


The Games We Play

by ihearttvsnark, Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Manipulation, Search for the truth, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 110,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/pseuds/ihearttvsnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver and Chloe meet at a fundraiser, he thinks it’s by chance, but Chloe is purposely trying to get close to him to investigate the billionaire’s connection to a corrupt politician. Chloe quickly realizes Oliver is one of the good guys, but there’s still a major lie hanging over their heads that threatens to derail their growing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver parked his car outside of the small bar, shut off the engine and pocketed his keys as he stepped out of the car. He was glad he’d stopped at his penthouse after work and changed into jeans and a t-shirt because even though the sun had already gone down, it was still unseasonably warm; the temperature hovering near eighty-five degrees and it wouldn’t officially be summer for another two weeks.

He nodded politely at the two people talking on their phones near the doorway, doing his best to ignore the way their eyebrows shot up when they looked at him. Oliver was used to people staring at him and whispering behind his back; he’d long ago stopped paying attention.  


The bar was already fairly crowded for a weeknight, but Oliver was grateful the air conditioning was on full blast. He looked around as he walked up to the bar, but he didn’t see his best friend sitting on any of the stools and he wasn’t playing darts or pool either. Oliver frowned, wondering if he’d gotten the time wrong, but then he spotted Hal sitting in the corner booth, absently peeling the label off of his beer bottle. There was another bottle on the table across from him and Oliver made his way over and slid into the booth.  


“Hey man, how’s it going?” Oliver asked. He flashed Hal a smile as he picked up his beer, pausing briefly to salute his friend with it before he took a generous sip. It had been a long day of meetings and listening to people bitch at him about issues he had no control over. Oliver had practically been counting the hours until it was time to get out of there and meet Hal.

Hal lifted his head from him his beer and grinned, glad that his friend was finally there. He had left Ferris Aircraft early due to a fight he had gotten in with his immediate supervisor. The guy was trying to get him fired, but what he didn’t understand was that Hal was the best damn air force pilot Ferris had seen in a decade at least. He shook himself out of his thought and focused on the question his friend had asked him.

“It’s going, you know same shit, different day,” He joked light as he lifted the beer to his lips and took a long swig. He was glad Oliver had time to meet up, despite the fact that they lived less than thirty-five minutes away from each other they had both been busy the past week or so. “How about you? How has your day been? Take over any new companies or invent any new gadgets?” He teased lightly.

Oliver shook his head. “No, but I did spend over four hours in a meeting with crabby investors and I imagined using their giant heads as target practice. I still might if I get one more call about the stock prices,” he grumbled as he reached for his beer again. Oliver didn’t understand why the stockholders couldn’t seem to grasp the concept that the economy was going through a rough patch. Queen Industries was still the leading company in its field and they were turning a nice profit each quarter, but it wasn’t enough for the greedy investors. Oliver wished it was practical for him to buy them out, but that would just cause a different kind of headache.   


“What’s the deal with this place?” Oliver asked, glancing around the crowded room. He knew the bar was Hal’s favorite and his friend spent a good chunk of time there. “Is tonight a giveaway night or something or is there just nothing else to do in Coast City?”

Hal chuckled lightly before smirking as he leaned back in the booth beer in hand. “Ladies drink free tonight,” He explained, “It brings in more women, which obviously brings in more men. They have it once a month.” He told his friend with a shrug. “I can see the judgment in your eyes,” He joked. “This is my favorite place to come, you know that.” Hal glanced around the room his eyes falling at two women on the bar and he grinned 

“This is one of the best nights here too, live a little man really. Maybe if you focused a little on getting some those stock holders wouldn’t get to you so much.” He said with a grin as his eyes found his friend again.

“Right because I’m sure the stockholders wouldn’t get on my case at all if random women started selling stories to the tabloids about their night with the billionaire.” Oliver rolled his eyes and took another sip of beer. Hal was always getting on his case about not having any fun. Oliver appreciated that his friend wanted him to loosen up, but he’d made that mistake one too many times in the past and he couldn’t afford to do it again. Oliver had too many people who depended on him to allow himself another extended trip to the gutter.

Hal sighed. “I’m not telling you to sleep with every woman you come across.” He said with a chuckle. “Just indulge every once in a while, I mean when’s the last time you had a woman in your life?” He asked lightly knowing that he probably shouldn’t push his friend, but Oliver worked hard he deserved to be able to kick back every once in a while without people saying terrible things about him.

Hal didn’t have that problem. He worked his way through women the way most people worked their way through jeans…or something else that was changed every day. He pulled himself away from those thoughts and pointed discretely towards the bar. “You could play my wing man…The brunette at the bar seems like she might be my type.” He pondered out loud.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Oliver replied, his tone more defensive than he meant for it to be. Maybe he was going through a bit of a dry spell, but he’d spent nearly two years traveling with the team and taking out Lex’s 33.1 facilities across the globe. It wasn’t really an ideal scenario for meeting a woman and even if he did meet someone, his whole life was one big secret. It wasn’t like he had a shot at the whole white picket fence future that people were supposed to want. Oliver just found it easier to be alone.  


He also knew that Hal was full of it. His friend more or less did sleep with every pretty woman who crossed his path and Oliver knew he wasn’t happy, no matter how much fun he pretended to be having. “How about we skip the wingman duty for tonight? You can keep it in your pants and spend some time with your best friend. I didn’t drive all the way down here in rush hour traffic so you can ditch me for the first hot woman you see,” he teased.

Hal smirked as he took a sip of his beer. “In my defense she’s not the first hot woman I saw. There’s been at least three,” He said casually. “But I suppose I can devote my time to just you tonight. I know how you get testy when you don’t get enough attention,” He teased lightly. He knew Oliver was probably right. He had taken someone home with him last night which was why he’d been late for work that morning. It wouldn’t kill him to just hang out with Oliver.

“So what else is new man? How are the guys doing?” He asked conversationally as he focused his attention on Oliver instead of the women at the bar.

“I’m pretty,” Oliver replied, smirking. “The guys are good. Vic’s still in town and he’s been restructuring my IT department since he’s bored. AC is in Miami doing his thing and Bart is probably in Mexico trying to charm some more unsuspecting women. But as you know things have been quiet on that front since Lex was kind enough to disappear.” Oliver and the team had spent months searching for him after he’d gone missing in the arctic. There was no sign of him anywhere and while Oliver was hesitant to write him off as gone for good, it seemed like he was at least gone for the moment and that was reason enough to celebrate.

“What about you?” he asked. “Have you taken any extended trips outside of the galaxy?” Oliver knew Hal didn’t always have time to give him a heads up when he was needed elsewhere although there had been a few times where he’d gotten a jumbled voicemail that he assumed Hal had left in mid-flight.

Hal shook his head. “Nothing lately. Everything has been pretty calm since that last attempt to take over the planet,” He joked while taking another sip of his beer. “How’s the politician thing going?” He knew his friend had been spending time lately looking into a few of the local men in office because he was pretty sure they were corrupt.

“Any leads? You said you thought maybe they were working together or something?” He asked not quite remembering what his friend said. He raised his hand to get the waitresses attention so he could order another round of beers.

Oliver scowled as he finished off the last of his beer. "No, Atkins is a real piece of work. He's having fundraisers every other week but his campaign funds are already at the legal limit. He's writing off a lot of the donations as charity but I don't think that's what he wants from people."

Nathan Atkins was a local city councilman who was running for state senator in an upcoming runoff election. There was just something about the guy that rubbed Oliver the wrong way. He'd hit him up for money which wasn't unusual, but even after Oliver had declined to donate until he knew more about his campaign platform, Nathan had continued to invite him to all of his events. Again, there was nothing odd about that, but Oliver had noticed the candidate sneaking out of his own party with some of his big name donors and that had sent up a red flag with him.

"On the surface the guy is clean," Oliver told Hal. "He pays his taxes, he doesn't cheat on his wife and he hands over his financial records every year like clockwork. But all of my instincts tell me there's a lot more to the story."

Hal frowned slightly and nodded. “Your instincts have never let you down before.” He said lightly as the waitress made her way over with two more beers. Hal smiled at the blonde and winked at her as she placed the beers on the table. “Thanks sweetheart,” He said with a smirk.

The girl rolled her eyes, but grinned. “You’re welcome Hal…On the house.” She said before sending him another smile and heading back towards the bar.

He smirked and turned back to Oliver getting back on point. “You need some help looking into this guy?”

"That's nice that they include you in the ladies who drink for free," Oliver joked as he picked up the new bottle, taking a sip before he addressed Hal's question. "Yeah, I might take you up on your offer but not at the moment. I still need to figure out what this guy is up to before I figure out what the best way to take him down will be," he said.

Corrupt politicians were a dime a dozen, but Oliver was tired of seeing them get into office without any consequences for their deplorable actions. If he was right about Nathan, Oliver had every intention of taking him down before the election.

Hal nodded. “Well, just keep me informed,” He said lightly before leaning forward. “And I’ll have you know Becky is a very sweet girl,” He said casually. “I slept with her last weekend.” He shook his head. “Usually I try not to sleep with the staff here since this is my favorite bar,” He told his friend, “But…well it was an accident.” He said with a shrug. It was an accident that he wouldn’t repeat because he actually felt bad about it.

"An accident?" Oliver asked as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "How do you accidentally have sex with someone? Were you that drunk?" He'd been teasing his friend earlier, but now he was genuinely concerned about him. Oliver wasn't one to judge; his own past was practically a laundry list of mistakes and bad deeds. He knew Hal liked to have fun and he was pretty much the self-proclaimed king of one night stands.

But he was usually careful about making sure he didn't sleep with anyone he actually knew or might run into on a nightly basis; especially someone he would run into while he was trying to pick up more women.

"No, I wasn't that drunk." He said when he saw his friends admonishing look. "She sweet and it was late and I offered to walk her to her car because there's been some burglaries around here lately and one thing sort of led to another." He shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure how it happened especially with all the strict rules he held himself to. He glanced at his beer and took a long sip.  
  
"I was lonely, she was sweet and genuinely a nice person...and she was there..." He let his vice trail off and he winced at how bad that sounded, but it had been a bad night and he'd needed some kind of human interaction other than beating up criminals.

"Come on, Hal," Oliver said. He could see that his friend was obviously disgusted with himself. "You did a nice thing walking her to her car. Why didn't you suggest a movie or something? You're always lecturing me about having fun, when was the last time you had fun with a woman that didn't involve being naked and never speaking to her again?"

Oliver knew Hal had gone through one of the worst breakups in history and the fact that Carol had been his friend for so long had stung him more than anything. Hal had closed himself off and decided that he didn't want anything more serious than a night of sex, but Oliver could see that Hal was not happy. He'd just admitted that he was lonely and Oliver understood that. He was lonely too but he chose to drown himself in work instead of nameless, faceless women.

Hal frowned. “She’s nice I didn’t say I wanted to date the girl, besides I still talk to her as you just saw,” He said his tone hinting that his friend should just drop the subject. He didn’t want to date anyone and he was perfectly fine with the lack of his relationship status. His life was way too complicated anyway for a permanent fixture like a girlfriend. He lifted his beer and took another sip as he leaned back and glanced at Oliver. “How’s the deal going to buy out Luthor Corp?” He asked changing the subject.

"It's done and don't change the subject," Oliver replied. He'd been systematically buying out stock in Luthor Corp. since Lex had disappeared and he'd finally bought enough to make him sole owner of the company. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do with it, but Oliver figured Lex might come out of hiding if he knew that his worst enemy owned his company.

He shook his head, pushing his thoughts away and focused on his friend. "Look Hal, I've kept my opinion to myself because I know you're hurting but keeping quiet has never been my thing.  _Strangers_  can probably see how unhappy you are. I'm your best friend and I don't like seeing you like this. I know you're scared, but it's time to get back out there." Oliver knew he was pushing his friend's buttons, but he didn't care. Hal needed some tough love.

Hal's frown deepened. "I said leave it alone Oliver." He said sharply. "I'm perfectly fine with the arrangement I have with women. Unless you want me to get on your cause about how all you do is work I suggest we change the topic of conversation." he told his friend as he took another long sip of beer.  
  
"Besides you're one to talk about getting out there. When the last time _you_ took a woman out for dinner or went on a date?" He asked with a knowing look. Hal couldn't remember the last time his friend talked about anything having to do with his personal life.

"I'm not the one who looks ashamed every time the waitress walks by," Oliver replied. He wasn't fazed by Hal's angry tone. They'd been friends long enough for him to know that even if Hal was lashing out on him, Oliver didn't have to take it personally. "And for the record, I went on a date last week. I didn't mention it to you because it didn't go well."

That was an understatement. He'd met what he'd thought was an intelligent, beautiful woman at a charity auction he'd attended. She'd seemed nice and he'd offered to take her to dinner but the date had been a disaster. She complained about everything from the temperature to the color of the table cloths in the restaurants and the only questions she'd asked him had been related to his money; how many cars did he own, how many houses, how many times had he been to Europe. Oliver's head had been throbbing by the time the meal had ended.

"But I tried which is more than I can say for you," he said pointedly. "I think what you actually need is a break from sex so you can get your head on straight."

Hal snorted. “I enjoy having sex on a regular basis. Just because you don’t feel the need to indulge doesn’t mean we should all deprive ourselves.” He said with a grin. “Now, enough about that tell me about this date…What happened that it didn’t go well?” He asked genuinely curious. Women loved Oliver, he had that mixture of cocky and charisma down so well that most women ate right up. “Was she one of the social climbers?” He asked while lifting his beer to his lips again.

"Yeah and the worst part is that I didn't see it right away." Oliver shook his head, still irritated with himself for missing the signs. He was normally good at reading people and there was nothing he hated more than feeling like he'd been played for a fool. "Lesson learned," he said with a shrug. Oliver took another sip of his beer as he eyed his friend.

"I wasn't saying there's anything wrong with having sex on a regular basis. All I'm saying is that when it's all you do; you might be missing out. Seriously, Hal. When was the last time you got to know a woman? Or even another guy who isn't me or one of your co-pilots? You need some human interaction."

Hal could see his friend wasn’t going to let this go. He sighed and arched an eyebrow. “Okay, I’ll tell you what,” He said as he leaned forward again, “If you promise to go out there and just have a little fun actually take a woman home with you at the next event you go to,” He teased, “And I’ll stop bringing women home with me for a week or so…How’s that?” He asked lightly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he considered his friend's deal. He really wasn't against having fun and he had like eight events coming up that he needed to attend in the next two weeks. It wouldn't be that hard to find a woman at one of them. "Okay, I'll agree to part of your terms," he said.

"I'm not going to find some random woman and charm her into coming home with me because we both know I could do that in under a minute if I wanted to," he said pointedly. It was arrogant, but it was the truth. "I will, however, make it a point to try and meet someone because I have been lonely lately," he admitted. Oliver knew that was the reason he probably hadn't realized the woman he'd gone out with had only been interested in his money.

"But you need to follow my rules," Oliver said, pointing his beer bottle at Hal as he spoke. "Tomorrow night when you come here after work, I want you to find a woman and just talk to her and get to know her without sex being an option."

Hal pursed his lips as he eyed his friend. “If I can’t have sex then you have to have sex.” He saw Oliver open his mouth and he held up a hand, “Fine…Not sex, but would it kill you to get a little physical, you’re Oliver Queen.” He said with a chuckle. “Try to live up to that name would you,” He joked trying to break the tension of the seriousness of their conversation. “And I’ll do my best with the whole no sex thing. Just a girl to be friends with and what exactly do I get if I complete this task?” He asked with an arched eyebrow as another one of the regular waitresses made her way over to their table.

“Hey Hal, can I get you boys anything?” She asked softly, her eyes not even glancing in Oliver’s direction. She shifted her body leaning forward slightly creating an ample amount of cleavage in her shirt.

Hal glanced up briefly and shook his head. “We’re good Jenna, Becky already got us another round, but thanks.” He said as his eyes shifted back to his best friend not waiting to see if she had left their table. Jenna was constantly flirting with him, but Hal wasn’t interested. “Well, what do I get?” He asked again.

Oliver rolled his eyes at Hal. "You're like a child and for the record, I never said I was against having sex, I just said I wasn't going to set out to sleep with the first person who crossed my path." He took a sip of his beer, his eyes still on Hal as he considered what he could offer his friend that would get him to agree. Oliver was pretty sure if Hal found a woman he wanted to befriend, he'd end up falling for her and that was a pretty good reward. But he knew better than to tell his friend that.

"All right," he said after a few minutes of thinking it over. "You know that model you're always drooling over, Stacey Reese? I can get you her number," Oliver offered.

Hal perked up. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal.” He said holding up his beer for Oliver to clink his bottle against.  “The next woman I spot that I find attractive and meets my standards I’ll get to know her as a person without letting sex get in the way.” He said, “Good?”

Oliver tapped his bottle against Hal's. "And I will make sure I pick up an interesting woman who I can have fun with so I can stop boring you when we hang out," he joked before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a long sip.

Hal laughed lightly. “Good. I mean really man I’m getting tired of being the person who supplies all the entertaining stories,” He teased before finishing off his beer and resting the empty bottle on t he table. As much as they busted each other’s chops, Hal enjoyed all the time he spent with Oliver and he was glad his friend was finally back from his little do gooder globetrotting adventure.

Oliver rolled his eyes but he grinned at his friend as he looked around for a menu. "So do they have food in this place or where you just planning on getting me drunk on beer and having your way with me? I should warn you, I won't go quietly in the morning and cuddling is fully expected," he deadpanned as he located the menus stuffed behind the rack of condiments.

He was glad they were doing this, even if the conversation had gotten a little tense for awhile. Oliver had missed Hal when he'd been away and he just wanted to see his friend happy again. He hoped their little arrangement would work out for him.

 

______

 

Chloe was running late again, not that, that was unexpected. She looked up from her cell phone when there was a loud honk and she frowned. There was back to back traffic in t he street in front of her, which considering the time shouldn’t have surprised her. She dug into her purse and pulled out some cash. “You can let me out here,” She told the cab driver lightly, “I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

He took the money from her hand and she pushed the door open, dropping her leg to the ground, her heel hitting the pavement with a loud noise as she pushed herself out of the cab and shut the door behind her. It wasn’t too much more of a walk and she figured after the two blueberry donuts she had for lunch, she could use the exercise.

Chloe folded the background check on Nathan Atkins that she’d printed out at work and shoved it into her purse as she made her way down the street towards the Star City Marina. It was hot, but the weather was supposed to cool down a bit starting tomorrow, which she was glad for. Even though she had been living in California for just over a year now, she still wasn’t used to the amazing weather.

Sure it got hot in Kansas, but it wasn’t the same. Chloe paused at the end of the street, glanced both ways and then continued walking. The wind blew her dress around her slightly as she finally made it to the front of the marina. It was late and she was supposed to be meeting up with Tess since the last few times she’d had to cancel because of work. Chloe walked under the welcome archway before heading towards the main building. She pulled open the door and walked inside making a beeline for Tess’s office. The corridor was mostly quiet and Chloe enjoyed the small tanks of wild life line some of the hallways as she moved further into the facility.

She turned the corner and saw Tess’s door open. Chloe grinned and took several more steps forward before she paused in the doorway and knocked on the door. She slipped her hand into her purse and pulled out a bottle of wine. “Guess who got a promotion and now as her own office at the Star City Register?” She said cheerily as she tilted her head to the side and glanced at her friend who was looking down at her desk.

Tess glanced up, amusement on her face as she met Chloe's gaze. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you unless you're planning on using that bottle to drown your sorrows," she teased before a grin broke out on her face. "Chloe, that's amazing. I knew you would get it," she said. Her friend was one of the top investigative reporters in the city and considering she hadn't been living there that long, it was more than a little impressive.

"What do you want to do to celebrate besides drink that?" Tess asked. She found herself excited at the thought of getting out of the office for awhile and doing something fun. Things had been busy the last few weeks after a brutal storm had hit the coast and Chloe had been burying herself in work so they hadn't had much time to hang out.

Chloe grinned. “Why Tess, I’m so glad that you asked that.” She said as she stepped into the office, placed the bottle of wine on the desk and sat down in the chair across from the desk. She reached into her purse and pulled out two passes. “One of the girls at the Register who covers the society section had a couple of extra VIP passes to that new club that opened up downtown.” She explained to her friend as she waved the passes back and forth.

“I thought we’d have some wine, then change and have a night out on the town, you know let lose a little.” She said with a grin. Chloe wasn’t really the type to go out clubbing or to bars, but when she had moved to California after the whole mess with Lex she had promised her cousin Lois that she’d live a little. So while she did spend most of her time working hard, her stories spoke for themselves, every once in a while she liked to go out and have a good time.

Tess raised an eyebrow. She knew Chloe wasn't really big on the club scene; Tess wasn't either so she figured there had to be an ulterior motive to her friend's sudden desire to want to get dressed up and go clubbing on a work night. "That new club, as in the one several well-known political benefactors have been known to frequent?" she asked. "I'm sensing you're more in the market for a lead on a story rather than a hot guy to rub against you for the night," she quipped.

Chloe arched an eyebrow her face giving nothing away, but there was a hint of humor in her eyes. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” She said lightly. “I just thought it would be something different and if we happened to run into Atkins or one of his benefactors, well that would just be a coincidence.” She told her friend casually, but when she saw Tess wasn’t buying in she let out a puff of air.

“Oh fine, so I’m looking for a scoop on that story. We dress up, cozy up to some city councilmen under false pretenses…Could be fun.” She said with a bright smile. “I could really use someone to distract the Atkins’s men so I can get the dirty scoundrel alone and get some dirt on him.” She sing-songed. “Don’t you want to help me nail him?”

Tess smiled smugly, pleased that she'd been right. "That actually does sound more fun than just a regular night at the club," she joked. Tess was as tired of corrupt politicians and the people who threw money at them to hide their own dirty deeds as the next person. She was more than willing to lend a hand if it meant bringing down another cheating scumbag.

"But I thought Atkins was clean. Not clean," she corrected quickly, knowing that Chloe had a lot of theories regarding the candidate. "Clean as in not the type who would be swayed by women he meets in a club. Hasn't he gone above and beyond to prove that he's not the typical sleazebag politician?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. “He has, but I wasn’t planning on throwing myself at him,” She made a face, “I have way more self-respect than that.” She said before smirking. “I was planning on having you throw yourself at the people he’s with so that I can get him alone and proposition him.” She joked as she held up her hand and continued quickly, “Not sexually, but with a business matter.” She explained as she leaned forward a spark in her eyes.

“I was thinking about explaining that I work for the Register and telling him that the newspaper is planning on endorsing a candidate, but in order to do that we need to see which candidate best fits the newspaper and its interests.” She said slightly proud of her plan. “This way I can have a bit more access to him, his events, business deals and such. If I’m close to him it’ll be easier to work my computer magic and hack into his life so I can get some real answers.” She said before leaning back in her seat and smiling.

"I should have known your plan was for me to whore myself out." Tess rolled her eyes and pointed to the bottle of wine. "It's going to take a lot more than that for me to sleep with some political lackey just so you can get face time with his boss." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing; she knew perfectly well that wasn't what Chloe actually wanted her to do and truthfully, she had no problem flirting with a guy and then walking away. It was a move she'd more or less perfected after swearing off relationships.

"That sounds like a good plan. Guys like Atkins eat it up when they think the press is on their side. So if this guy isn't spending all his money on prostitutes or running drugs through the city, what do you suspect he's doing?" Tess asked. She knew Chloe had to have some kind of theory. She'd been actively pursuing him since he'd taken a strong lead in the polls.

Chloe paused, her brows furrowing. “I don’t know exactly, but I have a feeling it’s big. He has the support of the Gambino’s, the main crime family in Star City. That’s some pretty heavy backing for a legit councilman, not that, that information has been announced yet,” She said with a bright grin. “I might have stumbled on that last week.” She said lightly as she crossed her legs.

“Using the pull of the paper combined with boosting up his ego and some mild flirtation when appropriate should get me through the door. If he thinks the biggest paper in the city is going to endorse him, I’m almost positive he’ll do what he can to keep me happy while I snoop.” She told her friend before pointing at her.

“And for the record you’re being slightly dramatic,” She teased, “No one’s asking you to sleep your way through his entourage,” She said barely managing to keep herself from chuckling. “Just let them get a little grab ass, and stroke their egos a little,” She joked, humor dancing in her eyes as she met Tess’s gaze. Chloe knew the other woman knew what she meant, but she enjoyed volleying back and forth with her. Not many people could match her wit, which was one of the many reasons she got along so well with the red head. She and Tess were a lot alike.

“Fine, but if my body ends up in the bottom of the ocean because you pissed off the local mobsters, I’m going to haunt you,” Tess warned. She was only partially kidding. Like Chloe, she’d never been one to back down from a fight and she certainly wasn’t afraid of a bunch of criminals. But she also didn’t want to die so her friend could get a good story. She nodded her head toward her computer. “I’ve got a few things to finish up here and then I’m all yours. What else is going on?” she asked as she turned her attention back to the lab report she’d been working on.

Chloe shrugged as she reached forward and grabbed the wine bottle and starting to open it. “Not much. I’ll be moving into the new office tomorrow, it has a view,” She said with a grin, “Not a great view, but hey I’m still young.” She joked as she glanced around the room. “Please tell me you have glasses of some kind in here.” She said lightly. “What’s new with you? How’s the categorizing going?”

“This is a lab Chloe, not a country club. There are Styrofoam cups in that cabinet.” Tess pointed over her shoulder. “That’s the best I can do. The categorizing is going slow but that’s the way it always is after a big storm,” she said. Tess didn’t want to bore Chloe with the details of her job. She knew it took a special kind of person to care about the differences between types of organisms that a person couldn’t see without a microscope. Even Tess wasn’t as devoted to the science aspect as some of her fellow marine biologists; she just wanted to do her part to save the environment and she thought the ocean was as good a place to start as any.  


“Not much is going on with me,” Tess said as she turned to her computer and started adding her research to the shared files all the scientists used. “I’ve been working or I’ve been sitting on my couch drinking wine and watching movies that I usually fall asleep in the middle of. It’s all glamour all the time,” she muttered dryly.

Chloe chuckled lightly as she got up and moved towards the cabinet. “Hey don’t knock the glamour of a good movie and some wine.” She teased lightly as she came back around and sat down in front of Tess’s desk. She knew her friend didn’t get out much and aside from the times where Chloe went out with Tess she didn’t get out much either. They both worked a lot and didn’t really have much of a life outside of their jobs. Chloe guessed that’s why they got along so well.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and poured two cups of wine before watching her friend closely for a minute. “Is everything okay?” She asked lightly.

Tess started to tell her that everything was fine and then she remembered who she was talking to. Chloe knew her too well to let her get away with the ‘I’m fine’ lie if she wasn’t. “I decided to venture out at lunch today since I needed a break and when I was walking back along the marina, I saw Jared and his new girlfriend,” she said, referring to the creep who she’d thought she’d been in love with right up until she’d found out that he’d been cheating on her with pretty much anything that moved for months despite the fact that they’d been living together. “He wasn’t exactly what I needed this afternoon,” she said.  


It had been almost two years since she’d broken up with him and it infuriated Tess that he still had the power to upset her. She honestly wanted nothing to do with him and she wasn’t sorry he was out of her life. She was sorry that she’d been so blinded by her feelings for him that she’d missed what he’d been doing right under her nose. She was still angry that she hadn’t figured it out sooner. Or at all; the only reason Tess had found out about his various affairs was because one of his conquests had sent Tess photos of the two of them together.

Chloe frowned and reached out placing her hand over one of Tess’s. “I’m so sorry,” She said quietly. “I wish you would have said something sooner. What a jerk.” She said glaring at nothing in particular. She squeezed her friends hand before pulling back. “Men suck; I’m convinced they have no purpose whatsoever.” She said as she leaned back in the chair and brought the paper cup to her lips petulantly.

Chloe didn’t exactly have the best track record with men. Most of the guys she dated in Smallville had tried to kill her or turned out to be meta-humans and the one serious relationship she’d had in Metropolis had ended and not on the greatest tears. Not long after that her ex, Jimmy, had started dating her best friends cousin and not long later she had moved to Star City.  Chloe hadn’t had a boyfriend since then and she wasn’t planning on changing that any time soon.

“There’s no point in dwelling on it and I wasn’t going to say anything at all, but apparently I’m not as good at hiding my emotions as I once was.” Tess had learned her lesson after Jared and kept everyone at arms’ length, but somehow Chloe had managed to break some of her barriers. The two had met in a coffee shop and had become friends fast. Despite the fact that they had next to nothing in common, they were a lot alike.  


“I really don’t want to talk or think about Jared and his latest victim,” Tess said. She pointed to the wine and snapped her fingers. “Finish pouring that,” she said. “I’m almost done here and I’m going to need a few glasses to get me in the mood to flirt with jackasses all night,” she teased.

Chloe grinned and leaned forward filling up the glass. “You got it.” She said lightly. She was really glad that she met Tess when she moved to Star City, Chloe had a feeling California might not be as much fun if she didn’t have Tess to cause havoc with.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver felt like he was in hell as he stood in the ballroom of one of the largest hotels in Star City. He was there for Nathan Atkins’ latest fundraiser event and he was bored out of his mind. Nathan had given his big speech after dinner and then he’d seemingly disappeared into thin air. Oliver was starting to see a similar pattern at most of his events and it didn’t make sense.

The whole point of these things was to get people to open their checkbooks, which usually meant a lot of face time with the candidate. Oliver didn’t understand how Nathan was rolling in donations when he obviously couldn’t be bothered to talk to anyone or make promises that he was never going to keep. 

More and more alarm bells went off in Oliver’s head each time he came to one of these things. He still couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong with Nathan, but there was definitely something there. Oliver finished off the last of his champagne, setting the flute down on an empty table as he crossed the room; his eyes scanning in every direction as he searched for the missing candidate.

What was even stranger was that no one else seemed to find his disappearing act strange. Oliver had disappeared from a few parties he’d hosted over the years because of an emergency that called for Green Arrow and the tabloids had a field day speculating on his absence. Why did no one else question Nathan? It was baffling and it was also pissing him off.

After another lap through the room, Oliver had no doubt that Nathan was no longer there. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was still too early for him to leave; it wasn’t dark enough for him to start patrol and he was curious to see if the elusive host would reappear. He heard Hal’s voice echoing in his head that this would be a good time to hold up his end of the deal and find a nice woman to spend time with, but Oliver wasn’t sure that was a wise choice. He planned on following through eventually, but not at one of Atkins’ events. He needed to be on alert and he couldn’t afford a distraction. 

Oliver moved toward the bar, figuring if he was going to stick around, he needed something a lot stronger than champagne to get him through the night. As he turned his head to glance out the terrace doors to see if Nathan was outside, he bumped into someone hard. “I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized quickly, his hand automatically reaching out to steady the woman he’d nearly knocked over. “Are you all right?” he asked, his hand still on her hip as his eyes met hers.

Chloe glanced up a well placed startled expression on her face as she met the brown eyes of none other than Star City’s resident billionaire. “I’m okay,” She said her tone light as she sent him a warm smile. “Where’s the fire?” She teased lightly her tone friendly. Chloe had been at Nathan Atkins event for the last two hours and she had spotted Oliver Queen about twenty minutes into fundraiser.

He had attended every single one of Nathan’s fundraisers since he’d announced his candidacy and Chloe wanted to know why. She had planned to ask Nathan about it when she spoke to him at the club, but that trip had been a bust. Tess had distracted the lackeys well enough, but she hadn’t been able to get more than thirty seconds with Nathan. It was infuriating and all the more reason why she needed to figure out what he was up to.

Chloe wasn’t sure how Oliver was involved, but she fully intended to find out and if staging a fake meeting with him was what needed to be done, well that’s what she’d do.

“Sorry,” Oliver said again as he returned her smile with the charming one he was used to flashing at parties. “I guess I was a little more anxious to get a drink than I thought I was,” he said as he searched his mind, trying to remember if he had met the woman before. Oliver tended to run into the same people over and over again and there was something familiar about her, but he was fairly certain they didn’t know each other. He didn’t want to be rude and not remember her name after he’d almost knocked her over.

He realized he was still holding onto her and dropped his hand from her hip before taking a polite step back so he wasn’t completely invading her personal space. “I guess we should both be grateful neither of us was carrying a drink.”

Chloe’s smile widened as she nodded. “That would have been a pretty bad wardrobe malfunction,” She joked lightly. She arched an eyebrow in his direction. “It seems you were right.” She said while tilting her head to the side. “Not enjoying the fundraiser?”

The question was completely casual and as she shifted her body slightly, the deep purple dress she wore moving with her. She made sure to keep her tone friendly and her expressions neutral. She wasn’t here to lie to him, not really. She just wanted to find out the truth.

“That depends,” Oliver replied. He grinned at her before he made a big show of looking around to make sure no one else was paying attention to them. Leaning into her, he lowered his voice, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper. “Are you asking because you’re not enjoying the fundraiser? Or are you secretly hoping I’ll say something bad so you can print it in tomorrow’s paper?” He arched an eyebrow at her as he met her gaze again. “You are a reporter, right?”

Chloe smirked, a slight gleam in her eye. She should have known he’d spot her profession right away, but that was fine, she hadn’t planned on hiding that she was a reporter. It wasn’t like that would last long if she did. She leaned in bringing them slightly closer. “Guilty,” She said softly before shifting back and catching his gaze. “The reporter part anyway.” She explained.

“The fundraiser is terrible,” She said while waving her hand, “I wouldn’t fault you for thinking so. I mean one would think if you’re a candidate running for some kind of office you’d want to actually interact with your guests, but I suppose Nathan Atkins doesn’t feel the need to do that.” She said conversationally trying to gauge his reaction to her words.

Oliver’s expression didn’t change even though her words surprised him. It hadn’t taken much to deduce that she was a reporter. He knew she wasn’t one of the wealthy would-be campaign contributors and she wouldn’t be by herself if she was someone’s date. Most of the men who attended these events loved to have pretty women on their arms like some kind of trophy so that only left reporter. Her comment about the fundraiser being terrible wasn’t really that surprising either. She could easily still be trying to lead him into saying something negative.    

But the fact that she noticed that Atkins had disappeared was what had really gotten Oliver’s attention. That meant that she wasn’t one of the reporters he kept in his pocket and she was obviously observant. Oliver wanted to feel her out and see what else she knew, but he needed to tread lightly. “Atkins seems to be running a healthy campaign,” Oliver said carefully. “It does seem odd though that he’s not here.” Oliver smiled at her again. “Can I interest you in a drink Ms…?”

Chloe sighed inwardly at his diplomatic comment, but then again what had she really expected. The truth wasn’t easy to come by, which was alright because she had all night. “Sullivan,” She said with a slight roll of her eyes at the fact that she was using her last name. “Chloe,” She said as she held out her hand. “I’d love a drink.” She said with a calm smile. 

“Oliver Queen,” he said as he took her hand. Oliver assumed she knew exactly who he was, but he knew better than to assume. “It’s nice to meet you, Chloe.” He kept her hand in his, tugging on her gently as he moved toward the bar. Oliver doubted she was going to spill her secrets anymore than he was, but the night had definitely just gotten more interesting.

 

______

 

Tess glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror and made a face. She’d been working in the heat all day and it showed, despite the shower she’d taken before she’d left the Coast City lab for the day. Her hair was still damp and she’d only bothered to dab on a little mascara and lip gloss since she’d planned to drive straight home but then the radio announcer had issued a traffic alert for the expressway due to an overturned semi-truck and she’d decided that there was no way she could handle sitting in traffic for hours when she hadn’t eaten anything all day. So she’d stopped at the first place she’d seen and Tess was already having second thoughts about whether or not she wanted to go into the small bar.    

Her stomach growled, making the decision for her. Tess got out of the car and made her way inside, noting that it wasn’t too crowded. She was relieved to see that the place had several small booths so she wouldn’t have to worry about sitting at the bar and making conversation with people. She could just order her food, relax for a little while and then go home to Star City. Tess took a seat in the back corner and reached for the menu, her mouth practically watering as she wondered if the server would judge her if she ordered a cheeseburger and chicken tenders.

Hal was sitting in a corner booth nursing a beer when he saw the red head make her way into the bar. He straightened up in his seat and studied her as she looked over her menu. Hal knew almost everyone that came into the bar, but he’d never seen her before. He had made his way to the bar a little over a half hour ago when his shift ended at work.

Hal had fully planned on having two beers and then heading home to relax a little bit before going on patrol, but he was pretty sure his plans had just changed. He shifted in his seat so he was slightly closer to the other booth. “The house burgers here are really good,” He said lightly striking up a conversation, Oliver’s words about approaching a woman and getting to know her echoing in the back of his head.

Tess looked up in surprise at the guy in the next booth. “Thanks for the tip,” she said politely before she brought her attention back to the menu. She could still feel his eyes on her and she looked up again. He was cute and he seemed like he was being friendly. She supposed this was probably that kind of bar; the one where everyone knew each other like it was straight out of a TV sitcom. “I’d ask if you come here often, but that sounds like a bad pickup line and I feel like I already know the answer to that question,” she said.

Hal smirked. “It’s the best bar in town,” He said lightly before hesitating and pointing towards her table. “Feel like some company?” He asked, “Or you can tell me to turn around and mind my own business,” He said with a smile wondering if he sounded as lame to her as he did to himself. Since when wasn’t he smooth? He blamed Oliver for this botched conversation.

She watched him for a moment, trying to decide if this was some kind of tactic to make her think he was just an unassuming nice guy who was being friendly or if he was genuinely just being friendly. He was a good-looking guy so she doubted he had to bother with women who weren’t interested if he didn’t want to but she also knew some guys just liked a challenge. Tess frowned when she realized how bitter her thoughts were. What the hell was wrong with her? As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she’d been angry ever since the day she’d run into Jared. 

“I wouldn’t mind some company,” Tess said before she could change her mind. She figured the worst thing that could happen was he would hit on her and she would turn him down. It wasn’t like she was the one who came to this place often. She was only in Coast City because the lab there had been shorthanded. She’d be done there by the end of the week and she could easily avoid coming to this place again if need be. There was no reason to make a big deal out of the situation.

Hal sent her a genuine smile as he got up from his booth, beer in hand and walked the few feet between them before sliding into the booth across from her. Hal considered himself good at reading people, but he wasn’t quite sure what to make of the expression on her face. He sat there for a minute trying to figure out what his next move should be.

How exactly did a person attempt to be friends with a woman? Hal wasn’t sure how to communicate with her without anything he said being misconstrued as flirting. It took him a minute to realize he hadn’t even introduced himself and that was probably a good place to start. He held out his hand as a smile slid onto his lips. “I’m Hal Jordan, what’s your name?” He asked conversationally.

“Tess Mercer.” She shook his head, noting that he seemed almost uncomfortable. She vaguely wondered why he’d offered to join her if he wasn’t the kind of person who was used to making conversations with strangers. She wasn’t particularly fond of it either, but it was how she met Chloe and that had worked out pretty well for both of them. “So Hal, what do you do? Do you work in town?” she asked, attempting to get the ball rolling on the conversation as she wondered what was taking the waitress so long.

Hal smiled his body relaxing as he took a sip of his beer and held up his hand catching sight of Jenna and motioning  her over. “I’m an air force pilot.” He said as he met Tess’s gaze. “I work for Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot.” He told her proudly as Jenna made her way over with a pad and paper. “What do you do?

Jenna sent Hal a sweet smile. “Hey there Hal, how are you tonight?” She asked her attention focused solely on him, but he didn’t notice because his eyes were on Tess.

“Hi Jenna,” He said casually before motioning toward Tess with his hand. “My friend here would like to order.” He told her as his eyes went back to Tess.

Jenna pursed her lips a hint of irritation filling her as she turned to face the woman in the booth across from Hal. She forced a smile onto her face. “What can I get you?” She asked as she arched an eyebrow at the red head.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and whatever is on tap,” Tess replied. She could spot a fake smile a mile away and she didn’t really care for the way the waitress was looking at her like she was suddenly picturing her horrible death. Tess glanced at Hal, but he seemed oblivious. She gave the waitress a tight smile as she watched her write down her order and then turned her attention back to Hal. “So you’re an air force pilot? That sounds like an interesting job. I don’t think I’ve ever met a pilot before,” she commented.

Hal grinned. “It is, or at least I think it is. I love my job,” He told her before shifting in his seat. “What about you Tess, what do you do?” He asked her relaxing into the conversation. It had been a long time since he had spoken to a woman just for the sake of talking to her. It wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be.

“I’m a marine biologist,” Tess replied. “I can’t say that it’s the most exciting job out there unless you have a big interest in science or the environment, which I do. I’ve always wanted to do my part to save the planet since I was a kid. Big ideals and all that,” she said, her face flushing at her words. It had been awhile since she’d had a chance to tell someone new about her job and apparently that made her want to gush. She could see that Hal seemed to be listening, so she continued; telling him about how busy things had been because of the big storms they’d had in the past month.

“Normally I work out of Star City but they were shorthanded out here this week,” she explained, pausing to thank the waitress when she brought her drink. The woman barely acknowledged her and Tess raised an eyebrow at Hal once she was out of earshot. “Was it something I said?” she asked. 

Hal pursed his lips. “Would I risk sounding slightly cocky if I said she has a little thing for me?” He asked Tess as he grinned slightly. “Don’t worry about her,” He waved a hand in her direction. “You seem like you enjoy your job, which is nice. Not a lot of people do.” He commented before the rest of her words registered in his head.

“Star City huh? I’ve got a friend who lives there.” And speaking of his friend he was pretty sure Oliver would be proud of his restraint. He’d been talking to Tess for at least ten minutes now and he hadn’t hit on her once. “So, tell me a little bit about yourself.” He said lightly.

“Under the circumstances, I’d say it’s accurate so we can overlook the cocky factor,” Tess said. It seemed like the issue was one sided and that made her relax a little. She really didn’t want to be a pawn in anyone’s relationship drama. She just wanted to have dinner, talk to Hal and then get back on the road to Star City. She wasn’t looking for anything more than that and the fact that Hal wasn’t hitting on her made her think he wasn’t either.   

“I do like my job and you’re right; a lot of people don’t,” Tess agreed. She paused to take a sip of her beer and then set the glass back on the table. “I’ve lived in Star City for the past five years. Before that I lived in Boston and before that Louisiana. I studied marine biology, I like to drink wine and I have a bad habit of falling asleep before the end of the movie whether I’m in the theater or in my living room.” She smiled at Hal. “What about you?” she asked.

Hal chuckled lightly at her words. He smiled liking the fact that she seemed so open with him. Most women he talked to spent so much time kissing his ass that he never really got to know anything about who they really were, but he was really glad Tess wasn’t like that. “You know I seem to have the same problem with movies. I can’t remember the last one I saw in theaters, but when I’m home I definitely miss the ending of a lot of them.” He told her while leaning back against the booth.

“I’m not a big wine fan, but I love my beer. I was born and raised in Coast City. I’ve got a nine year old nephew and don’t tell anyone, but in my spare time I sort of like to play video games, though I do other stuff too.” He said while grinning at her enjoying the look on her face as he spoke.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "I would hope that you do things other than video games. Cartoons?" she guessed teasingly. Tess smiled at him as she reached for her beer again. She was actually having fun with Hal and that practically seemed like a foreign concept to her. She was normally more reserved to say the least, but she felt comfortable around him. He just seemed like a genuine, laidback guy and that was a refreshing change. "So what else do you do for fun around here? Do you surf?" she asked.

Hal smirked. He liked this girl, she was obviously smart and quick witted, which was a total turn on…Not that he planned on acting on it. He shook himself from his thoughts and spoke. “I do enjoy the occasional Saturday morning cartoon,” He joked. “And no I don’t do the whole surfing thing.” He said amused.

“Jet skiing isn’t so bad though. I enjoy speeding, flying plans and an occasional romantic walk on the beach,” He teased before taking another sip of his beer. “Coast City is pretty much like any other town, though Star City is bigger and probably has more in the way of night clubs and what not. We’re a fairly tight knit community here.” He explained with a shrug, the smile still on his face.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t smiled this much, a real smile anyway in a long time. Hal was enjoying Tess’s company immensely. Maybe Oliver knew what he was talking about after all not that he’d ever tell him that.

"Surfing is fun once you get the hang of it," Tess said. "There's something..." She paused, her mind searching for the right word. "...intoxicating about it. I think it's the nature aspect; the wind and the waves have to be just right...maybe that's just me," she said, her face flushing again as she let her voice trail off. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this open with a stranger. But there was something about Hal.

"I like jet skiing too. We should go sometime, assuming you're not too busy with your videogames and cartoons to enjoy a little outdoor adventure," she teased. Tess had a few friends from work who she used to do a lot of outdoor activities with but after her breakup with Jared, she'd gotten so tired of seeing sympathetic looks on their faces that she'd started to distance herself from people. It was just easier that way.

But she had a feeling she could be herself with Hal. He seemed interested in what she had to say and that was new for her. Most guys always seemed more interesting in the quickest way to get into her bed than they were in who she actually was.

A hint of surprise crossed Hal’s face, but a genuine smile pulled at his lips as his expression softened. “You know I think I’d like that and I’ll have you know most of my time is spent outdoors.” He teased as he shifted closer to her and leaned in. “Also truth, I’m not opposed to surfing, I just don’t know how and I tend to stay away from activities that might make me look like an idiot in front of pretty women.” He said as he sent a playful wink in her direction.

He didn’t usually tell women things like that, but Hal felt like Tess was different, like he didn’t have to pretend with her, he could just be himself.

Tess laughed as she leaned in closer to him as well. "I'll make a deal with you," she said, her eyes sparking with amusement. "I can teach you to surf and I promise to keep the laughter to a minimum when you wipe out the first few times." She bit her lower lip as she reached out, covering one of his hands with hers. "Then you can teach me to play one of those video games you're so fond of and you can keep  _your_  laughter in check when I undoubtedly get blown up in the first round. What do you think?" she asked.

Hal felt a spark go through his body at her touch and he swallowed heavily. He turned his palm over and threaded his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand lightly, his eyes never leaving hers as he grinned. “You’ve got yourself a deal Red,” He said lightly before cocking his head to the side, his heart beating slightly faster than it had been a minute ago. “So, when’s my first lesson?” He asked casually, “How about this weekend, maybe Saturday?”

He held his breath as he waited for her answer not sure why he was so anxious to know if she’d be spending more time with him. Hal chalked it up to the fact that he hadn’t spent time with a woman outside the bedroom in quite some time.

"I can do Saturday," Tess replied, slightly distracted by the feel of his hand squeezing hers. His touch was light, casual, but it still managed to send a spark through her entire system that she wasn't really sure what to do with. She decided she was going to chalk it up to her brain being fuzzy from being out in the heat all day. "I can drive out here," she offered, forcing herself to stay on topic. "The waves are a little better here than in Star City. Is eight a.m. too early for you?" she asked.

 

Hal nodded. “The waves are better here,” He agreed, “It’s not too early. I’d meet you at sunrise if you asked,” He said with a wink before realizing he was flirting with her. He lifted his beer with his free hand and took a long sip before placing it carefully back on the table. “I don’t have a surf board…But my brother might. I’ll see if I can borrow one.” He said lightly right as a plate was placed down between them harder than necessary, the clunk of the ceramic hitting the table hard.

Hal blinked as he glanced up startled a frown on his face. He arched an eyebrow at Jenna and motioned towards the plate. “Whoa, don’t let Brian see you tossing his plates around like that, he might get cranky.” He commented trying not to react at her petulant behavior. He had never shown an ounce of interest in her and while he had slept with Becky he’d felt bad about that and he wound up clearing the air with the other woman, who surprisingly hadn’t been mad.

Apparently she had known his reputation and decided to sleep with him anyway. So, Hal wasn’t sure why Jenna was getting all bent out of shape when there was absolutely nothing going on between them. “You know I think I’m hungry too, can you grab me an order of fries so the lady doesn’t have to eat alone?” He asked.

Hal watched as Jenna sent him a tight smile and curt nod before moving away from the table. When she was gone he shook his head. “Sorry about her…So Saturday at eight a.m.?” He asked with a smile.

Tess raised an eyebrow as she watched the waitress practically storm across the bar and into what she assumed was the kitchen. She couldn't help feeling like she was caught in the middle of some kind of lovers' spat but Hal had told her there was nothing between them and Tess had no reason not to believe him. Besides, it wasn't like anything was going to happen between them. They were just going to hang out and she was going to teach him to surf. There was no reason for the waitress to behave like Tess had stolen her boyfriend or something. She knew some women were just naturally catty.

"Saturday at 8," she agreed as she gently pulled her hand back from Hal's so she could eat her food. "Sorry, but I haven't eaten all day so you'll have to excuse the unladylike behavior you're about to see," she joked as she picked up her cheeseburger. Tess had a feeling Hal wasn't one of those guys who expected women to eat like rabbits. She took a bite and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the savory taste. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told her how good the burger was.

Tess chewed and swallowed before sending him a smile, noting the amused look on his face. "This is really good. Thanks for the suggestion," she said before she took another bite.

Hal grinned. “You’re welcome and no worries. I like a woman who can actually eat.” He teased lightly before grinning in her direction and finishing off the last of his beer. He was seriously glad he had actually taken Oliver’s advice and decided to talk to Tess. She was beautiful and pretty damn awesome so far. For the first time in a long time Hal was looking forward to the weekend.

 

______

 

Chloe took a sip of her drink her eyes scanning the room as she waited for Oliver. It had been about a half hour since she'd purposefully bumped into him and he bought her a drink. He had gotten an important phone call and excused himself to take it. She had figured it was a business call and she used the time he was gone to check over her emails and compile a list of all the big name people at this event that had attended previous events as well.  
  
She shifted back near the doors that led to an outdoor veranda and contemplated disappearing outside for some fresh air. The only reason she didn't was Oliver. Chloe didn't want him to think she'd taken off. So far things were going well. She had avoided asking him a dozen questions not wanting him to think she was trying to get some kind of soup from him and stuck to basic topics instead.  
  
The last thing she needed was to scare him away before she found out if he was working with Atkins. Chloe idly wondered what Tess was doing tonight and if she'd be up for hanging out once she left this never ending event, but at least she had Oliver's company. She was just bringing her glass to her lips again when she spotted Oliver a few feet away heading in her direction. Chloe smiled when he was standing in front of her again. "Hey," she said lightly.

"Hey, sorry about that," Oliver replied. Victor had called him with a new possible lead on the location of a street gang's hideout that he had been trying to track down for a few weeks. They still didn't have the exact address, but Victor was confident he would have the information in the next day or so. Oliver had been a little disappointed that his friend didn't have an excuse for him to leave the event, but he knew it was probably for the best. He had a feeling if he just walked out it might make things awkward with Chloe.

Oliver still wasn't sure what to think about her. She was beautiful, funny and obviously smart but he could tell that she was holding back. She'd carefully kept the conversation to safe topics and he wasn't sure if she was doing that for his benefit or for her own. He was enjoying himself a lot more than he'd expected to at the event even if he still didn't have any answers on the Atkins' front.   
  
"Would you like another drink?" Oliver asked even though she was still nursing the first one he'd gotten for her. His scotch was gone and he wanted to switch to water since he was still planning on patrolling once he left the event.

Chloe contemplated the offer for a moment as she mentally calculated how much her alcohol intake had been before she bumped into Oliver. "Hmm, I think three drinks may be my limit for one night," She said before sending Oliver a sheepish look. "I might have had two before we bumped into each other." She explained at his raised eyebrow.  
  
"But if you'd like another this one's on me." She said with a smile before nodding towards the staircase and shifting closer to him. "Atkins came back while you were on your phone call. He seems to have brought some friends back with him." She said casually before taking another small sip of her drink. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall," She said lightly before realizing she said that out loud. She glanced at Oliver and shook her head. "Sorry, always working." She said with a grin.

"Really?" Oliver said as his gaze shifted toward the stairs and he wondered which friends Chloe was referring to. It certainly seemed like the guy had an endless supply of them. "I'm sorry I missed him." Oliver had little interest in speaking to Nathan, but he did want to know who he was meeting with behind closed doors. He had to agree with Chloe about wanting to be a fly on the wall, but he kept that assessment to himself as he turned back to her and smiled.

"I think I need to pass on another drink too," Oliver said. He was still having a hard time reading her. She seemed a little anxious, but she also didn't appear to be in any hurry to walk away from him. He wondered if he was putting too much thought into this. Maybe all she wanted was someone to talk to who wasn't boring. He knew that was rare at these things.

Oliver decided to test his theory as he held his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Chloe arched an eyebrow, but there was a small smile playing on her lips. "I'd love to." She said lightly as she took a few steps to her right and placed her drink on one or the small tables. She needed something to get her mind off of whatever Atkins was up to and she needed to relax a bit.   
  
Chloe watched him as he set his drink down next to hers before she let him lead her out to the dance floor. The music was slow and she hesitated for the briefest of seconds before sliding her hands up and wrapping them loosely around his neck. "If I step on your toes just give me a little shove," She joked lightly.

"I'm willing to take my chances," Oliver replied. He settled his hands on her hips, keeping a light hold on her as they moved to the music. He noticed the crowd hadn't thinned out yet and that struck him as odd too. Most people made excuses to leave once dinner was over, but it seemed like people were sticking around. It was a cash bar and the music wasn't anything special so he wondered what it was that made everyone stay.

He noticed Chloe's eyes darting around the room and he had a feeling she had the same questions. "What's the angle for your story?" he asked curiously. She didn't strike him as the type who would be writing a standard puff piece, but he also didn't remember seeing her ask questions after Atkins' speech which seemed strange now that he was thinking about it.

Chloe's eyes fell back on Oliver and she grinned. "Tonight is my night off. I'm not covering the event." She said casually, "Though I believe we have someone here." She said as she glanced into the crowd again. Chloe let out a light 'ah ha' as to lifted one arm from his neck and pointed to a man not much older than her in the corner talking to one of the CEO's that was offering his support to the Atkins campaign.  
  
"I'm here doing research for something else." She told him while letting her hand fall to his bicep. "How about you? Are you here for the candidate or are you attending just to be polite." She asked good naturedly as she smiled at him.

"I'm not sure anyone attends a political fundraiser just to be polite," Oliver said, purposely dodging her question. He hadn't gone on the record to endorse any candidates so far and he didn't plan to in the near future. Chloe didn't strike him as the type of person who would take a personal conversation and use it in a story, but he still preferred to air on the side of caution until he got to know her a little better.

The song changed to an even slower one and Oliver splayed his hand across her lower back as he pulled her body closer to his. "Before I took my phone call, you were telling me that you haven't been in Star City that long," he commented, changing the subject. "Where are you originally from?"

A slight shiver went down her spine at the feel or his hand on her lower back and her hands tightened on him reflexively, her body pressing lightly against his front. She swallowed heavily and nodded, taking note of the fact that he'd dodged her question for later.   
  
"I'm from Metropolis." She said softly as she let him move her around the dance floor. "I was born there and I moved to Smallville when I was thirteen, but I worked in Metropolis before moving here." She explained. "California is beautiful though," She said with a friendly smile, "I'm enjoying it so far."

"It has its benefits," Oliver replied. He felt the shiver go down her spine as he lightly moved his hand over her back. He couldn't help thinking that he liked the way she felt in his arms. Oliver thought back to the conversation he'd had with Hal a few days earlier. Maybe his friend was right and it was long past time to allow himself to have fun for a change. Even now he was holding back with Chloe because he was searching for ulterior motives despite the fact that she had done nothing to indicate that she had any.

He took his hand off of her hip and reached for one of her hands, lacing their fingers together as his eyes met hers. He saw the flash of surprise in her eyes, but she made no move to pull away from him. "What do you do for fun, Chloe?" he asked, his voice low as his eyes stayed on hers.

Well that was new, Chloe thought as she felt something spark inside of her at his touch. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the look in his eyes but she was suddenly feeling very warm. She opened her mouth to make a smart ass comment, but paused. So far she'd actually been enjoying herself tonight. She might not have gotten answers to the questions she wanted, but the night was still young.  
  
She held his gaze and decided to be honest. "Typically?" She paused, "I'm a bit of a workaholic." She told him softly as she let her hand slide up his arm slowly and rest near the back of his neck. "Stories don't find themselves," She teased lightly, "But other than that I spend a lot of time with my friend Tess." She told him. "I don't have the busiest social calendar though I suppose my work one makes up for it."   
  
Her words were filled with humor, but Chloe realized just how true they were. The only person she ever really hung out with was Tess. She worked practically nonstop and it had been at least two years since she'd been on an actual date of any kind. She pushed away the thoughts about how sad that was and she tilted her head up and smiled at Oliver.   
  
"How about you?" She asked doing her best to keep her body from shuddering as his hand trailed down her back again lightly. Yup it definitely had to be the alcohol, she thought to herself. She had a feeling though that maybe her body was just reacting to the fact that there was an attractive man touching her even if his touches were casual and not the least but sexual.

"I've been accused of being a workaholic too," Oliver said. "By my best friend of all people although he's not much better. He just thinks he hides it well." He stroked his hand over her back again, enjoying the look she got in her eyes each time he did it. "In my spare time, I like to look for a good adrenaline rush. Fast cars, extreme sports, stuff like that," he said as he pulled her tighter against him, leaving next to no space between their bodies.

"Sometimes quiet is good too," Oliver continued, his eyes still locked with hers. "Candlelight dinners, a late night movie, maybe even a long walk on the beach, as cliche as that sounds...do any of those things interest you?" he asked as he lifted her hand and gently pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist.

Chloe couldn't fight her body’s response to his lips on the sensitive skin of her inner wrist and a hint of arousal flowed through her. _Crap_. That was the one thought flying continuously through her head, well the one thought along with how incredibly soft his lips were and how good he smelled. _Crap_. Chloe's heartbeat was thudding against her chest hard and she willed her body to calm down. She couldn't lose control of the situation. Chloe hadn't expected him to come on to her, but she could readjust.  
  
She focused her breathing and counted to ten in her head before answering. "Quite a few of those things sound appealing," She said lightly as she let her fingers brush against the hair at the nap of his neck. "I love the ocean, probably because I didn't grow up around it." She said with a grin. "Dinner is always nice, a girl’s gotta eat and I always seem to miss the endings of movies." She said lightly.  
  
"Also you definitely can't go wrong with a good adrenaline rush," She said while letting her body press closer to his. "Though I'm not athletic in the slightest so I have to create my own rush." She told him softly while holding his gaze.

Another spark of electricity went through him as her fingers teased his hairline and she pressed herself tight against him. He was more than tempted to invite her to come home with him so he could spend the rest of the night exploring every inch of her, but Oliver knew that would be a mistake. His own words echoed in his head as he recalled what he'd told Hal about actually attempting to get to know a person. Despite the fact that he knew Hal would cheer him on, Oliver didn't want to be a hypocrite. Maybe he needed to take his own advice.

Oliver leaned into Chloe, pausing when his lips were a breath away from her ear as he let his hand drift over her spine again, pressing lightly on the spot that always seemed to make her shudder. "Sometimes you have to make your own fun. I want to see you again," he told her as he brushed his lips over her earlobe. "What are you doing on Friday?" he asked.

Chloe couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath at the feel of his lips against her ear. Her grip on him tightened and she did everything in her power to not press herself harder against his body. What in the world had gotten into her? She swallowed hard to moisten her throat figuring she needed to break herself out of this crazy haze. “Do you always get what you want?” She teased lightly before tilting her head enough to catch his gaze.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Oliver replied. He smiled as he straightened up once again so he was at a better angle to see her face. "I'm incredibly persistent and I never give up, especially when something is worth having," he added, squeezing her hand.

Chloe was quiet for a minute, her thumb brushing over his neck again as she spoke. “I have work, but I don’t think I’m doing anything afterwards.” Chloe was glad when her voice sounded normal to her ears because she certainly felt a bit more breathless than usual.

The song ended, but Oliver continued to hold her against him, not ready to let go just yet. "I actually have to work on Friday too but I can swing by the paper and pick you up. Does seven work for you?" he asked.

Chloe watched him closely for a minute before grinning at his words. One thing was sure, Oliver Queen was definitely sure of himself. “Make it seven thirty and you’re got yourself some company for the evening.” She said softly, not caring that the music had stopped as she stood there in his arms, her fingers still moving lightly against his neck.

"Seven-thirty it is," Oliver agreed. He leaned into her again, this time pressing his lips to her cheek, letting them linger against her skin as that familiar spark traveled down his spine again. "I'm looking forward to it." As he pulled back, Oliver caught sight of Nathan standing near the terrace doors. The other man lifted his hand and turned to walk outside, glancing back at Oliver.

"Well, I think I've just been summoned by our host for the evening." Even as Oliver rolled his eyes, he knew he was going to go out there and see if he could figure out what Nathan wanted. He reluctantly let go of Chloe. "This was a lot of fun. I'll see you Friday night," he said.

Chloe smiled and nodded, “I’ll see you Friday,” She said as she watched him head for the terrace. Her brows furrowed when he disappeared outside to meet Nathan and suddenly the warm feeling that had creeped up at some point throughout the night was gone. Oliver seemed like a genuinely nice guy, but if he was working with Nathan Atkins, then he couldn’t be as nice as he appeared.

Chloe let out a short breath as she pushed away the disappointment in her chest. She was never one to judge quickly. Chloe moved from the dance floor and started to head for the exit she had been there long enough. She’d give Oliver a chance while she snooped around to see if she could find out any more information about what was really going on. Until then it looked like she had a date on Friday with Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sat at the desk in her office her laptop open in front of her beside her desktop computer. It was late Thursday night and most of the full time staffers at had left close to an hour ago. The light coming from her office was the only thing illuminating the fifth floor. That was one thing Chloe missed terribly about the cubicles downstairs on the ground level of the Register. There was almost always something going on down there.

Though her new raise not only came with a new office, but a bump in salary that was welcome. Chloe wasn’t exactly hurting for money, but life in California wasn’t exactly cheep and her one bedroom apartment in the gated complex she lived in was a lot more expensive than the loft apartment she’d shared with Lois especially since they hadn’t paid rent since Lex’s disappearance.

The beep coming from her computer drew Chloe out of her thoughts bringing her eyes back to the screen as she glanced at the third firewall she’d come across. She wasn’t sure what it was Oliver was hiding, but whatever it was had to be big. She understood the concept of protecting ones investments, but installing both Stateful firewall Filters and Application Gateways was overkill.

They were two completely different types of firewall architectures and if it had been anyone else but her, or extremely qualified hackers, a person might have thought they broke in when really they just hit the next layer of firewalls.

Chloe had spent the better part of the late afternoon using several different proxy servers to hack her way into the Queen Industries database so she could gain access to Oliver’s financial records and see if he had been donating or accepting money from Atkins through his company. She had already placed a backdoor into his personal financial records last night. It had taken about eight hours, but she’d been happy with the result.

The computer beeped again and Chloe let out a small sigh. She started going through the same routine she’d used for the three firewalls before this one. She found the servers the information was running on and send in a Trojan horse virus as a gzip file to generate a buffer overflow. She waited for one of the QI employees to open the email and when they did she used the tar file inside the zipped folder to tamper with the systems source code.

She modified the original version and waited for said employee to reboot the system once they received the error message. Once that was complete and another no other firewalls popped up she grinned.  “Finally,” She said to herself, her voice filled with exasperation. She new with a security system like this if she wanted to keep her access into the system she was going to have to place a backdoor in so even when they found the leak and reset the passwords she could still get in.

Chloe was slightly hunched over the computer, fingers flying across the keyboard as she secured the server and went about adding the backdoor to the system that she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway before a shadow fell in the doorway.

Tess had been about to politely knock on the open door but she stopped herself, raising an eyebrow at the speed of Chloe’s fingers as they flew across the keyboard. She’d seen her friend in this mode before and she knew it could last hours, days even, and Chloe would have no idea what was happening in the outside world other than whether or not there was coffee. Now Tess understood why Chloe hadn’t returned any of her calls. She’d been worried about Chloe, so after she’d finished her day in Coast City, Tess had driven straight to the Register. She should have known her friend was in full-blown research mode.  
      
“Can you give me an estimate on how long this is going to last?” Tess called teasingly, smirking when Chloe’s head shot up like a deer trapped in the headlights. “I can come back when you’re ready to give me your attention if you’d like to just give me a rough estimate as to when that might be.”

Chloe paused for a minute waiting a second for her thoughts to refocus on Tess. “Hey,” She said brightly as she nodded towards the chair in front of her desk. “Take a seat you’re in luck I’m actually just finishing up.” She said as her eyes shifted back to the computer, her hands working double time on the keys to make the process quicker. “How was your day?” She asked conversationally, “Are you enjoying Coast City?”

“Sorry Chloe, that’s not how this works,” Tess replied as she sat down in the chair Chloe had indicated. She knew her friend a little too well. When her attention was focused on the computer and she was typing like her hands were going to fall off, there was no point in talking to her because Chloe would respond, but she wouldn’t actually process anything that was being said. Tess really wanted to tell Chloe about meeting Hal, but she wanted her full attention.  
    

“My day was fine and Coast City is nice but we’ll circle back to that once you’re done hacking NASA or stopping a nuclear war,” Tess teased. She crossed her legs in front of her as she leaned back in the chair. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re working on that has kept you busy for days at a time? Is this for a story?” she asked.

Chloe shook her head. “You know I’ve been working on the politician thing, well you know I’m more than a little convinced that Atkins is no good so I’ve spent the last couple of weeks attending all the events and compiling lists of influential people who could be either helping him or working with him.” She explained as she paused in her typing and waited.

“I’ve been systematically doing background checks on all of them and hacking into their business and personal financial records to see if they are being paid off or if their contributing to Atkins campaign through dummy corporations since technically he’s already at his legal limit for donations.” The computer beeped and her hands went back to typing.

“I’m looking into Oliver Queen right now.” She told her friend casually, “He’s been to all the events and he’s very noncommittal on things and I can’t figure him out, but something isn’t right. He’s watching Atkins too closely and I don’t know if it’s because they’re doing business together or something else.” She said her brows furrowing as she thought back to the other night. Her face flushed slightly and she shook her head.

“I already have access to all his personal information now I’m just working on the company and hopefully I’ll be able to clone his personal computer system tomorrow, provided he plans on taking me back to his place,” She said her tone distracted as she continued typing just finishing up  putting the back door in place.

“Oliver Queen, as in Star City’s most famous resident, that Oliver Queen?” Tess shook her head. She’d never met the billionaire in person, but it was impossible to go anywhere in Star City and not hear his name mentioned. Her colleagues worshipped the man because of all the time and money he’d given to help environmental causes. Even Tess had to admit that he sounded like a great guy aside from the whole playboy thing he was also famous for. “How do you know he’s watching Atkins closely? Wait, scratch that.” Her eyes widened as the rest of Chloe’s words registered in her head.

“What do you mean ‘provided he plans on taking you back to his place’?” Tess gaped at her friend as she tried to figure out what she had missed. As far as she knew Chloe didn’t even know Oliver and now she was talking about going back to his place and Tess was fairly certain she was blushing. “Oh my God Chloe, are you planning on sleeping with him just so you can get access to his files?” she asked.

Chloe’s head jerked up and she arched an eyebrow at her friend. “I want you to know I’m offended by that comment. Of course I’m not going to sleep with him to get access to his files. All I need is to be within five feet of his computer and access is all mine.” She said lightly before rolling her eyes and glancing back at the computer.

“He was at the event I went to this week and he might have bumped into me,” She said a grin forming on her lips as she continued typing. “We got to talking, danced a little and then he said he wanted to see me again. No big deal,” She said casually even though between all her researching and investigating she was slightly curious what exactly Oliver had planned for them tomorrow night.

Tess waved her hand dismissively. “I’m your friend; it’s my job to question you and make sure your moral compass didn’t take a sudden nosedive. But you are going on a date with Oliver.” She raised an eyebrow, watching Chloe’s face closely as she tried to read her expression. “Is this purely to get information or are you interested in him?” she asked.

Chloe pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving the screen. “He’s picking me up from here tomorrow at seven thirty,” She confirmed before the computer beeped again letting her know the backdoor she created was successful. She waited a minute and then glanced up lowering the top of her computer. “Oliver seems nice. He’s charming and funny, but first impressions can be deceiving.” She told her friend lightly with a shrug.

 

“He’s attractive, anyone with eyes can see that, but right now I’m going out with him tomorrow so I can get information from him.” And so that she could get to know him better as a person since he evoked things in her that she’d never actually felt before, but she didn’t need to tell her friend that at the moment.

 

Tess had a feeling there was a lot more to the story than Chloe was letting on, but she wasn’t going to push her friend for details. Even though they were close, they were both private people when it came to their emotions and Tess knew Chloe needed to work things out in her own head before she was ready to talk about it. “Okay so you have a date with Oliver Queen and I have a sort of maybe date that I’m not sure if it’s a date or not so I’m just going to call it a surfing lesson on Saturday. What else is new with you?” she asked.

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she leaned forward. “You have a date?” She asked quickly, “ _Oh my god_ tell me everything. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this when you first got here. Tess!” She reprimanded and closed her laptop the rest of the way so she could give the other woman her undivided attention. “So…What’s his name, where’s he from, what’s he do?” She asked, excitement in her eyes.

 

“First, I need you to relax,” Tess said. Chloe bombarding her with questions always made her feel like she was under interrogation. “Second, I said I wasn’t sure if it was a date. It’s probably not at this point but maybe that will change in the future.” She held up her hand when she saw Chloe open her mouth. “I will tell you the story once you relax,” she said again. When she was satisfied Chloe wasn’t going to ask any more questions, Tess filled her in on the other night when she’d decided to eat in Coast City to try and wait out the traffic. She told her about picking the bar and how she’d barely had a chance to look at the menu before the guy at the next table was offering a suggestion.  
    

“He seemed like he was just being friendly so I put aside my usual reservations and agreed to let him sit with me. His name is Hal and he’s an air force pilot. He works at Ferris Aircraft; born and raised in Coast City and yes, he’s really cute.” Tess bit the corner of her lip; her face flushing as she realized she sounded like some teenage schoolgirl with her first crush.

 

She ignored how pathetic that seemed and continued on with the story. “We talked for awhile and it was nice. He wasn’t really flirting with me, but he wasn’t not flirting either,” she said. “He mentioned that he didn’t know how to surf, I offered to teach him and we made plans for Saturday morning.”

 

Chloe did her best to keep her excitement inside as she listened to Tess talking about this Hal guy. She could see the flush in her friends face and it was clear as day that she had a crush.  Chloe wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Tess like this before and it was a treat. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Date, surfing lesson,” She shrugged, “It’s all the same…So are you guys getting food after the surfing?” She asked lightly not wanting to scare her friend off from talking more about this especially since she seemed to be so happy about it.

 

“I’m not sure,” Tess said. “I like him. He’s not like most guys I meet. He actually seems like a gentleman and not the kind of creep who only wants to sleep with you and never call again.” She had ended up talking with Hal in the bar for almost four hours that night. Neither of them had run out of things to say and aside from a few comments that could be construed as flirtatious, he’d made no move to pick her up or suggest they go back to his place or anything like that. He seemed like he just wanted to get to know her and hang out and it was refreshing.

 

“Wow,” Chloe shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. “I’m surprised because if I was a guy I’d totally hit on you,” She teased good naturedly. “Seriously though, this is pretty awesome Tess. You do realize you’re going to have to tell me all about it when you get back Saturday. We can have a girls night I won’t even make you go out.” She said lightly. “Wine and movies at my place and you can tell me all about your non-date with Hal.” She said with a grin.

 

She knew Tess didn’t go out a lot and as far as she knew the other woman hadn’t been out with someone she genuinely liked since the whole debacle with her ass of an ex boyfriend so Chloe was glad she had decided to take a chance on Hal.

 

“And you can tell me about whatever is or isn’t going on between you and Oliver Queen,” Tess agreed. She could see that Chloe was more excited than she was letting on and the truth was, Tess was too. She felt like she’d connected with Hal more than she had with anyone, probably since she’d met Chloe.

 

Tess didn’t know if anything was going to happen between them or if Hal wanted anything to happen between them, but in a strange way, she almost liked that she didn’t know. It was new and exciting and she realized she had a huge smile on her face as she got lost in her thoughts.  
    

“Sorry,” she said, hoping Chloe would take pity on her and not question the giant grin on her face. “So are you done investigating Oliver for the evening? Do you want to get out of here and grab something to eat?” she asked.

 

Chloe smiled at the grin on Tess’s face but didn’t comment. She figured she had given her friend enough of a hard time for the night. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ll check in on the data later.” She said as she started packing up her stuff. “I can definitely eat though, what were you thinking Chinese? Italian?” She asked while getting up.

 

“Let’s do Italian and have a sit down dinner in a restaurant like civilized people,” Tess joked. She preferred to eat Chinese in the comfort of her living room where she could order half the menu and not have to see people at surrounding tables giving her strange looks like she was the only person whoever did that kind of thing. “So where is Mr. Queen taking you tomorrow night?” she asked as she waited for Chloe to get her stuff together. “Besides his apartment so you can go through his things,” she teased.

 

Chloe chuckled. “I have no clue,” She said as she glanced up at Tess. “He hasn’t told me anything. For all I know he forgot all about our date.” She told her as she slid her laptop into its bag and placed the strap over her shoulder. She moved out from behind her desk and smiled. “Like I said if he invites me back… _if_.”

 

“You already scored a date with Star City’s most eligible bachelor,” Tess pointed out as they walked down the hall to the elevator. “I’m sure you can manage to get him to bring you home with him. But the real question is whether or not you’re immune to that famous smile of his,” she said. Tess had a feeling Chloe wasn’t quite as blasé about Oliver as she was trying to come off. She just hoped her friend knew what she was doing.

 

Chloe gave Tess half a smile, but didn’t say anything as she followed her friend to the elevator. That was definitely the question and deep down in a place she didn’t want to acknowledge she had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

 

______

 

Oliver finished tying the mugger he’d knocked out with a taser arrow to a park bench and pulled out the secure cell phone he used during patrols to send a text message to the police with the guy’s current location. Once that was done, he sprinted out of the park, his eyes scanning the quiet street from behind his dark glasses as he moved.

 

It was getting late and he’d decided to patrol the neighboring city for the night since things had been fairly routine in Star City the past week. He’d already stopped four muggings, two carjackings and an attempted bank robbery. He was starting to think it might be time to bring Victor or Bart to this city on a nightly basis until they got the crime under control.  
    

Nothing caught his attention as he moved toward the alley where he’d stored his motorcycle. The police scanner he had on his belt was quiet and Oliver figured he might as well head home since it was nearly two a.m. and he had to get up in a few hours to go to work. He was nearly back when he heard a familiar noise behind him and he glanced up to see Green Lantern hovering in the air above him. “Are you stalking me?” he called out.

 

Hal smirked. “I’ve got better things to do than stalk you jolly green.” He joked as his feet hit the ground with a light thud. He’d been out on patrol for a good four hours and he couldn’t seem to get Tess off his mind. It had only been a couple of days since he’d met her at the bar, but Saturday couldn’t come fast enough for him. He realized he was standing there silently and he took a step forward and cocked his head to the side. “Busy night?” He asked casually as he fell in step beside Oliver.

 

“Busier here than it was in Star City,” Oliver replied. He flicked off his voice distorter, but left the rest of his uniform in place. “I was just thinking it might be time for Cyborg or Impulse to start a nightly patrol in this city. What about you? Are things slow on your end too?” he asked. Oliver hadn’t had a chance to talk to Hal since the night they’d had drinks. He’d been busy at work and then he’d gotten caught up with Nathan Atkins. The man was still giving him the run around even as he held his hand out for a donation.

 

Of course, there was a certain blonde on his mind as well. Oliver hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Chloe since the fundraiser and he was really looking forward to their date the next night. He’d considered sending flowers to her office, but he had a feeling she would probably just think he was up to something if he did that. Chloe seemed like the type who wanted to be caught off guard even if she didn’t know that was what she wanted. Oliver was looking forward to the challenge of getting to know her better

 

Hal nodded. “I got bored, needed to burn off some excess energy, so I thought I’d expand my radius.” He said as they made their way down the street. He was quiet for a few minutes before sending a sideways glance at Oliver. “So, I met a woman.” He said as warmth filled his chest and the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

 

Oliver arched an eyebrow behind his glasses as he turned to his friend. Even with the mask in place, Oliver could see that Hal was obviously happy about this new development. “Really?” he asked. “You met a woman as in you met a woman and brought her home with you or you met a woman and decided to follow through on our deal and actually get to know her?” Oliver was fairly certain he knew the answer to his question and he couldn’t help the smug grin that crossed his face as he waited for Hal to fill him in on the details that he was obviously anxious to share.

 

Hal squinted in his friend’s direction. “This had nothing to do with you,” He said pointedly before turning his head forward so he could see where he was going. “I got to know her okay?” He smiled, but as soon as he realized it was there he wiped it off his face. He told Oliver about how Tess came into the bar and what he said and how they ended up talking for close to four hours that night. Hal reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“She’s really something man,” He said lightly, “She’s meeting me at the beach Saturday morning; she’s going to teach me how to surf.” He said the smile back on his face. “And you’d be proud I didn’t ask her to come home with me…I might have thought it, but I didn’t say it out loud.” He joked as he glanced around them surveying the area and making sure there was no one there.

 

“She’s going to teach you to surf?” Oliver couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out of him even when he saw Hal glare in his direction. “Sorry, man, but that is some priceless imagery right there.” He let out another laugh before he got a hold of himself and forced a neutral expression onto his face. “Seriously, that’s great that you had a good time,” he said. Oliver was happy that Hal had taken his advice even if his friend wasn’t going to admit that he had taken his advice.

 

“Laugh it up,” He said with a snort. “By the end of the weekend I’ll know how to surf and you won’t. At least I’m having some fun,” He told his friend before shooting a stern look in his direction. “What are you doing this weekend? Working?” He said as he rolled his eyes and continued walking.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Hal’s tone. “I do know how to surf,” he replied matter-of-factly. “And not that it’s any of _your_ business but I’m not working this weekend. In fact, I have a date tomorrow night with a woman I met at Atkins’ fundraiser the other night.” He gave Hal a smug look as he waited for his friend to overreact to the news.

 

Hal stopped short and turned towards his friend. “A woman? A real live woman?” He asked a huge grin slipping onto his face. “Do we have sex with her? And when I say we obviously I mean you as in you should tell me about it so I can live vicariously through you since I’m apparently not having sex any time soon,” He said with a sigh before shaking his head. “Back to the girl. Name, age, what’s she look like?” He asked as he hovered off the ground slightly, floating in front of Oliver.

 

“Do you have any idea how creepy that just sounded?” Oliver asked. “I really hope you don’t say things like that to your new woman friend or you definitely won’t ever be having sex with her. No, I didn’t have sex with her but I thought about it,” he admitted. Oliver figured there was no point in lying to Hal.

 

He was his best friend and pretty much the only person he knew he could always be completely honest with. “I don’t know what it was, but the attraction I felt to her was powerful and it crossed my mind but then I remembered what I’d told you about actually getting to know someone and I really want to get to know this girl,” he said quietly.  
    

“Her name is Chloe,” Oliver continued. “She’s younger than us, blonde, petite and believe it or not, she’s a reporter,” he said. Oliver was still surprised he had allowed himself to get close to someone who investigated people for a living, but there was something special about Chloe that made him want to overlook it.

 

Hal rolled his eyes at Oliver’s words about him sounding creepy and scrunched his nose. “A reporter?” He said with a sigh, “I thought we didn’t like reporters. They’re always trying to get some kind of dirt on you. What makes you think this girl is different?” He asked lightly as his feet touched the ground again. He knew his friend didn’t say stuff like that often and he was glad that Oliver finally took some time for himself, but he didn’t want his friend to get hurt and being who he was, well, reporters had never been kind to him.

 

Oliver knew Hal was just looking out for him so he wasn’t offended by his friend’s questions. “I don’t know. I kept her at arms’ length at first; didn’t answer too many of her questions and changed the subject if I didn’t like what she was asking but then I just sort of relaxed and stopped thinking of her as the enemy. Don’t worry,” he said quickly, anticipating Hal’s objection. “I’m not going to give her all my secrets or anything but I do want to take a chance and get to know her a little better.” He shrugged. “One date isn’t going to kill me,” he said.

 

Hal nodded. “I respect that, just lookin’ out man.” He said lightly before patting Oliver on the back. “This is good, you got yourself a date I’m proud.” He said with a grin. “So where are you taking this petite blonde of yours, oh did I tell you Tess is a red head? Gorgeous.” He said with a light sigh.

 

“You didn’t mention it. Good for you, man,” Oliver said sincerely. He really hoped this woman turned out to be just what Hal needed to get back on track. “I haven’t decided where I’m taking Chloe yet. I’ll let you know how it goes,” he said as they reached the alley where his bike was parked. “Why don’t we hang out on Sunday?” he suggested. “We can have share time and then go do something that involves sports so we don’t feel like teenage girls.”

 

Hal smirked. “I like share time,” He joked as he once again hovered in the air. “That sounds like a solid plan though. I’ll stop by at noon.” He said before nodding in his friend’s direction. “Have fun with Chloe, I’ll talk to you later.” He said before taking off into the sky.

 

“Later,” Oliver replied. He lifted his hand to wave at Hal before he moved toward his bike. He was anxious to get back to Star City so he could at least attempt to get a few hours of sleep before he had to get up and go to work so he could get the day over with and pick up Chloe. For the first time in a long time, Oliver had something to look forward to and it felt good.

 

______

 

Chloe sat at her desk, pen cap in her mouth, her hair twisted up in a bun as she typed up her latest article. She’d been up ridiculously late the night before going over all kinds of information on Oliver and Atkins and basically anything she could get her hands on. She’d wound up falling asleep on top of her laptop at around three in the morning. Her alarm had gone off at six, she was at the paper by Seven fifteen and her day hadn’t really stopped moving since.

 

When she realized that it was going to be a hectic day she had called Tess and asked her to bring the outfit she’d set out for her date with Oliver to the Register so she wouldn’t have to worry about going home and changing. Her friend had made a few choice comments about her attire when she had dropped the dress and some make-up off at lunch time. Chloe of course had ignored her and told her to have a good day.

 

She had spent the better part of the day volleying back and forth between being nervous about her date and being casual about it, approaching it like any other business get together. The only problem was as much as she liked to fool herself, this was personal. She was looking forward to spending time with Oliver and every time there was a lull in work her mind would drift to the him and the way if felt when she was dancing with him on the dance floor.

 

The sound of her printer going off knocked Chloe out of her thoughts and she shifted the chair slightly so she could glance at what was being printed. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was a new schedule and went back to her latest article on crime rate and how the vigilante element was helping keep it down. She was so involved in what she was writing she didn’t notice Oliver making his way towards her office.

 

Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the quiet hallway toward the office he’d been directed to. He knew he’d startled the intern when he’d asked the kid where he could find Chloe. It wasn’t every day Oliver Queen willingly walked into a newspaper office. Of course the Register was a legitimate paper and not one of the rags that were constantly printing fabricated stories about him but he still tried to avoid the press whenever possible. He couldn’t risk anyone finding out that he was Green Arrow. But all of his instincts were telling him that Chloe was worth the risk.

 

He paused in the open doorway and saw Chloe behind her desk, chewing on a pen cap as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Oliver watched her for a moment, a smile playing on his lips at the look of pure concentration on her face. “I hope you’re not planning on rescheduling on me,” he said lightly.

 

Chloe blinked and glanced up startled before her eyes darted to the clock. “Crap.” She sent Oliver an apologetic look. “I swear the last time I looked at the clock it was only six. Just give me three minutes,” She said lightly, “I’m almost done, I promise.” Her eyes went back to the screen and she nodded towards the chair. “Feel free to sit and wait, how was your day?” She asked as she finished up her article and then added the chart detailing crime rates in cities with vigilantes and crime rates in cities without them.

 

Chloe then added a small blurb at the bottom comparing and contrasting them over a five year period. She couldn’t believe she had worked until he got there. She’d meant to stop at a quarter after so she could change and get ready. Apparently she had lost track of time…Again. She typed one more sentence, typed in her editors email address and pressed send before glancing up at Oliver and smiling.

 

Oliver returned her smile as he sat down across from her. "My day was also busy and I understand how work has a way of taking hold of you and making you lose track of time," he said. Oliver nodded his head toward her computer. "What are you working on?" he asked casually.

 

Chloe nodded her lip quirking up at the corner. “Well I was--” Her words were cut off by the sound of her name echoing down the hallway. She winced and then sighed as she heard heavy footfalls in the hallway. She could hear her editor’s voice even thought she didn’t see him yet.

 

“Sullivan, what happed to the review of the new art exhibit…I thought we agreed you were going to add a little light hearted work to your portfolio. Crime rate statistics and vigilante activism is not light and fluffy.” He said as he paused in her doorway ignoring the back of the man seated in front of her desk.

 

Chloe perked up and smiled brightly. “Do you like the chart? It’s color coded by state and get this, Hero,” She said lightly. She pointed at the piece of paper he was waving around in his hand. “I’m going to have to disagree that they are very light hearted. It shows the crime rate is down in Star City eight percent in the last six months alone…Yay?” She said a question in her tone.

 

John sighed and shook his head. “We’re supposed to be partial when it comes to these things. This is the forth pro-vigilante piece you’ve written.” He told her lightly trying to hide the smile on his face. She was a good kid, worked hard and got the job done, he liked that.

 

Chloe nodded, “Yes, which is one less than the anti-vigilante crap being printed by Brian and I handed the review in this morning…please you had to know that wasn’t going to keep me busy how many different ways can a person describe art?” She arched an eyebrow. “Come on…That’s front page stuff you got there and you know I didn’t hear you complaining about vigilantes when Green Arrow saved your ass last month.”

 

When he just frowned at her Chloe sighed and pursed her lips. “I’ll write you two puff pieces this weekend,” She offered as a consolation her eyes drifting to Oliver briefly as he watched her looking slightly amused.

 

John folded his arms and leaned against the door. “You’ll go with Stacy to the new bar opening this weekend and help her with her piece for the human interest section. Top ten most used pick up lines.” He said with a grin.

 

Chloe’s mouth dropped open, “You’re punishing me…I don’t like Stacy, she lacks common sense.” And she didn’t particularly relish the thought of being hit on by strange men.

 

He shrugged. “I’ve got this slated for page two,” He said holding up the article before nodding towards the man in the chair. “It’s pretty late for an interview, what kind of trouble are you causing now and am I going to need to call the lawyer again?”

 

Chloe sighed, “That was one time and it wasn’t my fault.” She motioned towards Oliver figuring she might as well introduce him to her boss since they’d practically had a conversation while ignoring him. “Oliver, this is my editor John.” She said lightly, “John I take it you know Oliver Queen.”

 

John paused a hint of surprise on his face, but he got rid of it quickly and stepped forward. “Mr. Queen, to what do we owe the pleasure?” He asked curious of what kind of story Chloe was working on now and how she’d gotten Oliver Queen to make his way into a newspaper voluntarily.

 

Oliver stood up and politely shook the editor's hand as he tried to place the incident Chloe was talking about. He recalled the editor had almost been the victim of a carjacking and he'd been arguing with the guy holding a gun on him that he had somewhere to be. Oliver fought the urge to smirk at the memory as he kept his expression friendly.

 

"Actually, this is a social visit," he said, sending a sideways glance at Chloe. "Your star reporter and I have a date tonight and now I know I'm going to have competition this weekend, I'm going to have to step up my game," he joked.

 

John arched an eyebrow his gaze shifting to Chloe. “A social visit,” He repeated as he nodded. “And where are you two going this evening?” He asked.

 

Chloe stood. “Okay, is there anything else?” She asked knowing there wasn’t as she motioned towards the door. “By the way I’ll need a budget for the copious amounts of alcohol I’ll have to consume this weekend if I’m going to be spending my time bar hopping with Stacy.” She told him pointedly.

 

John grinned. “Make sure you keep receipts.” He said with a nod in Oliver’s direction as he headed towards the door.

 

Chloe watched him go before turning back towards Oliver. “I’m so sorry about that,” She said slightly embarrassed as she moved out from behind her desk and with a small bag. “I’m just going to run to run to the bathroom and change,” She said while pressing a hand to his arm. “I’ll be right back, five minutes tops.” She said while giving him a bright smile.

 

Oliver returned her smile. "Take as long as you need," he said as he sat back down. He had taken the time to read some of Chloe's articles over the past two days and he appreciated her pro-vigilante stance. Actually, he'd read all of her articles on Green Arrow and other vigilantes before and he had several of them stored in a drawer in his equipment room; he'd just never had a face to go with the reporter's name.

 

He'd also read plenty of anti-hero articles and those never failed to annoy him. Oliver didn't understand why people were so against having help. He did whatever he could to make sure the city was a safe place and he had no intention of ever using his identity for personal gain; neither did Hal or any of the other members of the team. But there would always be naysayers out there. He was extremely relieved Chloe was not one of them.

 

Her passionate argument with her boss had flattered him even though he knew she had no idea who he was. It had also confirmed what his instincts were already telling him; Chloe was special and he was glad he'd decided to toss out his reservations and get to know her.

 

It had taken Chloe less than five minutes to get undressed and pull her green dress over her head, all those years sharing a bathroom with Lois had paid off. She glanced in the bathroom mirror as she stepped back into her heels. She gave herself a once over and fixed her make-up quickly adding a slightly smoky look to her eyes and applying a little bit of lip gloss. She didn’t want to go overboard with the make-up.

 

She didn’t even know where they were going. When she tossed all the make-up back in her purse she took the clip out of her hair and gave it a shake before letting her fingers run through it a few times. Chloe looked in the mirror and sighed. “Well, this is as good as it’s gonna get,” She mumbled to herself before grabbing her bag and pushing open the bathroom door.

 

She made her way down the hallway back towards her office and paused in the doorway for a second. “All ready,” She said lightly, with a small smile on her lips. The fact that she was going out with Oliver was starting to become very real and she wondered if that nervous feeling in her stomach planned on going away any time soon.

 

Oliver stood up and his breath caught in his throat when he turned around to face her. "Wow, you look amazing," he said as his eyes roamed over her. He smiled, moving toward her and leaning down to press a light kiss against her cheek. "I suddenly feel like this suit is inadequate," he admitted.

 

After he'd left the office, he'd stopped at his penthouse and changed into a different suit than the one he'd been wearing all day, but he was starting to think he should have put more effort into it. He couldn't stop his eyes from gazing down at her dress again; appreciating the way the green silk flowed over her.

 

Chloe grinned, her heartbeat fluttering slightly at the feel of his lips on her cheek. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure what to wear; then again I suppose most women have that problem when going out.” She joked lightly before pressing a hand against his chest moving him back slightly so she could walk around him back towards her desk. “I think you’re wrong. The suit is definitely working for you. ” She teased as she dropped the bag towards the floor and bent down to grab her purse.

 

She opened it briefly letting her eyes fall over the contents making sure she had the thumb drive she needed for later in case he did wind up inviting her back to his place. Chloe closed her purse and looked up at Oliver. “So…Where exactly are we going?” She asked while moving forward and pausing beside him.

 

"Dinner," Oliver replied. He reached for her hand and kept his gaze on hers as he lifted it to his lips and softly kissed her skin. "I took our conversation the other night into careful consideration when I was planning the evening," he said. Oliver kept her hand in his as he led her out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button, catching her gaze again as they waited for the doors to open.

 

"I know this great place that has outdoor tables on a veranda that overlooks the ocean and they only use candlelight. The owner has a winery in Sonoma so the house vintage is always great and the food is to die for. After that, we can just see where the evening takes us," he said. Oliver already had a few ideas on where he wanted the evening to end, but he was determined not to rush anything.

 

Surprise crossed Chloe’s face at the amount of effort he’d put into planning their dinner and she did her best to ignore the warmth that settled in her chest at his words. “Wow, that sounds perfect…What’s the catch,” She teased him lightly as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Chloe tugged him into the elevator with her trying to figure out if this was something he normally did with women or if it was just her.

 

She had seen a few headlines that were less than favorable towards him about the way he treated women and how he was a playboy, but she didn’t give much credence to the tabloids. Chloe supposed it didn’t matter either way once she had her answers about Oliver they’d probably never see each other again.

 

Chloe ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head that said she was kidding herself and decided to let all that go until later and just focus on her date with Oliver.

 

______

 

Oliver glanced at Chloe out of the corner of his eye as they stood in the elevator that was quickly ascending to his penthouse. She had gotten quiet in the car on the way back and he was starting to wonder if she'd changed her mind about watching a movie at his place. He lightly brushed his fingers over her hand and offered her a smile as the doors slid open.

  
"I'm sorry about the movie," Oliver said as he led Chloe into the foyer. "I really thought the outdoor film festival started this weekend." They'd gotten to talking about their shared love for old movies at dinner and he'd remembered seeing an advertisement for a movie in the park event that the city was putting on for the summer.

 

But when they'd driven to the park, an attendant had informed him that the festival didn't start for another two weeks. Oliver had suggested Chloe come back to his place and she had readily agreed at the time, but now it seemed like she was having second thoughts.

 

Dinner had gone even better than Oliver had hoped. Chloe was warm and funny and he felt comfortable talking to her in a way that he wasn't sure he'd ever had with anyone else. She had no problems shooting down his ego and she didn't hold back her opinion which was something Oliver respected in a person. He wasn't ready to see the night end, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

 

"It's not too late for me to take you home," he offered, squeezing her hand again. "We can do the movie thing another time."

 

Chloe shook her head and smiled as she rested a hand on his arm. “No, I’m having a good time.” She said lightly and that was the truth. Dinner had been amazing. Easily the most fun she’d had in a long time. She’d been lost in her thoughts on the ride back to his apartment and for some reason the nervous fluttering feeling she’d been getting in her stomach all night had skyrocketed on the way back to his place.

 

The whole plan had been to get an invite back to his apartment and now that she was there, she wasn’t really sure what to do. Chloe let out a short breath and realized she was overanalyzing things. She needed to just let the evening play out and go with the flow. Chloe glanced around the apartment taking in the layout and briefly searching for a computer before turning back to face him. She’d worry about the computer later. “You have a nice place,” She said lightly.

 

"Thanks. Would you like a quick tour?" Oliver asked. When she nodded, he led her through the apartment, pointing out the kitchen, dining room, home gym, his office, the game room and the long hallway of guest rooms with his bedroom at the end of it. He brought her back into the living room and motioned for her to have a seat on the couch. "Can I get you a drink?" he offered as he loosened his tie. "I might also be able to find some popcorn if you're interested." He was pretty sure there was some in the kitchen.

 

Chloe sat down and grinned. “A drink would be great, but no popcorn for me. I’m still stuffed from dinner.” She said lightly. “But that dessert was totally worth it,” She said with a dreamy sigh. “I’m so glad I’m not one of those crazy women who deprives myself from the yummiest part of the meal,” She joked lightly as she glanced up at met his gaze.

 

Her purse was in her hand and she figured maybe a good time to try and get into his office would be while he was getting drinks that way she could get it out of the way and enjoy the rest of her time with him. Chloe paused at the thought…Wasn’t the file the whole reason she was there? She bit her lower lip. “Would you mind if I use the bathroom while you grab us some drinks?” She asked while getting back up from the couch.

 

Oliver laughed. "The dessert was good," he agreed. "I'll grab some wine from the kitchen. The bathroom is just down the hall to the left," he said politely even though he had just given her the tour. Oliver made his way into the kitchen and scanned his wine rack, trying to decide which one would be good with the wine they'd already had at dinner. He selected a bottle and moved to the drawer to grab the bottle opener.

 

He was in the middle of pouring the wine when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Oliver put the bottle down and glanced at the caller ID. When he saw Victor's name on the screen, he moved toward the kitchen doorway, listening to hear if Chloe was coming back yet. The apartment was silent so he pushed the answer button as he walked back to the counter. "I hope this is fast," he said quietly.

 

"Why are you whispering? Are you on a stakeout?" Victor asked. His attention was focused on the computer in front of him as he sorted the files using his internal system.

 

"No, I'm on a date. Please tell me that this isn't an emergency," Oliver said. He really didn't want to make up an excuse to cut the evening short.

 

"I'm not sure," Victor replied. "One of my alerts was triggered. Apparently someone has been hacking Queen Industries' server and the person went through a lot of trouble to get around my firewalls." He scowled, not pleased that the hacker had been successful. "I've been trying to trace the source but this person is good. I'm still working on the drug runners too. Should I make this a priority?" he asked.

 

Oliver frowned. "It's not like there's anything for them to find," he said, wondering why anyone would be so determined to get into QI's server. "No, stick with the drug runners. We're close on this and I want to stop these guys. Just reset all of the system passcodes and we'll worry about that another day."

 

"Already done, Green Bean," Victor replied. "I'll let you know what I find. So, who's the girl?" he asked.

 

"We'll talk later," Oliver replied. He ended the call before Victor had a chance to respond and carried the wine glasses into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table before he moved over to his DVD collection to select a movie.

 

It hadn’t taken Chloe long to head back to his office and use her thumb drive to copy his files. When she’d heard him moving around she had quickly made her way to the bathroom and waited in there for a minute before flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She wiped them off on the towel and pushed open the door making her way back down the hallway.

 

When she made her way back into the living room Chloe caught sight of Oliver glancing over his movies. She smiled and pushed away from the wall. “Hey you,” She said softly as she walked up behind him and ran her hand up his back. “Find anything good?”

 

Oliver glanced at her over his shoulder. "Yes," he replied, the look in his eyes making it clear that he was not talking about the movies. He held her gaze for a moment before he turned back to the DVDs and grabbed two from the collection, holding them up for her to see. "What will it be? The Maltese Falcon or The Treasure of the Sierra Madre?" he asked. It had been awhile since he'd sat down to watch either movie; or any movie for that matter, so he was open to either one.

 

Chloe flushed at his words, tilting her head as her eyes fell to the movies and she closed her eyes. “Mix them up,” She said and when she heard the movies moving in his hands she reached out one hand gripping his midsection light as the other touched his hand until it landed on a movie. She opened her eyes and glanced down. “The Treasure of the Sierra Madre it is.” She said softly, grin on her lips as she met his gaze not bothering to move her hands from his body.

 

"Good choice," Oliver said. His throat was suddenly dry as he realized just how close she was standing to him and how much he was enjoying it. Reluctantly, he took a step back, placing one movie back on the DVD rack and moving toward the entertainment center to put the other one in the DVD player. As the disc started up, Oliver walked back to Chloe, reached for her hand and gently tugged her to the couch.

 

He sat down sideways with his back to the arm of the couch so he was facing her as she sat beside him, her hand still in his. "Have you seen this one before?" Oliver asked. He reached for the remote with his free hand, skipping to the DVD Menu and pressing play before tossing it back on the end table. He couldn't seem to stop his eyes from dropping to her lips as he mocked himself for acting like an insecure teenager on a first date.

 

Chloe swallowed hard as a jolt went through her body at his touch. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up in her chest, but she ignored it. “Um, I’ve seen parts of it, never the whole thing,” She said her tone soft as she held his gaze.

 

"It's good," Oliver said. "I mean it's a classic for a reason, right?" He fought the urge to roll his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't the type to fumble over his words or stutter just because there was a beautiful woman sitting beside him. He was the type of person who saw something he wanted and went after it. Oliver wasn't sure why he was suddenly having issues with his confidence, but he knew he needed to get over it.

 

He leaned into Chloe and covered her mouth with his. He kept the kiss light, giving her a chance to pull away if that was what she wanted. When she didn't, he shifted closer to her, his hand drifting into her hair as his lips moved over hers.

 

Chloe was startled, but she didn’t pull back. Instead she opened her mouth beneath his, her hand automatically gripping his waist as he moved closer to her. His mouth was warm and his fingers in her hair made her moan lightly. She shouldn’t be doing this. This wasn’t why she’d wanted him to invite her to his house. Chloe had already gotten what she needed.

 

But her body didn’t seem to be processing the message. Her heart slammed against her chest as she slid her hand up his arm to his neck. She could feel her chest burning with a need for oxygen, but she wasn’t ready to break the kiss just yet. Chloe pressed herself slightly closer to him and released his mouth seconds later, her breathing heavy as she tried to wrap her head around the emotions filling her.

 

Oliver pulled back just enough to meet her gaze as the kiss broke. His breathing was heavy too and his heart seemed to be beating too fast. He couldn't remember the last time something as simple as a kiss had affected him this much. He wasn't sure it ever had. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he told her, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic before he dipped his head and pressed another light kiss to her lips.

 

"I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the movie but I think I miscalculated," he admitted as he rested his forehead against hers. "Instead of sitting here wondering what it feels like to kiss you, I'm going to be sitting here thinking about how much I want to do it again," Oliver said as he twirled her hair around his fingers.

 

Chloe chuckled lightly as she reached up and cupped his cheek, watching him while he played with her hair. Her head was telling her it was time to get out of there, but she didn’t want to. She hadn’t kissed too many guys in her life, but the ones she had certainly never made her feel like this. His proximity made her entire body thrum with anticipation and she wasn’t exactly sure what to make of that.

 

But she ignored any good sense she had and cocked her head to the side attempting to gain some control over the situation. “Oh? Well I thought Oliver Queen always got what he wanted,” She teased him lightly to try and ease her body’s reaction to him.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, amused by her words. "Oh believe me, I do," he assured her. His hand tightened in her hair and he lowered his mouth to hers once again. Oliver coaxed her mouth open, deepening the kiss as his tongue teased hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, his fingers lightly stroking her lower back as he kissed her until his lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen.

 

He broke the kiss, but wasn't ready to stop touching her. He trailed his lips lazily over her neck, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his mouth.

 

Chloe moaned low in her throat, her head tilting to the side to give him better access to her neck as her fingers threaded through his hair. Once again she found herself thinking that she shouldn’t be sitting on Oliver Queen’s couch making out with him, but she couldn’t seem to make herself pull away from him.

 

His mouth was hot against her skin and the arm he had wrapped around her waist resting on her lower back was making her body warm. “I think you’re a little full of yourself,” She said her tone breathier than she would have liked, but it was getting increasingly hard to focus with the way he was sucking on her neck.

 

Oliver chuckled against her skin. "I'm  _very_  full of myself," he corrected her as his tongue darted out to tease her pulse point. He sucked on her skin, pointedly stopping before he marked her. Pulling back, he met Chloe's eyes, amusement on his face. "But unless I'm misreading things, I don't think you mind," he commented, his hand still caressing her back through her dress.

 

“Maybe I don’t,” She said lightly as she trailed her hand down his arm, smirk on her lips. “Or, maybe your radar is off,” She joked as she reached out and lifted one of the glasses of wine he poured taking a quick sip. She glanced at him from over the glass before putting it back on the table. “It’s good,” She commented before pursing her lips, trying to figure out how to handle the situation until she realized she was thinking way too much.

 

Chloe hesitated a second before shifting forward sliding her hand over his stomach and up his chest before gripping the back of his neck and pressing her mouth against his.

 

Oliver didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Chloe's lips were soft beneath his and when she opened her mouth for him, his tongue swept over hers, relishing the warm, sweet flavor of her mouth that was only enhanced by the wine she'd just had. He shifted back against the couch cushions, pulling her with him so her body was half-draped over his.

 

He broke the kiss when air became an issue, once again letting his lips trail across her neck, this time moving up to her ear and sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "Have I mentioned how incredible you look tonight?" he whispered.

 

Chloe swallowed heavily as she gripped his shoulder tightly, her eyes sliding shut as she bit her bottom lip hard to keep from moaning. “I think you mentioned something about that earlier,” She breathed as she pressed her body against his chest. She cupped his cheek, turning his head and pressed several kisses along his jaw. “I would tell you that you looked pretty amazing too, but I don’t want to stroke your ego.” She whispered against his skin.

 

"Too late," Oliver teased. He kissed her again before pulling back and rubbing his nose lightly against hers. "I should also probably mention that I haven't stopped thinking about you since the other night." He brushed her hair back from her face, tucking a strand of it behind her ear as he held her gaze. "You're not like most people I meet, Chloe. I'm glad you agreed to see me again. It certainly saves me the trouble of having to camp outside your office and harass you into paying attention to me," he teased.

 

His tone was light, but Oliver was serious. He wanted Chloe to know that he liked her and he was having fun with her. He didn't make a habit of opening himself up very often, let alone to a woman he'd only met a few days earlier. But he felt connected to Chloe in a way that barely made sense to him.

 

A hint of guilt filled her chest at the honesty she saw in his eyes. She pushed down the guilt and smiled. “First I’m pretty sure if you camped outside my job, you’d get arrested.” She joked before brushing her thumb against his cheek. “And it’s possible you’ve been on my mind too.” She said softly as she brushed her lips against his again. Chloe pulled back and held his gaze. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” She told him as she let her other hand rub his chest lightly, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her palm.

 

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'd actually get arrested. I could always just buy the paper and then I'd have a reason to be there." He shrugged good-naturedly. "Sometimes you have to think outside the box, Chloe." He tapped his finger against her nose and then kissed her again.

 

"I'm glad you're having fun," Oliver said quietly when the kiss broke. He wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his. "We're missing the movie," he commented, but made no move to let go of her or to turn his attention to the TV.

 

Chloe shrugged as she placed a light kiss against his lips. “It’s a DVD…its not going anywhere.” She said her tone quiet as she leaned in again covering his mouth with hers. She didn’t know what it was about him, but the feel of his arms around her…it just felt right. She deepened the kiss coaxing his mouth open as she ran her nails lightly over his scalp.

 

Chloe shifted bringing herself even close to him not particularly happy with the distance between them. She couldn’t believe how forward she was being. She was never like this. Then again Chloe had never been out with someone like Oliver before.

 

Oliver shifted as well, dropping both his hands to her hips as he lifted her effortlessly onto his lap. There was a little voice in the back of his head that sounded remarkably like his own, warning him that he shouldn't rush this. He cared about Chloe and he didn't want her to think that there was truth to his playboy reputation. He genuinely liked her and wanted to be with her. But he was also incredibly attracted to her and he couldn't resist touching her, especially when she seemed to be in favor of the idea.

 

He slid his hands up her sides, just barely letting his fingers graze her breasts as he deepened the kiss again, his tongue sliding over hers. He groaned into her mouth when her nails raked across his scalp again as he cupped the back of her neck in his hand, pulling her closer to him until her body was flush against his.

 

Chloe was flush with arousal as she straddled his lap and she barely restrained herself from rocking her hips against his. Need coiled low in her belly and her body felt like it was on fire everywhere his hands touched her. Chloe felt like she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs as her heart beat frantically against her chest. She wanted him. It had been so long since she actually wanted someone that she’d almost forgotten what it felt like.

 

She broke the kiss and almost immediately his lips where back on her neck. She moaned, threading her hand through his hair, her other hand pressed flat against his chest and this time she couldn’t quiet stop her body from arching against him making her hips rock against his.

 

Oliver let out a strangled moan as her hips rocked against his. The small hold he had on his self-control was slowly slipping away as his hips bucked and he rubbed his growing hardness against her center. He kissed his way across her neck as he palmed her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple until it pebbled beneath the fabric of her dress. "Chloe..." He wanted to ask her if she was sure, but then her hips were moving against his again and he lost his ability to think.

 

He continued playing with her breast as he buried his other hand in her hair, pulling her head down to kiss her. Oliver immediately deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers, his hips rocking almost frantically beneath her.

 

Chloe moaned loudly as she quickly lost control of the situation. All she could think about was the feel of him surrounding her. Nothing else mattered in that moment. She could feel him hard against her and each time she rocked her hips against him, the bulge in his pants brushed against her center making her gasp. She shifted her legs further apart and ground against him. “Oliver,” His name fell from her mouth in a moan as moisture filled her panties.

 

His thumb flicked against her nipple and she moved her hips faster, rotating slightly in his lap as she felt her inner muscles flutter lightly. Chloe gripped his neck, nails clipping his skin as her other hand held onto his bicep, leveraging her body against his. Her breathing was ragged as a heavy pressure built in her lower belly. She could feel her orgasm building just from the friction of her body moving against his and she arched her body back not entirely sure how this happened, but not really caring.

 

Chloe knew she’d probably be incredibly embarrassed about this when it was all over, but it  had been more than two years since anyone had touched her and the feel of his hardened cock against her, even through his pants was so close to sending her over the edge. “Oh god.” She gasped gripping him tighter as she continued to move against him.

 

The sight of her moving hard and fast against him made him want to flip her over and bury himself deep inside of her, but Oliver still had enough self-restraint left to know that wasn't a good idea. They were getting carried away and he knew one of them needed to think clearly. She continued bucking her hips against him as she bounced in his lap, her face flush with pleasure and Oliver had a feeling she was close to the edge.

 

He kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. He kept moving his hips, rubbing his erection against her center. She let out a gasp and he broke the kiss, watching her face as he dipped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth through her dress, his other hand sliding over her hip. "Come for me, Chloe," he said quietly as he turned his head and ran his tongue across the top of her breast that peeked out from her dress.

 

The feel of him pinching her nipple before he sucking it into his mouth combined with the feel of him against her was too much for her. Chloe threw her head back and cried out his name as she came hard, her grip on him tight as she sucked in several sharp breaths. She shuddered, tensing as her inner muscles throbbed and clenched. Chloe rested her body against him her head falling to his shoulder as she pressed light kisses against his neck while trying to catch her breath.

 

She had no words, which for her was something new. Chloe couldn’t believe she that just happened. How in the world was she going to look at him? What in god’s name had possessed her to behave that way? Her face was flushed with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment as she ran her hand down his arm lightly, not entirely sure what to say.

 

Oliver stroked her hair, giving her a minute to relax before he gently pulled her away from his neck so he could look at her. He saw her cheeks turn even redder and he smiled at her before he cupped the back of her neck and leaned into her, kissing her softly. "You are beautiful," he told her, meeting her eyes as he continued to lightly stroke her hair. Oliver could tell that she was embarrassed but he didn't want her to be.

 

"Chloe, I know things are moving faster than either of us intended for them to, but I want you to know that I really like you." He brushed his lips against hers again before pulling back to look at her. "I like having you here and not just in my lap although I assure you I have no complaints about that." He brushed his nose against hers before his expression turned serious again.  
  
"I want you to be comfortable here with me." His eyes never left hers as he spoke, his hand still stroking her hair. "I really like you and I don't think I've ever had a connection that happened this fast with anyone before except maybe my best friend but he really doesn't count, no matter what he'll try and tell you," he joked.

 

Chloe swallowed hard and gave him half a smile. “I’m not,” She paused, “This isn’t me,” She said softly. “I’m not usually like this.”  She shook her head and let out a disbelieving laugh. “This might actually be on my top ten list of most awkward conversations I’ve ever had,” She mumbled to herself.  “Obviously I like you too,” She said though she seemed slightly surprised by the news.

 

“You surprise me…and I apparently feel more comfortable around you than I realized,” She joked before biting her lower lip. “This is weird…Isn’t it?” She asked him her heartbeat speeding up, but this time for a different reason. “We just met a couple of days ago. I shouldn’t feel like this…It’s confusing and strange and I’m obviously not thinking clearly.” She motioned to his lap.

 

“I would blame it on the wine, but I haven’t had nearly enough to make me act like such a,” She paused trying to find the right word. “whatever this was.” She said before wincing. Her hand covered her face and she groaned slightly before looking up. “I’m sorry. I bet this is the first time a girl had a panic attack while sitting on your lap,” She joked trying to release some of the tension in her body.

 

Chloe knew exactly what he meant about feeling like there was a connection between them she’d felt it since the other night on the dance floor.  “I’m bad at this,” She said quietly, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in a relationship,” She paused, “Not that we’re in one.” She said quickly not wanting to assume considering the fact that they’d only been on one date. “You know this might actually go better if I just don’t speak.” She said lightly with a small smile.

 

"Chloe, take a breath and relax," Oliver said. He ran his hand up and down her back, attempting to ease the tension that seemed to be radiating from her. She was right; he'd never had a woman react this way to him before but he'd also never really cared all that much about women he'd been with in the past.

 

He wasn't quite the playboy that the tabloids made him out to be, but he wasn't exactly boyfriend material either. He couldn't afford to let himself get close to anyone because he couldn't risk someone finding out the truth about him. Chloe was the first person who had ever made him want to reevaluate his way of thinking and he had no intention of letting her go because things seemed awkward.  
  
"Who's to say what's weird or what constitutes a relationship?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "There's no law that says we need to decide all of the answers in one night. I like you. I like being with you and I like that you like me." Oliver smiled at her as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against her chin. "Maybe we should just leave it at that for now and see what happens. We can finish the wine, I'll restart the movie and we can just be here together. What do you say?"

 

Chloe relaxed slightly angry with herself for getting so worked up and ruining a perfectly good night. “I do like you,” She confirmed before letting out a small breath her chest warming slightly at the fact that he was still trying to make her feel better despite the fact that she was the one making everything awkward. She rubbed his arm gently as she met his gaze and hesitated for a second before speaking. “Are you sure?” She asked lightly not wanting him to feel like he had to ask her to stay because of what happened.

 

"Absolutely," Oliver replied without hesitation. He kissed her again, slowly drawing it out until his lungs started to burn for air. He pulled back and reached for her glass of wine. "Here, this might help," he said. Oliver grabbed the remote, hit the button to bring the DVD back to the beginning and shifted Chloe so her back was against the arm of the couch, but kept her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Watch the movie, Chloe. It's a good one."

 

Chloe took a sip of the wine and let herself relax against him as she turned her body toward the TV placing her empty hand over his arm that was around her waist. She tilted her head to the side and pressed a light kiss against his cheek before turning her eyes back to the TV. Apparently Oliver Queen was full of all kinds of surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

Tess smoothed down her sundress and double checked her reflection in the locker room mirror one last time. She’d spent almost three hours surfing with Hal and after a few initial wipeouts; he’d gotten the hang of it pretty fast. She wasn’t surprised; she’d thought he seemed like the athletic type and that was before he’d peeled off his wet suit and she’d barely refrained from asking him if anyone had ever done laundry on his abs.

Tess swallowed hard at the memory of his tan skin, glistening with water in the sunlight and suddenly she was thinking she needed another shower. She shook her head, ordered herself to get a grip and picked up the bag that contained her wet suit and her bathing suit. She wanted to toss them in her car before she and Hal went to lunch.

She made her way out of the locker room, noting that it was even warmer than it had been before and she wondered if it had actually gotten hotter or if she was just hot because her mind seemed to want to reside in the gutter. Hal had been a perfect gentleman and for all she knew, he just wanted to be friends.

That was fine with her or maybe that was just what she was telling herself. Tess popped open the trunk of her car and tossed her bag inside just as she caught sight of Hal making his way out of the men’s locker room.

Hal took a deep breath as he ran a hand over his jeans while shaking his head. It had taken him two cold showers to get the images of Tess in a bikini out of his head. He had no clue what he was doing. He’d met Tess a little before eight and he had an amazing time surfing with her. Sure he’d fallen down a few times, but he caught on quick and they’d spent more time in the water than originally planned, but he was glad.

It was hot out and the water had kept him cool, even though once she had peeled off her wet suit cool water or not he’d been on fire. He had to stop himself at least a dozen times from groping her while they were in the ocean and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out with the whole no sex thing.

He genuinely liked Tess, but he was also ridiculously attracted to her and it was difficult keeping himself in check. Hal sighed and glanced up catching sight of Tess by her car and he smiled. “Hey Red, all set for lunch? I know a great seafood place not far from here.” He told her lightly as he closed the distance between them.

“That sounds great,” Tess agreed. She had to force herself not to stare as she noted the way his t-shirt clung to his chest and stomach and showed off his arms quite nicely. What the hell was wrong with her? Tess mentally admonished herself, knowing she needed to get a grip on her hormones. She wasn’t some teenager who couldn’t control her urges. She was a grown woman going out to lunch with a man who she liked and she wasn’t going to ruin it.

“Is it close enough to walk or do you want me to meet you there?” she asked, pointing over her shoulder at her car. She was glad Hal had suggested lunch. He’d already told her that it was his treat for her taking the time to teach him to surf. That information still didn’t really tell her if it was a date or not.

“We can walk,” He said lightly as he nodded towards the sidewalk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her in that direction. “So I think that was a pretty successful lesson this morning if I do say so myself.” He sent a grin in her direction trying not to focus on how she was pressed against his side. He let his eyes briefly trail over her body before turning his head. “You clean up nice,” He teased as they stepped onto the sidewalk. “When’s my next lesson?” He asked wanting to know when he was going to see her again.

True they hadn’t even gotten to lunch yet, but he wanted to make sure this wouldn’t be the last time he was seeing Tess. Hal was having a lot of fun spending time with her, hopefully she felt the same way.

“Someone’s anxious,” Tess teased as she leaned into his side, enjoying the way his arm felt draped over her shoulders. “Maybe we should wait and see how you feel tomorrow before we plan the next lesson. Sometimes you wake up the next morning and muscles you didn’t even know you had are throbbing like you wouldn’t believe.” She smiled at him even as her mind circled back to thoughts of his muscles. That wasn’t good.

“But if you are interested, I’m sure we can arrange another lesson. Or maybe you could return the favor and teach me something that you like to do,” she suggested. Tess was happy that Hal wanted to spend more time with her. She hesitated for a moment and then wrapped her arm loosely around his waist so she was pressed even tighter against him.

Hal glanced down at her and tightened his arm around her. “I could do that. How about some flying lessons? Or maybe since you made the trip out here this weekend, the next we hang out I can come to Star City,” He said lightly taking comfort in the way she felt against him, like she belonged in his arms. He blinked, surprised by the thought, but decided not to overanalyze it.

“Did you have fun playing teacher today?” He teased lightly as they paused at the corner before glancing both ways and then crossing the street. He wanted to make sure that she had as much fun as he did. It had been a long time since he hung out with a woman and partook in activities that didn’t involve any naked time. It was important to him that Tess was happy.

“Are you asking me if I liked being bossy?” Tess asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “The answer to that question is yes,” she replied as she bumped her hip lightly against his. “You’re more than welcome to come to Star City next weekend. Actually, I think there’s some kind of summer festival going on at the marina if you’re interested.” She vaguely remembered seeing a flyer but she hadn’t paid much attention to it.

Tess normally avoided the area on weekends because it was always jam packed with people. But for some reason, the idea of hanging out there with Hal appealed to her. She was fairly certain it had more to do with the man than the event.

Hal cocked his head to the side as he sent an affectionate grin in her direction, the feel of her hip bumping against him making Hal want to shove her against the wall and have his way with her. He winced slightly at the thought. He was supposed to be taking things and yet he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to all kinds of dirty places. It was something he was going to have to work on if he planned on hanging out with Tess more often.

“That sounds fun,” He said finally. “Star City has some good festivals,” He said casually. “I’ll pick up some tickets for us. We can make a day of it.” He told her as he pointed to the restaurant at the end of the block. “There it is.”

“That does sound like a lot of fun,” Tess said. She liked knowing that he wanted to see her again next weekend. Tess let him lead her into the restaurant and within minutes, they were seated. She smiled at Hal before she picked up her menu and started looking over the choices. “So how are things at work? Do you have any good pilot stories for me?” she asked. Hal had entertained her the other night at the bar with some of his exploits; most of the stories were so outrageous that if anyone else were telling her she would have thought the person was making it up but she believed him.

Hal smirked as he lifted his menu. “Nothing too crazy in the last two days. I’ve been surprisingly calm,” And he was pretty sure he knew why that was, he thought to himself as he let his eyes fall on the menu. “We’re testing a new fighter plane prototype this week, so that should be interesting. I can show them all the things their plane is doing wrong,” He joked.

“How about you? How are things going at the marina? You said last time we talked that you were filling in out here this past week, now that you’re back home what are you going to be working on?” He asked lightly while attempting to get the attention of one of the servers.

“Well we spent two weeks collecting samples after those storms that we had and now we’re in the labs analyzing everything.” Tess paused, glancing up to see if he had a glassy look in his eyes, but he seemed to be listening intently. “So far it doesn’t look like the storms caused too much damage to the marine life but we’re still waiting on some of the more extensive tests. Once all that is done, we’ll have to start tapping into our fundraising efforts.” She shook her head as she reached for the glass of water in front of her. “Honestly, half this job is begging for money or grants. It’s worth it when you see all the stuff that money can do for the environment but it’s not my favorite part,” she said. 

Hal nodded as he took a sip of his water. “Yeah, fundraising isn’t my favorite thing either. But that’s good right? That not too much was damaged?” He asked as their server finally made his way over. Hal ordered and then let Tess order before the server made his way back to the kitchen. He glanced back at Tess and smiled. “I think it’s really great what you do for the environment. Do you guys have a lot of donors?” He asked lightly.

“It is a good thing. It’s not so much the storm itself because the storm is part of nature but the debris and other things that end up in the water that can hurt the marine life,” Tess explained. She took another sip of her water before she answered Hal’s question about the donors. “The donor situation usually depends. We have our regular contributors who are always willing to give money and then we have people who only do it when there’s something in it for them. Think political candidates,” she said pointedly. Nothing irritated her more than one a candidate would decide to champion the environment and then immediately drop it once he or she got elected.   

Talk of politics reminded her of Chloe and she wondered how her friend’s date had gone with Oliver the night before. Tess had left her phone in her car so she assumed her friend had probably called or texted by now. She wondered if she’d been able to get the files she needed from his computer. Tess pushed the thoughts aside and focused on Hal. “Sorry, I tend to go off on tangents sometimes,” she admitted.

Hal chuckled lightly as he leaned forward. “I like your tangents.” He said with a smile. “Plus I’m not a fan of politics.” He said with a shrug. “I think you’re right. It’s wrong how they offer their support and then just take it away.” He told her before taking another sip of his drink.

Tess nodded. “Let’s talk about something more pleasant,” she suggested. Tess reached across the table, took one of his hands in hers and laced their fingers together. “Tell me the truth,” she said, holding his gaze. “Did you enjoy your first surfing lesson? You didn’t fall down nearly as much as you thought you would,” she pointed out.

Hal glared playfully at her. “I only fell down three and a half times in a four hour time period. I’m awesome.” He stated before squeezing her hand lightly. “I enjoyed it a lot,” He said softly while trying not to think about how well her hand fit in his. “Soon I’m going to be a champion surfer, then you’ll have to find something else to teach me,” He teased lightly.

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure we can think of something.” Tess let her voice trail off as she watched Hal’s face closely. Half the time, it seemed like he was flirting with her and she’d seen him checking her out at the beach. But that could have just been a purely male reaction to exposed flesh. She still couldn’t tell if he was interested in just being her friend or if he wanted something more. She’d never been one to beat around the bush but the idea of coming right out and asking him was a little too much, even for her.  

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend?” Tess asked. “I’m supposed to do a girls’ night in thing with my friend tonight. We’ve both been working a lot lately,” she said. Tess hoped the weekend question would give her some idea what was going on in his head.

Hal arched an eyebrow. “That sounds like fun,” He said as he tried to read her expression. “I’m actually going to be heading to Star City either tonight or tomorrow. Guy’s night. Beer, football, manly gossip about the red head teaching me to surf,” He teased as he squeezed her hand again. His eyes dropped to her lips briefly and he had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss her. Hal swallowed hard and cocked his head to the side. “Have I mentioned that I like your dress?” He asked softly.

Her face flushed at the compliment. “Thank you,” Tess replied. She was relieved that he didn’t have a date planned although she wasn’t sure he would come right out and tell her if he did. Then again, he wasn’t sure which night was going to be guys’ night so it sounded like his weekend was open. She decided she needed to stop overanalyzing. She was just going to sit back and enjoy herself and see where this took her.

Hal smiled at her and shook his head. “So, when should we schedule your first flying lesson?” He asked, amusement dancing on his face as he watched her, incredibly glad that he had taken his friends advice and was taking things slow with Tess. It had only been a few days but she already meant a lot to him and Hal didn’t want to mess that up.

“Why don’t we table that for the time being?” Tess suggested. She wasn’t afraid of flying per se, but she didn’t exactly relish the idea of being in a small plane even with a talented pilot which Hal had made clear he was. “But maybe I can come out and see you fly one day,” she said.

Hal’s face brightened. “I’d really like that,” He said softly as he brushed his thumb over her hand. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything their server came back with their food. A few minutes later everything was laid out and the guy had gone back towards the kitchen. Hal smiled. “I think you’re gonna like the food here.”

“You haven’t led me wrong yet,” Tess replied. She smiled at him again before she reached for her napkin and spread it across her lap. She’d been looking forward to hanging out with Hal again ever since she’d left the bar the night they’d met and this was going even better than she’d imagined. She was having fun and she was relaxed and she felt more like herself than she had in a long time. Tess was incredibly glad she’d walked into that bar.

 

______

 

Oliver groaned, a sharp pain in his neck pulling him from sleep. He reached back, attempting to massage his neck and that only made the pain worse. His tired brain tried to remember if he'd gotten hurt on patrol the night before but that didn't seem right. He attempted to shift, causing another pain to shoot through his neck and he realized that he was on the couch and his head was on the armrest which accounted for the pain.

It took another few seconds for him to register that he wasn't alone on the couch. Oliver opened his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips when he saw Chloe draped across his chest, her head tucked under his chin and her hand fisted tightly around his severely wrinkled shirt. He watched her for a moment, listening to the sounds of her breathing as the night started to come back to him, causing the smile on his face to widen into a full blown grin.  
  
It was by far the most fun he'd had in a long time. Oliver knew Chloe had been embarrassed about how fast things had progressed, but once they'd started to actually watch the movie, he'd felt her relaxing in his arms. When it had ended, instead of putting on another one, they'd started talking. She'd told him about some of the weird and unexplained things she'd seen growing up in Smallville and he'd told her about getting stranded on the island and how it had made him want to be a better person.

He didn't go as far as to tell her what he had done with his good intentions, but there had been a part of him that had wanted to. He knew it was crazy soon and Oliver had enough sense not to put that kind of burden on her during the first date, but he wondered if maybe someday, he would be able to tell her.   
  
The last time he remembered glancing at the clock, it had been almost two and Chloe had been telling him about some of the trouble she and her cousin had gotten into as kids when she'd visited her on the military base and she'd just drifted off in the middle of the story.

Oliver had planned on carrying her to the guest room, but he'd gotten distracted watching her sleep and he'd obviously fallen asleep as well despite the uncomfortable angle his head was currently in. He shifted a little more trying to ease the kink again, but doing his best not to move his body too much so he didn't wake Chloe up.

Chloe groaned shifting as she pressed her face into Oliver’s neck and curled up into his side. “Stop moving,” She grumbled before sliding her hand under his shirt and resting it against his chest. She paused her eyes fluttering open as she scrunched her nose. Chloe tilted her head back slightly and caught Oliver’s amused gaze. “Did you follow me home last night?” She whispered, “Or did I fall asleep at your place?”

Her tone was casual and her body was calm, but she was pretty sure he could feel how fast her heart was beating. She couldn’t believe that she fell asleep at his place last night. It was just another thing that she would be yelling at herself for later.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "So asks the woman who is currently feeling  _me_ up," he pointed out teasingly. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine." He reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and letting his hand rest on her face. "You fell asleep when we were talking last night," he explained, his eyes searching hers as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. He was really hoping that she wasn't feeling uncomfortable with him again. After everything they'd talked about last night, he really didn't want to take any steps back. The voice in his head spoke up again, pointing out that all of this was happening too fast, but Oliver ignored it. Being with Chloe felt right to him.

Chloe snorted lightly. “You’re warm, I’m cold, but if you’d like I can stop _feeling you up_.” She said with a grin as she pinched his side lightly before tilting her head and pressing a kiss to his jaw, the action coming naturally, when she wasn’t busy overanalyzing it. “Hmm, maybe you were boring me.” She teased though that was the furthest thing from the truth. She had never been as honest with anyone as she was with Oliver last night. She knew she should be freaking out right now and she guessed a part of her was, but being in his arms felt more right than anything had in a long time.

His lips curved into a pout. "I'm offended," he deadpanned. "Here I was thinking about how nice it was to have you here and how much fun I had last night and you're just using me for a blanket. That hurts, Chloe. And to think I was about to offer to make you breakfast which would have included this Brazilian coffee that I thought you would like. But if you'd rather lie here and insult me, that's fine too." Oliver gave her another wounded look and then shifted away from her the best he could on the couch.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was absolutely adorable when he pouted, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Oh poor baby," She said softly as she shifted her body closer to him. "You know if you made me coffee I could probably be persuaded to be very grateful," she whispered against his skin as she pressed several kisses to his jaw before taking his ear into her mouth and sucking lightly.  
  
Her hand flatted against his chest her thumb caressing his skin lightly as he smiled. "I would tell you what an amazing time I had last night, but I'm afraid your ego is already too large." She teased him lightly. "I need to keep you on your toes Queen."

A small groan fell from his lips when her mouth closed over his ear. "You win," he said. Oliver shifted again, wrapping both his arms around Chloe and pulling her tightly against him. "I'm glad you find me amazing," he teased, smirking when she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but my ego just can't be contained." Oliver pressed light kisses across her cheek before covering her mouth with his. He deepened the kiss, his hold on her tightening as his tongue explored the depths of her mouth. When air became an issue, he pulled back slowly and watched her eyes flutter open.  
  
"So would you like some food to go with that coffee?" he asked. "I'm not sure if I mentioned it last night, but cooking is just one of my many talents," Oliver said. It was also something he rarely bothered with. Most of the time it was just easier to eat out or order in than to make the effort to actually cook a meal for himself.

Chloe smiled. “For the record, I usually do win, just so you know.” She said with an arched eyebrow amusement on her features as she rubbed his stomach lightly not even realizing she was doing it. “I won’t complain if you want to feed me, but if I don’t get coffee soon I might waste away and then you’ll be known as the man who got rid of that annoying reporter chick.” She teased while nipping at his jaw and letting her brain shut down entirely so she wasn’t over thinking why she was so comfortable being in his arms and letting him touch her when she barely knew him.

"Annoying is not a word I would ever use to describe you," Oliver said. He placed a light kiss to her lips and then shifted, sitting up and pulling her with him as he gently moved her off his lap and onto the couch. "But I'd hate to deprive you of your morning coffee." He kissed her again before he stood up, wincing when the pain came back in his neck.

Oliver rubbed his hand over it as he made his way into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, grabbing the coffee and quickly going through the process of putting it in the coffeemaker before he moved to the refrigerator, trying to see what kind of ingredients he had for breakfast.  
  
He shook his head when he realized he was standing there smiling as he surveyed the contents of his refrigerator. He was glad Chloe was still in the other room so he didn't scare her off grinning like an idiot. Oliver wondered if she was half as happy as he was. She seemed a lot more relaxed than he'd expected her to be and that was probably a good sign.

He wasn't sure when he'd become the type to get so nervous over spending time with a woman, but he'd never met a woman like Chloe before. Oliver grabbed the stuff he needed, closed the refrigerator and started placing the ingredients in a pan.

Chloe could hear him moving around the kitchen and she pushed herself off the couch and stood glancing around the room, her cheeks flushing as she thought back to last night. She covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Chloe still didn’t know what had gotten into her last night. Her eyes fell to her purse on the coffee table and she bit her lower lip. She’d completely forgotten about the files she took off of his computer.

She was going to have to look at those at some point today and make sure Oliver was really as good as he seemed. Chloe sighed and ran her hands through her hair trying to make it presentable. She ran her hand over her dress glancing down at her feet and wondering where her heels had gone. Chloe shrugged to herself before moving into the hallway and walking towards the kitchen. “Ollie?” She called out not even noticing she’d shortened his name as she walked through the doorway.

Chloe smiled when she saw him at the stove and made her way over to him, resting a hand on his back and rubbing it lightly. “Wow, you weren’t kidding huh? You actually do cook.” She said lightly.

"I really do," Oliver confirmed. He smiled at her over his shoulder as he flipped the pancakes. "I hope pancakes are okay. I haven't been to the store in awhile so there was only so much to work with." He nodded his head toward the cabinet above the dishwasher. "Your coffee should be done in a minute if you want to grab a mug." He concentrated on the pancakes so he wouldn't burn them.

"There's milk and creamer in the fridge and sugar over there," he said pointing to the other end of the counter. "I'm not sure how you take your coffee." That was one of the few things they hadn't talked about the night before, but Chloe had mentioned more than once that she was partial to the beverage.  
  
"You didn't have any plans this morning, did you?" Oliver asked as he opened the cabinet and grabbed two plates. He knew their sleepover had been impromptu and he didn't want to keep her from anything. But at the same time, he really didn't want her to leave so he hoped her schedule was clear. He dished the food out and set both plates down on the island before he moved back to the counter to grab silverware and then butter and syrup.

Chloe watched him moving around before shaking her head and walking toward the cabinet grabbing a mug. She walked over to Oliver and smiled as she looked at the food he set out. “I was supposed to go into work,” She said lightly, “But it’s not a big deal. I can always go in later. It’s not like John can complain I clock more hours than most of his reporting staff.” She told him before pointing to the coffee maker. “Do you drink coffee?” She asked as she headed back over there to pour some.

When she finished putting her mug together she sat down across from him a smile pulling at her lips yet again. She couldn’t seem to make it go away.

Oliver shook his head. "Not very often unless I work one too many all-nighters in a row," he said. "But I do like the imported stuff better. Some of my favorite coffee is from Tuscany. I'll have to order some so you can try it." Or he'd send Bart there to pick it up, but he couldn't exactly tell Chloe that. He returned her smile as he laid his hand over hers.

"Speaking of your boss, do I need to be jealous that you're planning on going out for the sole purpose of getting guys to hit on you?" he teased. It wasn't that he was concerned about competition; he was Oliver Queen and he wasn't kidding about his large ego. He wasn't worried that Chloe was going to meet someone better than him at some random bar. But he was curious to know if she was interested in looking for other options.

Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Please, give me some credit. Do you even know what jealousy is?” She joked good naturedly as she studied the expression on his face. “Besides I’m pretty sure the guys at the bar will be drawn to Stacy…She’s exactly the type are girl most men are looking for, which coincidentally works out well for me.” She said with a grin before glancing down at her plate. “These pancakes look delicious.” She said before looking back up at him and smiling.

“No one’s ever made me breakfast before…I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re trying to butter me up Mr. Queen,” She teased lightly as she squinted her eyes at him playfully. “What do you want?” She asked only half serious as she brushed her thumb against his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

Oliver smirked. "No, I don't bother with jealousy because if I want something, I go after it." He held her gaze, enjoying the way she was brushing her thumb over his hand. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear and we should remedy that before we eat." He cupped her cheek in his free hand, stroking her skin softly before he leaned over the counter and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Coaxing her mouth open, Oliver deepened the kiss, not pulling back until it was absolutely necessary. "I want you, Chloe and before you say it, no, I don't think pancakes are the way to your heart." He winked at her as he sat back in his seat. "But I'll figure out what it," he said confidently.

Chloe was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat at his words. She leaned forward cupping his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. It didn’t last long and when she pulled back her face flushed slightly and she glanced down at her plate briefly before looking back up at him. “The pancakes are gonna get cold.” She said lightly before lifting her mug of coffee to her lips and taking a long sip. She groaned slightly as the flavor hit her tongue. “This tastes amazing,” She said her eyes bright. “Thank you…for breakfast and everything.” She said softly.

"You don't have to thank me," Oliver assured her. "But I'm glad you like it." He smiled at her before he added syrup to his pancakes and picked up his silverware. He still couldn't believe how much fun he was having and that he was doing it just by being himself. Chloe wasn't interested in his money or his status; she wanted to be with him because she liked him.

That meant a lot to Oliver and he was already looking forward to the next time he'd get to see her. He mentally went over his schedule, trying to remember what he had going on this week. There was another fundraiser coming up, but he was planning on skipping it until he could figure out what Atkins was up to. "Do you have plans Tuesday night?" he asked.

Chloe took a bite of her pancakes and chewed before sending him a thoughtful expression. “I’m not sure.” She said before taking another sip of coffee. “There’s a fundraiser this week, but I can’t remember which day it’s on.” She told him while cutting off another piece of pancake. “But if it’s not Tuesday, than other than work, I’m free.” She sent him a small smile as she took a forkful of pancakes into her mouth still marveling at how natural this felt. She couldn’t believe she and Oliver had only known each other for a few days, it felt like so much longer to her.

"The fundraiser is on Wednesday. Are you still working on the same story you were researching the other night?" Oliver asked. There was somewhere specific he wanted to take her on Tuesday, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get tickets that fast. He supposed he could make a few phone calls; throwing his name around usually worked. Oliver pushed the thoughts aside and glanced up from his food, waiting for Chloe to answer his question.

She nodded as she focused on her pancakes. “Yeah,” She said before taking another bite of her breakfast. “Same thing.” She told him as her brows furrowed slightly. She needed to finish researching Atkins and his people. She also knew she needed to finish going over Oliver’s information. A thought occurred to her making her pause. What if she finished going through Oliver’s financials and computer files and it turned out he was working with Atkins.

Her chest tightened. What would she do at that point? And just like that Chloe wasn’t all that hungry anymore. She was already way too comfortable around the man in front of her. Before she got any more invested in what he was offering her she needed to find out if he was one of the bad guys. Everything inside of her was screaming that he wasn’t, but she had to be sure.

Oliver frowned, noting her sudden change in demeanor. She still didn't seem to want to share whatever she was working on with him and he wasn't sure if that was normal for reporters or if she really didn't want him to know. Oliver decided he was probably just asking too many questions. He would read Chloe's story when it came out. "I hope you find what you're looking for," he said. "And keep Tuesday open for me." He smiled at her as he reached out and brushed his fingers over hers.

Chloe glanced at him and gave him half a smile. “That’s funny,” She said softly, “Because I’m hoping I don’t find what I’m looking for.” She said casually before glancing back at her pancakes and taking another bite before washing it down with a sip of coffee. “Don’t worry, Tuesday is all yours.” She said as she finished off the last of her pancakes and leaned back in her seat sending him a small smile.

He decided to let her comment go even though he was more curious than ever what she was working on and what she didn't want to find. Oliver stood up, picked up their dishes and brought them to the sink. He didn't bother rinsing them off, figuring he could do that later and moved back toward the island. He wrapped his arms around Chloe and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder before resting his head there. "Tuesday it is then," he said.

Chloe swallowed hard and turned slightly on the stool so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “I had a really good time last night...and today.” She said softly as she tilted her head up and brushed a kiss against his lips. “I’m sorry about last night,” She told him quietly and before he could tell her not to apologize because she knew that’s what he was going to do, she continued.

“I’ll make it up to you on Tuesday.” She said as she pulled back from him just enough to see his face, her arms still around him. “Tell me something; are you too good to be true?” She asked her voice soft as she brushed her fingers against his sides.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Oliver told her sincerely. He wasn't really sure what she thought she'd done wrong and he wasn't going to ask. He just wanted her to know that as far as he was concerned, last night had been amazing and this day was shaping up to be pretty good too. He watched her for a moment, considering her question as her fingers brushed over him. "I'm not a saint, Chloe. But I have no intention of letting you down," he said honestly. Oliver planned to do whatever he could to make Chloe happy because he wanted her by his side.

Chloe sent him a genuine smile. “Good to know,” She said lightly before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Okay Romeo, I need to go. I can already hear the gossip mill going at the paper as to why I’m not already at work.” She joked though she probably wasn’t too far off. The paper hadn’t been fully staffed at seven thirty on a Friday, but there had been enough people there to see him come and take her out. “Do you have any idea where my shoes are? I didn’t see them in the other room.”

"You work too hard," Oliver said. He pressed another kiss to her lips and helped her to her feet. "Did you check under the couch?" he asked as he led Chloe back to the living room. He didn't remember her taking her shoes off, but he'd been a little preoccupied with his desire to be as close to her as possible.

He bent down and retrieved her shoes from under the couch. "Here you go. Just let me grab my keys and I'll drive you home." He held up his hand when he saw her open her mouth. "It's nonnegotiable, Chloe." He certainly wasn't going to make her walk home and he doubted she wanted to go to work in her dress from last night, especially if she was worried about people talking.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but there was a grin on her face as she took her heels from him and put them on. “Stalker, you just want to know where I live.” She teased him as she lifted her purse off the coffee table and started walking back towards the hallway. She paused, leaned against the archway and glanced at him. “Coming?” She asked while holding out a hand to him.

Oliver grabbed his keys from the table and slid his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. "You're very cute, Chloe," he said, grinning as he led her back to the elevator. He was glad she wasn't arguing with him and he was happy they'd have a little more time together on the ride to her apartment. Oliver wasn't quite ready for their date to end.

 

______

 

Tess stood on her balcony, a glass of wine in her hand as she looked at the ocean in the distance. She couldn't help the silly smile that played across her lips as she thought about surfing that morning with Hal. After they'd finished lunch, they'd taken a walk around some of the beachfront shops, not really looking at anything, but just talking and enjoying the time they were spending together.

He'd walked her back to her car and Tess had worried that her heart was going to jump out of her chest as he said goodbye to her and leaned in to kiss her. But his lips had landed on her cheek and she'd tried not to let on how disappointed she'd felt. Maybe he was just trying not to rush things or maybe he just didn't see her that way.  
  
She frowned and took another sip of wine. She'd been thinking about the moment on and off all day and she still hadn't decided what to think aside from acknowledging that she was overanalyzing and making too much of the situation. Hal obviously wanted to spend time with her. She just needed to relax. The sound of a knock on her door brought Tess out of her thoughts. "It's open, Chloe!" she called, knowing her friend was the only one who had a key that would allow her access to her floor.

Chloe made her way into Tess’s apartment, laptop under her arm in a pair of cotton shorts and a baggy sweater. After spending a good portion of the late morning and early afternoon at the Register, she had gone home and poured over her computer for hours on end looking into everything she could get her hands on about Oliver.

His personal and business financials, the background check that extended all the way back to when his parents died and the files she got from his computer. As far as she could tell he had nothing to do with whatever kind of scam Atkins was running and Chloe couldn’t be more relieved. Even though she’d only known Oliver for a few days she really liked him and she would have hated to have to put the greater good over that.

Chloe caught sight of Tess out on the balcony and she placed her laptop on the coffee table before pouring herself a glass of wine and heading out there to join her friend. She rested against the banister, the light breeze nice after the warm day they’d had. “Hey,” She said her tone light. “Sorry I’m late; I needed to finish looking into the files I got from Oliver’s last night.” She told her, “So…How was your day?”

"That's okay. I've long since stopped expecting you to actually get anywhere on time," Tess teased. She knew Chloe tended to get lost in her work or there was some big emergency with her cousin or her best friend in Smallville and time just got away from Chloe. Tess knew better than to take it personally. "My day was really good. I had a great time with Hal. He picked up surfing a lot faster than he thought he would."

She smiled and took another sip of her wine. She knew Chloe was going to want all the details and Tess was more than happy to share them. She wanted to get her friend's take on the goodbye kiss and what it could mean. But Tess also knew that she needed to stop obsessing and talk about something else for awhile.  
  
 "Please don't keep me in suspense. What's the verdict on Mr. Queen? Is he corrupt?" she asked. Tess had been surprised that Chloe hadn't left her any messages until she'd called from the Register to let her know what time she was coming over. Tess had to think there was a story there.

Chloe arched an eyebrow at the change of subject as she took a sip of her wine and shifted so she was her body was facing her friend. “We’re coming back to Hal,” She said pointedly before she tilted her head to the side. “I’m going to go with no,” She said softly. “I spent most of my day going over every piece of information I could find on him and while he’s been attending all the events and things look a bit sketchy, it can’t be what it seems.” She told her friend.

“He doesn’t even seem to like Atkins and since I didn’t find any hard evidence linking Oliver to him I think I’m just going to have to go with my instincts on this one. And my instincts are telling me that Oliver isn’t the bad guy here,” She said with half a shrug.

"What else are your instincts telling you about Oliver?" Tess asked. She knew Chloe well enough to know that her friend was not telling her the whole story; not even close. "How was your date last night? I was expecting a full report or at the very least a text message telling me that you were home last night." She saw something flicker on Chloe's face and her eyes widened.

"You didn't go home last night, did you?" Tess smirked as she took another sip of wine. "Did you change your mind about sleeping with him? I guess everything people say about that guy's charm is true," she joked.

Chloe’s face flushed as she took a long sip of her wine. She let out a short breath, her face still slightly heated as she glanced at her friend and shook her head. “I did not change my mind about sleeping with him.” She said lightly. “We were watching a movie on his couch and talking and we just fell asleep.” She told her as she glanced down at her glass.

“Dinner was great. He took me to this place that overlooked the ocean and we had the most amazing seats. It was perfect.” She said softly as she met Tess’s gaze. “I think it was probably the best date I’ve ever had, though I don’t have many actual ones to compare it to, but still.” Chloe smiled. “And then he made pancakes for breakfast this morning...and he’s taking me out again on Tuesday.” Chloe couldn’t hide her smile or the way she flushed when talking about him.

It was silly and stupid and they had only known each other for two days, but she had never felt a connection this strong with anyone else. Throughout all her research earlier in the day she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him, about the way his mouth felt on hers and the way he felt beneath her. Chloe shook herself out of her thoughts her hand tightening on he glass she was holding as s he cleared her throat. “So...Tell me about Hal,” She said trying to change the subject to something that wasn’t going to turn her face scarlet.

Tess smirked at the way Chloe was blushing. She had a feeling she still wasn't getting the entire story. "Hal is amazing," she said. Tess could feel her cheeks heating up as she finished off her wine and took a seat in one of the chairs facing the railing. She told Chloe about the surfing lesson and how Hal had offered to take her to lunch afterward.

"He's a really good guy, Chloe. He's close to his family, he has a best friend that he can't say enough good things about and he really loves his job. He wants to take me flying. I told him we could hold off on that but he seemed really happy when I said I wanted to come watch him fly someday soon."  
  
She bit her lip as she met Chloe's gaze, hesitating for a moment before telling her the rest. "So after we walked around, he brought me back to my car and leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me but he just kissed my cheek." She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice but she knew it didn't matter. Chloe knew her well enough to be able to guess that she'd be disappointed. "I really thought after spending more time with him I would know if it was a date or not but I still have no idea. Either he's just a gentleman or he really has no interest in me," she said.

Chloe pursed her lips a thoughtful expression crossing her face as she digested Tess’s words. “I get what you’re saying about it being confusing, but I think you need to look more at the big picture.” She said before finishing off her wine and walking over to the other chair. She sat down and smiled softly at Tess. “Men don’t typically go out of their way to spend time with a woman when they don’t like her.” She said and when she saw her friends mouth open she held up a hand.

“Yes, I know  that you’re going to say maybe he’s just being friendly, but let me ask you this,” She said pausing, “Whose idea was it to make plans today? Did he open up about his family and himself? Who paid for lunch? When he looks at you does he smile a lot?” Chloe knew the questions were silly and some were probably cheesy, but it seemed like Tess felt strongly about Hal, and there was no way there could be that strong of a connection between two people with only one of them having feelings.

“Maybe he’s just trying to get to know you and take things slow because he cares.” She suggested softly as she smiled at her friend.

"You have a point," Tess admitted. She considered Chloe's questions. "I think the surfing lesson was born out of a mutual idea but lunch was his idea and he paid for it. He suggested the walk as well and yes, he smiled a lot." Her cheeks flushed again. She knew Chloe was right. Unless every instinct she had was wrong, Tess knew Hal liked her. She was pretty sure he'd intended to kiss her and then changed his mind at the last second. Maybe he was the kind of guy who liked to take things slow and not just rush into anything. She had to respect that. It was sweet.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to concede that you're probably right. Thank you for listening to my panic attack that we will not discuss ever again," Tess said. She'd never been the type of girl who obsessed over a guy or freaked out over everything he said or did and she certainly didn't intend to do that now. "What about you and Oliver?" she asked. "Did you kiss him?"

“No problem,” She said before arching an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. “Uh, yeah, we kissed...A lot.” Chloe coughed lightly, “Moving on...” She said her cheeks once again coloring slightly. Chloe was pretty sure she was going to be forever mortified for practically sexually assaulting Oliver on their first date. For the love of god he had barely touched her. She shook her thoughts away and glanced at Tess who was watching her closely. She shifted and gave her friend a questioning look. “What?”

Tess raised an eyebrow. "Nothing...you're obviously holding something back but that's fine," she said. She assumed whatever it was had to be personal. "Well I'm glad things went well and that Oliver is not in bed with Atkins." She smirked at Chloe. "But it seems like he'll be in bed with you soon."

Chloe snorted, but couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from her throat. She covered her mouth and leaned back in her chair as she glanced sideways at Tess. “Yeah...I’m so disappointed,” She said conversationally. “I’m so much easier than I initially expected.” She told her friend. “I’m going to do my best to hold out to date number five.” She said amused. “It seems like a nice round number, though I make no promises.” She said shaking her head again as she grinned. “He’s really amazing Tess. He’s just so...I feel like I’ve known him forever,” She said softly as she glanced out over the balcony from her seat. “Is that weird?” She asked quietly.

"If you would have asked me that question a few days ago, I would have said yes," Tess replied. She'd never believed in romantic notions like love at first sight or two people being meant to be. She still wasn't ready to subscribe to any written in the stars theories but she did think there was such a thing as instant connections.

"I feel the same way about Hal. I haven't been this comfortable with another person since I met you," she admitted. 

Chloe’s face softened. “Same here,” She said lightly before grinning. “If someone would have told me last week that we’d be sitting here talking about liking boys and how amazing they are I would have laughed in their face.” She said with a short sigh. “I’m sort of glad I made Oliver bump into me.” She said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to tell him?" Tess asked. "Not necessarily that you hacked his computer, but that you suspected he was involved with Atkins?" She wasn't really sure what she would do if she were I'm Chloe's position. Sometimes thinks were better left unsaid.

Chloe hesitated. “I’m not sure.” She said quietly. “I mean what would I say? Oh yeah by the way I hacked into your entire life because I thought you were working with a corrupt city councilman...can you pass the coffee?” She let out a small sigh and shrugged. “I mean honesty is important, but I don’t want to upset him for no reason.” She let her voice trail off and she tilted her head in Tess’s direction. “What do you think?”

"You obviously know Oliver better than I do," Tess said. "But I think this early in the relationship, it might do more harm than good. You didn't find anything; you're not going to investigate him any further so maybe it would be better to just let the whole thing go. You'd only be telling him to make yourself feel better and odds are it might cost you Oliver. So it might be best not to say anything at all," she said. Tess was pretty sure she wouldn't tell Hal if she was in Chloe's situation.

Chloe nodded. “You’re right.” She said lightly. “I already got rid of most of the information on him. I’ll do a file dump later, that’s why I brought my laptop, and that will be that. Like you said I don’t plan on looking into him anymore, so we’re good.” She said with a smile. Chloe really cared about Oliver and the last thing she wanted to do was lose him over something that didn’t mean anything anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe stood in front of her bedroom mirror, head tilted to the side as she put in her earring. It was just after twelve on Saturday and Oliver would be there soon to pick her up for the festival. She smiled as her mind drifted over the past week. She got called into the Register on Sunday when a major story broke on some kind of drug trafficking ring and she spent most of the day trailing down leads and witnesses for the story that wound up on the front page.

She and Oliver had planned to meet up for lunch on Monday, but he was called into a meeting at the last minute and had to cancel. But he had more than made up for it Tuesday night. Chloe’s smile widened. Oliver had taken her to the Opera. It was the first one she’d ever been to and she wound up enjoying it a lot more than she originally thought she would. Chloe was even able to review it for the paper which had made her editor happy.

Stacy and her ridiculous human interest column had been after her all week about a quote on her relationship with Oliver, but she’d been avoiding the blonde since she and Oliver hadn’t exactly defined what they were yet and she didn’t want something to be printed that might upset him. Either way she knew the other woman would most likely be at the festival today, but Chloe didn’t care. She liked Oliver and if people wanted to print things about them dating they could go ahead and do it.

Oliver Queen was a taken man and the more women who knew it the better. Chloe shook herself out of her thoughts and tilted her head to the other side to put her other earring in. When that was done she stepped back and glanced at herself in the mirror. The weather had been hotter than usual lately and today was no exception. So she decided to wear a new white sundress she bought a few weeks back when she went shopping with Tess and a pair of flat sandals that wrapped partway up her ankles since they were going to be walking around a lot.

The only drawback to her lack of heels was how much shorter she’d be compared to Oliver. The sound of a knock on her door got her attention and she grinned. Chloe glanced in the mirror one more time, ran her hands through her hair before heading out of the bedroom and towards the door.

She hadn’t seen Oliver since they went to the opera on Tuesday and she missed him more than she was willing to admit, but they’d both been busy at work and hadn’t been able to find the time to see each other. Chloe pulled open the door and her face brightened. “Hey you,” She said softly as she opened the door wider for him.

Oliver returned her smile as his eyes took her in. "Hey," he replied. "You look gorgeous, as always," he said as he stepped closer to her, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. Oliver had meant for the kiss to be a light greeting, but the minute he felt her lips moving beneath his, he forgot all about that. Oliver wound his arm around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his as his tongue teased the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth for him.

He kissed her hungrily, wanting her to know just how much he'd missed her over the past few days. Things had gone really well at the opera and he'd really wanted to see her sooner than this, but he'd been busy at both of his jobs all week. Things were hectic at Queen Industries and things were even crazier on the streets after the drug traffickers had been brought down. Rival gang members had stepped in to try and claim the territory and he'd asked Victor and AC to patrol with him for a few days until they'd managed to round up more gang members.

Air started to become an issue so Oliver broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he kept his arms around her. "In case I wasn't clear, I missed you," he said. After their unintended sleepover, a part of Oliver wondered if he'd been imagining the connection he'd felt to Chloe. To borrow her words, he'd wondered if it had all been too good to be true.

He'd never really thought of himself as the kind of person who could have a normal relationship, but he was starting to think that maybe it was possible after all. Things had been just as great between them when they'd gone to the opera. Conversation flowed easily and Chloe genuinely seemed to enjoy being around him as much as he enjoyed being with her.

Chloe’s expression warmed and she moved closer to him as she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over his skin. “I missed you too,” She said softly before reaching up on her toes and pressing her lips to his, drawing out the kiss. She pulled back a minute later planting her feet firmly on the ground not able to wipe the smile off her face. Chloe never really thought of herself as the kind of girl who got to have a normal relationship, but it certainly felt like that’s what she had with Oliver and she’d been happier this past week than she’d ever been.

She kept one hand on his waist as she bit her lower lip. “Do you want a drink or something? Or are we heading out right away?” She asked lightly as her other hand threaded their fingers together.

"We should probably go before it gets too hot," Oliver said, not completely sure if he was referring to the temperature outside or the thoughts that were racing through his head as he looked at her. Oliver remembered all too well the look of pleasure on her face, his name tumbling from her lips as she came apart on his lap.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about how much he wanted to touch her again, really touch her, and he had a feeling if they stayed in her apartment too long, he might not be able to keep his hands to himself. Oliver didn't want to rush things or push Chloe into anything she wasn't ready for so he figured it was probably a good thing that they were going to be spending the afternoon outside and in the middle of what was bound to be a huge crowd. "Are you ready?" he asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

Chloe nodded as she lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a light kiss to it before letting it go. “Yup, I just need to grab my purse and then we can get out there, although I’m pretty sure it’s already really hot.” She said as she walked into the living room and bent over the back of the chair to grab her purse.

“I’m excited, I don’t think I’ve ever been to any of the festivals out here, have you?” She said as she straightened up and turned around to face him. Chloe arched an inquisitive eyebrow in Oliver’s direction. “What?” She asked lightly while closing the distance between them and gripping his side again.

"Nothing," Oliver replied, not about to tell her that he'd been staring at her ass and appreciating the way her dress clung to her when she leaned over the chair. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of pervert who only had sex on the brain even if he was starting to feel like that was exactly the case.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as they walked out of the apartment, pausing for Chloe to lock the door before they headed for the elevator. "I actually haven't been to one of the festivals since I was a kid. My mom used to love them and my dad would complain about having to go, but he secretly loved them too," he said. Oliver held onto Chloe a little tighter as the familiar ache burned in his chest. He didn't talk about his parents very often or the memories he had of them. It was just too hard.

Chloe felt his arms tighten around her and she leaned into him pressing on hand to his chest, rubbing it lightly trying to give him some comfort. “Metropolis has a fall festival every year. My Mother used to take me when I was little too.” She told him softly as she pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. “Thank you for taking me to this today,” She said knowing it probably wasn’t easy for him since it was something he used to do with his Mom.

“I think it’ll be fun. And we can eat cotton candy and you can win me a prize,” She teased lightly as they made their way to the elevator. She pushed the button and then leaned against the wall facing him while they waited for the elevator.

Oliver grinned. It meant a lot to him that she was trying to comfort him. Maybe that was why he'd been okay with being open with her in the first place; he'd known she would understand where he was coming from and not judge him for being upset. "Cotton candy and a prize, huh? Sounds like someone has been planning our day." He tugged on her waist, pulling her away from the wall and into his arms as he dipped his head and trailed his lips over her neck. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll win you two prizes," he teased.

Oliver heard the elevator chime and tugged Chloe into the box with him. He hit the button for the lobby and covered her mouth with his as the doors slid shut. "Have I mentioned how incredible you look?" he whispered against her lips. Oliver couldn't seem to stop touching her. He made a mental note not to go four days without seeing her again, no matter how busy he was.

The elevator arrived in the lobby and he kept her tucked into his side as they made their way outside to his car. Oliver held the door open for Chloe and then made his way around to the driver's side. The conversation turned to work and they filled each other in on various things that had happened during the week as Oliver drove to the marina. It wasn't long before he had Chloe's hand in his again as he closed the car door and led her down the path that led to the marina. Both sides were lined with various booths as well as the grassy areas surrounding them. "Looks like a pretty good turnout," he commented. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

Chloe grinned practically bouncing at his side. She was excited to spend the day with him and as silly as it sounded it was nice to do something as normal as going to a festival. She gripped his arm rubbing it lightly as her eyes took in everything. The sun was bright and people around them seemed to be having a good time. Oliver was right the turnout was pretty good. “I don’t know, there’s so many places-” She paused and her eyes lit up, “Oh Ollie can we try to win a fish?” She asked turning toward him as she nodded towards the booth and let her hand slide down his arm to tug on his hand.

Oliver couldn't help grinning at her excitement. He knew Chloe was a fairly serious person and he doubted many people got to see this side of her. He was happy that she was letting him in. He let her tug him over to the booth, his grin widening as he watched her looking at everything with wide eyes. "Are you sure you want a fish, Chloe?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't particularly practical to be carrying one of those bags around the festival in the heat. "Maybe we could look for something of the stuffed variety," he suggested. 

Chloe glanced at him and pouted slightly. “But they’re so pretty.” She said before pointing towards one in the little round bowl. “Look at that one, its different shades of green and blue.” She said lightly, “I can put it on my desk at work and call it Leonardo.” She said brightly before she pursed her lips. “Hm, but we won’t be able to do much once we have him...Maybe you can win him for me on the way out.” She said with a smile.

“That seems like a better plan.” She looked at the man in the booth and asked him to put the fish aside assuring him that they would win it before dragging Oliver off in a different direction. “Okay, it’s your turn to pick something for us to do.” She said as they walked around browsing the different booths, smile on her face.

"I will win him for you on the way out," Oliver promised. He leaned down and kissed her softly before he straightened up again, hugging Chloe to his side as they walked. "Do you want to get that cotton candy you mentioned earlier or do you want to eat something with a little more nutritious value?" he asked, gesturing toward the food vendors that lined one side of the marina. He wasn't really sure there was anything nutritious about hot dogs or pizza, but he figured they had to be a little better than the pure sugar that made up cotton candy.   
  
"Or we could just keep walking for a bit," he suggested. "We can check out all the booths and then circle back around and hit up the good ones." They'd only been there for a few minutes and Oliver was already having a good time. He could see that Chloe was having fun and he was having fun just being around her. He couldn't resist stopping and pressing another kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he smiled at her. "So, what'll it be?" he asked. 

Chloe grinned. “Well first I’d like another one of those,” She said, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning up capturing his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. She kept it short since they were outside and when she pulled back there was a bright smile on her face. She took his hand in hers and pulled him over to the cotton candy. “I need energy, and cotton candy is perfect, I’ll even share mine with you.” She told him as she held out a hand when he tried to pay. “I’ve got this, you realize you bought the tickets and you drove here and I have no doubt you’re going to limit me paying for things because you’re weird,” She teased affectionately.

“So I’ve got the cotton candy.” She said while handing the man some money for a large pink one. She turned back to Oliver, pulled off a piece and popped it into her mouth. “Yum!” She said while tugging him towards the other booths before holding it up for him. “Want some?”

"I'm not weird," Oliver protested defensively. "I know you're capable of paying for things yourself but I like doing nice things for you," he said. Oliver did appreciate that Chloe was independent and she didn't care about his money at all. That was definitely a big change from what he was used to and not just with women. People just expected him to pay for things because he had money and most of the time he didn't mind but he also liked knowing without a doubt that he didn't have to worry about Chloe only wanting to be with him because of his money or his status.  
  
He glanced at the cotton candy that she was holding out to him. "I do want a taste," Oliver said. But he bypassed the candy completely and covered her mouth with his again. He could taste the sugar on her lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Oliver was mindful of that fact that they were outside and more likely than not people were watching them, but he didn't care.

Chloe kissed him back, dropping the cotton candy from her hand and wrapping her arms around him as she deepened the kiss pressing her body against his. She didn’t know what it was but she loved kissing him. She loved being in his arms and that wasn’t normally her thing. She was independent. She hated when people told her what to do or tried to take care of her, but when she was with Oliver she felt herself relinquishing that control.

Chloe wanted to know what he thought. She didn’t break the kiss until her lungs started to burn. She pulled back enough to meet his gaze, her hand going to his face again as she caressed his cheek. “I love spending time with you,” She said softly as she placed a light kiss to his jaw.

“I love spending time with you too,” Oliver said. He had both his arms around her waist and he kept her body plastered to his as she placed another kiss on his jaw. He was more than tempted to suggest they forget all about the festival and head back to his place. He really didn’t want to rush things with Chloe but he felt so connected to her that it was like they had been together a lot longer than they actually had. He’d never experienced anything like this before and he just wanted to be as close to her as possible.  

“Sorry about your cotton candy,” Oliver told her quietly, resting his forehead against hers as he met her eyes. He brought one of his hands up from her waist and ran it through her hair, letting the soft strands tease his fingers. It was like he couldn’t get enough of her.

Chloe leaned into his touch and arched a questioning eyebrow at him before she caught sight of pink out of the corner of her eye. She glanced sideways and chuckled lightly. “It’s okay; I probably didn’t need all that sugar anyway.” She told him before letting out a content sigh. “Besides you taste better than cotton candy.” She teased while winking at him. She was quiet for a second before a grin broke out on her face. “Any chance I can get you to ride the Ferris wheel with me Mr. Queen?”

“Good to know,” Oliver replied. He rubbed his nose lightly against hers and then pulled back, scooping up the cotton candy as best he could and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. He wrapped an arm around Chloe’s shoulder and pulled her with him as they walked toward the large Ferris wheel near the end of the pier. “I’m glad you’re not afraid of heights,” he said as he reached for his wallet and handed the cashier the money for two tickets. A few minutes later, they were seated on the wheel as the operator closed the bar and the wheel spun back so the next car could be loaded

“I can’t remember the last time I was on one of these. Probably not since I was a kid,” Oliver said as their car moved up again. The marina was spread out before them and it seemed like there were even more people there than when they’d arrived. But he was only concerned with one person and she was currently pressed up against his side. Oliver tightened his grip on her and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. “I’m really glad we’re doing this,” he said.

Chloe’s chest tightened and she hugged him to her. “Me too, it’s been a really long time since I took the time to do something fun and silly. Some days I feel so much older than I actually am,” She said lightly. “I look at other people my age and it seems like all they do is have fun…and I guess I sort of have trouble finding the balance.” She explained as she rested a hand on his leg.

She glanced out as the Ferris wheel paused in its assent and the sight took her breath away. “God it’s so gorgeous here,” She said a hint of awe in her voice. She shifted towards him slowly not wanting to rock the seat they were in. “I’m going to have to drag you out more often. We’ll have to go to the zoo, the aquarium, the museums,” She laughed lightly. “All those places we haven’t been to in a long time,” She said lightly before her gaze drifted towards the ocean again. “Make some new memories,” She told him softly her grip tightening on his hand as the wheel jerked to a start startling her. She gave him a sheepish look, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry; you’re not going to break me,” Oliver assured her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly. “I want to do all of those things with you, Chloe. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I need to tell you how happy you make me.” He felt a little silly for opening his heart to her on a carnival ride, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He wanted Chloe to know that he really cared about her and the idea that she wanted to spend even more time with him sounded perfect.

Chloe expression softened as she practically melted into him. “You make me really happy too Ollie,” She whispered before pressing a kiss to his lips. She broke the kiss and shifted back enough to see his face. “I’ve never met anyone like you before,” She told him quietly. “You make me feel,” She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face as she tried to come up with a word that described how he made her feel.

“Alive, you make me feel alive.” She repeated. “It sounds cheesy right?” She asked amusement on her face as she leaned into him again covering his mouth with hers. Chloe couldn’t seem to stop kissing him, hell if she didn’t think they’d tip over the seat she’d probably climb into his lap and never stop kissing him.

“Maybe it is cheesy,” Oliver said when the kiss broke, leaving them both slightly breathless. “But I feel the same way. Most people see me a certain way and I let them think whatever they want because it’s my life and I don’t really need their opinions or anything else. I know who I am and there are a handful of people who matter to me who know who I am and that was always fine with me. You’re the first person who I’ve ever wanted to let in. I don’t want to just work all the time and shut the world out. I want to be with you,” he said.

It wasn’t often he allowed himself to be vulnerable; in fact, he never let himself be vulnerable. Oliver had too much to lose to let people know who he really was; that was what he’d always told himself each time he holed up in his penthouse alone on a holiday or even a long weekend when the streets were quiet and other people were with their loved ones. He’d made excuses and he’d kept to himself and he didn’t want to go back to that.

Chloe’s eyes teared up as she gripped his cheek lightly. “You have no idea how much that means to me,” She told him softly. “I’m so glad you let me see who you really are because you’re so amazing.” She told him with a small smile playing on her lips. “You make me feel important…Like I’m actually worth something,” She said as she glanced down not able to meet his eyes.

“There haven’t been many people in my life that have made me a priority…and that’s okay, but you…even though we, this whole thing,” She motioned between them, “Is new you always find a way to surprise me and make me feel wanted.” She glanced back up at him. “So I’m glad that you trust me enough to be open with me, because I’ve never been this open with anyone.” She told him quietly.

“There aren’t enough words to express how much I want you,” Oliver told her. He kissed her again, unable to stop himself from being close to her again. His hand drifted into her hair as he deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his. When the kiss broke, he rested his head against hers, his eyes locked on hers. “You deserve to be a top priority, Chloe. I do trust you and it means a lot that you gave me a chance to get to know you. A lot of people wouldn’t have bothered based on my reputation. I like that you can see who I really am.”

Chloe smiled. “Please like I’d read tabloid trash,” She rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I don’t care what your reputation is,” She said softly. “You’re not the man they paint you to be…You have such a big heart.” She whispered not able to stop herself from kissing him again. Chloe deepened the kiss coaxing his mouth open as she gripped his shirt while pressing herself closer to him. She was so wrapped up in Oliver that she didn’t notice the wheel had stopped moving again and they were at the bottom.

A throat was cleared several times beside them, but she continued to kiss him until she could no longer go without air. She broke the kiss, her breathing heavy, hand still curled in his shirt as the she heard the quiet sound of laughter around them.

Oliver blinked, surprised to see several people staring at them as the operator motioned for them to get out of the car so the people waiting could get in. He flashed his best smile as he got to his feet, pulling Chloe with him as they exited the opposite side of the Ferris wheel. “I have a feeling we’re about to be part of that tabloid trash you referenced,” he commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders once more, pulling her against his side. He’d seen a few people with camera phones and he had no doubt the local tabloids would happily pay for those pictures.

“I feel like I should apologize to you in advance,” Oliver said. He was used to the scrutiny and he had long since learned how to tune it out and how to use it to his advantage when he needed to cover up his Green Arrow activities but he knew it could be overwhelming to someone like Chloe, who he knew valued her privacy. “The good thing is there’s always another scandal just waiting to happen so our time in the spotlight won’t last that long.”

Chloe shrugged. “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. And we could never be a part of the tabloid trash,” She teased lightly. “We are not a rumor, we’re real.” She told him lightly as she pulled him closer to her. “Besides,” She said, “Maybe that will encourage women to stop hitting on you.” She joked lightly.

She didn’t love the idea of her personal business being out in the public, but she wasn’t going to go around walking on eggshells and never touch Oliver out of fear that they’d end up in a tabloid somewhere. That was ridiculous. She wasn’t about to give them that much control over her life.

“You’re right about that,” Oliver agreed. Their relationship was real and that was exactly why the tabloids would lose interest fairly fast. “So what do you want to do now?” he asked as he wound some of her hair loosely around his fingers. “We could eat; we could take a walk down by the water…” His voice trailed off as he raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to see what she was in the mood for. He was still tempted to add going back to his place as an option.

Chloe bit her lower lip as she watched him contemplating if she’d be a terrible person if she said they should win a fish and then go back to his place. She wanted to be alone with him where prying eyes couldn’t watch their every move. She let her hand slide down his chest and rub his abdomen lightly as they stood there in the middle of the festival. She held his gaze as she placed pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

“How about we go win a fish and then maybe we can go to--” Chloe paused and tilted her head to the side, eyes squinting slightly as she glanced over Oliver’s shoulder. “Tess?” She called out loud enough for the red head a few feet away to hear.

Oliver frowned, turning to see who Chloe was looking at. He was fairly certain she’d been about to suggest they leave if she was bringing up the fish again. His eyes fell on a redhead who was looking back at Chloe with a surprised expression on her face. Then Oliver caught sight of the man standing beside her and his eyes widened a little. “Hal?” he called.

Tess blinked. She’d been about to answer Chloe when Oliver called out to Hal. She looked back and forth between the two men wondering how they knew each other. “Hey Chloe,” she said as she pulled on Hal’s arm, tugging him toward the other couple. “I didn’t realize you were going to be here.” Chloe had been busy all week between work and her second date with Oliver so they’d spent most of the week playing phone tag with each other’s voicemails.

Hal arched an eyebrow. “Hey man,” He said slightly confused as he dropped his arm over Tess’s shoulders. His eyes drifted towards Chloe before moving back to his best friend. He grinned “Is this the girl?” He asked quietly.

Chloe waved to Tess before glancing between Oliver and Hal confused as she addressed her boyfriend. “Do you two know each other?” She asked 

“You could say that,” Oliver said. “Chloe, this is my best friend, Hal Jordan. Hal, Chloe Sullivan. And yes, she is _the_ girl, so don’t say anything stupid that’s going to embarrass me,” he joked. “How come you didn’t tell me you were going to be out here today?” he asked.

Hal smirked as he ignored Oliver’s question for a second and glanced at Chloe. “My best friend talks about you nonstop. It’s boardering on annoying, but also very endearing.” He joked. Chloe chuckled her face flushing slightly as she shifted closer to Oliver. Hal watched her movements before glancing back at his friend.” He shrugged.

“I was going to give you a call when I dropped Tess off at home.” He said before he glanced at the woman by his side, his expression softening. “Tess this is the friend I’m always telling you terrible things about,” He teased as he tightened his arm around her.

Chloe grinned as she tilted her head up in Oliver’s direction. “On a scale of one to ten how weird is it that your best friend is dating my best friend?” She joked not even sure how something like that happened. She motioned to Tess. “This is Tess Mercer; the friend I’m always talking about.” She told him lightly humor dancing in her eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Oliver said, extending his hand to Tess. “I’ve heard good things about you from Chloe and Hal but I have to agree with Chloe, this is a little odd,” he admitted. Oliver was used to the strange and unexpected thanks to his nightly activities, but he rarely had coincidences like this one in his regular life.

“You too,” Tess replied. “It also seems like everyone here talks a little too much,” she teased. It had never really occurred to her that Hal had never mentioned his best friend by name, but she wasn’t sure she had either. It was just easier to talk in pronouns when referencing people, the other person didn’t know. It was nice to see that Chloe looked even happier than Tess had thought she would to be standing with Oliver. They were a cute couple.

It also occurred to her that Chloe had made the comment about her and Hal dating and Hal hadn’t stepped forward to correct her or clarify that they were just friends. Tess had been doing her best to take Chloe’s advice and not dwell on her question, but that actually went a long way to making her feel better. Maybe Hal was just big on taking things slow.

Hal laughed. “Well since we’re all here who’s up for grabbing something to eat?” He asked as he glanced between everyone. “Did you two already eat?” He wasn’t sure what the look on Oliver’s face meant and he gave his friend a questioning look without coming out and asking if everything was okay. “Maybe we can grab the food and you two ladies can find us somewhere to sit?” He turned his gaze on Tess seeing what she thought about the plan.

Chloe watched them and she smiled. Hal had his arm around her friend and they seemed awfully comfortable together. She was glad because they certainly looked adorable together.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Oliver agreed. He squeezed Chloe’s shoulder and nodded toward some tables that were set up near the beach. “Why don’t you two grab one of those? Is pizza okay?” he asked, figuring it would be the easiest thing for them to share without having to go to a bunch of different booths.

Chloe nodded. “Pizza sounds good.” She leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips before breaking away and smiling lightly. She glanced at her friend and caught sight of Hal placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

“We’ll be right back, Red.” He said while shooting her a grin. He turned to Oliver and nodded towards the pizza stand while Chloe reached out and linked her arm through Tess’s tugging her towards the tables.

Hal watched them go and he grinned before glancing at Oliver and patting his friend on the back lightly. “So, what’s up man I haven’t heard from you in a few days.” He said casually as they walked towards the booth with the food.

“Sorry about that,” Oliver said. He lowered his voice. “Things have been crazy around here after the drug bust. Work’s been busy too. So your new lady friend is my girlfriend’s best friend. Small world, man,” he commented as they moved to stand in line for pizza. He could see Chloe and Tess talking with their heads close together as they made their way over to the table. He turned his gaze back to Hal. His friend seemed pretty happy. “I take it things are still going well? Is this the first time you two have gone out since the surf lesson day?” he asked.

“Has it been updated to girlfriend status?” He joked, “Damn I haven’t been reading the tabloids I’ve been too busy spending time with Tess.” He said with a smug grin. “Nope, we hung out after the surf lesson.” He said as they move up in line. “I brought her lunch on Monday then on Thursday she stopped by the air field to watch me fly.” He said a warm smile on his face. “She’s great man. I really like this girl.” He said quietly.

It wasn’t something he admitted often mostly because he didn’t really care about the women before Tess. They were more a distraction to make the loneliness go away than anything else, but Tess was different. She made him smile. Hal shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced at his friend. “And I’ve been taking things slow,” He said proudly.

“I think she’s had girlfriend status since about two minutes after I bumped into her at that fundraiser,” Oliver replied. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he talked about Chloe. “I just feel this connection to her and it’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before. I know it hasn’t been that long and it probably sounds crazy, but it’s true,” he said with a shrug as he glanced over at Chloe again. He watched her for a few seconds, laughing at something Tess was saying and then turned back to Hal.   

“I’m glad things are going so well with you and Tess,” Oliver said. He was also glad that Hal had taken his advice and had actually gotten to know Tess instead of just hopping into bed with her. That could have made things really awkward if he’d slept with Chloe’s best friend and then never called her again. “So how slow are we talking?” he asked. Oliver had noticed that Hal had kissed Tess on the cheek before they’d walked away, but that could easily have just been because he was conscious of the fact that they were in public.

Hal arched an eyebrow as he sent a sideways glance in his friend’s direction slightly amused. “Slow to the point where cold showers are a necessity,” He said before shaking his head. “I don’t want to ruin things.” He said with a sigh. “What about you? Things definitely don’t seem frosty.” He said with a smirk as they moved up in line again.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Things are definitely not frosty but our one and only sleepover was a fully clothed one. I like this woman and I don’t want to rush things either. But it’s not easy,” he admitted. Oliver didn’t want to get into any more details than that; he assumed Hal would understand where he was coming from. They reached the front of the line and Oliver ordered several slices of pizza and a pitcher of beer. He handed the cashier his money and they stepped to the side to wait for their order to be called. 

“So what’s your plan?” he asked. “Are you going to continue to be a perfect gentleman or are you looking to step things up soon?"

Hal pursed his lips. “I don’t know.” He said with a sigh. “I want to, but I think I’m going to wait a while longer.” He said as his eyes drifted over to Tess. He smiled slightly as he watched her talking to Chloe. “She’s important to me if I go back to being the old me I risk jeopardizing what we have and I don’t want to do that.” He said frowning slightly his eyes still on her.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been in a relationship that I’ve forgotten how.” He explained right as the man put a beer and pizza down in front of him. Hal took it and nodded his thanks as he grabbed two slices of pizza in his other hand.

Oliver picked up the other two slices of pizza along with the plastic cups and napkins and they started to walk toward the table. “I know what you mean.” He hadn’t been in a relationship in years and he’d never really had a serious one. It was practically impossible for him. He knew he was still going to have to deal with the issue of his double life at some point, but he wasn’t going to think about that now.

“Just go with whatever timetable makes you comfortable and you’ll be fine,” he said confidently. Oliver smiled as they reached the table. “Ladies,” he greeted them as he placed everything on the table and sat down beside Chloe.    

Tess smiled at Hal as he set a slice of pizza in front of her. She and Chloe had been doing what could only be considered gushing about their respective men while they’d been getting the pizza. Tess was pretty sure that was the fastest and most animated conversation they’d ever had. “Thanks for the pizza,” she said.

Hal smiled. “Anytime,” He said with a wink as he sat down beside her. He reached forward taking two of the plastic cups and poured some beer for him and Tess. “So what have you two been up to?” He asked before taking a bite of his pizza, chewed and swallowed. “Is there anything fun up here? We started at the back of the festival.” He explained. He’d already made two trips to the car so they wouldn’t have to carry the things he won for her and then surprisingly the bear she’d won for him.

“The Ferris wheel is fun,” Oliver said, smirking as he glanced sideways at Chloe. He rested his hand on her leg under the table, lifting his pizza to his mouth with his other hand. “We haven’t been here long,” he said when he finished chewing and reached for his beer. “It looks like the usual games and rides and music booths. I think I saw a fortune teller if you’re interested,” he said.   

“No thank you,” Tess replied. “I grew up in Louisiana,” she explained when she got three strange looks. “I’ve seen enough fortune tellers and psychics and witch doctors for a lifetime. Things are special down there,” she said dryly as she reached for her drink.

Chloe chuckled and grinned at her friend. “I think I saw a booth doing fake tattoos and one not far from the fortune teller doing caricatures.” She said as she eyed Tess. “I’ve always wanted to see a cartoon version of you,” She teased.

Hal glanced at Tess and smiled at the face she made. “They have some kind of love booth in the back. A find your soul mate type deal,” He offered adding to the conversation.

Chloe scrunched her nose. “That booth is sponsored by the Register, we’re staying away from it because crazy Stacy is running it and if I have to ‘no comment’ her one more time this week it might get physical,” She joked as she glanced at Tess and rolled her eyes. She knew her friend understood how annoying the other woman was.

Tess made a face at Chloe. “I’m not sitting still so someone can draw me with a giant head. Maybe we can go on the Ferris wheel later,” she said to Hal. Tess held up her hand before he had a chance to answer. “But that’s only if you promise not to rock the car or make fun of me if I close my eyes the whole time.” Heights were not her favorite thing, but she thought she might be able to handle that a little better than the plane ride he had suggested.

Oliver took another bite of his pizza so he wouldn’t laugh at the fact that the woman his friend was crazy about was obviously afraid of heights. He had a sip of his beer and lightly squeezed Chloe’s leg. “How’s your pizza?” he asked.

Chloe glanced down at her forgotten pizza and lifted it to her mouth taking a healthy bite. She chewed and swallowed it before smiling. “Its good.” She said as she leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking another bite.

Hal ignored them and pouted as he glanced at Tess. “You’re no fun Red, I like making the car rock it makes me feel like I’m flying.” He said looking like a scolded child. “Can I make it sway…Just a little? I won’t let you fall and if we do I’ll make sure we don’t hit the ground. I have magic powers.” He teased lightly his tone exaggerated so it sounded like a joke.

Oliver smiled at Chloe as he fought the urge to roll his eyes at Hal’s magic powers comment. His friend liked to push his boundaries but Oliver couldn’t help wondering if he’d given any thought to telling Tess the truth about his powers. Obviously their relationship was fairly new, but Hal seemed pretty serious about her. Oliver also knew that things had gone south with Carol not long after Hal had come into his powers so it was even more of a sensitive issue for his friend than it was for him. Of course, he didn’t have any powers but he still had a whole other life that Chloe didn’t know about.    

Tess shook her head. “I think we’ll be scratching the Ferris wheel off our list of activities,” she said as she gave Hal a pointed look. “Or you can just go on all by yourself and then you can rock the seat to your heart’s content,” she quipped.

Hal sighed. “It’s no fun without a girl. I don’t want to go all the way up there by myself. What will I do when it stops at the top?” He asked her before shaking his head. “Nope, we can do something else. Maybe test how strong I am.” He said with a grin as he finished off his slice of pizza. “So how long have you and Chloe known each other?” He asked lightly.

Chloe smiled as she dropped her hand and rested it over the hand Oliver had on her leg. “It feels like it’s been a long time,” She joked while smiling at Tess.

“So you take a lot of girls to the top of the Ferris wheel?” Tess asked, ignoring his question about her and Chloe as she fought back a grin. “I mean, it sounds like you have experience in such matters if you’re saying that it’s not worth it to go on the ride if you don’t have a girl beside you.”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, you walked right into that one, man.” He finished his pizza and sat back, waiting to see how Hal was going to talk himself out of the hole he’d dug.

He pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side sending her a small grin. “Of course not,” He said smoothly, “I only take the girls I like on Ferris wheels,” He told her pointedly. “Ollie told me it’s a good place to take girls; apparently he and his girlfriend have firsthand experience.” He said with a smirk as he gave Oliver a brief smug look.

Chloe flushed and looked down at her pizza taking another bite. She still couldn’t believe that they didn’t even realize they were holding up the Ferris wheel because they were too busy making out at the bottom.

“Yeah, that’s the sign of true friendship right there,” Oliver joked. “He’s drowning so he tries to pin his problems on me. Nice,” he teased. Oliver saw Chloe’s face flush and he leaned over, pressing his lips against her cheek. “We definitely had fun.”

Tess smiled, amused by Oliver’s comments and Chloe’s obvious embarrassment. She made a mental note to tease her friend about it later when they were alone. She turned back to Hal and she couldn’t help the way her heart somersaulted in her chest. She really was turning into one of those pathetic women who got all starry-eyed over a man, but she was having trouble caring at the moment. “Nice save,” she told him.

Hal nodded. “I thought so.” He said as he smiled at her and squeezed her leg lightly before lifting his hand to eat his pizza. “What are you guys up to after the festival? Now that I’ve seen you,” He said to Oliver, “I was thinking of seeing if Tess wanted to catch a movie after this. You guys interested?”

Chloe finished off her pizza and wiped her hands on her napkin. She glanced at Oliver to see what he thought of the idea as she dropped her hand to his leg and rubbed it lightly. Hal seemed nice and she was always up for going out with Tess, but she sort of wanted to be alone with Oliver. They hadn’t spent much time together lately and she was hoping that maybe they be able to spend some quality alone time together. But Chloe didn’t want to say no if Oliver wanted to go.

Oliver shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, but we’re going to have to pass on the movie,’ he said. He was glad they’d run into Hal and Tess and lunch had been fun, but he wanted to spend some quality time alone with Chloe. “Maybe some other time,” he added politely, hoping Hal would take the hint and not push the issue.

Oliver figured he was probably just asking to be nice anyway. Either that or he needed other people around so he’d keep his urges in check. If that was the case, Oliver would have to apologize next time they were alone but he wasn’t taking one for the team on this one.

Hal caught the look in his friend’s eye and nodded. “Next time sounds good,” He said lightly before glancing at Tess. “Ready for another lap around the festival before we head out?” He asked as he rubbed her lower back lightly, doing everything in his power to keep his hands from straying places it shouldn’t. Tess was too hot for _his_ own good.

“Sure,” Tess agreed. She was actually glad Chloe and Oliver had turned down their offer. She’d rather be alone with Hal. “Chloe, I’ll call you later. Oliver, it was nice to meet you,” she added as she got to her feet and took Hal’s hand. She smiled at him before waving to the other couple with her free hand.

“It was nice to meet you too,” Oliver said. He watched them walk away and smiled at Chloe. “That was fun. A little unexpected or a lot unexpected,” he clarified. “I hope you don’t mind that I said no to the movie. I’m sort of selfish,” Oliver admitted. He cupped her face in his hand, tilting her head toward him. “I don’t want to share you with anyone.” He lowered his head and covered her mouth with his.

Chloe returned the kiss, leaning into him as she deepened it resting one hand on his leg as the other gripped his neck. She didn’t break the kiss until absolutely necessary. Chloe rested her forehead against his as she caught her breath. She tilted her head back and smiled at him. “I should hope not,” She told him lightly. “I don’t want to be shared.” She rubbed his arm lightly and held his gaze. “You know it’s getting kind of hot out…Maybe we should head out?” She asked softly as she leaned forward and placed a kiss beneath his ear.

"It is hot," Oliver agreed. One of his hands was still on her knee and he slid it higher, flirting with the hem of her dress, his eyes never leaving hers. "We could go back to my place," he said. "I have air conditioning." He dipped his head and pressed several kisses along her neck. "We can stop at that booth and get your fish on the way out," he added.

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath as her hand threaded through his hair, her heartbeat picking up speed as she felt his hand playing with the edge of her dress. “I think that sounds like a good plan,” She said softly as she bit her bottom lip her other hand dropping to rest on his thigh.

"Okay," Oliver said. He kissed her again softly. "Just give me a minute to get rid of this stuff." He stood up, scooping up the trash and tossed it in one of the nearby garbage cans. He placed the pitcher in the recycling bucket and held out his hand to Chloe. His heart was beating a little faster with anticipation. "Let's go get a fish," he said, smiling.

She took his hand and tilted her head as she pressed her body against his. “You know, maybe we should leave the fish here,” She said lightly. “I’m not very good with living things. I don’t want to hurt it.” She said as she placed a kiss to his jaw and pressed a hand to his chest. Her heart was still beating fast in her chest and as adorable as the fish was all she really wanted to do was go home with Oliver and she was pretty anxious to leave.

"Okay," Oliver said. If the lady wanted to leave without the fish, he wasn't going to argue with her. He kissed her again and then tugged her with him as they started making their way back the way they came toward the parking lot. Oliver kept her close to him, his mind racing as he wondered if she was on the same page he was.

He didn't want to rush her, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself either. They reached the car and instead of opening the door for her, Oliver pushed her back lightly against it, his hands settling on her hips. "I've been wanting you all to myself again since the morning I dropped you off at your apartment," he admitted, his eyes darker than usual when they met hers.

Chloe swallowed hard at the look on his face as a shiver ran down her back and a wave of anticipation flowed through her at his words. She wanted him since that morning too. Her tongue darted out of her mouth briefly running across her bottom lip before she leaned back against the car and pulled him closer to her body. Chloe held his gaze her fingers caressing his sides lightly “So what are you waiting for then?” She asked him softly as she leaned up and kissed his neck.

His eyes drifted closed for a moment as he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his neck. "We should go," Oliver said firmly, not wanting to get anymore carried away than they already had in public. He stepped back, pulling Chloe with him so he could open the door for her. He closed it and walked around to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel and sending a grin in her direction as he started the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to Oliver’s was made in a comfortable silent and less than fifteen minutes after they’d left the festival they were pulling into the underground parking lot. Chloe released Oliver’s hand as he put the car in park and reached up unbuckling her seatbelt slowly. Her heart was racing in her chest and she had nervous butterflies fluttering away in her stomach. Chloe shifted in her seat and pushed open her door, getting out and waiting for Oliver to follow.

She waited for him to make his way around the car and she smiled when he did holding out her hand to him. “Did you have fun at the festival?” She asked softly.

"I did," Oliver said as he slid his hand into hers. "You haven't changed your mind about the fish, have you?" he asked teasingly as he led her into the elevator. He keyed in the code for his penthouse and when the doors closed, he leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his.

"I can always buy you one if you did," he said. Oliver smiled at her before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Or if you're worried about me spending too much money, I could go down to the pier and attempt to catch one for you. That one probably wouldn't be very pretty though." He placed light kisses along her skin as he spoke.

Chloe relaxed in his arms some of the nervousness ebbing away as she let her head tilt to the side giving him better access to her neck. She gripped his waist lightly letting her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her neck. “I might pay money to see you catch a fish at the pier,” She said lightly as shifted closer to him letting her hands slip from his side and explore his chest.

“You don’t think I can catch a fish?” I’m offended,” Oliver teased. He lightly sucked on the skin surrounding her pulse point as he tightened his grip on her hips. “I can catch a fish. I’d say I’d show you right now, but I’m sure we can find better uses of our time.” He met her gaze again and then covered her mouth with his. He already felt like he was on fire from her small touches and she had yet to put her hands on his bare skin. As Oliver deepened the kiss, he willed the elevator to move faster.

Chloe returned the kiss enthusiastically, opening her mouth for him as she tugged lightly at his shirt before slipping her hand beneath it and letting her palm caress his bare skin. Everything felt heightened and she wasn’t quite sure why, but she wasn’t about to question it. His skin felt smooth beneath her fingers and warm to the touch. Chloe could hear her heart echoing in her ears as she let her hands travel his body while arousal sparked inside of her.

She broke the kiss and even as she sucked in a large breath she pressed herself closer to him, trailing kissing along his jaw right as the elevator chimed signaling they’d reached the penthouse.

Oliver moved out of the elevator, pulling Chloe with him into the penthouse. “Can I get you anything?” he asked. “A drink or…” His voice trailed off as he dipped his head and kissed her again, already feeling like she was too far away. Her hand was still under his shirt and he gripped her hips, lifting her effortlessly up against his body as he moved backward, crashing into a wall.

Oliver barely noticed as he let one of his hands slide over her ass, massaging her gently as he anchored her body to his. He felt like he’d been waiting forever for this moment and as much as he didn’t want to rush it, Oliver wasn’t sure he had the control to do anything other than tear her clothes off and bury himself inside of her.  

“You’re so beautiful, Chloe,” Oliver told her when the kiss broke. He sucked in a few deep breaths of air before his lips moved over her neck again. “I think about you all the time and how much I want you.” His mouth traveled up to her ear and he lightly sank his teeth into her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue.

Chloe moaned as she used his body and the wall to leverage herself up enough to wrap her legs around his waist. Her hand threaded through his hair as her head hit back against the wall. Her heart felt like it was about to burst free of her chest and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. She shook her head, “ _You are_ ,” She said, voice breathy.

She could feel a familiar ache starting between her legs and she let her hand drop from his hair reaching out and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “Ollie, I want you so bad,” She whispered, her cheeks flushing slightly at her words. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” She said softly as she shifted her hips against his and spread his shirt open. Her eyes dropped to his chest and her breathing sped up. “God, you’re perfect,” She whispered.

He desperately needed to touch more of her. Oliver used his body to brace hers against the wall as he caught the bottom of her dress in his hands and pulled it up over her head, tossing it on the floor behind them. He shrugged out of his shirt, letting that fall to the floor as well before his eyes roamed over her, his mouth going dry at the sight of her smooth, creamy skin covered only in small scraps of lace.

“I want you too, Chloe. So much,” he added before he claimed her mouth again in a deep kiss. Oliver’s hands skimmed up her sides and he cupped her breasts, lightly stroking her nipples through the lacy bra until they pebbled beneath his fingertips. Oliver reached behind Chloe, pushed open the clasp, his eyes darkening as the material fell away from her body.   

Oliver kissed her neck and her collarbone and across the upper swells of her breasts before he swirled his tongue over her nipple and sucked it into his mouth while he continued to tease the other one with his fingers. His free hand skimmed over her stomach as he rubbed himself intimately against her, wanting her to feel just how much he wanted her before he let his hand drop down further and he brushed his fingers across the front of her panties.

Chloe gasped her hand tightening on his waist, nails clipping at his skin as she arched against him. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she’d never felt anything like the sheer need that tore through her as his mouth sucked on her nipple. “Oh god, Ollie please,” Her tone was pleading as she rocked her hips forward trying to increase the pressure of his hand against her panties. 

Chloe gripped his belt with one hand tugging it out of the loop as she arched against him again pressing her body closer to him. “I feel like you’re too far away,” She breathed, “Ollie please, I need you,” She whispered the feelings he was creating inside of her more intense than anything she’d felt before.

He groaned against her skin as he pushed her panties aside as stroked his fingers over her slit. Her body arched against him hard. “You’re so wet, Chloe. So hot,” he whispered as he took her other nipple in his mouth as he slid two fingers into her tight channel, her inner muscles instantly gripping him. His cock was throbbing as her fingers fumbled with his belt and he dropped his other hand to his pants, helping her with the button and zipper on his jeans as he thrust his fingers slowly in and out of her body.

Chloe’s eyes slid shut as her teeth bit into her bottom lip hard, the feel of his fingers moving inside of her making her incredibly needy. She tried to focus as she slipped her hand inside his pants and brushed it against his hardened shaft. She heard him groan and she hesitated a second before shifting her hand inside his boxers and stroking him slowly as she rocked her hips harder against his hand.

“Ollie,” She whispered her mouth moving towards his ear as she sucked the lobe into her mouth. “I want…” She paused, her voice trailing off feeling slightly self-conscious. Her head fell back again as his fingers picked up speed inside of her and a moan tumbled from her lips. She continued to move her hand against him, her voice lowering as pleasure course through her body. “I want you inside of me,” She whispered while pressing a kiss beneath his ear.

The feel of her hand wrapped around him had taken away his ability to think and Oliver nodded quickly, reluctantly pulling her hand away. If she kept stroking him, this was going to be over too fast and that was the last thing he wanted. Oliver pulled his fingers from her body even as she rocked her hips again. He smiled at the impatient look on her face. “Trust me,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips as he freed himself from his boxers. He gripped his cock, stroking his fingers over it, spreading her moisture over himself.   

Oliver positioned himself at her entrance, watching her face as he slowly slid into her body. Oliver groaned as he felt her heat surrounding him but he forced himself to go slow. Chloe was wet, but she was tight and he wanted to give her time to adjust to his presence. He saw a hint of pain on her face and held his breath, keeping himself in check as he slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked his thumb over her clit. “Relax, Chloe,” he said soothingly. 

Chloe nodded, holding him close to her as she took a deep breath and let it out trying to relax her body. She was anxious and her body was wound up. The feel of his finger moving over her clit made her moan as her body grew wetter. She shifted her hips against his causing him to move inside of her and she winced.

Chloe wound an arm around his neck and pressed her cheek against his, her lips trailing over to his ear. “Just move Ollie,” She whispered knowing it wouldn’t get better until she got used to the feel of him moving inside of her. “I need to feel you.” She said while nipping at his jaw.

Oliver captured her mouth with his, kissing her hard and fast as he started thrusting his hips. He heard her cry out into his mouth as he increased the pressure of his thumb against her clit. Air was becoming an issue again so he trailed hot kisses down her chest until his lips closed over her nipple. 

He could feel her body starting to relax and he used his body to shift hers, changing the angle of his thrusts as he slipped deeper into her warmth. "You feel so good, Chloe," he panted as his tongue darted out to tease her nipple.

Her body arched beneath his, another gasp flying from her mouth as he thrust into her. Her hand ran over his back as she felt pleasure building inside of her the last remnants of pain fading away as he continued to move inside of her. His entire body felt like it was encompassing her and it made her even hotter. Chloe could feel a pressure building low in her belly and she started bringing her hips up faster to meet his. “You feel,” She moaned as she tried to pull his body even closer to his. She tugged his head away from her breast and crashed her lips to his, hard as she moved beneath him. 

Chloe didn’t break the kiss until air was an issue. “Ollie harder,” Her inner muscles fluttered slightly as her orgasm grew closer, not used to the kind of attention he was paying to her body. “So good,” Her body jerked up as he hit a particular spot inside of her, “Yes, right there, Ollie,” There was a hint of pleading in her tone as she said his name, her hips bucking against his as her body responded to every touch.

Her words spurred him on and Oliver pulled almost all the way out of her body and slammed back into her. He placed one of his hands behind her head so she wasn't banging it against the wall and started moving in and out of her body even faster. He felt her inner walls gripping him and that combined with her hands on him was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Oliver applied more pressure to her clit as he rocked against her. He watched her face contorting in pleasure and he wanted to watch her go over the edge. "Come for me, Chloe. I want to see you. You're so beautiful." He slammed his hips into hers again and again. 

Chloe’s head was tilted back as she held onto him like her life depended on it. The pressure on her clit combined with his thrusting was all it took for the pressure inside of her to explode. She sobbed out his name loud, her entire body lifted from the wall arching into him, eyes closed, grip tight as she came hard, wave after wave of pleasure filling her body making her inner muscles clamp down on him and squeeze.

Small noises fell from her throat as he continued to move inside of her drawing out the orgasm that was still flowing through her as she held onto him terrified to let go.

He clung to her, pushing her body back against the wall as he thrust into her once more before he followed her over the edge, her name falling from his lips as he spilled himself deep inside of her. Spent, Oliver dropped his head to her shoulder, raining light kisses over her neck as light exploded behind his eyes.

They remained that way for several minutes, wrapped around each other; the room filled with sounds of their harsh breathing. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist; one of his hands was buried in her hair, his other arm hugging her body to his. Oliver lifted his head from her shoulder and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"You're amazing," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

Chloe opened her eyes and swallowed hard to moisten her dry throat as she let one hand cup his face as the other stroked his back lightly. “No, _that_ was amazing.” She whispered. She pressed her lips against his softly, kissing him leisurely for a minute before breaking it and resting her forehead against his. “No one’s ever made me feel like that before,” She said softly.

Even though the admission was slightly embarrassing for her she wanted him to know that he made her feel things no one else could. He was special. Her chest tightened with emotion as she held his gaze. “What we have here,” She paused, “I’ve never had this with anyone Ollie…I care about you so much.” She told him quietly as she stroked his cheek lightly. Chloe dropped her eyes to his chest her cheeks coloring slightly for getting so emotional. He was probably going to think she was one of those crazy girls now, but she couldn’t help how she felt and she wanted to be honest with him. 

Oliver cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "You make me feel things that I've never felt before. I never knew it was possible to be this connected to someone." He kissed her again as warmth filled his chest. He could see that she was embarrassed by her words but it meant a lot to him that she was being so open with him.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he let his hand move up and down her side. Even now, he couldn't seem to stop touching her. The fog was starting to clear from his brain and Oliver realized they were pressed up against the wall in his front entryway. 

"How would you feel about taking this someplace more comfortable?" he asked. 

She laughed lightly and nodded. “We didn’t make it very far did we,” She teased softly as she shifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. “I think that’s a good idea.” She told him as she leaned forward peppering his face with light kisses, letting her lips trail over his jaw and back by his ear. “I’m all ready when you are.”

"I couldn't help myself," Oliver replied. He kissed her again as he slid his arms around her waist, anchoring her body to his. The kiss broke and he smiled at her as he lifted her higher against him and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

 

______

 

"I can't tell you the last time I actually went to a movie in a theater," Tess commented as she and Hal made their way out of the theater. She had to blink a few times to get her eyes to readjust to the bright sunshine, noting that it seemed even hotter now than when they'd gone into the theater. It was only a matter of time before they had another storm to break the heatwave.

"Did you like the movie?" she asked as they walked toward Hal's car. They'd decided to see the latest action movie and she'd enjoyed it more than she'd expected to. Or maybe it was the company, she thought as she glanced sideways at Hal. Tess had been having so much fun with him. 

Hal nodded as he took her hand threading their fingers together. “I did.” He said with a sideways grin. “Though I have to say the company certainly help.” He told her squeezing her hand lightly as he paused in front of the passenger side door, pressing the keyless entry, releasing her hand and pulling it open for her. “How about you, Red? Did you have a good day?” He asked while leaning against the door as he watched her.

"It was a great day," Tess told him honestly. She'd never been the type to play things coy and she wasn't going to start now. She wanted Hal to know how much she enjoyed spending time with him. "Thanks for coming out here," she said. Tess knew that he was busy with his job and he had family that he was close to so she appreciated that he'd been making a lot of time for her lately. It made her feel like she was important to him and she'd never in her life felt like she was anyone's priority.

Hal smiled. “I’m glad you had fun and it was no problem,” He told her softly. “Next time you can come out to Coast City. I was thinking dinner one day this week. If you think the bars burgers are good, wait until you try their grilled chicken,” He teased. “What do you say?” He asked quietly as he reached out and brushed a hand against her cheek while swallowing heavily. Her skin was soft beneath his hand and all he wanted to do was pull her into him and never let her go. Hal was grateful for the car door between them or he was afraid his plan to take things slow would have been ruined.

"Okay," Tess agreed without hesitation. She didn't really care what her schedule was like; she'd make sure she found time to see Hal again. Her heart started to beat a little faster when she saw the look in his eyes. She didn't even think about what she was doing as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her bottom lip.

His hand felt so good on her cheek and all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She hated that he was so far away, but it was an awkward position with her sitting in the car and him leaning over her. She reached out and trailed her fingers over his arm, her eyes locked with his. "That sounds like fun," she said.

Hal glanced at her fingers on his arm and he couldn’t help himself. He shifted bending down and cupping her cheek as her pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow as he moved his mouth over hers coaxing it open before deepening the kiss and pressing his lips harder against her while slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

He continued kissing her until his lungs burned. He broke this kiss and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing heavy as he shifted in the awkward position but he didn’t care, he wanted to be close to her for a minute. “I’ve wanted to do that since the minute I saw you at the bar,” He whispered.

"I've wanted you to," Tess admitted. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his jaw and then moved toward his lips once again. Kissing him was even better than she'd imagined and she'd spent plenty of time imagining it. His mouth was hot on hers and she let her other hand trail across his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath her fingertips. "Sometimes I wondered if you weren't interested," she admitted when the kiss broke. Her hand was still in his hair and she lightly raked her nails across his scalp, smiling when she saw a look of pleasure cross his face.  
  
"But I was hoping you were just being a gentleman," Tess continued. She pressed another light kiss to his jaw. "It means a lot to me that you're not one of those guys who was just after one thing. I liked getting to know you first and seeing how amazing you are." She tugged him closer and kissed him again.

Hal returned her kiss, but pulled back quickly, a hint of guilt filling his chest at her words. He caressed her cheek and swallowed hard. “I am a gentleman,” He told her quietly. “I should get you home.” He said before pressing one more kiss against her lips and standing up straight. He let out a short breath and moved around to the other side of the car.

He got in and started it before pausing and glanced at Tess a strained smile on his face as he reached out and took her hand. “I don’t want to move too fast, I like you Tess. I think you’re pretty amazing,” He told her lightly as he sat there letting the car run, but not driving anywhere yet.

"I think you're amazing too," Tess said. She felt like there was something more in his words that she wasn't grasping. She squeezed his hand, watching his face for a moment and then let herself relax. Hal had been good to her and there was no reason to think he was being anything other than honest. She figured he was probably just trying to make sure they were still on the same page.

She smiled at him before she leaned over and pressed another kiss to his lips. "You know what they say," she whispered as she trailed kisses over his jaw and up to his ear. "Good things come to those who wait." Tess kissed his earlobe and then pulled back, settling into her seat and sending another smile in his direction as she squeezed his hand. 

Hal groaned as he shifted the car into gear with his free hand. “You know you’re too hot for your own good.” He told her lightly as he sent a grin in her direction and pulled out of the spot. He drove out of the lot his fingers playing with hers as he made his way down the road. “So how does Wednesday work for you?” He asked lightly.

"I'll have to check and see if I have plans with the other guy I'm dating," Tess replied. She laughed at the look on his face. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," she teased as she held his hand a little tighter, bushing her thumb over his. "Wednesday night sounds perfect. I'll drive to Coast City after I get off work. I can meet you around seven. Is that okay?" she asked.

Hal nodded. “Seven sounds perfect,” He told her as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss there. “Maybe after dinner I can show off some of the rest of the town to you.” He said lightly before hesitating. “Also if you’re interested my nephew is having his birthday party this weekend…I could use some company if you wanted to tag along.” He said casually.

The only woman Hal had ever invited home with him was Carol, but he didn’t think that actually counted since they grew up together because his Father had worked with hers. He glanced at her nervousness filling his stomach as he waited for her answer.

Her eyes widened a little at that; Tess knew how close Hal was to his family and she doubted he would invite her to spend time with them if he didn't care about her a lot. She glanced at him and even though his eyes were focused on the road, she could see the hint of anxiety on his face. Meeting his family would be a huge step.

She'd never been with anyone who actually wanted to introduce her to his family before; even the last jackass had always had some excuse why he didn't want her to go with him when he visited his family in Santa Barbara. In hindsight, Tess figured he probably had another woman there.  
  
She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hal's cheek, letting her lips linger against his skin for a moment. "I'd love to go with you," Tess said. "Thank you for inviting me. It means a lot."

Hal turned his head and smiled at her. “Thank you for saying yes,” He said softly before grinning, “I’m glad you said yes.” He turned at the next light and went down a few blocks as he chanced a glance at Tess. “You’ll be meeting my Mother,” He said lightly, “But don’t worry I’ll prepare you for that beforehand.” He teased as he turned onto her block.

That was probably the wrong thing for him to say as Tess was suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. She hadn't really thought through the fact that she would actually be meeting Hal's family, meaning that she would need to make a good impression so they didn't tell him to run screaming in the other direction. She was willing to bet Hal was a mama’s boy too which meant she’d have to work that much harder to prove to his mother that she wasn’t some she-devil who was just trying to steal her son. But Tess kept the smile on her face, knowing that she would have to have the appropriate anxiety-ridden conversation later with Chloe. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said and that was still mostly true. She did want to meet Hal’s family and be more involved in his life. She just needed to prep for it first.

 

______

 

Oliver smirked as he watched the ball sail through the net. "That's another two points for me," he called as he grabbed his own rebound and then bounced the ball over to Hal. Oliver walked over to the edge of the court and picked up the water bottle that was lying beside his t-shirt, taking a long sip of the water.

It felt good even thought it was starting to get warm from being out in the heat. The sun was hot against his back and he rubbed his neck before he took another sip of water and set the bottle down, jogging back onto the court where Hal was dribbling the ball, a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"You okay? Your head hasn't really been in the game today," Oliver noted. It was the first time in a few weeks that they'd actually managed to keep their Sunday morning game plans and Hal had seemed distracted for most of the game.

Oliver's mind had drifted to Chloe more than once and he knew he hadn't been able to keep the grin off his face as he thought about how amazing she was in every way. He'd been surprised that Hal hadn't called him out on it; all the more reason he figured his friend had something big on his mind.

Hal arched an eyebrow as he glanced up at his friend. “What’d you say?” He asked as he faked going to the left and then spun to the right around Oliver dribbling the ball towards the hoop before pushing his body into a layup and sinking the ball in the hoop.

He wasn’t really focused on the game he and Oliver were playing his mind was too busy thinking about Tess and the fact that she had agreed to meet his family. It was a big deal. He passed the ball to Oliver and caught sight of his friend watching him again, a questioning look on his face. Hal realized he must have asked him another question.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry man, my head’s all over the place today,” He said as he jogged towards the middle of the court near his friend and wiped some of the sweat off the back of his neck. “What were you asking me?”

"I know it is," Oliver commented. He held the ball in his hands, not bothering to move as he tried to see if Hal was actually paying attention this time. "Your head hasn't been in this at all. What's going on? What happened with Tess?" he asked. Oliver figured the redhead was the only possible reason Hal would be this distracted.

"The two of you seemed pretty relaxed after you left the festival." Oliver was pretty sure they had, anyway. His mind had been on Chloe and how he couldn't wait to take her back to his place. The smile threatened to cross his face again and Oliver did his best to push all thoughts of his favorite blonde aside so he could focus on Hal. "Talk to me, man."

“Everything’s great with Tess.” He told his friend a smile appearing on his lips as he mentioned the red head. “I’m taking her to dinner on Wednesday and I invited her to Cody’s birthday party this weekend,” He said while letting out a short breath. “She’s going to meet my family and it’s possibly I’m flirting with the idea of sharing my secret with her.” He said before sighing. “I’m out of my league with this man. I really like this girl and I’ve never gotten to this point with anyone before…I need a little guidance.” He said sending his friend a hopeful look.

"Wow, those are two huge steps," Oliver commented, not sure if he was more surprised that Hal was considering telling Tess his secret or that he was bringing her to his nephew's birthday party. "Let's do one at a time," he suggested. Oliver wanted to be there for Hal, but he didn't really have much experience when it came to relationships.

He knew without a doubt that Chloe was the most serious relationship he'd ever had and they still hadn't known each other that long. "Clearly, I don't know much about introducing a woman to my family, but if she agreed to go and you want to take her, I'm sure that'll be great," he said confidently. Oliver loved Hal's family and he had no doubt they'd welcome Tess with open arms. Hal's brothers would probably tease him mercilessly but that was just a guy thing.  
  
"But the secret is actually something I've been contemplating too," he admitted. "Chloe is important to me. Really important," he stressed, knowing that Hal could probably see that. "I really like her and I see myself falling in love with her." He paused, thinking it should have felt strange to say those words out loud, but it didn't.

It felt right. "I want to tell her. I know I can trust her but I'm more concerned about the burden it puts on her. Green Arrow and the rest of the team have a lot of enemies. Maybe she's better off not knowing. What are you thinking?" he asked, knowing Hal probably had his own internal pro-con list on whether or not he should tell Tess.

Hal nodded and pointed at his friend. “I’ve been thinking the same thing.” He said lightly. “Tess has a normal life, she’s a marine biologist…She’s got a normal job, normal friends and she’s never mentioned anything about vigilantes of any kind.” He said quietly. “I don’t want to put her in danger, but I don’t want to lie to her either.” He said with a sigh.

“It’s hard...Last night after the movie. I told her I liked her and we kissed a lot.” He said with a smirk. He shook the look off his face a minute later and his expression turned serious. “She thinks I’m this perfect gentlemen and I feel sort of guilty for misleading her.” He said quietly.

Oliver frowned. "Come on man; don't be so hard on yourself. You are a gentleman. You were just going through a rough patch," he said. Oliver knew that Hal felt guilty about the way he'd been living his life over the past few months because that wasn't the person he really was. "So you had one too many one night-stands. You've treated Tess the way she deserves to be treated and that's what matters," he said. Oliver spun the ball between his hands as he considered Hal's point about Tess not mentioning vigilantes.  
  
"Chloe actually has mentioned Green Arrow." He quickly told his friend about their encounter with her boss. "She's written a bunch of pro-vigilante articles and I think she'd be okay with it if she knew the truth. 'Think' being the operative word," he stressed. Oliver was fairly confident that Chloe would understand and that she might even be proud of him, but there was that small part of him that was filled with doubt and that held him back. Chloe meant so much to him and he was afraid that the truth might make her walk away. He would never hold it against her if she did, but he also didn't want to lose her.

Hal pursed his lips as he tilted his head to the side. “You really think Chloe won’t care that you’re Green Arrow?” He asked lightly. “That’s one big story.” He said carefully as he watched his friends face. He didn’t mean to imply anything bad about the blonde. She seemed very nice from what he’d seen of her. But she was still a reporter and he wanted to make sure his friend was thinking clearly. “I need to think more about cluing Tess into my secret. I’ll most likely see how things go with my family and take it from there, but I don’t have as much to lose as you do if things go south.” He said quietly.

"Chloe would never exploit our relationship for a story," Oliver replied. That was the last thing he was worried about. He wasn't offended by Hal's words; he knew his friend was just looking out for him. Oliver trusted Chloe and he knew once Hal got to know her better, he would see that his doubts were misplaced. Just because Chloe was a reporter didn't mean that she would use people to get what she wanted. She wasn't that kind of a person.   
  
"But I still don't think I'm ready to tell her yet. It's a burden and I'd prefer to keep things light at this point, you know what I mean?" They were still in the earlier stages of their relationship and he planned on being with Chloe for a long time so there was no need to rush into everything. "It's probably good that you're going to take things slow with Tess too. Maybe you should sleep with the woman before you tell her your biggest secret," he teased. 

Hal chuckled and smirked as he slapped the ball out of Oliver’s hand and then dribbled it around his friend. “I’m gonna give this whole getting to know her thing two more weeks before I drag her back to my place and keep her there for an entire weekend.” He said amused as he watched his friend. “What about you? You’re looking awfully happy today.” He said letting his voice trail off.

“Does this mean you and Chloe have taken the next step in your overly sappy relationship?” He joked. “The two of you really like the PDA’s huh?” He asked his friend humor dancing in his eyes. “Do you know how many pictures there are of you two at the festival? There was even a human interest article about the two of you in the Sunday morning Register paper.” He said with a tilt of his head.

“We’re not sappy,” Oliver replied defensively. He glared at Hal as he moved into his path, blocking him from getting closer to the net. “And yeah, there were a lot of pictures but the media is nosy and they made a big deal of me being at a festival. The human interest story was written by that reporter Chloe doesn’t like so you can’t take that seriously either.” He purposely avoided answering Hal’s other question about whether or not he and Chloe had taken things to the next level.

Hal rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friends avoidance. “It was actually a very nice article aside from the fact that is insinuated Chloe was your flavor of the month also you realize we’re guys right?” He asked lightly as he shifted to move around Oliver, but was blocked from the other side. “It’s okay to talk about having sex with you girlfriend as long as you don’t get all pervy and detailed about it.” He told him pointedly before taking a jump shot from where he stood.

Oliver turned quickly and grabbed the rebound when the ball bounced off the rim. He dribbled to the side, easily dodging Hal and took another shot, letting out a curse when the ball hit the backboard and then tipped out of the net at the last second. “I hate when that happens,” he muttered as he went to retrieve the ball from the side of the court. He grabbed it and passed it back to Hal. “Yes, I know we’re guys but you’re my best friend and I’m trying to respect your current celibacy by not telling you that I’m having fantastic sex on a regular basis,” he added with a grin.

Hal glared. “You’re such a bitch.” He said, but he grinned at his friend to take the bite out of his words. “Two more weeks man…Let’s hope I last that long,” He joked as he moved to the other side of the court and dribbled from one had to the other. “Any new information on the whole Atkins thing?” He asked curiously knowing his friend had set that aside to deal with the drug ring  thing, but now that everything with that seemed to be taken care of he figured his friend was most likely back on the political trail.

“No,” Oliver replied, the grin slipping from his face. “I still have no idea what the hell this guy is doing. There’s another fundraiser next week that I’m going to attend. He only gave me about two minutes of his time at the last one because he had a prior engagement. Who schedules another event the same night as their own fundraiser?” Oliver shook his head, irritated. It frustrated him that he hadn’t made any progress on Atkins even though they had taken down the drug cartel. He was going to need to step up his game.

“Well at least you’ll have another chance to look into things. You taking the girlfriend with you?” He asked lightly as he jumped up shooting another three pointer. He frowned when it ricochet off the backboard and then off to the side. “Stupid basketball,” He grumbled as he jogged over to get it.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said. “I mean I plan on asking her if she wants to come but she’s been working on some kind of story that I assume is about Atkins. That was the reason she was at the fundraiser I met her at. She might already be planning on going if she still needs information. But political fundraisers aren’t exactly fun so I won’t blame her if she doesn’t want to come.” He made a mental note to talk to her about it when he saw her later. The fundraiser was only a few days away and he figured he should bring it up.

Hal nodded as he tossed the ball to his friend. “I’m sure Chloe will say yes. She wouldn’t want any women hitting on her man.” He teased good naturedly as his phone went off on the bench a few feet away from them. He jogged over lifted one of the towels and wiped his face and chest with it before tossing it aside and grabbing his phone. He grinned when he saw it was a text from Tess. He typed a quick message back, put his phone down and moved back towards Oliver. “Our girlfriends are hanging out.” He told his friend amused.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Girlfriends, huh?” he teased. “I didn’t realize you gave Tess your letterman jacket with that kiss you finally laid on her. Good for you.” Grinning, he grabbed the ball and tested his jump shot. The ball sailed through the net and his smile turned into a smirk. “So what do you say, man? Want to make this game a little interesting? It’s been awhile since you’ve had to buy lunch,” he pointed out.

Hal grinned. “You’re real cute. You’re one to talk. Have you proposed yet?” He said a smug expression on his face, “Because at the rate you’re going the two of you will be married in six months.” He joked as he nodded towards the basket. “Bring it on, I’m more than ready to kick your ass, game to fifteen?” He asked as he shifted around the court.

“I am cute and you’re a dick,” Oliver replied. But he grinned at Hal as he tossed him the ball. He knew his friend was just teasing him because things were progressing so rapidly between him and Chloe. But when something was right, it was right and Oliver didn’t doubt that Chloe was right for him. He was looking forward to seeing her later, but first he wanted to kick his friend’s ass at basketball just for the hell of it.  “Fifteen sounds good and I’ll even let you have first possession.”


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver stood in his walk-in-closet, quickly tucking his dress shirt into his pants before he smoothed his hand over his clothes to make sure there were no wrinkles. He grabbed one of his silk ties, expertly knotting it around his neck as he searched for the blazer that went with the pants he was wearing.

 

Oliver grabbed it and stepped out of the closet, glancing toward the closed bathroom door where he assumed Chloe was getting ready on the other side of. He carefully placed the jacket on the bed, smirking to himself at the rumpled sheets and the trail of clothing that littered the floor between the door and the bed.   
    

He’d asked Chloe to come to his place for lunch and one thing led to another and before they knew it, they had less than an hour to get ready if they were going to make it to Atkins’ fundraiser in time for dinner. Oliver walked to the dresser, selected a pair of cuff links from his top drawer and fastened them into place before he walked back over to the bed to get his jacket.

 

Pulling it on, Oliver took a look in the mirror and decided he did a pretty good job of getting ready in a limited amount of time. He’d considered skipping the fundraiser altogether, but he knew he couldn’t ignore his responsibilities to spend time in bed with Chloe, no matter how much he wanted to. Oliver bent down to retrieve his wallet and cell phone from his other pants, glancing at his messages while he waited for Chloe.

Chloe stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her make-up glad that she’d stuck her small travel kit in her purse that morning. She stepped back and ran a hand through her hair as she glanced at her dress. It was royal blue and dipped just low enough in the front to be considered flirty.

 

She turned to the side biting her lower lip as she glanced at her figure. Tess was definitely right about the dress hugging her curves.  It was a little more form fitting than she usually wore, but she’d have to make do since she hadn’t brought an endless supply of dresses with her to Oliver’s. She gave her head a quick shake loosing the curls before tossing her stuff back in her purse, grabbing the hem of the dress, which without her heels was slightly on the long side, and pushing open the bathroom door.

 

Chloe moved into the bedroom glancing around as her brows drew together. “Have you seen my heels? I swear I have no idea how I keep losing them.” She said lifting her dress a little higher as she bent down to look under the bed.

 

“I think they’re in the hallway,” Oliver replied. He glanced up from his phone and his eyes landed on her ass as she looked under the bed. He moved toward her, helped her up and spun her around so he could get the full effect of the dress. “Wow, Chloe,” he said reverently as his eyes took her in. “You look incredible.” Once again he was tempted to forget all about the fundraiser so he could have her all to himself.

 

Chloe’s expression softened. “You’re biased,” She teased as she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. She motioned towards his phone as she pressed a hand to his chest pushing him back gently so she could walk around him towards the doorway. “Are you working?” She asked as she spotted one of her heels in the hallway and reached out and grabbed it before moving back into the room.

 

She had been slightly surprised that Oliver asked her to go to the fundraiser with him. Chloe hadn’t expected him to go and she couldn’t help the curiosity that lingered wanting to know why he was attending all these events. She walked back over to the bed as she caught sight of the edge of her heel peeking out from under the nightstand.

 

“I’m not biased,” Oliver replied. “You are beautiful.” He slipped his phone into his pocket and then pulled Chloe into his arms, dipping his head to kiss her softly. “No, I’m not working. I just wanted to check my messages since I’d intended to go back to the office after lunch but then I got a much better offer.” He trailed his lips lazily over her neck as he let his hand slide down over the curve of her ass, massaging her gently through the fabric of her dress. “You have no idea how tempted I am to skip this whole thing,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  
    

Oliver knew he really needed to stop touching her or he was going to talk himself out of going. This event was supposedly more intimate than most of Atkins’ gatherings and Oliver knew there was a good chance he would actually get a few minutes alone with the guy.

 

Chloe moaned lightly the feel of his hand on her ass making her press herself closer to him. It didn’t matter that they’d spent most of the afternoon naked and in his bed. It seem like the second he started touching her, her body responded, arousal coursing through her like it was conditioned to expect pleasure from his touch. “Ollie, we don’t have time for this,” She said even as she let her hand trail down his shirt while her head tilted to give him better access to her neck. “I like you in a suit, in case I haven’t mentioned it.” She said her tone soft.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be going to this tonight,” She said casually as she ran her hand up and down his chest as she let her body brush against his.

 

“I’ll wear suits more often for you,” Oliver promised. He placed another kiss to her shoulder, but stopped himself from sliding the strap down her arm like he wanted to. He knew she was right and they didn’t have time for this because if any of their clothes came off, there was no way they were going to the fundraiser. He forced himself to take a step back, creating some space between their bodies even as he kept his hands on her hips, not wanting to let her go completely.  
   

 “I don’t trust Atkins,” he explained matter-of-factly. Oliver figured he owed Chloe an explanation about why he wanted to go even though he had no intention of donating money or supporting his candidacy in any way. “He’s got all this money for his campaign but he still hosts fundraisers weekly yet no new donations are recorded. That doesn’t make any sense. He comes off as squeaky clean but all this money has to be going somewhere. But it’s more than that. He always disappears from his own events like he did at the last one we were at; usually for most of the night and always with one or two wealthy associates. Something isn’t right.”

 

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side. “It’s a pattern,” She explained as she held his gaze. “He’s done it at every single event and he’s also met up with a few of them in night clubs and the occasional upscale bar.” She said. When she saw the inquisitive look on Oliver’s face she hesitated for a second before figuring since he was being honest with her she should be honest with him minus the part where she thought he was involved obviously. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Oliver.

 

“I’m investigating Atkins. That’s why I’ve attended all the events. I’ve got my eye on all his financials and we’ve been doing recon on his movements as well as his associates. He’s dirty…I know he is I just haven’t found the smoking gun yet,” she explained.

 

Oliver nodded. He wasn’t really surprised to hear that Chloe was investigating Atkins. That actually made a lot of sense that she would notice his strange behavior. “I have a theory, but I haven’t been able to prove it. Come on,” he said. Oliver took her hand and led her down the hall to his office. Moving around the desk, he opened his laptop and pulled up some information Victor had emailed him the day before.   
    

“These are the major donors who are listed as contributing to Atkins on record,” he said, motioning to the screen. Oliver figured Chloe was probably already familiar with the list so he opened the second attachment. “These are the people he’s had secret meetings with at his recent events. Not a single name appears on both lists and this list,” he said, indicating the people he’d been meeting with, “is filled with far wealthier people, which means he’s probably getting more money from them. But the question is how is he convincing them to contribute and where is the money going? I think he must have something on them.”

 

Chloe leaned over his shoulder as she pursed her lips, itching to get her hands on his keyboard to she could look through the names and run a search on them. “Have you done background checks on them? Their financial records, bank accounts…whether or not they’ve been involved in anything illegal?” She asked as her hand snaked around his and pushed the arrow down so the lists scroll down. Chloe gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry.” She said as she pulled her hand back.

 

Amused, Oliver tilted the laptop toward her so she could look at what she wanted. “Yes, I have a friend who knows his way around legal boundaries,” he said carefully, not wanting to say too much about Vic since it wasn’t his place to share other people’s secrets. “All these people seem clean which means they’ve probably done something really bad and Atkins knows about it somehow. Of course, it could also be something as simple as them cheating on their spouses. You never know just how much someone is willing to pay to cover up their secrets,” he said, watching her for a moment as her eyes scanned the screen.  
    

“I have a feeling that’s why Atkins hasn’t given me much time. I’m sure his people are looking to find something to use against me but all my dirty deeds have always been public knowledge,” Oliver said distastefully. He didn’t particularly like bringing up his past in front of Chloe, but it wasn’t like it was a secret.

 

Chloe patted him lightly as her eyes scanned the screen. “There, there.” She said distractedly as she shifted his chair enough so she could sit down on his lap. Her hands found his keyboards as she started going through the names again moving the data around the page as she closed and opened windows.

 

“Do you have any pictures of these guys? And what if we gave you a dirty little secret?” She asked as she brought up another list he had minimized. “I’m sure he’s still looking into you or he wouldn’t keep inviting you to these things. So we can like plant something that he can find on you so he can bring you in on the loop and blackmail you that way we can figure out what he wants.” She said her eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“That crossed my mind too but I decided against it,” Oliver said. He wasn’t really sure how he could explain to her why he’d decided against it without getting into his secret identity. Oliver wasn’t worried about people getting the wrong idea about him; he was used to his reputation being less than stellar. But if they were going to plant something, they’d have to plant it deep and he just couldn’t take the risk that someone looking that closely at his life might found out about his nightly activities. As much as he wanted to bring down Atkins, there were plenty of other bad guys in the world too and he needed to keep Green Arrow and Oliver Queen as separate as humanly possible.

 

“Hmm,” She said lightly as she sent a thoughtful look at the computer. “What about surveillance equipment?” She asked. “We definitely need to get something in the room with him. While his lackeys are easily distracted he is not…It’s actually very annoying,” She mumbled to herself as she frowned. “Do you know anyone who you trust that would let us give them a fake secret that Atkins can use as leverage?” She asked knowing that Oliver had obviously figured out the same thing she had.

 

“There aren’t many people in this world I trust,” Oliver told her honestly. “And none of the people that I do are the type to be on Atkins’ radar. But the surveillance equipment we can work with. Let me up for a second,” he said, patting her knee and gently moving her off his lap so he could slide out from underneath her. “I’ll be right back.” Oliver moved down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms, slipped into the closet and pushed open the panel that led to his equipment room. He found what he was looking for and made his way back to the office in less than a minute.   
    

“How would you feel about pushing Atkins’ buttons tonight in a way that might get you escorted out if you weren’t on my arm?” Oliver asked. From Chloe’s comment about Atkins not being easily distracted, Oliver had to assume she’d tried to get access to him already and had been shot down. He showed her the small camera in his hand that was about half the size of a button. “I can be friendly and get us into his office and then while you question him, I’ll slip this onto his desk.”

 

Chloe eyes brightened as she moved the chair forward and gripped his hand lightly to look at the camera. “This is top of the line…Military grade even do you spy on people a lot Mr. Queen?” She teased before her eyes went back to the camera. “I feel very good about this plan.” She said excitedly while pointing to his hand. “Can I hold the camera?” She asked with a smile on her face.

 

Oliver grinned at her enthusiasm. "You might not know this about me, but I'm the CEO of the leading technology company in the world." He leaned down, his mouth a breath away from her ear as he spoke. "Who do you think the military buy their surveillance equipment from?" He sucked lightly on her earlobe as he placed the camera in her hand.

 

Chloe moaned as she tilted her head and pulled him towards her with her free hand. "Do you have any idea how incredibly hot I find you right now?" She asked softly as she let her hand slip down his shirt.

 

His grin widened and Oliver turned his head, capturing her mouth with his. The kiss was hot, almost desperate as his mouth moved frantically over hers. Oliver's tongue teased her lips until her mouth opened for him and allowed him to deepen the kiss, savoring the taste of her. He didn't pull back until they were both gasping for air and his body was burning; he wanted to shove her dress up and take her right there, but Oliver held on to the small amount of self-control he had left. "We should go. We can continue this when we get back," he said. 

 

Chloe gripped his shirt tightly as she moved her mouth along his jaw while reaching out and putting the small camera on the desk so it didn’t break. “Fifteen minutes,” She whispered against his skin as she sucked on his neck. “You’re Oliver Queen, you should make an entrance anyway,” She said in an effort to convince him as she pulled him even closer, her mouth moving to his ear. “Fifteen minutes won’t make us very late…We can make it quick and hard,” She whispered taking his ear into her mouth and biting it gently as her hand fell to his belt.

 

His eyes drifted shut as her lips moved over his ear. He could feel her hands sliding his belt open and Oliver knew there was no point in trying to change her mind. He sure as hell didn't want to change her mind. "Good point," he agreed. While Chloe undid his belt, Oliver moved his computer and the camera from the desktop to the small file cabinet beside it. Turning back to Chloe, he effortlessly lifted her out of the chair, placing her on the desk and shoving her dress up and out of his way before he dipped two fingers into her, groaning as he felt how wet she already was.

 

"You are so fucking hot," he muttered. Oliver covered her mouth with his, instantly deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking hers while his fingers thrust quickly in and out of her tight channel.

 

Chloe gasped spreading her legs wider for him as she tugged down his zipper and slid her hand straight into his boxer briefs. Her hips were already moving against his hand as small moans left her throat at his quick pace. She stroked his shaft as she shoved his pants down to his knees. Chloe slid her hand back up his body, gripped his tie and tugged him flush against her. “We’re done with foreplay,” She said, her breath hot against the side of his mouth as she stroked him harder.

 

Chloe’s heart was beating frantically in her chest. Only Oliver could bring this side of her out. She’d never been like this with anyone and she had a feeling she never would again. Oliver was it for her and that knowledge only seemed to make her hotter. “I want you inside me now,” She whispered as she lifted one leg around his waist and tugged him forward.

 

He nodded; too turned on to find his voice. Oliver removed his fingers from her, gripped her hips tightly and dragged her body to the edge of the desk before he pushed her hand away from his shaft and thrust into her, filling her in one quick movement. Her inner muscles instantly clamped down around him and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her savagely as he thrust into her again and again, fucking her fast and deep. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to make sure she came first.

 

"God Chloe, you're so damn tight," Oliver muttered, breaking away from her mouth to suck in air before his lips traveled across her neck. "I want to be inside you all the time. It never feels like enough." He dropped his hand between them, rubbing her clit hard with the pad of his thumb as he pulled out of her and slammed back in. "Seeing you come apart for me just makes me want you more," he whispered as he stroked her clit harder, feeling her walls started to pulsate as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

 

She threw her head back arching beneath his body one hand gripping his neck tight the other pressed behind her on the desk to keep her balance. “Oh god…Ollie,” Her breathing was coming in gasp as he moved inside of her hard as fast the sound of things on the desk moving around them at his frantic pace.

 

She could pressure coil low in her belly as writhed beneath him. “I crave you,” She got out between deep breaths. “Nothing feels better than having you inside me,” She said while arched her body closer to his as pleasure crossed her face. She bit her lower lip muffling a cry as her eyes slid shut. “I dream about you Ollie…all the time,” She whispered her throat going dry. “About having you inside me at work…in your office…in the elevator even-” He slammed into her hard switching the angle and she lost her voice as she cried out his name her entire body shuddering beneath him.

 

Her inner muscles pulsated around his cock, squeezing him, her orgasm rocking through her entire body as she clung to him desperately, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her as he continued moving inside of her drawing out her orgasm.

 

Her words were enough to send him over the edge, muttering her name against her neck as he came hard, her inner muscles milking him dry as she continued to spasm around him. Breathing hard, Oliver clung to her, using the desk to support his weight as he continued muttering incoherently against her skin, not caring that he wasn't making sense. She made him feel so good and it was impossible to focus on anything over the beating of his heart.

 

It took a few moments for his body to calm down, his breathing going back to normal as he raised his head from her shoulder and kissed her, slowly drawing it out before he moved back enough to see her face. "You are incredible," he told her, cupping her cheek in his hand as he held her gaze. Oliver wasn't sure there were words that could express how he felt about her. "Chloe, you make me so happy," he said, lowering his lips to hers once more.

 

Chloe returned the kiss, keeping herself pressed against him as she drew out the kiss until breathing became an issue. When she pulled back slightly she rested her forehead against his and took a deep breath calming her body down as her hand shifted to his tie, fixing it slightly. “You make me really happy too, Ollie.” She said softly as she cupped his cheek and brushed a thumb under his eye.

 

She opened her mouth, but stopped. Chloe could feel the words on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to say them, not out loud anyway, it was too much too soon and she didn’t want to make things weird between them in case Oliver wasn’t on the same page as she was. Why fix what wasn’t broke? She smiled and tilted her head to the side. “Come on Romeo, we need to go snag us a bad guy.” She said as she nudged him lightly.

 

Oliver smiled at her. "You've got it," he said as he helped her off the desk. While she fixed her dress, he tucked himself back into his pants and buckled his belt. There wasn't anything he could do about the wrinkles in his shirt, but he figured the suit jacket would hide them anyway. He waited for Chloe to grab the camera and then he took her hand, leading her toward the elevator. Oliver hoped they'd be able to get something on Atkins, but he also hoped they could get through the night quickly so he could have Chloe all to himself again.

 

______

 

Tess let out a small sigh of relief when she pulled into the familiar bar parking lot. She'd spent most of the day talking to possible donors and giving tours of the lab and she was exhausted. She knew the rest of the week would be filled with playing catch-up but that was what happened when they had to stop doing actual work to show off for people with deep pockets. But she wasn't going to let her bad mood affect her date with Hal because she'd been looking forward to seeing him ever since he'd dropped her off at her apartment Saturday. She unconsciously licked her lips as she shut off the car, pocketing her keys and making her way into the bar; her mind on how good it had felt to finally kiss Hal and how she was very much looking forward to doing it again.

 

He had texted her as she was leaving work to let her know that he was running late and she should make herself comfortable at their usual table and he'd be there as soon as he could. As she walked into the bar, Tess was pleased to see the booth was open and she took a seat, dropping her purse beside her as she reached for the menu.

 

Jenna had been standing at the bar talking to one of the other waitress’s when she saw the red head that was with Hal a week or so ago make her way into the bar. She watched as the other woman sat down in Hal’s booth and lifted a menu in her hands. Her body tensed as she pursed her lips. She had some nerve making her way to this place. Hal didn’t like needy women and she was pretty sure when he made his way into the bar tonight he’d blow the red head off once and for all.

 

She grinned to herself a hint of smugness in her eyes as she made her way over to the table. “Good evening, can I take your order?” She asked her eyes never looking up from the pad of paper in her hand.

 

Tess glanced up from her menu and frowned when she saw the snotty waitress who had served them the night she'd met Hal. Judging by the woman's blatant lack of eye contact, Tess had to assume she was just as bitchy as ever. "I'm waiting for someone," she said, voice cool. "I'll just have a glass of water in the meantime."

 

Jenna glanced up her eyebrow arched. “Waiting on Hal are we?” She asked not bothering to keep the sneer out of her voice. “I’ll bring by his usual, he likes to have his drink waiting for him when he gets here.” She said casually giving the woman in front of her a knowing smirk as she went to turn around and head for the bar.

 

Tess arched an eyebrow as she watched the woman walk away. It was more than obvious that she had a thing for Hal but that didn't give her the right to be such a bitch. Women like her made other women look bad. Tess rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the menu. The waitress could throw as many dirty looks and snide remarks in her direction as she wanted.

 

There was nothing she could do or say that was going to change the fact that Hal wanted to be with Tess. She smirked to herself as she tried to decide between the burger she had last time and the grilled chicken that Hal had also recommended. She was so absorbed in the menu; she didn't hear the door open again.

 

Hal made his way into the bar as he flicked some water off the collar of his leather jacket. It had started to rain right as he got out of the car to head into the bar. He glanced around searching for Tess and he grinned when he spotted her at his usual booth. He stepped forward, but before he could get any closer to the booth Jenna popped up in front of him. He blinked, brows drawing together before he gave her a distracted smile.

 

“Hey, Jenna, how are you?” He asked as he tried to move around her towards the table. She fell in step beside him and he sent a sideways glance in her direction sighing to himself.

 

She held out the glass in her hand and grinned. “You’re usual.” She said lightly.

 

Hal turned to her and smiled. “Thanks Jenna, can you grab us an order of tortilla chips? I’d really appreciate it.” He patted her on the shoulder before walking around her and heading towards the booth. He slid into the seat next to Tess and put the drink on the table. “Hey, you” He said softly and grinned when she looked up surprised.

 

Before she could say anything he leaned in, cupped her cheek, and slid his hand beneath her hair capturing her lips with his. He drew out the kiss coaxing her mouth open and deepening it, keeping their lips fused until his chest burned. When he finally released her lips he pulled back slightly a grin on his lips. “Hi again,” He said softly.

 

"Hi yourself," Tess replied as she tried to get air back into her lungs even as her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest. She smiled at him, reaching out and cupping the back of his neck, her fingertips teasing his hair. "That was quite the hello. Was there a problem at work?" she asked. He hadn't really said why he was going to be late and she assumed everything was okay since he was there now.

 

She knew it was silly because it had only been a few days since she'd seen him, but Tess hadn't realized just how much she'd missed him until he'd sat down beside her. She was becoming incredibly attached to him and even though she was waiting for the warning bells to start going off in her head, there didn't appear to be any in sight.

 

Hal smiled as he pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck before settling back against the booth and pulling her closer to him. “Work was fine, the demonstrations ran a little longer than usual today that’s all. Don’t worry I haven’t crashed and or burned anything up.” He teased lightly as he left his hand fall to her lower back.

 

Hal hadn’t realized just how much he missed her until she was in his arms and he found himself thinking about how perfectly she fit there. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he rubbed her back lightly. “How was your day?”

 

"I'm not sure if I should be amused or not that you have to clarify whether or not you crashed or blew anything up at work," Tess commented as she let her hand rest on his leg. She gave him a sideways smile before she picked up the menu again with her free hand.

 

"Work was okay. It was a tour day so I felt like my time was being wasted and I'm going to be busy the rest of the week but it'll be worth it if these people give us money." She turned her head again and pressed a light kiss to his jaw just because she could.

 

Hal grinned hugging her closer to him. “You know you could probably hit Oliver up for some money and I don’t mean just because he’s sleeping with your best friend,” He teased. “He does a lot of work to help clean up the environment.” He explained before reaching out and taking a sip of the drink Jenna had given him.

 

“Also I’ll have you know that there’s nothing wrong with crashing a plane here and there when you’re doing it for a good cause,” He said while looking over Tess’s menu. He ran a hand down her arm as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You ready for this weekend?” He asked lightly.

 

Tess nodded. "Queen Industries is already one of our donors and Oliver is my favorite type of donor. His check comes every month but he never asks for anything in return. But since you mentioned it, even though this probably violates some sort of girl code, Chloe really likes Oliver. I've never seen her this happy before," she said. Tess figured she wasn't saying anything that wasn't obvious anytime someone saw Chloe's face when Oliver's name was mentioned.

 

She squeezed Hal's leg lightly, wanting him to know that their friends weren't the only ones who were happy. "As for you crashing planes, just don't get hurt," she said, a hint of warning in her voice. "I like having you around." Tess leaned into him and kissed him softly. "I am looking forward to this weekend quite a bit," she added. Tess was still nervous about meeting his family, but she was excited that he wanted her there.

 

Hal smiled as he kissed her neck. “It’s a good thing too because I swear Oliver is head over heels. I keep telling him at the rate their going they’ll be married in six months.” He joked before resting his hand on Tess’s thigh and squeezing it lightly. His chest warmed at her words and his expression softened. “I really like having you around too.” He said quietly.

 

He was about to lean in for another kiss when a glass of water being placed on the table rather hard startled him. He glanced up and saw Jenna with the water and a basket of tortilla chips. She smiled. “Ready to order?” She asked as her eyes darted between Hal and the red head who she was fast becoming annoyed with.

 

Tess fought the urge to scowl at the bitch, not wanting to lower herself to the other woman's level. But that didn't stop her from shifting her body closer to Hal's as she rattled off her order, taking his advice and getting the chicken this time. "Also, a vodka tonic when you get the chance," she added, her voice dripping with phony sweetness. She wanted the waitress to go away so she could get back to enjoying herself.

 

Jenna looked up and gave the red head a once over before practically rolling her eyes and glancing back at her note pad. “Sure thing,” She said just as sweetly before turning on her heel and heading back to the bar.

 

Hal missed the look on Jenna’s face and when he looked back at Tess he grinned slightly. “So I told my brother I was bringing a date to the party on Saturday and I’ll have you know they’re all excited to meet you.” He told her lightly. “And of course they’re mocking me mercilessly.” He joked as he continued to rub her back.

 

Tess laughed. She'd seen the look on Jenna's face, but she didn't give a damn about her. She focused on Hal, lightly running her hand through his hair. "Well I will try to be on my best behavior so I don't embarrass you too much. Although I did graduate from Harvard when I was seventeen so I fully expect everyone to be impressed with me," she joked before she leaned in and kissed him again. Tess was not normally one for public displays of affection, but she couldn't seem to help herself around Hal.

 

Hal returned the kiss, pulling back a minute later before pressing a quick kiss to her nose. He let out a content sigh. “This is nice. You, me, dinner at my favorite place, so what’s on the agenda for after dinner? Do you have an early morning tomorrow?” He asked lightly, “I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie.” He said. He knew it was something they’d done before but he was determined not to take Tess home with him until at least after his nephew’s party…Maybe right after. He pondered the thought before shaking his head and smiling at her while he waited for the answer.

 

"I don't have to be at work too early," Tess said. She ran her hand down his chest, her eyes on his. "We could go see a movie or maybe we can do something a little more private," she suggested boldly. Tess appreciated that Hal was a gentleman and wanted to take things slow, but she was more than ready for the next step in their relationship.

 

Hal sucked in a sharp breath and his arm tightened around her as he met her gaze. He did his best to calm his frantic heartbeat as he watched her for a minute. “This weekend,” He said softly. “Why don’t you spend the weekend with me?” He asked hoping she wouldn’t say no. They only had two days before the party on Saturday and he was pretty sure he could hold out until then. Or he hoped he could.

 

"This weekend," Tess agreed. She could wait a few more days if it meant she got to spend the whole weekend with Hal. She leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips against his ear. "Anticipation does tend to make things hotter," she said as she ran her tongue across the shell of his ear. Tess was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust if she got any hotter for him, but at least she had to work for the next two days so she'd have something to keep her mind off just how desperate she was to touch him.

 

Hal closed his eyes and groaned his hand sliding up her thigh, but pausing and gripping her leg instead of moving any further up. “You’re going to kill me, do you know that?” He asked before threading his hand through her hair and capturing her lips with his. He moved them hard over hers deepening the kiss and drawing it out.

 

Plates being put down on the table knocked him out of his haze making him break their kiss. He blinked frowning slightly as he turned away from Tess and towards Jenna and another waiter putting down their food. He sighed and gave them a tight smile. “Thanks guys,” He said lightly his hand still on Tess’s back.

 

"Yes, thank you," Tess said, enjoying the hateful look Jenna was shooting in her direction. She couldn't even feel sorry for the woman because she was so over the top. It was no wonder Hal had never shown any interest in her. She clearly had issues.

 

As soon as Jenna and the other server walked away, Tess turned back to Hal, lightly trailing kisses over his jaw. "I assure you that I'm not trying to kill you. I just want you to know how much I'm looking forward to the weekend." She pressed one more kiss against his chin and then turned her attention back to the food in front of them.

 

Hal smirked. “Trust me I don’t think you’re looking forward to it more than me.” He said next to her ear before pressing a kiss there and then shifting back into his seat. He lifted his burger to his mouth and moaned. He chewed and swallowed before taking a sip of his drink. “I seriously love their burgers here. How’s the chicken? Do you like it?” He asked while rubbing her knee lightly.

 

She had barely noticed the taste of the food; she was too busy focusing on how good his hand felt on her and what it was going to be like when he finally touched her the way she'd been craving. Tess took another bite of chicken, taking the time to concentrate on what she was doing and she nodded at Hal after she swallowed. "It is good. I see why you like this place so much. Maybe after we eat I'll let you teach me how to play pool," she said as she leaned into him once more.

 

"I've never played before so you might need to guide me very closely," Tess whispered as she lightly scrapped her nails over the back of his neck.

 

He was seriously going to need a cold shower the second they left the bar. Hal bent his head down and nipped at her neck before running his tongue over her clavicle. “Keep it up, Red,” He said softly, his eyes darken than normal when they met hers. “And you and me are gonna throw down.” He said with a smirk.

 

Tess smirked at him, dropping her hand to his thigh once again and letting her nails dig into the fabric of his jeans. "I'm counting on it," she said mischievously. "Now eat your food. We can play later." Tess kissed him again and then shifted away, putting a little bit of space between their bodies. She felt like she was playing with fire but it was a rush and she couldn't wait for Saturday.

 

______

 

Chloe glanced up in the mirror as she tilted her hands under the faucet, the warm water running over them as she washed away the soap. She and Oliver had been at the fundraiser for the past hour and she was already looking forward to being alone with him again. Oliver had run into some business associates a few minutes ago and she had excused herself to the bathroom not long after.

 

She shut the water, straightened up and moved over to the paper towels, pulling on the lever and taking a few to wipe her hands. Chloe balled the paper towels up when she was done, tossed them in the trash and checked over her appearance once last time before moving out of the bathroom and back towards the party.

 

She glanced around in search of Oliver pursing her lips when she didn’t see him right away. Chloe was about to turn around and head in the other direction when she spotted Oliver out o the corner of her eye near the bar they had set up inside the room. She arched an eyebrow when she saw the woman talking to him her hand on his arm.

 

Lucky for Oliver she wasn’t the overly jealous type. She walked over towards them coming up by Oliver’s side and when she saw his head turn in her direction she smiled and slid closer to him moving her hand across his stomach and resting it there. “Hey, sorry that took so long,” She said softly before glancing at the woman in front of them sending her a smile.

 

Okay, sure the gesture might have sent a clear signal, but it wasn’t her fault she liked touching Oliver and her smile was genuine. The woman was probably some kind of business associate and Chloe didn’t want to come off as rude have someone make her out to be a possessive girlfriend. That’s probably the last thing Oliver needed.

 

"That's all right," Oliver said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. "Chloe, this is Kate Turner. She's one of the many lawyers I employee. Kate, this is my girlfriend, Chloe Sullivan. Chloe is a reporter for the Register," he added.  
  
Kate smiled at the other woman. "It's nice to meet you and I hate to cut and run but duty calls." She gestured to the cell phone in her hand and sent another quick smile in Oliver's direction. "We'll talk later this week, Oliver. Ms. Sullivan," she added quickly before turning and rushing away as she brought the phone to her ear.  
  
Oliver pressed a kiss to the side of Chloe's head. "You have no idea how much I missed you while you were gone," he said. Oliver was more than anxious to get the night over with and go back to his place. But he knew they had to meet with Atkins first and the man of the hour was already behind closed doors. Oliver had spoken to his assistant and she'd assured him that the councilman would see them as soon as he was finished with his current meeting. "Do you want another drink?" he asked Chloe as he rubbed her lower back.

 

Chloe tilted her head to the side as she grinned at her boyfriend, her hand slipping inside his suit jacket as she leaned into his side. “Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Queen?” She inquired a hint of mischief in her eyes, “Because I assure you it’s not necessary.” She told him softly before shaking her head. “No more for me, I’m starting to feel a bit warm, which means it’s time to quite while I’m ahead.” She explained before glancing around the room.

 

“Did they say when he’d be ready to see you?” She asked lightly while rubbing his stomach gently enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her hand.

 

"On the contrary," Oliver replied as he dipped his head closer to her ear. "I'd prefer you fully alert when you're coming apart for me," he said huskily. Her hand on his stomach was putting all kinds of thoughts into his head and once again, he was tempted to just tell her to forget this whole thing and leave with him.

 

But he knew he needed to focus on the task at hand and that meant staying where they were. "She told me it shouldn't be too much longer. He's supposedly just finishing up with his mystery companion." His eyes drifted to the closed office door and wondered who had snuck in there with Atkins.

 

Chloe nodded as her eyes fell on the office where Oliver was looking. “I guess we have no choice but to wait then,” She said while shifting her purse in her arm and reaching inside to check her phone. She saw that she had a few emails but she didn’t bother checking them as she dropped her phone back into her purse.

 

She glanced at Oliver and noticed the tension in his body. Chloe leaned into him and ran a hand down his arm. “You know if I didn’t think you’d be missed I’d drag you off to a dark corner and have my way with you,” She teased trying to break the tension in his body.

 

"I'd love to let you," Oliver said. "In fact maybe we could..." His voice trailed off when he saw the door to Atkins' office opening. He tightened his grip on Chloe as he waited to see who would come out with Atkins but the councilman came out alone and had a brief conversation with his assistant before he glanced in their direction, the familiar politician’s smile sliding onto his face. “Here we go,” Oliver whispered to Chloe as he led her toward Atkins. “Nathan, glad you were able to make some time for me tonight.”  
    

“I always have time for members of the community,” Nathan Atkins replied. His smile didn’t falter as his eyes shifted to Chloe. “Ms. Sullivan, right? I believe we met at a club a few weeks ago. Your friend made quite an impression on my staff,” he commented.

 

Chloe smiled as she nodded. “Yes, I’m sure she did. Tess tends to make an impression on most people.” She said lightly before gesturing around the room. “The event tonight seems to be going well. It’s a lovely venue. I like it quite a bit more than the last one.” She said brightly as she watched Atkins trying to figure out what he was up to.

 

Chloe wasn’t sure what Oliver had told the secretary about what he wanted to talk to Atkins about, but she was sure that pushing his buttons was going to be amusing to her. He wasn’t exactly her biggest fan.

“I’m glad you like it, Ms. Sullivan,” Nathan said. His smile became less forced as he turned back to Oliver. “Please step into my office, Mr. Queen and we can go over whatever you’d like. Ms. Sullivan, have a good evening,” he said as he gestured for Oliver to walk into the office.  
    

“Thanks, Nathan,” Oliver said, not bothering with formalities. He kept his arm around Chloe as he walked into the office, pulling her with him. “You know I’ve been to several of your fundraisers and you always have quite the turnout,” he commented. “I take it that’s why you haven’t officially hit me up for a donation yet.” He let his voice trail off, arching an eyebrow at the other man.  
    

Nathan laughed. “Mr. Queen, I want campaign contributions because people believe in me and what I can do to make this state a better place. I don’t want to beg anyone for money or their time. But if you’d like to hear more about my campaign platform, I’d be happy to share it with you. With both of you,” he added, sending a glance in Chloe’s direction.

 

Chloe smiled and moved with Oliver towards the chairs, but paused before sitting. “You know; I think I would love to hear more about it.” She shifted beside Oliver and rested on the arm of his chair. “I believe I heard something about you cracking down on organized crime. That sounds fascinating, is it true?” She asked before leaning forward slightly.

 

“Is Vincent Cabriano helping you with that?” She asked arched her eyebrow, “I believe I saw you talking to him at that new club opening a week or so ago. Has he decided turn to turn states evidence to help your cause?” She tilted her head to the side. “That would be pretty amazing, definitely worth all these glowing endorsements you’ve been getting.” She said lightly, the smile still on her lips.

 

“Chloe!” Oliver admonished, disapproval on his face as he looked at his girlfriend like he’d never seen her before. “I sincerely hope you’re not suggesting that Nathan has ties to organized crime.” He sent Nathan an apologetic look. “I’m familiar with your record and you’re one of the few politicians who has a firm stance against the criminals in this city.” He sent Chloe another dirty look before he met Nathan’s gaze. “I obviously have a lot of money and I can buy myself security but I worry about the people who can’t. Crime makes the entire city look bad.”  
    

“I agree with you, Mr. Queen,” Nathan said. His voice was sharper than it had been earlier and his smile wasn’t quite as bright as he turned his attention to the woman beside Oliver. “You might want to have your eyes checked, Ms. Sullivan. I have never been in the same room with any criminals and I certainly don’t do business with them.”

 

“Hmm, must have been my mistake, I’m so sorry about that.” She said not sounding apologetic in the slightest. She had a feeling Oliver was having a little too much fun reprimanding her, which she’d make him pay for later. “What about that extra bank account you have, can you tell us a little about that?” She asked brightly. “Are those the funds you use to put together these wonderful fundraisers?” She asked sweetly as she shifted beside Oliver.

 

Nathan’s smile disappeared completely and Oliver could see him clenching his fists before he folded his hands in front of him on the desk, obviously trying to control his temper. “Again, Ms. Sullivan, I think you have your facts mixed up,” he said. His jaw clenched momentarily and then he gave them a tight smile. “I also thought this was a meeting, not an interview,” he commented, directing his attention on Oliver.  
    

“It is,” Oliver confirmed. He did his best to give Nathan a sheepish look even though he was tempted to laugh at just how easily rattled he was. “But obviously if I’m going to donate to your campaign, I need to make sure my money isn’t going toward organized crime or some secret bank account.” He turned to Chloe. “How sure are you about this?” he asked. “Sweetheart, I know you reporter types like to jump to conclusions but maybe you’re wrong about this like you were about that mob guy.”

 

Chloe arched an eyebrow, slightly amused. “Well baby, I’m pretty sure,” She said before turning her attention towards Atkins. “But if Mr. Atkins here would be kind enough to explain what the account is for I’m sure this messy business can be settled right up.” She said sweetly. “Unless of course you have something that you’re hiding,” She said as she watched Atkins closely doing her best not to smirk at the barely restrained irritation on his face.

 

“I’d hate for Ollie to invest his time and hard earned money into something that might make him look bad.” She said as she patted his chest lightly before turning back to Atkins. “I of course have nothing but his best interest at heart.” She said lightly.

 

“I can assure both of you that there is no bank account,” Nathan said. “All of my finances are public record and I’d be more than happy to provide Mr. Queen with that record if he would like to see it.”  
   

Years of practice were the only thing that allowed Oliver to keep a straight face when Nathan continued to address him directly like Chloe wasn’t in the room. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to keep his composure if he did answer her. “I’m going to level with you, Nathan. I’m not sure I want to invest in your campaign and it’s not just because of the issues that Chloe has brought up. Maybe I do need more information. Would you happen to have those numbers handy? Maybe some of your campaign policies too?” he asked.  
    

Nathan nodded. “I have plenty of information that you’re more than welcome to take with you,” Nathan replied, not bothering to hide the fact that he obviously wanted them to leave. He stood from his chair and turned around to open the file cabinet behind him. As soon as his back was turned, Oliver glanced at Chloe and nodded his head.

 

Chloe reached inside her purse pulling out the small camera as she stood moving towards his desk and quickly placing the camera at an angle that would give them a view of what they needed when the time came. She saw Atkins turning around nudged Oliver’s leg knocking her purse to the floor.

 

She bent down right as he turned around so he wouldn’t see her near his desk. “Ollie, you really should be more careful,” She gave him a reprimanding look as she picked up her purse and the lip gloss that had rolled out of it.

 

“Sorry,” Oliver replied. “You know I lose some of my coordination when I drink too much. Excellent champagne tonight, Nate,” he added with a grin as he stood up, pulling Chloe to her feet with him. Oliver held out his hand for the papers Nathan had gathered. “This looks important and I will be sure to give it my full attention. Maybe we can meet again when I’m through?” he asked.  
    

“Of course Mr. Queen,” Nathan agreed. He moved around the desk and opened the office door. “It was a pleasure seeing you again and I look forward to your call. Ms. Sullivan, you might want to look into a few refresher courses on ethics before you try and cover things that are clearly out of your league,” he said snidely.

 

Chloe grinned. “You know I think I just might. Maybe I should go to the same place that taught you yours.” She said knowingly as she met his gaze and smirked. “You have a great night councilmen Atkins, I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.” She said brightly before running a hand down Oliver’s arm. “Coming?” She asked sweetly while arching an eyebrow in his direction.

 

“Good-night, Nathan,” Oliver said. He took Chloe’s arm and led her out of his office as he slipped the pages into his pocket with his free hand. Oliver waited until they were well out of earshot before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You were very impressive in there, not that I’m surprised,” he added pointedly. “I have a feeling he’s in there cursing both of us right now,” he commented.

 

Chloe smirked. “He’s lucky I was feeling nice. God you know I’m going to enjoy bringing him down.” She scoffed. “Can you believe the way he talked to me?” She asked while rolling her eyes. “I was this close,” She held up her fingers, “to using my taser on him.” She said casually. “Tell me it’s time to head out now?” She said as she let Oliver lead her through the room.

 

“That guy’s an ass,” Oliver agreed. He’d known that Chloe could hold her own and he’d known that it would have ruined their plan if he’d spoken up, but more than once Oliver had wanted to point out that Nathan was out of line. “You’ve obviously spooked him or he wouldn’t be so defensive,” he said. Oliver pulled Chloe closer to him, holding her body tightly against his. “I like this tenacious side of you. It’s sexy,” he said as his hand landed on her hip, squeezing her gently. “It’s definitely time to get out of here.”

 

Chloe grinned. “You think everything is sexy,” She teased, “I’d ask if we were going back to your place, but I wouldn’t want to jump to conclusions.” She teased him as she turned so she was walking backwards in front of him a pout on her face. “You’re lucky I like you,” She told him as she slid her hands down his chest and gripped his sides. “Or I’d be tasering you too,” She joked as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw knowing that Oliver was just playing his part before.

 

Oliver grinned as he placed both hands on her hips, tugging her close to him again. “See that’s where you’re wrong,” he said. “I don’t think everything is sexy. I think everything about _you_ is sexy,” he clarified as he leaned down and trailed his mouth over her neck.”Now I want you to come home with me so I can show you just how sexy and amazing I find you and make up for all those things I said back there.” He didn’t doubt that Chloe knew he hadn’t meant anything he’d said, but he still didn’t like demeaning her, even if it was only for show.

 

Chloe scrunched her brows, tilted her head to the side, and gave him a thoughtful look. “Hmm, I don’t know. I might have a prior engagement.” She whispered even as she pressed herself against his body and rested her hand on his belt. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his jaw. “I might need a little convincing,” She said softly. “You up for it Romeo?” She asked as she rubbed her hand lightly against his stomach.

 

“For you? Always,” Oliver replied. He buried his hand in her hair, tilted her head back and kissed her long and hard, not caring at all that they were standing in the entryway of the event and there were probably eyes on them. He deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing hers as he pressed himself tightly against her. “Come on,” he said when the kiss broke. “Let’s see if we can make it back to my place without having to pull over.” He winked at her as he tugged her toward the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Hal watched slightly amused as his brother and his wife waved to them from the door before shutting it behind them. He tilted his head in Tess’s direction and smirked at the containers of leftovers that had been shoved into her hands before they left. He wrapped an arm around her and tugged her lightly to his side. “So, what do we think of the Jordon clan so far?” He asked lightly as he walked her to the passenger side of his mustang and pulled open the door before leaning against the top of it.

 

Hal though the evening had gone considerable well. They arrived to the party on time, his nephew was beyond thrilled to see him and he was amused how this year the gift was actually wrapped the right way, something Tess had helped him with before the party. She’s been amazing with his Mother and brothers and he was pretty sure his family already loved her, which made his heart warm.

 

Hopefully they hadn’t been too rambunctious for her, but he supposed after tonight he’d know whether or not this thing with them was serious enough for him to tell her his secret. Hal shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Tess as he waited for her answer.

 

Tess smiled at him. "Your family is wonderful," she replied honestly. Tess had been so nervous by the time they'd left Hal's apartment that she'd actually worried about throwing up in the car. Chloe had done her best to calm her down, but Tess had pointed out that she wasn't really an expert on these matters either. She'd probably been bitchier than she had any right to be and she'd make sure to apologize to Chloe later.

 

She'd calmed down considerably when they'd arrived and Hal had taken her hand and she'd reminded herself that they were attending a child's birthday party and she needed to relax. Hal's family had been extremely welcoming and after about an hour, Tess felt silly for getting so nervous in the first place. She should have known that an amazing man like Hal would have an amazing family too.

 

"Thank you for inviting me," she told him, reaching up to place her hand on his arm. "I had a really good time."

 

Hal’s smile brightened. He could see the honesty in her words and that put all his worries to rest. He reached over and cupped her cheek. “I’m so glad,” He said softly before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss mindful of the fact that his nosey nephew usually hung around the windows until he took off. He pulled back a minute later and caressed her cheek. “They loved you,” He told her quietly.

 

“My Mother said you were a catch and told me not to mess it up,” He teased as nodded his head towards the passenger seat. “In you go.” He said lightly anxious to take her back to his place. While he had an amazing time showing her off to his family, he desperately wanted to be alone with her.

 

"What's your rush, Hal? Weren't you all about taking things slow?" Tess teased. She winked at him and settled into the car, fresh anticipation sparking in her chest. She'd been so busy worrying about how things were going to go with Hal's family that she hadn't given much thought to the fact that the two of them were finally going to be alone.

 

She bit her lower lip as she watched him moving around to his side of the car. Tess was suddenly incredibly anxious to get back to his place. She felt like she'd been waiting forever for him to touch her the way she craved.

 

Hal got into the car shutting the door behind him and starting it before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss there and gave her a sideways glance. “That was last week. I’m all about no longer taking things slow,” He joked as his eyes shifted back to the road and he pulled the car out of the spot, heading for the end of the street.

 

He glanced at Tess out of the corner of his eye a small smile playing on his lips as he squeezed her hand lightly. He couldn’t wait to get her back to his place. He couldn’t remember ever wanting someone as bad as he wanted Tess. He was glad he had taken the time to get to know her, but now it was more than time to take their relationship to the next level.

 

She could see him watching her and she felt a burst of warmth in her chest. Tess really liked him and she couldn't believe they were finally going to take things to the next level. She was extremely grateful that he lived so close to his family and they'd be at his place in less than ten minutes. Any longer than that and she might not be able to resist convincing him to pull over.

 

"Keep your eyes on the road, Mr. Jordan," Tess said, smiling. "I'd hate to think we waited this long just so we can wind up in the hospital because you're not concentrating on your driving," she teased.

 

Hal snorted, his eyes moving back to the road. “Please, I could make this drive with my eyes closed, though I won’t because I don’t want to give you some kid of heart attack.” He teased as he focused on the road again turning right at the stop sign that came up before heading down the darkened road, his foot pressing harder on the gas as he sped the car up slightly.

 

“I think you’re going to like my bachelor pad,” He said lightly as he brushed his thumb over her hand. “I didn’t get a chance to give you the full tour earlier since I was running a little late, but in case you’re wondering the tour will end in the bedroom.” He joked while smirking as he paused at a red light.

 

"Hmm...I think I'll enjoy this tour," Tess said. "Especially if it's clothing optional," she added, her eyes focused on the windshield. She knew if she looked at him, she was going to want to touch him and that was only going to make their trip back to his place that much longer. She wanted to laugh at herself; she'd never been this excited about being with someone, but Hal wasn't just anyone. He was an amazing man who genuinely cared about her and that was going to make it all the more special.

 

Hal smirked. “Are you kidding? Clothing isn’t allowed in the bedroom at all.” He said matter-of-factly as he chanced a glance at her before turning back to the road. There was something strange and yet oddly exhilarating about knowing they were going back to his place to have sex. Sure typically it wasn’t like he took women back there to do anything else, but this was Tess. They had practically planned for sex this weekend since he’d asked her to stay over.

 

He was excited and it was getting slightly hard to contain that excitement. He turned the car again and pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. Hal glanced around and wound up taking the first spot he saw even though it was slightly further from the building than normal. He didn’t care. He parked the car and right as he killed t he engine a light green glow filled the car.

 

Tess had just turned to Hal to respond to his comment about lack of clothes when she saw the green light filling the car. "What...?" Her voice trailed off as she tried to figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't that dark outside that she wouldn't notice a spotlight. Tess peered out the window, trying to see if it was a reflection, but the light appeared to be getting brighter and it was definitely inside the car. "Hal, what is that?" she asked, a small trace of fear in her voice.

 

Hal fumbled by his side as he pressed a hand over his ring and pulled it off the glow immediately receding. He yanked his cell phone out of his pocket. “Sorry it’s this damn new phone,” He mumbled as he scrolled through it pretending to look at something. “Damn it,” He cursed as he let out a sigh.

 

He knew what that glow meant. There was other worldly trouble that he was needed for, but it wasn’t like he could tell Tess that. “I’ve got some bad news,” He said as he turned to her. “There’s an emergency at work.” He told her quietly as he watched her face closely.

 

She stared at him, not saying anything for a moment as she tried to figure out whether or not he was serious. There was no way that glow had come from his phone. Tess also found it hard to believe that there was an emergency at Ferris on a Saturday night. Hal never worked weekends unless there was a special training going on and Tess didn't think that was the kind of things that was planned at the spur of the moment.

 

So why was he lying to her? Tess watched him closely and he seemed genuinely upset. She bit her bottom lip, still not sure what to think. There was no logical reason Hal would lie to her to get out of having sex with her. There was obviously more to the story and she really wanted to trust him despite all of her instincts telling her otherwise. "Will you be long?" she asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know,” He told her quietly. He reached out and took her hand in his. “I’m sorry…I really am,” He said genuinely, “But I think we’re going to have to reschedule.” He said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Are you mad?” He asked as he reached up and cupped her cheek while brushing his thumb beneath her eye gently.

 

"No," Tess replied. She honestly wasn't mad. She was confused and disappointed, but she wasn't mad. Tess leaned into his touch, watching him for a moment. "Well, I'll let you get to work." She leaned over and brushed her lips lightly over his. "Call me when you can," she said, reaching for the door handle.

 

Hal stopped her and leaned forward pressing a kiss against her lips again. “I promise you I will.” He said softly. “As soon as I get back, my first call is going to be to you.” He told her as he sent a small smile in her direction, his gaze softening. “Make sure to call and let me know you got home okay. If I don’t answer just leave a message.” He said before pressing one more kiss to her lips.

 

"I will," Tess said. She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she stepped out of the car. Tess pulled her keys from her purse and crossed the lot to her own car, frowning at the overnight bag that seemed to be taunting her from the passenger seat. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was missing something huge; something that could change everything.

 

______

 

Chloe frowned as she shifted behind the crates to get a better angle on the men at the back door of the warehouse. It was just after midnight on Saturday and she had been following Atkins and his people all night. They had split up sometime around eleven and Chloe opted to follow his people instead of him. Atkins didn’t strike her as the type to get his hands dirty unless absolutely necessary.

She held up her phone and zoomed in on the men outside of the warehouse to get a clearer picture of their faces. They were thugs for hire, not the same men that Atkins typically spent time around. Chloe took a few pictures as she watched them load several boxes into the back of a truck. They were opening each one checking the contents before loading them in the truck, but Chloe couldn't see what it was from her vantage point.

She let out a frustrated sigh and bit her lip. She needed to get closer. Chloe moved around some old crates in the back lot of the warehouse before walking closer and crouching behind a van. She wasn't too far off the main road since the manufacturing warehouse was still functioning. She figured she'd get a picture of what was inside the boxes and then call it a night.

Chloe vaguely wondered what Oliver was up to tonight. When he asked if she wanted to do something she had told him she was working late and they could get together Sunday if he was free, but with the nothing she had to show foe tonight she was starting to think she should have taken him up on his offer.

She shook her head and focused as they pulled out another crate. She held up her camera and zoomed in again getting ready to take a picture. When the cover was pulled off Chloe's eyes went wide. Guns. The crates were full of guns. She snapped a picture and realized too late that when she moved she had ended up somewhere with less light causing the flash to pop on with the camera.

The second it was taken all three men looked in her direction. Chloe didn't wait to find out if they saw her. She slipped her phone into her pocket and ran up the hill towards the main street. Her heels slammed against the concrete and she could hear the sound of several pairs of feet hitting the ground behind her.

Chloe turned her head and right as she did a gun went off behind her the bullet hitting the brick wall several feet ahead of her to the right. "Shit." She breathed as she made it to the street and moved towards the nearest building. Her heart was pounding in her chest and at the moment she was more annoyed the afraid, though she figured that probably had something to do with the adrenalin.

She was just about to reach the corner when two hands grabbed her roughly and slammed her into the wall. Chloe struggled in his arms turning around and shoving him back, but he was stronger than she'd anticipated. He slapped her hard across the face as his hand went to her neck and squeezed.

Chloe could hear the sound of yelling as she dipped her hand into her purse fumbling around as she lost her breath. Her chest was tight with a need for oxygen when her hand closed around her taser. She brought it out and jammed it into the man. His body shook with the electrical currents before he released her and fell to the ground.

She sucked in several deep breaths before starting to run towards the corner again knowing that someone should be able to hear her scream from there. Another gun shot went off behind her but it was far enough away that she turned the corner without it hitting her.

Chloe's legs hurt, her throat was dry and her cheek was killing her. She called out yelling for help as she started yanking at doors to stores trying to see if anything was open while thinking she really needed to stop getting herself into situations like this.

Things had been slower than usual for a Saturday night and Oliver had been considering ending his patrol when a scream for help pierced the quiet night air. He reached for his crossbow as he ran across the roof of the warehouse and jumped to the one beside it, trying to find the source of the scream. He'd picked this area to patrol because he'd heard rumblings of mob activity but he hadn't encountered another person in the hour he'd been canvassing the area.

 

As he reached the end of the roof, Oliver used the sensors in his glasses to search the streets below. He saw several heat signatures to the east and he quickly fired an arrow to the rooftop across the way, watched the line anchor itself to a pipe and then he jumped down to the street, cutting the line as his boots hit the pavement.

 

The first thing he saw was a truck that looked like it was halfway loaded. There was one man who was clearly supposed to be guarding it, but his back was turned to Oliver. He fired a taser arrow, hit the man between the shoulders and watched him fall to the ground as Oliver ran in the direction the scream had come from. There were more men around the corner, all of them with guns and he heard one of them shouting, "the bitch went this way."

 

He didn't hesitate to fire three more arrows in a row, knocking each man to the ground as he jogged further down the street. Oliver spotted another man just as he shoved a woman roughly against a wall, his gun pointed at her head. He started to raise his crossbow just as the man moved to the side and he got a clear look at the woman.

 

Chloe. Oliver's heart leapt into his chest, but his hand was steady as he took aim once again, the arrow piercing through the man's hand, causing him to scream in agony as the gun clattered to the ground. Moving at a speed that would rattle Bart, Oliver raced over, firing another arrow into the sky as he ran. He heard it catch on the pipe and he reached Chloe's side as the line snapped into place.

 

"Hold on," he ordered gruffly through his voice distorter. Oliver yanked her hard against him and hit the release, sending them both sailing into the sky.

 

Chloe didn't get a chance to say anything before they shot up into the sky. Her arms tightened on him, her heart pounding in her chest as she sucked in several large breaths while squeezing her eyes shut. She had one had around his waist and the other gripping his bicep tightly. Her brows furrowed and she couldn't help but feel like his arms around her felt familiar.  
  
But that was ridiculous she’d never met the Green Arrow until now. Her thoughts were so busy running ramped through her head that she didn't even realize they'd come to a stop on the roof of the building.

 

Oliver cut the line, holstering his crossbow quickly and keeping his arm around Chloe's waist to hold her steady so she could find her balance again. His heart was still beating way too fast, adrenaline pumping through him as he tried not to think about what would happen if he'd been a few seconds later.

 

Her eyes were still closed and Oliver gently eased back from her, keeping one gloved hand on her hip, the other reaching up to tilt her head back so he could look at her. His stomach twisted when he saw the red mark on her face and the bruises that were already forming on her neck. He had half a mind to go back down there and make those guys suffer, but they weren't his priority at the moment.

 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked as he gently trailed his hand over her neck, trying to see how bad the bruising was.

 

Chloe winced at the light touch and stepped out of his reach. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before glancing at the leather wearing vigilante in front of her. He was tall, his arms large as he stood there watching her. Chloe couldn’t help feeling like there was something familiar about the man in front of her as she gave him a once over. "I'm fine, thank you for--" Her voice cut out and she paused her eyes widening as she squinted in his direction unconsciously taking a step towards him

 

No, it couldn’t be possible...There was no way she could have over looked this. She opened and closed her mouth for a minute before speaking "Oliver?" She whispered, her tone questioning as she stared at him waiting for some kind of response ignoring her aching body for a minute as she tried to process what she was seeing. She wasn't crazy...her boyfriend was Green Arrow.

 

"Yeah," Oliver replied, not really caring about his secret identity at the moment. He pulled Chloe back into his arms. "Now tell me the truth, are you okay?" he asked. It was hard to tell just how bad the bruises were in the dim lighting.

 

Chloe went willingly into his arms this time wrapping hers around him as she buried her face in his neck the night finally catching up with her. She felt her eyes burn with tears at the realization of how close she came to never seeing him again and her grip on him tightened. She swallowed heavily. She’s had some close calls in the past, but that was bad.

 

Normally Clark was always there, but now things were different and she hadn’t taken that into consideration when she went out there tonight, alone and without telling anyone where she was going. Things could have gone very different and she could help the anxiety that filled her chest. "That was close." She whispered her voice sounding steadier than she currently felt. "I'm okay." She told him saying the words for herself as much as for him.

 

"You are okay. I've got you," Oliver said. He held her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he stroked her hair. Despite the steadiness of her voice, he could feel Chloe shaking against him and knew she was probably more shaken by this than she was letting on. He certainly was. Oliver kept her in his arms, not saying anything for a few moments as he concentrated on the fact that she was okay.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened? Something tells me that this wasn't just a random midnight walk going awry," Oliver commented. He pulled back from Chloe, just enough to see her face as he waited for her to fill him in.

 

She opened her mouth, but closed it and swallowed hard. "Can we maybe go back to you place and talk?" She asked softly. She didn't particularly want to talk about things out in the open, plus she didn’t want to take the chance that Oliver gave away his identity by talking to her. And she’d just much rather be somewhere she knew she was safe than out in the open in the middle of the night.

 

"That's probably a good idea," Oliver agreed. He started to ask her if her car was nearby, but changed his mind. He didn't want to let her out of his sight for any reason. "I need you to hold onto me tight and don't let go," he told her. Oliver waited for her to wrap her arms around him again and he fired an arrow toward the next rooftop.

 

He lifted Chloe against him and hit the release on his crossbow again, shooting them into the air as Oliver expertly swung to the building across the way. Once there, he led Chloe down a back staircase, keeping his crossbow in front of him as he moved quickly down the steps.   
  
He took her through a few back alleys and across several more buildings before they made it back to his penthouse. Oliver made sure Chloe had a good grip on him before he shot another arrow into the sky, hitting the release on his crossbow and swinging them onto his balcony. He cut the line, opened the door and pulled Chloe into the penthouse. "Have a seat," Oliver said, pushing back his hood and tossing his glasses on the counter. "I'll get some ice for your face."

 

Chloe’s head was spinning. She watched Oliver walk off and she took a seat on the couch slowly wincing slightly as she sat down. She pushed her heels off her feet and brought her legs up and under her on the couch as she grabbed the throw that he kept on the side of the couch. She wrapped the blanket around her as she curled up in the corner against the arm rest, suddenly feeling a lot colder than she originally was.

 

She couldn’t believe she’d almost gotten herself killed tonight. Chloe tilted her head to the side; actually she supposed that wasn’t shocking. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d on been killed on both hands, that’s how often it happened. What _was_ surprising was the fact that Oliver was Green Arrow. She should have known, Chloe guessed in a weird way it sort of made sense.

 

He admitted to looking into Atkins, why exactly would a CEO do that? He kept spy equipment o hand and hacked into the financial backgrounds and of city councilmen? What kind of normal CEO did that? None. It had been all right there in front of her. He had never questioned her loyalty to vigilantes like most people in his circle of acquaintances; Chloe just couldn’t believe she’d been so blind especially when she counted her observation skills as one of her biggest assets. She rested her head against the cushion, her head starting to pound slightly as she waited for Oliver to get back.

 

Oliver stood in the kitchen, taking several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down before he went back to check on Chloe. He’d texted Bart and told him to get to the scene and see what he could round up and he had Victor place a call to the police. He was still half tempted to go back there himself and make those guys sorry they were ever born, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

 

It might make him feel better for a few minutes, but it wouldn’t change anything and he didn’t want to risk Chloe by drawing personal attention to these guys. He couldn’t seem to shake the image from his mind of the man with a gun to her head but he knew he needed to pull himself together for her sake.  
    

He picked up the stuff he’d set on the island, leaving his gloves behind as he walked back into the living room. His heart clenched when he saw Chloe curled up on the couch and Oliver reminded himself again that Chloe was fine. He had gotten to her in time and no one was going to hurt her. “Here, these will help with the pain tomorrow,” Oliver said as he placed two pills in her hand and gave her the bottle of water he was carrying. “I have ice for your face too.”

 

She shifted and gave him a small smile. “Thanks,” She said softly as she opened the bottle of water and took the pills. Chloe twisted the cap back on and reached over putting the bottle down on the table before facing Oliver. She could see the tension in his body and she reached out to him, running a hand down his naked arm. “So…Green Arrow huh?” She asked with a small smile, her voice slightly hoarse as she tried to break the tension in the room.

 

“Guilty,” Oliver replied. He sat down on the edge of the couch beside her, brushing some of her hair back so he could see her face better. Her cheek was swollen and the bruises on her neck looked painful, but he knew it could have been so much worse. Oliver swallowed hard, trying to ignore that thought as he pressed the ice pack to her cheek. “I know it’s cold, but I promise it helps,” he said when he saw her shudder. Oliver rubbed his other hand over her arm, needing to have more contact with her so that he could remind himself again that she was going to be okay.  
    

“I was going to tell you,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve been debating with myself about it; not because I didn’t trust you or didn’t think you can handle it; I just know it’s a burden and I wasn’t sure I should put that on your shoulders. But when I saw you in trouble tonight, I just reacted. I knew you’d know it was me and I didn’t care. I just needed to make sure you were safe.”

 

Chloe’s expression softened and she nodded. “It’s okay, I understand. And thank you, for saving me.” She said quietly as she bit her lower lip. She didn’t want Oliver to feel bad for not telling her. She understood the need to keep a secret. She shook herself from her thoughts and motioned to his outfit. “Do you want to change real quick and then I can tell you what happened?” It sounded silly, but she wanted to be close to him, for him to hold her, but she didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

 

“Okay,” Oliver said. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he grabbed her hand and used it to replace his that was holding the ice pack to her face. “Keep that on while I’m gone,” he told her sternly. Oliver grabbed his glasses from the table, stopped in the kitchen to get the gloves he’d taken off and made his way down the hall to the guest bedroom that hid his equipment room. It took him less than five minutes to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt and when he walked back into the living room, he couldn’t help thinking once again how small Chloe looked.   
    

“Come with me.” Oliver didn’t give her a chance to protest or move; he leaned down and scooped her into his arms, carrying her into the master bedroom. Oliver set her down gently on the bed and walked to his dresser to grab one of his t-shirts. It was late and he knew once her adrenaline wore off completely, she was going to need to rest. “Lucky for both of us, I’m quite the expert at taking off your clothes,” he teased, trying to ease some of her tension as he stripped off her clothes and pulled his shirt over her head. “It looks better on you than me,” he said, taking a seat beside her on the bed. “Do you need anything else?”

 

Chloe couldn’t help the emotions that went through her as he went about helping her change. Oliver always took such good care of her. She nodded doing her best not to let her eyes tear up too much as she took the ice pack off her face. “Can you just,” She swallowed hard and reached out to him. “Just hold me okay?” She asked, “We can talk I just want to be near you.” She told him as she quickly wiped the tear from her eye and shifted towards him.

 

Oliver nodded as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, tugging her with him as he lay back against the pillows. He brushed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away a few more stray tears and then he kissed her softly, drawing it out until he felt her lips moving beneath his. “I’ve got you,” he promised her as he tightened his grip on her.

 

Chloe nodded, “I know. I’m sorry.” She said softly as she rested against him, tightening her arms around him. “I’m not usually like this. This isn’t the first time someone’s tried to kill me...It’s not even the first time someone’s shot at me.” She told him quietly. “You know for a second there I thought I was never going to see you again and all I could think about was how I should have said yes when you asked me if I wanted to hang out tonight.” Chloe took a deep breath.

 

“But I was too hell bent on trying to break this story. I’ve been following Atkins and his people for weeks and I haven’t been able to get any solid evidence and then tonight these new guys, well they looked like bad news,” She explained, “So when they split up from Atkins I followed them. I took a cab I didn’t want them to see my car if I got caught...but I didn’t expect them to be armed, then again now that I know what’s in those crates I’m not surprised.” She said quietly as her stomach clenched.

 

“When they wake up from whatever you did to them...They’re going to give my description to Atkins...He’s going to know it was me.” She said her voice not wavering. Chloe knew what it was like to have people after her, she hadn’t had to worry about that since Lex, but it was bound to happen eventually. Or maybe he wouldn’t come after her. She didn’t know and right now she didn’t care, she just wanted to stay in Oliver’s arms and pretend tonight didn’t happen.

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Oliver assured her. “I heard a woman screaming for help and when I realized it was you…” His chest tightened and he swallowed hard, once again forcing the image of Chloe with a gun to her head out of his mind. “I was terrified, Chloe,” he admitted. Oliver held her as tight as he dared without hurting her.

 

He knew she was probably right and it wouldn’t take long for Atkins to put two and two together, especially after the stunt they’d pulled at the fundraiser. His chest tightened even more when he realized he’d probably made things worse by asking her to provoke Atkins.  
    

“We’re going to bring him down, Chloe,” Oliver said firmly. There was no other option as far as he was concerned. He would bring in the whole team if he had to, but Oliver knew he had the best shot at keeping Chloe safe. “He knows you’re my girlfriend and he’s smart enough to know that if something happened to you, I’d be suspicious of him. That’ll buy us some time.” He didn’t know how much, but Oliver was going to make sure it was enough. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Chloe.”

 

Chloe tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I know you won’t, I’m not worried Ollie.” She said as she pressed herself against him. She was quite for a minute. “They were guns.” She told him softly. “They’re shipping guns. I’ve got pictures on my phone and some video…hopefully my phones still in my pocket.” She said as she rubbed her hand over his chest her throat clenching slightly at the feel of his body beneath her hands. “Ollie?”

 

The mob were the only ones who were bold enough to run guns through Star City and that meant Atkins was in league with them after all. Oliver knew that made things a lot messier, but it wasn’t the first time he’d taken on organized crime and he doubted it would be the last. Chloe’s pictures would be a good start, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough to tie the guns to Atkins. He’d have to see what Victor could dig up. Oliver pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the woman in his arms. “Yeah?” he asked as he rubbed her back.

 

Chloe let out a small breath. “There was something else that happened when I was standing there.” She said softly. “Even though this wasn’t the first time someone’s tried to kill me and well knowing me it won’t be the last,” She joked lightly, “I was scared.” She admitted quietly. “And I realized that all the other kinds of scared there are…well those aren’t so bad after tonight.” She said knowing she probably wasn’t making much sense.

 

“I know you and I haven’t been together long,” She said, “But I need you to know that I love you,” She whispered the words and continued speaking before he could respond. “I’m not saying it so you’ll say it back or for any other reason than I need you to know how I feel. You mean everything thing to me,” She said softly as she brought her hand up to his face and shifted her body so she was partially on top of him. She felt his arms tighten slightly and she hid her face in his neck. “Don’t let go, okay?” She whispered the words against his skin before pressing a light kiss there.

 

Oliver was momentarily stunned as he let her words sink in. She _loved_ him. “I won’t let go,” he promised quietly, even as he eased her face away from his neck so he could look into her eyes. Oliver kept one arm around her waist and brought his other hand up to cup her face. “I love you too, Chloe.” He pressed a finger to her lips when he saw her start to open her mouth and shook his head.

 

“I love you.” Oliver repeated, his eyes never leaving hers. “I didn’t think it was possible for me to be happier than I already am with you and then you told me you loved me and I can’t tell you how happy you just made me.” He closed the distance between them, covering her mouth with his in a desperate kiss, all of the night’s events racing through his mind.  
    

He knew the Atkins’ situation had been escalated and they were going to have to be a lot more careful, but at the moment, all that mattered to him was that Chloe loved him and she was safe in his arms and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed that way. “I love you so much,” he whispered against her lips.

 

Chloe returned the kiss, both her hands going to his face as she deepened it. When she pulled back a minute later she rested her forehead against his a small smile on her lips. “And I love you so much.” She pressed another light kiss to his lips before pressing herself closer to his side. “My body is so tired,” She whispered while her thumb caressed his cheek, “But I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” She said even as she brought up her other hand to cover her mouth.

 

“It’s late,” Oliver pointed out. The last time he’d noticed the clock, it had been after two. He settled back against the pillows, keeping Chloe close to him as he caressed her cheek, mindful of her injury. “You need to get some sleep, Chloe. I’ll be right here with you,” he assured her. Despite her words, Oliver knew Chloe was a lot closer to falling asleep than she’d admit. He’d spent enough time in bed beside her to recognize the glassy look she got in her eyes just before she started to drift off. He continued stroking her cheek as his other hand settled on the small of her back. “I love you,” he said again, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

 

Chloe’s eyes closed slightly but fluttered open seconds later as she fought sleep. “I love you,” She said the feel of his hand caressing her cheek making her drift off. She rested a hand over his chest while mumbling something incoherent before finally letting herself drift off to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The second the elevator doors opened on Chloe's floor, Tess pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to check and see if she had any new messages for what felt like the millionth time since she'd left Hal's apartment two days earlier. Once again, the screen informed her that she had no new messages and since she could see that she had full service, she knew it wasn't malfunctioning from being in the elevator.

Sighing, Tess slipped it back in her pocket and made her way down the hallway to Chloe's apartment. She'd been more than a little surprised when she'd stopped at the newspaper only to be told that Chloe had taken the day off. Since her friend never took days off, Tess assumed she was doing something with Oliver, but when she'd sent her a text, Chloe had said she was at her apartment so Tess had headed there.

She'd been driving herself crazy going over the night and the strange green glow and the fact that Hal still hadn't called her or responded to the text she'd sent him Saturday night when she'd reached her apartment. Tess was pretty sure she'd covered every scenario in her mind and none of them were really doing much to ease her fears so she was hoping Chloe would be able to do that. If nothing else, maybe her friend would be able to distract her. Tess knocked sharply on the door, waiting for Chloe to let her in.

Chloe glanced up from the open duffle bag on her bed and towards the hallway at the sound of a knock. She tossed another shirt into the bag and turned towards her mirror glancing at her reflection. She made a face. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of Oliver’s old college sweaters that she’d taken with her when she left that morning.

He’d wanted her to stay, but there was so much she still needed to do at home and she had no clothes and all her stuff for work was there. But he’d invited her to come stay with him for a few days and while she told him she had to see if she could the minute she got home all she wanted to do was be back at his place where she felt safe and taken care of. Chloe realized how ridiculous that sounded, she had always taken care of herself, but there was something about Oliver _wanting_ to take care of her that made her want to let him.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Chloe paused for a second when she got to the doorway her hand on the handle. She rolled her eyes at herself knowing it was most likely Tess. She yanked the door open and smiled. “Hey,” She said lightly and motioned for her friend to come in. “What’s up?”

"I could ask you the same question. What the hell happened to you?" Tess demanded when she saw the welt on Chloe's cheek and the bruises on her neck. Now she understood why Chloe had taken the day off work. Moving into the apartment, Tess closed the door at her back and gave Chloe a careful hug. She suddenly felt incredibly shallow for wallowing in her own self-pity when Chloe obviously had much bigger problems.

Chloe returned her hug. “I’m fine, I promise.” She said lightly. “I have this thing where I always get myself in trouble. There was a little incident Saturday night with some guys who work for Atkins.” She said as she pulled back from Tess and gave her a small smile motioning for her to follow her towards the kitchen. “Are you thirsty? Can I get you anything?” She asked as she moved towards the coffee maker and turned it on.

"A little incident?" Tess repeated as she followed Chloe to the kitchen. "I think you need to be more specific because those bruises on your neck don't look little." She motioned to the giant shirt Chloe was wearing. "I'm assuming Oliver has seen you since you've raided his closet. What happened?" she asked again. Chloe had a tendency to play off life and death experiences like they were no big deal just because she'd had more than most people, but the look in her eyes told Tess that this one had been worse than the others.

Chloe turned and leaned against the counter. “Some guys working for Atkins found me snooping and taking pictures at their little warehouse where, get this they’re hording guns to most likely sell.” She said with a sigh. “They saw me, shot at me, I ran, got caught, there might have been some choking. All in all it was a bad night,” She said before hesitating.

“And then Green Arrow saved me. Just sort of....swooped in out of nowhere, took down the guys and instead of bringing me home I had him bring me to Ollie.” She said with a shrug not wanting to lie to Tess, but knowing this was Oliver’s secret and it wasn’t her place to tell. “What a way to spend a Saturday night huh?” She joked lightly trying to lighten the situation.

Tess gaped at Chloe, not sure how to respond to that. "Only you, Chloe," she said warily as she took a seat at the island. "I'm glad you're okay. Did you ask Green Arrow for an interview before he dropped you off?" She shook her head, but there was a smile on her face. At least no one would ever accuse you of being boring. I think I will take that coffee," she added as she pulled her cell phone out again. 

There still weren't any messages. Tess left it on the counter, hating herself a little for being so desperate for a phone call. "Did you at least get some evidence to use against Atkins?" she asked hopefully.

Chloe turned and pulled out a second cup. “No, no interview. I think I was slightly more shaken than I gave myself credit for and Ollie didn’t exactly like the fact that there was a gun pointed at my head when Green Arrow found me.” She said softly. “I think it sort of freaked him out a little bit.” She explained while pouring two cups of coffee. She moved to the refrigerator and grabbed some creamer before adding it to the coffee. She put it back tossed in some sugar and moved back towards Tess.

Chloe placed the mug in front of her friend while still holding hers. “Apparently it’s not every day the woman you love almost dies.” She said with a smile before glancing at her friend who was looking at her phone. “I got some pictures, but Atkins wasn’t in any. Waiting for a phone call?” She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I can see why he wouldn't be a fan of that imagery. I don't like it either," Tess commented. She took a sip of coffee as Chloe's other words registered. "The woman he loves?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow. Tess knew Chloe wasn't the type to make assumptions and she wouldn't use that particular phrase unless Oliver had said the words. "I'm really happy for you two," she said genuinely. Tess was glad that Chloe had found someone who made her happy.

Tess's eyes drifted to her phone and she shook her head. "I was just waiting for a message from Hal. It's not a big deal." She couldn't help feeling silly for still obsessing over this.

Chloe grinned. “I might have told him I loved him the other night…who would have thought I’d drop the L-bomb,” She joked before her face softened. “But he said he loves me too.” She told her before noticing the lack of a smile on her friends face. Her brows drew together as she took a sip of her coffee before reaching out and resting a hand over Tess’s. “If something’s upsetting you, it’s always a big deal. Now spill, how’d the party go on Saturday? You met his family right?” She asked lightly while watching her friend closely.

"The party was good," Tess said. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Hal's family is amazing and all of them were so nice and welcoming to me. They asked a lot of questions but it didn't feel like an interrogation and I really enjoyed being there." She bit her lip; her smile fading as she recalled what had happened after they left. "We were going back to his place..." She paused, giving Chloe a pointed look. "...and then he did a 180 and said he had an emergency at work."

Tess held up her hand when she saw Chloe start to open her mouth. "There's more." She told Chloe about the strange green glow in the car and the way he'd blamed it on his cell phone even though that hadn't made sense. "I don't know what kind of emergency a pilot would have on a Saturday night but I also don't think he would just blow me off. What kind of guy walks away when a woman has basically promised him a weekend of sex?" She rolled her eyes. "But he hasn't called or texted since then."

Chloe opened her mouth and then paused. Tess said there had been a strange green glow. Chloe bit her lower lip as her mind raced. It could be possible after all Oliver was Green Arrow. She’d done her research on the local vigilantes in California when she’d come to town. It would make sense…they _were_ best friends. She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized her friend was still waiting for her opinion.

“I think, maybe you should wait for Hal to call.” She said softly before continuing. “I think you’re right. It’s really weird that he would just up and take off when he knows he’s guaranteed sex with a woman he cares about I mean come on, he _is_ a guy.” She said with a hint of a smile on her lips as she tried to lighten the situation, “Which is why I think things might not be what they seem.” She explained.

“It’s more than obvious that Hal cares about you. Maybe there’s something else going on.” She paused, “I think maybe he’s earned the benefit of the doubt on this one, but if he doesn’t get in touch with you by the end of the week, definitely call him.” She said lightly as she gave her friends hand a quick squeeze.

Tess nodded. "I really want to Chloe, and you know that goes against all of my instincts. But I like Hal a lot and I can't come up with any logical reason why he would blow me off. He seemed like he was genuinely sorry about it." She took another sip of her coffee as she remembered the disappointment on his face. Tess knew Chloe was probably right. Something had come up and he would make it up to her.

"I think I'll feel better once he calls me or texts me or something. Anything," she stressed. "I hate myself for being this invested. We haven't even had sex. I shouldn't care this much."

Chloe’s face softened and she nodded. “I’m sorry I can’t help more and I think you’re right you’ll definitely feel better after you talk to him.” She said with a small smile. “You know…You could blow off work the rest of the day and hang out here with me before I go back to Ollie’s.” She said lightly. “We can maybe watch movies and eat ice cream…” She said letting her voice trail off as she smiled.

Tess nodded. "That actually sounds like a really good idea. Where is Mr. Queen? I'm surprised he didn't hire you bodyguards after what happened," she commented.

Chloe grinned. “Yeah, he wasn’t happy with me when I left this morning. Actually you don’t mind if I call him real quick do you?” She asked lightly. “I need to tell him I’m coming over tonight. Also, I’ve decided I’m going to tell Ollie about the investigation,” She said softly. “His part in it I mean.” Chloe had been doing a lot of thinking since everything that happened on Saturday. She loved Oliver and he’d been honest with her about his identity and she owed him the same kind of honesty.

Things were serious between them, she loved him and she wanted him to know what she’d thought before they’d been together and how everything made complete sense now that she knew he was Green Arrow.

Tess nodded. "That's probably a good idea. It's better not to have secrets since you two are clearly heading down the lifetime commitment path. Hal actually said he thinks you'll be married in six months." She smiled at Chloe before she picked up her phone and her coffee. "I'll go pick out a movie so I don't have to listen to you making cutesy noises at him or something," she teased.

“That’s insane,” She called out as she watched Tess make her way towards the living room. Chloe chuckled and shook her head and she grabbed the house phone and leaned against the counter as she dialed Oliver’s cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, do you miss me already?" Oliver answered Chloe's call on the first ring. He was sitting behind his desk in his home office going over everything he and Chloe had compiled on Atkins and his connections to organized crime. Oliver had AC and Bart doing field work while Victor was in full research mode. He was not about to let Atkins or his men get a chance to go after Chloe again.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he switched screens to check the video feed in Atkins' office. He'd been meeting with a fellow city councilman for almost two hours but it seemed to be about legitimate city business.

Chloe grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Cute," She said lightly before shifting near the counter. "Everything is okay. I just wanted to tell you that I changed my mind about staying with you...Is that okay?" She asked softly while moving the phone to her other ear.

"Well it saves me the trouble of having to camp outside your window," Oliver teased. He hadn't been happy about Chloe's decision to leave but he knew she was independent and didn't want to let Atkins or anyone else scare her. But he really had had every intention of convincing her to let him stay with her if she didn't want to come back to his place. Oliver wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
"Of course it's okay, Chloe. I love you," he reminded her. "Even if there weren't bad guys after you, I'd still rather sleep with you in my arms."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too." She said softly before swallowing hard. "There aren't any arms I'd rather be in." She told him before pausing. "Listen there's something I want to talk to you about when I get there. I'm with Tess right now, but why don't I bring dinner with me and we can talk about it then?" She asked a hint of nervousness filling her stomach.

"Okay," Oliver agreed. He could tell something sounded off with her but he wasn't sure if she was just tired or if something else was wrong. He didn't want to make things worse by pushing her. She'd tell him whatever it was when she came over later. In the meantime, he was glad Tess was with her so she wasn't alone. "I'm working for home today, so I'll be here whenever you want to come over," he said.

Chloe nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Okay, sounds good." She said lightly. "I'll see you later tonight. I love you." She told him as she grabbed her coffee getting ready to make her way into the living room.

"I love you too," Oliver replied. "Call me if anything changes, if not, I'll see you later." He waited for Chloe to say goodbye and then he ended the call, tossed the phone on his desk and got back to work. Twenty minutes later, he was in the middle of going over various satellite images when he heard the buzzer coming from the other room, indicating someone was in the elevator. Surprised, Oliver flipped the screen to the security feed and saw Victor standing in the elevator. He pressed the button to allow him access and made his way down the hall, wondering why his friend hadn't just let himself in.  
  
Victor stepped out of the elevator and gave Oliver a tight smile when he entered the living room. "Hey Ollie, sorry to drop by unexpectedly but there's something I need to show you." Victor couldn't seem to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice as he shifted uncomfortably. There wasn't much that made him nervous, but he knew Oliver was not going to react well to what he had to say. He'd considered just calling him, but Oliver had done a lot for Victor over the years and he was a good friend. He deserved to hear the truth in person.  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow, wondering what had Victor so on edge. "You know you're always welcome here. I am a little confused as to why you waited to be buzzed in. You designed the security system," he reminded him. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, gesturing to the wet bar.  
  
"No thanks, but maybe we should sit down," Victor suggested. He wasn't really an expert on giving people bad news and he didn't know what the protocol was. He saw Oliver send another strange look in his direction but he did as he asked and took a seat. Victor reluctantly sat beside him and pulled the reports he'd brought out of his pocket.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you that someone hacked Queen Industries and you told me to hold off looking into it until we were done with the drug case?" Victor knew he was stalling but he couldn't seem to find the right words to say what he needed to say.  
  
"Yes," Oliver said, a trace of impatience in his voice. He'd never been a fan of small talk or beating around the bush and Victor knew that. "Vic, just come out with it and tell me what this is about." His friend was starting to make him nervous.  
  
Victor nodded. "I've been running searches ever since but it wasn't until I was looking into the Atkins stuff that I came across the same hacking style. Someone who had hacked into Atkins' computer was the same one who had hacked QI's database. That made it easier for me to run a system trace and narrow down the possibilities." He hesitated, pursing his lips. "It was Chloe. She's the one who breached your server."  
  
"Okay," Oliver said. He realized he probably should have figured that out. Chloe had been investigating Atkins and the people connected to him so it wasn't out of the question that she had assumed the worst about him before they'd met. "I guess I should be relieved that the two best hackers out there are people I'm close to. It's not a big deal, Vic," he said, understanding why his friend had been nervous about sharing this with him. "Chloe was just covering her bases. It's not like there was anything incriminating."  
  
Victor's expression didn't change. That had been the easy part. "Ollie, there's more. I got into Chloe's files when I was running the trace and I found your files in her database. Your personal files," he stressed. "I ran another system check and all of your files were downloaded directly from your laptop to a USB device on this date." He handed Oliver the last piece of paper.

Oliver shook his head. There had to be some kind of mistake. He looked down at the paper and his eyes widened when he saw the date. It was the night he'd taken Chloe out for the first time; the night he'd brought her home with him; the night she'd fallen asleep in his arms right there on the couch. He swallowed hard and checked the time stamp. "She said she had to use the bathroom," he muttered. Oliver could feel the color draining from his face; his chest tightening like someone had just driven a dagger into it.  
  
"I'm sorry Ollie," Victor said quietly. He knew Oliver was crazy about Chloe and that he'd just trusted her with his secret. "What do you want me to do?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Leave," Oliver replied. He couldn't deal with the sympathy on Victor's face. "Please," he added before his friend had a chance to say anything. Oliver needed to be alone and try to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now that the one person he loved and trusted more than anyone had been using him from the moment they met.  
  
Victor nodded and quickly got to his feet. "If you need me, call," he urged before he hurried to the elevator, wishing there was something more he could do. In all the years that he'd known Oliver, he'd never seen such a broken look on his face and he never wanted to see it again.

 

______

 

Chloe made her way into the elevator her ruffle bag over her shoulder and a bag of Chinese in her hand. It was just after seven and she was just now getting to Oliver's. She'd had a nice day with Tess by as the day had gone on she'd totem more and more nervous about talking to Oliver.

She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but she was sure he probably wasn't going to be thrilled. Despite that though, she needed to tell him. Oliver was the first person that Chloe could see a future with and relationships, the good kind had no secrets.

She let out a small breath knowing she was doing the right thing and pushed the button making the doors slide shut before buzzing Oliver. She shifted in the elevator anxiety whirling in her stomach as she waited for him to let her in.

Oliver took another sip of scotch, letting the liquid burn his dry throat as he listened to the buzzer going off. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting on the couch with the drink in his hand, but it must have been awhile if Chloe was already there. He finished the drink, setting the glass down on the table hard enough to make it rattle. He rose from the couch slowly, walked over to the security panel on the wall and hit the button to let Chloe in.  
  
Instead of walking toward the foyer to meet her, Oliver went back to the couch, sat down and ordered himself to stay calm. He'd spent the past few hours trying to rationalize what Chloe had done and he wanted to give her a chance to explain herself; to tell him that she'd been using him this entire time and he'd been too stupid and blinded by his love for her to notice.

The elevator chimed a couple of minutes later and she smiled as the doors slid open expecting to see Oliver there. Her brows furrowed when she glanced inside the mostly darkened apartment. Chloe knew Oliver was there or she wouldn't have been able to get in so she stepped over the threshold and glanced around. "Ollie?" She called out as she walked into the apartment.

Chloe put her bag down in the hallway right near the living room and when she moved into the room she saw Oliver sitting on the couch, but something seemed off. She watched him for a second when he didn't move and suddenly the anxiety skyrocketed in her stomach. "Hey you, there you are." She said softly as she stepped forward hesitantly. "I brought Chinese...I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Oliver said even though food was the last thing on his mind. He swallowed hard again, struggling to breathe normally as he glanced at her over his shoulder. He could see the uncertainty on her face and his chest tightened even more when he saw the mark on her cheek. It was getting better but it still reminded him how close he'd come to losing her. Of course now he wasn't sure if he'd ever had her at all or if the whole thing had been part of her lie.  
  
"Chloe, can you come in here? I need to talk to you." His voice was even, but there was an edge to it that he couldn't hide. Oliver didn't want to hide it. He wanted to get the entire truth out in the open once and for all. It was long past time. He turned around again, facing the far wall as he waited for her to join him. His eyes passed over the empty glass of scotch and he wished he'd thought ahead and brought the bottle.

Chloe frowned as she put the bag on one of the end tables. "Of course," She said as she closed the distance between them. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about too." She said as she leaned down to press a kiss against his lips.

Chloe paused straightening up when he didn't kiss her back. Her eyes fell to the empty glass in his hands and her chest tightened at the way he was looking at her. "What's going on?" She asked quietly as she took a step back from him while studying his demeanor.

"I need to ask you something," Oliver replied. All of his instincts were telling him to just hold her close and never let go, but his instincts had obviously led him wrong before. He could see the concern on her face, the uncertainty in her eyes and he knew she knew that something was wrong. Why wouldn't she?

Chloe knew him better than anyone else ever had and he'd thought he knew her too. Again he wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was a reasonable explanation for everything Victor found. A small part of him hoped there was so they could just have dinner and go back to normal. But Oliver knew Victor wasn't wrong.  
  
He watched her for another moment before he finally spoke. "I know you hacked into my company servers," he said quietly. "I assume you did that to find out whether or not I was connected to Atkins. I can live with that," Oliver told her. He really wasn't bothered by that. He would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed. "But the part I'm having a hard time with Chloe, is the fact that you also came in here and copied all the files directly from my computer on the night I took you on our first date." He held her gaze, searching her eyes for some kind of explanation.

Chloe's mouth opened and then she closed it quickly. This was bad. She'd wanted to tell him herself, but apparently he'd already found out which meant he had God knows how long to draw his own conclusions. She swallowed hard and reached out to him placing a tentative hand on her arm.

"I can explain," She said softly. "I was going to tell you. Not at first because when I didn't find anything I got rid of all the information. But lately I've been thinking and that's what I wanted to talk to you about today." She told him quietly as she tried to read his expression.

He looked at her hand on his arm and once again, he was tempted to just tug her onto the couch with him and forget this whole thing ever happened. But Oliver knew it wasn't that simple; it couldn't be. He shifted his gaze to her face. She looked upset and guilty and he wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. "I'm listening," he said simply. Oliver wanted to hear how she explained this; how she justified what she'd done.

Chloe swallowed hard her heart clenching at the way he was looking at her. She moved her hand and stood there. "You have to understand, I was trying to find out if you were working with Atkins. You weren't the only person whose files I took." She told him quietly.   
  
"You were just the only person who had good enough protection that I needed to get into your place." Chloe knew how bad that sounded, but she was determined to be honest with him no matter what.  
  
"After that first night I looked through all the information the next day and I saw it was just a coincidence so I got rid of everything and I didn't look into you again after that I swear." She told him softly.   
  
"But you were at every event and I saw you with him and now that I know about you I realize you were just trying to do I was trying to do. But I didn't know that then." She explained, her tone pleading with him to believe her.

His jaw clenched as her words echoed in his head.  _I needed to get into your place._ Oliver's mind drifted back to the moment they had first met; when he'd bumped into her because he'd been distracted and not paying attention where he'd been going. "It wasn't an accident, was it?" he asked.

"You bumped into me on purpose at the event. Atkins wasn't around so you thought you'd hit me up and see what I could tell you." Oliver rubbed his hands over his face, his chest tightening to the point where he was actually concerned he'd stop being able to breathe.  
  
"You were using me," Oliver stated. He let his hands fall back into his lap as he met her gaze once again. "It wasn't a coincidence. You wanted me to ask you out so that you'd have an excuse to come back here and get what you wanted. Wow," he muttered.

Guilt churned in Chloe's stomach as she watched him doing her best to keep herself composed. "No," She said quietly as her heart clenched, "It wasn't an accident. I wanted you to bump into me so I could start up a conversation with you." She explained not liking the look on his face or way the rest or his words implied.  
  
Chloe felt sick and she had no clue his to make this okay. "I saw you at all of his other events and I wanted to try and get a feel for you. See where your head was at." She paused as she wrapped her arms lightly around herself.   
  
"I didn't know you then Oliver...I was trying to take down a corrupt city official so yes I used our date hoping you would invite me back here." She knew how it sounded, but she needed him to know where she was coming from.  
  
"I didn't know you would put so much effort into our date or that I would have the most amazing time I had ever had on any date." She stressed as she held his gaze.   
  
"And then after that I needed to know. I went home the next day and went through everything. I fell for you on that first night Ollie and I had to make sure you weren't working with Atkins because as much as I liked you I couldn't be selfish I would have had to take you down with him. So before anything else happened with us I had to know." She told him doing her best to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"That doesn't change how I feel now or how I felt then. I did use you, but it was in the pursuit of justice and I swear to you I didn't look into you after that first night and all the information on you was immediately dumped." Chloe knew she'd already said that, but she wanted to make it clear that after she started seeing him it was strictly just about them.

He didn't say anything for a long moment as he processed her words. "I understand your initial way of thinking, Chloe." His voice was deceptively calm as his emotions raged inside of him. "I get why you wanted to get close to me at the party and why you needed access to my computer. I do," he said.

Oliver had lied to get information in the past and he'd flirted with people he had no interest in if it suited his agenda. But he'd always seen those people as part of the plan; the ends justified the means. He was a big believer in that. He'd just never been on the receiving end of it before and he'd certainly never had someone he loved stand in front of him and admit that she'd been using hm.  
  
"How did you stay here with me after you did that?" Oliver asked. He rose from the couch, feeling the sudden need to move around the room. "How did you sit here and kiss me and let me touch you and then fall asleep in my arms when the whole time you knew it was all just a front?" His stomach churned and Oliver briefly wondered if he was going to throw up all the alcohol he'd been drinking.

"Did you feel any guilt at all?" he asked. "When I told you that I trusted you and that you made me happy, did it ever cross your mind that you might want to clue me in on the fact that it was all based on a lie?" he asked.

Chloe watched Oliver moving around her eyes following him as she frowned. "I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you." She whispered. "After dinner and all the talking we did I didn't think you were working with him...But like I said I had to be sure." She told him quietly.

"I felt it when we danced," She said softly, "That connection and I had never felt anything like that before...I shouldn't have taken them okay? I made a mistake, but I've always put the good of everyone and everything else before myself." She paused, "I couldn't do that with you. I wanted to leave after I took them, but I couldn't..."

Chloe wasn't sure how to explain what was going through her head. "Ollie," She said while shifting forward and reaching out for him.

He stopped moving when she reached out for him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn and look at her. Oliver knew once he did; it would be too tempting to just forget everything and let himself get lost in her. "Why didn't you just ask me? You said you felt a connection to me and that I mattered to you...why didn't you just try telling me the truth? You could have just asked me why I was at the fundraiser if I didn't support Atkins." He shook his head. "Never mind. I know what you're going to say. You had to be sure." Swallowing hard, Oliver finally turned to face her.  
  
"You told me that you loved me, Chloe. I trusted you with my biggest secret and this whole time you were keeping this from me. How am I supposed to get past that?" he asked. There was more than a hint of desperation as Oliver looked at her expectantly. He needed something from her, anything, that would show him that he could trust her; that he'd be able to look at her and not see the woman who had lied to him for month.

"I'm sorry." She said fumbled for some kind of explanation. "I'm not used to being open with people and despite feeling a connection to you how was I supposed to know if you were being honest if I would have asked and not just covering your ass?" She asked a pleading look in her eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important," She held up a hand before he could say anything. "The second I realized there was something going on here I dropped it." She swallowed hard. "But when you told me your secret I knew I had to tell you. I didn't want there to be lies in our relationship.                                                                

His expression didn't change at her words and her stomach clenched a lump forming in her throat. "Ollie please," She whispered as she moved forward and gripped his chest lightly. "I'm sorry, I love you so much you have to know that." She said pleading with him. "Everything up to now has been real for me. I've never opened up to anyone the way I have with you... _please_." She said letting her voice trail as she tried to fight the tears building in her eyes.

He placed his hands over hers, not sure if he wanted to pull her closer or push her away. It was like every piece of his mind was conflicted. He loved Chloe more than anything and he wanted to believe that she loved him too; he did believe it. But how was he supposed to trust her now? Their whole relationship had started with a lie. She'd said she was planning on telling him the truth, but Oliver had no way of knowing if she was being honest or if she was just trying to patch what was already broken. The fact that he didn't know bothered him more than anything.  
  
"Maybe you're right and you couldn't have said anything to me that night because I might have been lying. But that was a long time ago. Damnit Chloe, I don't know what to say right now," Oliver admitted. He was torn between throwing something and tearing his hair out; neither option particularly helpful. He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt the pain in his chest reaching entirely new levels of agony. "I love you so much, Chloe. But how am I supposed to look at you and not see the person who lied to me?" he asked.

Chloe swallowed heavily and shook her head. "It was one mistake...one lie Oliver, it doesn't define us unless you're telling me you never would have noticed me or talked to me if I hadn't made us bump into each other." She said as she watched him.

"I have never lied to you about anything that matters. Our relationship has always been real. I shouldn't have taken the files, but I did. I didn't use them to hurt you and I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry, but however many times you need to hear it I'll say it." She said as she moved closer to him and reached up cupping his cheeks.

"Ollie please," She whispered her eyes tearing up. "You mean everything to me." She told him as she tried to read his expression. "I'll never do it again you can trust me...You can." She said softly.

"How can you say you never lied to me about anything that matters when the whole reason you came home with me was so you could spy on me?" Oliver asked. He couldn't seem to stop himself from tightening his grip on her, one hand reaching up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know how to get past that, Chloe. I want to. I want to pretend like this whole afternoon didn't happen, but that's not who I am," he said quietly as he brushed his thumb over her cheek, carefully avoiding the welt there.   
  
"I need some time," he said quietly, dropping his hand from her face. His other hand was still on her shoulder and Oliver took a small step back but he didn't let go of her.

Chloe opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't spying that she had come for one piece of information, but the rest of his words stopped her, fear curling in her stomach. She stepped away from him so his hand fell from her shoulder, a hint of confusion crossing her face as her chest tightened. "Some time?"

It hurt more than he wanted to admit when she stepped away from him. Oliver was tempted to pull her back into his arms and he knew that was exactly what he was going to do if he stayed there with her any longer. He needed time to think and figure out a way to get past there. He wasn't sure there was one, but he needed to put some distance between the two of them. "I have to patrol. I need to be out there and find out if there's any talk about Atkins' men." Oliver swallowed hard, his voice faltering. "I have to go," he said.

Chloe watched his for a minute as she did her best not to let the tears that were in her eyes fall. She opened her mouth, but paused not sure what to say. "Are you," her voice faltered slightly, "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked her voice barely as whisper. Her chest so tight she wasn't even sure she was actually breathing. How could this be happening?

"No," Oliver replied. He took her face in her his hands and kissed her hard. "I love you, Chloe. But this hurts," he said quietly. "I need some time to myself." He hated seeing the pain on her face and it was almost enough to make him forget about his own. But Oliver knew this wasn't just going to magically go away. "I have to go," he said again.

Chloe was quiet for a minute. She could see how much he was hurting, but she couldn't undo what she'd already done. If she could she would, but things just dent work like that. She nodded as she glanced at where she'd put her purse down. "Okay." She. whispered and paused for second before walking over to the small table and grabbing her purse.   
  
"I'll let you do what you need to do." She said quietly as she dug her keys out. Chloe wasn't sure how to make things better for him, but if time was what he needed as much as it hurt she'd give it to him.

"Chloe, wait," Oliver said as he reached out and placed his hand on her wrist. His chest tightened and once again he found himself fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. “I don’t want you to go back to your apartment until we know you’re safe. Just stay here,” he said. Oliver didn’t care how upset he was, he still was going to do everything he could to make sure nothing happened to Chloe.

Chloe shook her head. She couldn’t do it; she couldn’t stay with him when he was so upset with her. This already seemed like it was hard on him and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep herself together. She didn’t want to make him feel bad for being upset with her. That wasn’t fair. She had lied, this was her fault. She swallowed hard. “I’ll stay with Tess.” She told him quietly as a tear slipped from her eye making her look away from him. She gently shook her wrist from his grasp as her hand tightened on her purse, her chest constricting. “I need to go.”

“Okay,” Oliver replied. He wanted to argue with her and beg her to stay but he wasn’t sure he had that right. It wasn’t fair of him to tell her that he needed space and then ask her to stick around. “Just promise me that you won’t go looking for trouble,” he said. “Please Chloe; promise me that you’ll call me before you go after Atkins or any of his men again.” His chest was tight and he wasn’t sure he was capable of taking a deep breath but Oliver needed to know that she would be all right.

Chloe nodded without turning around. “I will,” She said as she lifted her purse on her shoulder. Her face crumpled slightly, her chest tight, but she held the emotion back. “I love you,” She said quietly before walking out of the living room and towards the elevator, not looking back knowing if she did she’d break down. 

“I love you too,” Oliver replied quietly. He watched her go, fighting the urge go after her. Instead he walked over to the wet bar, grabbed the bottle of scotch and carried it back to the couch. Oliver glanced at his empty glass, decided not to bother and took a long swig from the bottle as he listened to the elevator doors slide open and closed a few seconds later. He knew he needed to do something; he needed to go on patrol, but Oliver just took another drink instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Tess stood in the hallway, hesitating outside the closed guest bedroom door. Chloe had shown up at her apartment, hysterical two nights earlier and told her that Oliver had found out before she’d gotten a chance to tell him. She hadn’t said much more than that before she’d locked herself in the guest room.

 

She hadn’t come out once the day before and she’d refused the coffee Tess had offered her. Tess had done her best to let her know that she was there for her even as she left her alone since that seemed to be what she wanted. But now it was well after noon and Chloe hadn’t eaten anything since she’d gotten there. Tess knew she was hurt and sad, but she couldn’t just let her sit in her misery any longer.  
    

She stepped forward and knocked once before pushing open the door. The lights were off and the blinds were closed, but there was enough light peering through them that Tess could see Chloe curled up in bed. Her heart broke for her friend as she moved closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed and resting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Chloe, you need to get up and eat something. I know you don’t want to, but you can’t stay in bed all day again,” she said.

 

Chloe glanced briefly over her shoulder and shook her head as she held the pillow beneath her head tighter. “I’m not hungry,” She said her voice hoarse from the on and off crying she’d been doing since she left Oliver’s. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body as she closed her eyes. “I’m not feeling well. I just want to rest,” She paused, “I’ll get up later.” She said quietly even as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes again.

 

Chloe hated being vulnerable, but she couldn’t help it. This was Oliver. She hadn’t talked to him in close to two days. It was the longest amount of time they hadn’t been in contact since they started seeing each other and she missed him.

 

“Chloe,” Tess said warningly. She felt terrible for her friend, but Tess knew it was time for the tough love approach. She got up from the bed, walked over to the window and opened the blinds, flooding the room with bright sunshine. “You’ll feel better if you get up, take a shower and have something to eat. You can’t tell me that you don’t miss coffee,” she added, knowing how addicted Chloe was to the beverage. The fact that she hadn’t had any in at least a day and a half was starting to scare Tess.

 

Chloe groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. “Go away,” She mumbled. “The only thing I want you can’t give me. I just want to sleep.” She said. “I don’t want to shower, I hate the sunlight, and I don’t want coffee. I haven’t slept enough as it is, I don’t need something else to keep me awake.” She said with sigh.

 

“If you want to help you can stop trying to force me to get up. I don’t want to.” She told her friend as she closed her eyes. What Chloe wanted was Oliver. She felt terrible about not telling him to begin with what she’d done. She hurt him and now he didn’t even want to be around her. She wiped her eyes from underneath the blanket and sniffled lightly.

 

It was time for plan C. Tess sat back down on the bed and pulled the blanket away from Chloe. “You’re not going to sit here and wallow any longer. Haven’t you ever heard that the best defense is a good offense?” Tess asked. “You need to pull yourself out of this and go talk to Oliver. The longer you stay away from him, the more time he’s going to have to convince himself that you never really loved him. Is that what you want, Chloe?” she asked.   
    

Tess felt bad for being harsh with her friend, but she’d rejected her other two options. She didn’t doubt that Oliver was hurt and he was probably angry, but she also knew that he loved Chloe. Tess had seen it with her own eyes and that kind of love didn’t just disappear. Tess couldn’t help the way her mind drifted to Hal, who she still hadn’t heard from. She pushed the thought away immediately and focused on Chloe. “Listen to me, I know you want to just sit here and die but I’m not going to let you even if I have to drag you out of bed myself,” she said.

 

Chloe glared at her friend. “He told me he wanted time. I’m not going to go over there just so he can tell me he needs more time,” She said before shifting and sitting up her back resting against the headboard. “He’s so hurt Tess.” She said quietly as she looked down at her hands. “You should have seen the look on his face.” Chloe’s chest constricted as she shook her head. “I put that look there.” She glanced at Tess. “I don’t know how to fix this. If I did I would have done it already.” She explained. “I can’t change what I did, and he doesn’t trust me.”

 

The words alone made her want to cry, but she held back. “It hurts so bad, Tess but what’s worse is that he’s right. I should have never taken those files…But I still think it was the only way I could have known if he was working with Atkins.” She said quietly before swallowing hard. “I just don’t know.” She whispered letting her voice trail off.

 

“Hindsight is twenty-twenty and what’s done is done,” Tess replied. “I could sit here and spout off clichés all day but I know that’s not going to help you. I understand that you’re trying to respect what he wants, but I don’t think that’s the right decision. Oliver has had almost two days to himself and now it’s time for you to fight for him. Show him that he can trust you; that you’re not going anywhere and you’re not going to give up just because you guys hit a roadblock,” she said. Tess knew Chloe was stubborn and from what her friend had told her about Oliver, he was stubborn too. She could see them both digging their heels in only to end up miserable.  
    

“Let’s say for a moment that the situation was reversed,” Tess continued when Chloe just looked at her like she was going to burst into tears at any second. “If you were the one who was hurt and upset and you told Oliver that you wanted space, would you really want space or would you want him to step up and fight for you?” she asked.

 

Chloe let out a short breath as she bit her lower lip. “I’d want him to fight for me,” She said softly as she sent her friend half a smile. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She waved her hand at herself. “When did I turn into this?” She asked before shaking her head. Tess was right; she needed to fight for him. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch.” She said as she turned her gaze back on her friend. “Any idea how I can show him that he can trust me?” She asked lightly.

 

"You haven't been a bitch," Tess assured her. "You're hurting and I understand that which is why I left you alone yesterday. But now it's time to get you back so you can show Oliver that you're sorry and it's time to move on from this." She was happy to see that Chloe seemed to be coming out of her funk. That was a good sign. "As for the how, he seems like a straightforward kind of guy. Talk to him," she urged. "Remind him that you love him and that you know you made a mistake but you're obviously not going to do it again. You're stubborn, Chloe," Tess pointed out. "Use that to your advantage."

 

Chloe bit her lower lip and nodded. “Okay,” She said quietly before running a hand through her hair and making a face. “I should probably shower. I’m most likely looking all kinds of gross.” She told her friend, but made no move to get up. “Are you going to work today? She asked before glancing at the clock. “Oh...You’re already home from work aren’t you?” She said sheepishly. She really had been in bed close to two days. “Can we never mention this past day and a half again?” She asked her friend hopefully as she toyed with the edge of the blanket.

 

"It'll be our secret," Tess agreed. She shifted closer and gave Chloe a hug. "It's going to be fine," she told her confidently. "Oliver loves you and that's not just going to go away because of one mistake." She pulled back and met Chloe's gaze. "Trust me, I'm very smart. I have a Harvard degree to prove it." She smiled at her friend and pointed to the bathroom door. "You go shower and I'm going to order food for us and then we're going to eat in front of the TV like civilized people."

 

Chloe pouted, but pushed the covers aside and threw her feet over the edge. “Can you at least add some ice cream to the list?” She asked as she while fixing the pillows. She paused and caught Tess’s eye. “Thanks for being here,” She said softly her expression serious. “I know I’ve been a mess, but I really appreciate you letting me crash here.” She said with a small smile. She pointed to the bathroom behind her right as the doorbell rang.

 

Chloe arched an eyebrow at Tess. “Order the food already as a preemptive strike?” She teased before smiling at her friend. “I’ll let you get that while I wash the grime from my body.” She shook her head with a smile.

 

"No," Tess said, frowning as she glanced in the direction of the hallway before turning back to Chloe. "You don't need to thank me. This is what friends are for. I'll be in the living room when you're done." She squeezed Chloe's hand and got up from the bed, making her way down the hallway to the door. Tess started to open it and then thought better of it, remembering that Chloe had almost been killed the other day and it was better to be safe than sorry. She peered through the tiny hole in the door and her eyes widened when she saw Hal standing in the hallway.  
  
Tess couldn't help the way her heart started to beat a little faster. She took a deep breath, ordered herself to stay calm as she glanced down at herself. The jeans and blouse she wore to work were nothing special and her ponytail was probably a mess but she didn't really have time to do anything about it. Her hand shook a little as she reached for the doorknob and Tess rolled her eyes, ordering herself to get a grip. She pulled open the door and gave Hal a small smile. "Hey," she said.

 

Hal glanced up when the door opened and he sent Tess a tired smile. “Hey, can I come in?” He asked lightly. It had been a long few days in the grand scheme things and between shooting up into space and intergalactic wars he was exhausted. He knew he was sporting a pretty bad cut on his cheek, which was going to be hard enough to explain, but if his girlfriend saw him naked now, she might think he’d been in some kind of massive accident.

 

On the way over he’d decided it was time to tell her his secret. He’d seen the look on her face when he left her Saturday and he he’d hated putting it there. It was a look he never wanted to see again. He knew Tess and if she had known why he had to leave she would have understood. So, it was time to clue her in.

 

"Sure," Tess said as she stepped aside so he could come into the apartment. "I'd ask how you were doing but that cut on your cheek speaks for itself," she commented, more curious than ever where he'd been for the past few days and why he'd lied to her. "Is that part of some new training program or did you crash another plane?" she asked.  
  
Tess knew she sounded annoyed, but she couldn't help it. She'd been dealing with her heartbroken best friend for two days and the entire time, she'd been thinking about Hal and wondering where he was and what he was doing and whether or not he was ever going to call her again. Now he was standing in her apartment looking like he'd gotten in a fight and hadn't slept for a few days. She needed answers.

 

Hal walked inside the apartment and winced at her tone. Yeah, she was pissed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her. “Okay, look we both know I lied Saturday night,” He said catching her eyes, “And I’m not going to insult your intelligence by saying otherwise.” He paused trying to decide how he wanted to play this.

 

“I have an explanation and it has nothing to do with us or the way I feel about you. I have obligations that you don’t know about...Things you couldn’t possibly understand without some kind of explanation,” He told her while holding her gaze. “Things that I need to tell you about before we go any further with our relationship because you deserve to know.” He held up a hand when he saw her mouth open.

 

“It has nothing to do with other women or anything like that. This thing you need to know is strictly about me and who I am.” He said. He opened his mouth to tell her his secret, knowing Tess wasn’t crazy about preamble when he heard a noise in the back of the apartment. Hal hesitated and glanced behind Tess. “Is someone here?” He said a hint of uncertainty in his voice at the thought that there was someone else in her apartment, someone who wasn’t him.

 

She saw him hesitate and a tiny part of her was tempted to let him believe the worst for lying to her. But Tess cared about him too much to be petty and she didn't want to hurt him, especially since he seemed genuine. "Chloe is here," she said. "Her and Oliver had a big fight so she's been staying with me the past two days." Tess decided not to get into Chloe's attack and rescue by Green Arrow since it wasn't really relevant to the conversation.

 

"I want to hear your explanation," she said. "You're right; I did know you were lying and I've been torn between being upset with you and missing you and frankly, I'm not happy about either of those things right now. Are you okay?" Tess asked as she reached out and brushed her thumb over his cheek, just underneath the cut. "That looks painful."

 

Hal nodded. “I’m okay and I’m sorry.” He shifted closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist as his voice lowered. “I couldn’t tell you on Saturday night, because I didn’t have enough time to get into the explanation, I had to go.” He told her before sighing. “I just got back and I came straight here.” He cupped her cheek, leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

It wasn’t long, but he let his lips linger on hers for a minute before pulling back. “I missed you too, a lot.” He said softly. “I can’t tell you here. It’s not a simple explanation and not comfortable telling you while you aren’t alone.” He took a deep breath and took her hands in his squeezing them lightly. “How about I make you dinner Saturday night at my place…I’ll tell you what I have to tell you and then you can tell me if it’s something you can handle…Deal?” He asked quietly as he searched her eyes.

 

"Deal," Tess agreed. She wasn't thrilled about the idea of waiting even longer for an explanation, but she believed him when he said he wanted to tell her everything and she understood why he wasn't comfortable doing it with Chloe there. She was more curious than ever though, especially since he was telling her that she'd need to decide if it was something she could handle. Tess had no idea what that could be.

 

"Thank you for coming to see me," Tess said as she rested her hand on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his steady heartbeat beneath her hand. "I was upset. I still am to some extent but I did miss you and I'm glad you're okay."

 

Hal smiled and nodded as he placed his hand over hers. “There isn’t anywhere I would have gone first.” He told her softly before leaning forward and placing another light kiss to her lips. When he pulled back there was a small smile on his face. “So, what’s going on with the lovebirds? Arguing over china patterns?” He teased lightly as he pulled Tess closer to his body.

 

"Not exactly," Tess replied. She tilted her head toward the hallway, listening to see if Chloe was making her way out yet. It didn't sound like it. "As nice as it is to see you, I think you should go check on Oliver," she suggested. "He probably needs his best friend right about now." Tess didn't want Hal to leave, but she wasn't sure Chloe would appreciate him being there and she knew how close Hal and Oliver were. She figured he'd want to help him.

 

Hal frowned as he shifted away from Tess so he could see her expression better. “What happened?” He asked his tone serious as his brows drew together. Her words didn’t make it sound like they’d had some simple fight and Hal was suddenly regretting not checking in with Oliver when he got back.

 

Tess hesitated. It wasn't really her place to tell Hal what had happened, but she knew he was going to find out anyway. She decided she would give him the bare minimum and let Oliver tell him the rest. "Oliver found out something that Chloe was going to tell him herself, but someone else beat her to it and he's not taking it very well. Neither is she," Tess added pointedly. She still wasn't sure if Chloe had made the right choice not to tell Oliver before things got serious between them, but what was done was done and now they were both hurting.

 

Hal pursed his lips as his eyes drifted over her shoulder towards the back of her apartment. “I see,” He said his tone calm as his eyes moved back to his girlfriend. He gave her half a smile. “I’ll go check on him.” He said before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. “I’ll see you Saturday,” He told her softly even as his mind wandered to what Chloe could have done to upset Oliver. Unfortunately he had a feeling he already knew.

 

Tess nodded. "I'll see you then," she agreed. As soon as Hal left, Tess closed and locked the door behind him and grabbed her cell phone, flipping through her contacts to see what she wanted to order for dinner while she waited for Chloe to finish her shower.

 

______

 

The phone on his desk was ringing, but Oliver ignored it in favor of staring blankly at the wall. He wasn't really sure why he'd bothered coming into the office since he was exhausted and his mind was elsewhere. He'd patrolled until the sun came up two nights in a row and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. But when he'd gotten home that morning and attempted to sleep, all he'd done was lie there and think about how much he missed having Chloe in his arms.

 

He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she'd walked out and he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He was hurt and angry that she'd lied to him and as much as he wanted to trust her, he couldn't help feeling like everything they'd been through together was tainted and he didn't know how to come back from that. But Oliver knew he couldn't keep living like this where he missed her every second of the day.

 

Oliver had been tempted to call her and make sure that she was okay. He'd added Tess's building to his patrol route and he'd been relieved to see that the area had been quiet both nights. Chloe's car hadn't moved and that worried him since he knew how important Chloe's job was to her and it wasn't like her not to go to work. But he knew she was probably upset just like he was upset. Sighing, Oliver tried to focus on the computer in front of him, the words blurring together before his tired eyes.

 

Hal stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway. He gave Mary a curt nod, but didn’t bother pausing at her desk, she knew who he was. He had driven straight from Tess’s apartment to Queen Industries hoping his friend was there. He pushed open the office door and caught sight of his friend staring at the screen in front of him, but it wasn’t hard to tell that Oliver’s gaze wasn’t focused on the screen in front of him.

 

He plopped down hard in the chair in front of Oliver’s desk knocking his friend from whatever he was doing previously. Hal smiled. “Hey, so I go out of town for a few days and the world collapses without me?” He joked trying to ease the tension in his friend’s shoulders.  

 

"I was wondering when you'd turn up," Oliver said. He'd been trying to call Hal for a few days to tell him about Chloe's near miss with Atkins' men and his effort to pull the team together to stop the guy once and for all. After two days of not getting a call back, Oliver had assumed Hal had been called to a different galaxy. Judging by the cut on his friend's face, Oliver figured his assumption was correct.

 

"Is everything okay wherever you were?" he asked. Oliver knew Hal wouldn't have come back if whatever mission he'd been on wasn't complete, but there had been times in the past where things were still rocky and Hal knew he'd have to leave again at the drop of a hat.

 

Hal nodded as he leaned back in his seat. “Yeah, no worlds were ended so I call that a win.” He said with a shrug and half a smile. “I haven’t slept much in a few days, but it seems like that’s been going around.” He said knowingly before cocking his head to the side.

 

“Sorry I didn’t call to let you know I was taking off. It all happened so quick,” He said with a pause. “So…Want to tell me what’s going on?” He asked quietly as he gave his friend a once over. He looked like crap, but Hal was going to keep that to himself for now.

 

"Glad to hear everything worked out," Oliver replied. He saw the way Hal was looking at him and Oliver assumed he'd already talked to Tess. "Which story do you want to hear first?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair, trying to ignore the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him. "Do you want to hear about how I was patrolling the other night and came across Atkins' men with a gun to Chloe's head or do you want to hear about how you were right and she was just using me to get access to my laptop?" he asked bluntly.

 

Oliver frowned at his own words. It was the first time he'd said them out loud and it only made the pain in his chest worse. He did his best to ignore it as he stared at Hal, waiting to hear what his friend had to say.

 

Hal opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He wasn't entirely sure what to say, but he didn't think his friend would appreciate if he called his girlfriend a bitch. "That's a lot happening in a few days," He said quietly as he studied Oliver's face closely. "I'm sorry I wasn't around." he paused, "I take it Chloe's fine since I stopped at Tess's before I got here and Tess didn't mention anything about that."  
  
Hal leaned forward, "Why don't you start with what happened with you two," He said lightly before pursing his lips, "And I'm sorry I was right...I didn't want t be right Oliver."

 

Oliver wanted to ask Hal if he'd seen Chloe and whether or not she seemed okay, but he stopped himself. He assumed if Hal had seen Chloe, he'd probably have more of the story already.

 

"Vic told me that someone had hacked Queen Industries' server awhile back. It was when we were still focused on the drug thing so I told him not to worry about it. We knew nothing had gotten stolen and it's not like there's personal information here for anyone to find. The other day he came to me and let me know that he'd traced it back to Chloe." He held up his hand when Hal opened his mouth. "I don't care about that. I understand what she was trying to do. It's not a big deal," he stressed. "But that wasn't the only thing Vic found."

 

His chest was tight again and Oliver took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down all over again. "Chloe had files from my home computer too and when Vic ran a check, he traced it back to the first night we'd gone out, the first time I brought her home with me. I confronted her about it and she said she was going to tell me but Vic beat her to it."

 

Hal watched Oliver closely. "Do you believe her? Or do you think she's just trying to cover her ass?" He asked not happy with the fact that Chloe was spying on Oliver. His best friend didn't open up to people often and the fact that the Blonde had abused Oliver's trust was not something that put her in his good graces.

 

Hal couldn't help thinking that Tess must have known about this. Chloe had obviously had a plan. So she must have told her best friend and Tess never mentioned it to him. He was slightly annoyed by that fact, but at the same time he knew all about keeping a friends secrets so he couldn't really be mad at her.

 

"I don't know," Oliver admitted. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "It depends on the minute," he told Hal honestly. "I'm constantly going back and forth between being angry, being hurt and missing her so much that I can't breathe. There's a part of me that understands. She didn't know me; she didn't know why I was hanging around Atkins' events all the time. But I can't seem to get past the part where she broke into my computer and then spent the night with me." He sighed again, shifting forward in his chair and leaning his elbows on the desk.

 

"I don't doubt that she loves me or that she's sorry," Oliver said. "But trust is a big deal; probably moreso with me than with a normal person because there are so few people in this world I can trust. I really thought she was one of them. I still do. I think. I don't know what to do," he admitted.

 

Hal pursed his lips. "Well what did she take from your personal computer?" He asked slightly curious. "And did she use any of the information she got from you?" Hal didn't want to say the wrong thing because it was more than obvious how he felt about Chloe, but he didn't want his friend to get hurt.

 

"She was looking for a connection to Atkins and when she didn't find one, she dropped it. She said she deleted everything and never looked at it again. I still wish she would have just told me. I'd still probably be mad but I wouldn't be this upset with her. How am I supposed to trust her, Hal?" Oliver asked quietly. He needed help; some kind of guidance that would show him what the next step had to be. Oliver felt like he was drowning on his own.

 

Hal didn't particularly think Oliver should trust her, but he could see how much his friend was hurting. He was quiet for a minute. "A relationship can’t work without trust Oliver. You and I both know that." He said lightly. "Maybe what you need to do is take a step back." He paused trying to see what his friend thought of the idea.

 

"As much as you love her, right now you don't trust her. You guys need a break. I know its not easy to think about," He couldn't imagine not having Tess in his life after knowing her, "Break up with her and take the time to get to know her Oliver. It's been what four weeks? Less than?" He asked.

 

"Break up with her and let her earn your trust back. If she loves you she'll stick around and do whatever it takes to get you back." He told his friend quietly.

 

"Everything did happen really fast," Oliver admitted. He sat here quietly for a few minutes, spinning his pen through his fingers as he contemplated Hal's words. He had a point. Maybe he did need more time and space. But wasn't that what he was doing now? It hadn't even been a full three days since the last time he'd had Chloe in his arms and he felt like he was suffocating without her.

 

"I can't walk away from her," Oliver said as he met Hal's gaze again. "I've made plenty of mistakes in my life; is it really fair of me to hold this one against her? And she's not safe right now. Atkins has to know by now that she saw his men loading guns onto a truck. Chloe didn't get anything she can use directly against Atkins but that won't stop him from wanting to shut her up. I can't lose her, Hal," he stressed. Oliver understood that his friend was looking out for him and he appreciated that, but Hal didn't know Chloe the way he did. He didn't know how amazing she really was.

 

Hal sighed. "I'm not telling you to walk away from her." He explained. "I'm telling you to take a step back that's all. Just be in her life as her friend for now until you can trust her again." He said with a shrug.

 

"You can still see her everyday and talk to her and keep her safe, but there's still a certain distance between you so you can actually get to know each other better." He told him. "Look in the end it's up to you, but you cant force trust Oliver." He knew his friend didn't want to break up with Chloe, but maybe if he tried it, it would help.

 

Either he'd see that he couldn't stand things without her and he really did trust her or he'd realize he was better off without her.

 

"I know you can't force it," Oliver said. But he already trusted Chloe. Or at least he thought he did; he wasn't sure from one minute to the next. "I'll think about it," he said even though he'd done nothing but think about it for two days straight. Maybe what he needed was a distraction. He raised an eyebrow at Hal.

 

"What's going on with you and Tess? Weren't you supposed to..." He let his voice trail off. "I can't imagine she was happy that you just disappeared. Or did you tell her?" Oliver asked.

 

Hal frowned at his friend. "I don't like you changing the subject, but things are okay." He said as he leaned back in the chair. "She was upset. I'm going to tell her this weekend. She knows I lied and I admitted it to and told her there was something I had to tell her, so we'll see how it goes." He said playing it off like it wasn't a big deal.

 

"I need to change the subject," Oliver replied. "I've been living inside my head for two days and I'm ready to claw at the walls. I think it's good that you're going to tell Tess your secret before you two get any more involved. Clearly, I'm big on trust at the moment," he added sarcastically.

Hal chuckled lightly and nodded. "Hey, how about we get out of here grab a few drinks?" He asked while nodding towards the door. He figured his friend could probably use a few hours out to get his mind off of things.

 

"That is probably the best idea you've ever had," Oliver said. He wasn't really getting any work done anyway and he needed to blow off steam and have a few drinks. He'd stopped himself from draining the bottle of scotch the other night after Chloe had left because he'd known he'd needed to patrol. He shut down his computer and pocketed his cell phone. "Thanks, man. It's good to have you back," he told Hal.

 

Hal stood up and grinned. "It's good to be back." He said knowing that an afternoon out wouldn't fix everything but at least it would help clear his friends mind and help him blow off some steam.

 

______

 

Chloe stood near the dining room table glancing over everything. It was a little after seven and she had made her way to Oliver's apartment a little over two hours ago. While she was in the shower at Tess's earlier she'd come up with a plan to do something nice for Oliver to try and show him she was sorry.

 

So, she decided to make him his favorite dinner and surprise him with it. She'd had Tess text Hal and ask for Oliver's elevator code, but he'd text her back with what Chloe assumed was a negative response since her friend said Hal didn't want to get involved.

 

Chloe had been slightly hurt by what Hal obviously thought of her, but she guessed she could understand. After all she was the one who messed everything up. She glanced down and ran a hand over her dress trying to make sure she looked alright. Chloe was nervous. She wasn't sure she'd ever been this nervous to see him before.

 

Her emotions were running high and she just hoped he didn't take one look at her and ask her to leave. Chloe couldn't help glancing at the clock again as she bit her lower lip. What if he didn't come home? What if he was out with friends or...Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of the elevator chiming signaling that Oliver was home. Chloe took a deep breath and waited.

 

Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he stepped off the elevator. He'd had a few drinks with Hal and they'd talked about sports and Hal's family and anything that wasn't Chloe or Tess or superhero business and Oliver had actually let himself relax for a few hours. Chloe had still been on his mind, but at least he'd numbed the pain for awhile.

 

Hal had offered to patrol that night and promised that he would check out Tess's neighborhood often as long as Oliver agreed to try and get some sleep. Considering how tired he was, Oliver didn't think that was going to be a problem. He was tempted to just go to sleep now even though the sun hadn't set yet.   
  
Instead, he made his way toward the kitchen, figuring he'd better eat something or he'd wind up with a hangover in the morning even though he'd limited himself to two beers. The last thing Oliver needed was another headache. As he passed the dining room, the flicker of candlelight caught his eye and Oliver stopped short, wondering if he'd hit his head or something.

 

He moved toward the doorway, his eyes passing over the intimately set table and landing on Chloe. She looked nervous and it took all of his self-control not to just run in there and pull her into his arms. "Hey," he said quietly, raising a questioning eyebrow in her direction. "What is all this?"

 

"I made you dinner...The doorman let me in. I hope that's okay." She said quietly just now realizing that her alone in his apartment was probably the last thing he wanted. "I didn't touch anything, well I mean outside of the kitchen." She said as she fidgeted slightly.

 

"I know you asked for some time," She said quietly, "But I think close to two days is enough time...Don't you think?" She asked softly a hint of nervousness filling her stomach. He didn't know what to say.

 

After his conversation with Hal, Oliver had decided that his friend was right and time and distance was what he needed to figure out what he was supposed to do next. But now that Chloe was actually standing in front of him, Oliver didn't want either one. He just wanted her.

 

"You didn't have to make me dinner, Chloe." He hesitantly took a step into the dining room, still not sure if he should trust his instincts. Chloe looked nervous and more vulnerable than he'd ever seen her and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay. But Oliver still didn't know if it was going to be okay.  
  
"I wasn't worried about you being here alone. You do know all of my secrets now," Oliver pointed out. There was an awkward tension between them that he desperately wished would go away. He took another step toward her, stopping near the table. "I don't know," he said quietly, referring to her comment about two days being enough time. "I'm having trouble figuring out what I'm supposed to do about everything.” Chloe swallowed hard, but nodded.

 

"I get that and I understand." She said before pausing and taking s deep breath. She needed to get through what she wanted to say to him and if he still wanted her to go she would. "I messed up." She told him softly, "I never should have stayed here that night. I should have left. I blurred the lined." She told him quietly.  
  
"But I need you to understand why I did and then if you want me to go I will." Chloe let out a small breath. "No one in my entire life has ever treated me as good as you did on our first date." She told him quietly. "No one’s ever taken the time to get to know me and listen to what I have to say." She paused when she felt her eyes water.  
  
This wasn't supposed to be about her. Chloe pushed back the tears and continued. "I almost forget about the reason I accepted the date to begin with, but then I told myself I couldn't be selfish. That I had to make sure you weren't working witty him. That it wasn't right to ignore a possible connection just because I liked you." She said softly.  
  
"But after I had the files...I just couldn't make myself leave. I'd never meant anyone who got me like you did and ignoring what I knew was the right thing and being selfish was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Because that isn't me. I'm usually level headed and all about the mission at hand." She explained.  
  
"You aren't the first vigilante I've ever met. Atkins isn't the first corrupt official I've taken down, or will take down," She corrected. "Dozens of councilmen, senators, mayors...Lex Luthor." She paused and swallowed hard. "But regardless, it's always been about the greater good. I've made dozens of sacrifices over the years, but Ollie, meeting you was the first time I couldn't do it." She whispered.  
  
"I think somewhere deep down I knew since the minute we met that we were supposed to be together and that's why I couldn't walk away that night. It's why I stayed...Because I loved you before I even knew it." Her voice was soft and as hard as she tried to keep the tears out of her eyes they were there spinning in the dimly lit room as she waited for him to day something.

The emotion in her voice and the tears in her eyes physically hurt him.

 

Oliver moved toward her, wrapped an arm around her waist and brought his other hand up to her face, brushing away the stray tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "Everyone you met before me was an idiot not to see how special you are," he told her matter-of-factly. "I'm a lot of things Chloe, but stupid isn't one of them." Oliver pulled her body closer to his, feeling complete for the first time since she'd left the other night. He needed Chloe near him like he needed to breathe. It might have happened fast, but Oliver had never been the kind of person who gave credence to other people's timetables and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
"I was hurt that you weren't open with me," Oliver admitted. "I wish you would have just told me yourself but you didn't and I know you said you were planning on it and I believe you," he said, realizing in that moment that he did. Oliver didn't think Chloe would have lied to him after she'd already been caught. That wasn't who she was. She might be a good liar when it came to getting a story or taking down the bad guy, but Oliver didn't believe for one second that she would look him in the eye and lie to him. As the realization set in, Oliver knew he'd had the answer all along but he'd been too hurt, too stubborn to see it.  
  
"Hal and I went out for drinks this afternoon and I told him what happened because I needed someone to talk to," he continued, his hand still lightly caressing her cheek.

 

"I wanted him to tell me that I should just forgive you and put the whole thing behind us but Hal was more practical than that. He suggested that I should break up with you and go back to being friends. He said we needed to rebuild the trust between us and get to know each other better. It sounded like a good idea. Practical, logical, all the things I normally am," he said. Oliver paused, wanting to give Chloe a minute to absorb everything he'd said.

 

Chloe tensed slightly in his arms as she glanced down, her chest tightening. It took her a second to bite back the sob that wanted to break from her throat and when she had she nodded. “If that’s what you need to do,” She paused, “I can wait.” She whispered not even able to enjoy the feel of his arms around her, afraid that he’d walk away any second.

 

“If you need time without me…If you need to,” Her voice faulted, “break up with me in order to make things with us work again then I accept that, but I want you to know I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here until you’re ready to forgive me because I love you.” She said not able to help the small noise that left her throat.

 

She lifted a hand to her mouth and took a small step back, more tears falling. “I’m sorry; I don’t have any right to be upset this is my fault. I broke this.” She said as she took a deep breath and swallowed hard before wrapping her arms lightly around herself. Chloe glanced up her eyes red, but she made sure no more tears fell. She didn’t want to make Oliver feel bad. “Whatever you need me to do to fix us, I’ll do anything Ollie.” She told him quietly.

 

“Come back here,” Oliver said. He reached for her hand and tugged her close to him again. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing away her tears again. “I don’t need you to do anything, Chloe. I don’t need you to apologize again or to make me dinner or earn my trust back. You never lost it,” he said as he brushed more tears from her face. “I was angry and upset and I wasn’t seeing what was right in front of me.”  
    

Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead and then the tip of her nose before placing a light kiss on her lips. “I love you and that’s not going to change because of what happened. I felt the connection that night too and if you’d made an excuse to leave that would have hurt and who knows what might have happened? Actually, I do,” he said with a small smile. “I would have probably stalked you at your office or your apartment until you agreed to see me again.” He lifted his shoulder in a shrug. “I’m resourceful, you know,” he teased.

 

Chloe laughed lightly through her tears as she shifted and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. “God I missed you so much.” She said as she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck. “I love you and I promise I will never lie to you again.” She told her tightening her hold on him. “And I know you said I don’t have to apologize, but I hate knowing I let you down.” She pulled back slightly and cupped his cheeks. “Can we start over? Neither of us have any secrets left…Can we just start fresh from here?” She asked softly while brushing her thumb beneath his eye.

 

“I forgive you,” Oliver told her as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her wrist. “I missed you too, Chloe. I felt terrible about the way we left things and I wanted to talk to you and ask you to come back but I know I told you I needed space, but that wasn’t what I wanted. I just want you,” he told her. “I love you.” He pulled her closer and covered her mouth with his, kissing her hard and desperately as the pain of the past few days poured out of him.   
    

The kiss broke and he rested his forehead against hers, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. “I think moving forward from here is a good idea. No more secrets, no more hidden agendas or anything else,” he said.

 

Chloe nodded as she leaned up and kissed him again, coaxing his mouth open, slipping her tongue inside and deepening the kiss. She drew it out until her lungs burned. When she finally broke the kiss, she took a deep breath as she wrapped one arm around his waist. “I love you too…and I missed that. Not even two days and it was just way too long to not be in your arms.” She said softly. She stayed there in his arms quietly for several minutes as she rested her head on his chest. “Are you hungry?” She asked quietly as she ran her hand up and down his side.

 

“I am actually,” Oliver said. He hadn’t eaten much over the past two days and he’d planned on forcing something into his stomach, but now that the weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his body was reminding him that he needed to eat. “Lucky for me, I have this amazing girlfriend who came over and made me dinner.” He gently pulled her away from his chest so he could see her face. “What about you? I can guess how well you’ve been taking care of yourself the past few days,” he commented, knowing that Chloe wasn’t good at putting her own needs first on a normal day.

 

“I’m fine.” She said quickly before tilting her head to the side and smiling softly, “I’m a lot better now than I was before but it doesn’t matter,” She said as she ran her hands over his chest. “Now we’re both okay.” Chloe leaned up and pressed another light kiss to his lips before she took his hand in hers and tugged him gently towards the table. “I made your favorite.” She said softly.

 

Oliver smiled at her. “You really didn’t have to go to so much trouble, Chloe. But it means a lot that you did,” he said as he kissed her again, unable to resist being close to her after missing her so much the past two days. “Do you need any help?” he asked as he took a seat at the table. He still couldn’t believe Chloe was actually there.

 

“No, I’ve sort of been here for a while,” She said sheepishly. “Everything is already done. So you just hang out here and I’ll go get it,” She said before leaning down and pressing another kiss against his lips. Chloe shifted back and smiled at him, the firs genuine one she’d been able to muster up since she left his place close to two days earlier. “I love you, I’ll be right back.” She said before heading towards the kitchen.

 

“I love you too and don’t be long,” Oliver warned her. He knew she was just going to the next room but Oliver felt like he’d spent enough time away from Chloe for a lifetime after the past two days. He could practically hear Hal’s voice in his head telling him that he was moving too fast and he was making a mistake, but Oliver didn’t care. He loved his best friend and he appreciated that he was looking out for him, but Hal didn’t understand his relationship with Chloe. He didn’t understand just how happy she made him and how much he needed her in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a little after seven when Tess walked into the bar, her eyes instantly going to the corner booth to see if Hal was there. When she saw the empty table, she turned her attention to the bar stools to see if he was chatting with the bartender or some of the other regulars. She didn’t see him there either but she knew he usually worked until at least seven so it might have too early for him to be stopping in for a drink. She made her way across the bar to their booth and took a seat, setting her phone on the table as her eyes drifted to the door.   
    

She knew Hal had wanted to wait until Saturday to talk to her and he wanted to cook her dinner and be even more amazing than usual, but patience had never really been Tess’s strong point. Chloe was staying with Oliver again and if the giddiness that had come across in her text messages was any indication of how things were going, Tess was pretty sure it would be awhile before she saw her friend again. But she was happy things had worked out and now she wanted to be proactive with Hal. She just wanted to get everything out on the table so there were no more secrets. Plus, she missed him and didn’t want to wait until Saturday to spend time with him.

 

Jenna came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face and paused mid stride when she saw the red head in Hal’s booth. Her body tensed and anger surged through her at the fact that he was still seeing her. What the hell was so special about her anyway? She pushed herself forward and made her way over to the booth, pad in hand. “You seem to be becoming a regular here lately.” She said her tone clipped.

 

Tess barely resisted the urge to scowl at the woman who was quickly became a thorn in her side. She’d tried to ignore her, but Tess was getting sick and tired of her attitude and was very close to telling her that Hal was hers and she needed to back off. But she knew Hal came to this bar all the time and she didn’t want to make things weird for him by throwing down with the snotty waitress who didn’t seem to know how to take a clue. She kept her expression neutral, arching an eyebrow at the woman. “It’s a nice place. I see why Hal likes it here. Can I get an iced tea, please?” she asked, hoping that ordering a drink would be enough to send her on her way.

 

 

Jenna smirked. “Oh, I see is that why you keep coming here?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side. “Because Hal likes this place?” Her tone suggested that, that information amused her. “Well if I were you I’d get your fill now, I’m sure you won’t be around much longer,” She mumbled into her notepad before sending Tess a smug grin. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked sweetly.

 

“Look Jessica, I don’t know what your problem with me is, but I’ve had enough of your snide comments,” Tess snapped. She gave the other woman a cold look, knowing perfectly well what her problem was, but not about to let her have the satisfaction of thinking anything she said mattered to her.

 

“I’m sure being a waitress is a hard job,” Tess continued, her tone implying that there was nothing difficult about carrying a tray and taking orders, “but I would also think that being nice to the customers was part of that hard job. So why don’t you work on your people skills while you’re getting my drink?” she suggested.

 

Fury crossed her face as she glanced at the red head. “First off its Jenna,” She said her tone hard. “And second I only need to be nice to customers that are sticking around and trust me, give it another week or two and you’ll be gone.” She snapped. “You’re nothing but a stupid bet.” She said harshly before turning and getting ready to head to the bar to get her drink.

 

“Excuse me?” Tess replied, truly confused by the woman’s words. She wouldn’t have been surprised if she called her a ‘bitch’ but she was fairly certain she’d never been called a ‘bet’ before. “Would you like to explain your little comment, Jennnnna?” She purposely drew out her name to spite her.

 

Jenna pursed her lips before turning back around to face Tess. “You want an explanation?” She asked while arching an eyebrow. “Maybe you should talk to you little boyfriend.” She said with a smirk. “Let me guess, he’s been as sweet as they come with you, right? A gentlemen straight to the core?” She asked noticing a slight shift in Tess’s features. “You can ask anyone in this bar the type of man that Hal Jordan is.” She told the other woman quietly while stepping closer to the booth.

 

“And while they’ll all say he’s a good person because he is,” She paused, “They’ll also tell you he sleeps with practically anything that moves, just ask Becky over there,” She pointed over her shoulder. “Because she’s slept with Hal too.” She told her before standing up straight. “A few weeks ago Hal was in here with his best friend, tall blonde and gorgeous. His friend bet him that he couldn’t meet a woman and actually take the time to get to know her before nailing her,” She said her tone hard.

 

“If he was able to do it his friend was going to give him some models number,” She said with a shrug. “So see, you’re just a passing phase sweetheart, just like they all were.” Jenna motioned behind her. “Well I guess I’ll just go get that ice tea now.” She said lightly before smirking at the look on Tess’s face and walking towards the bar.

 

Tess sat in the booth reeling as Jenna's words echoed in her head. Hal was a womanizer? Hal and Oliver had made a bet that he couldn't just be friends with a woman? He was going to get a model's phone number out of the deal? Tess swallowed hard, tears stinging in the corners of her eyes as her chest burned. She didn't want to believe it. Hal was a good guy and he cared about her. He wanted to take things slow because he was getting to know her and he didn't want to rush...right?

 

Jenna was spiteful. She'd made that clear from the first time Tess had walked into the bar. But why would she make all that stuff up when Tess could easily go to Hal and ask him point blank if it was true? Not that Jenna had any kind of shot to begin with, but if she was still hoping for a chance with Hal, this certainly wasn't the way to get it. Tess took a slow, deep breath, forcing herself to stay calm and think rationally. She couldn't fly off the handle just yet. She looked up and her eyes landed on the other waitress; the one Jenna claimed had slept with Hal. Tess stood up and crossed the bar to where she stood near the pool table.

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

Becky turned a hint of confusion crossing her face before a spark of recognition formed in her eyes. She’d heard some slightly raised voices on the other end of the bar she should have realized the red head was there. Jenna tended to be more obnoxious than usual when she was around. She smiled, “Sure, you’re Tess right? Hal’s girlfriend?” She asked lightly. “He talks about you a lot,” She pointed to the bar, “Did you need something?” She asked lightly her smile friendly.

 

Tess nodded. This waitress was clearly a lot nicer than Jenna and she was already having second thoughts about questioning her. But Tess needed answers and maybe the fact that she did seem nice would make it easier to believe whatever she had to say. "I have to ask you something. I know we don't know each other and this is absolutely none of my business so I apologize in advance." She saw a confused look cross the girl's face, but Tess pressed on.

 

"Did you sleep with Hal?" she asked bluntly.

 

Becky’s mouth dropped open, but she closed it quickly. She bit her lower lip and took a step towards Tess lowering her voice. “Look, I know this is probably going to sound bad, but you and Hal weren’t together than and I’d really like to avoid an argument about this.” She told her quietly. “Hal and I…It was a total mistake. I knew we shouldn’t go there, but,” She paused thinking his girlfriend probably didn’t want to hear this, “It happened.” She told her softly.

 

“We’re just friends; I promise despite what Jenna said or is saying there’s nothing going on with us. Hal seems to really like you. I’ve never seen him stay with a woman for more than a night…Not since everything happened with his last girlfriend. She hurt him pretty bad and we’re all pretty protective of Hal,” She explained before motioning towards Jenna.

 

“Jenna likes Hal, but he’s never showed any interest in her so she’s probably just spreading lies…Hal’s a good guy.” She told Tess with a tight smile.

 

Tess shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "I know this is out of line and I wasn't trying to judge your or anything. I just needed to clarify something and you did. Thank you," she added, offering the woman a brief smile before she turned away and walked back to the table to get her purse.

 

So Hal had gotten out of a bad relationship and then went on some kind of womanizing mission to get over it. Tess could understand that. After she'd found out Jared was cheating on her, she'd made some questionable choices in her effort to get over him. Hal couldn't be too terrible if the waitress was still trying to protect him after everything that had happened.

 

But she was still having a hard time swallowing the part where she was just a bet so he could land a model. There was nothing her mind could come up with to justify that and she felt the tears started to spring up again. Tess ignored them and turned to leave just as Jenna stepped into her path once more.

 

She smirked, “What’s the matter? Not waiting for your boyfriend anymore?” She asked brightly. She’d seen her go over to Becky and while she was sure the other woman didn’t have anything nice to say about her, she knew Becky would confirm what she said about Hal. Jenna smiled at Tess and held up her drink. “No ice tea?” She asked sweetly.

 

"You know I think I'm going to pass on the iced tea, but there was one more thing I wanted to tell you," Tess said. Her voice was every bit as sweet as Jenna's as she smiled at the other room. "It doesn't matter if Hal and I are together or not, he's still never going to look at you twice." She started to move around Jenna and then changed her mind and backhanded her, Tess's hand connecting with her face hard enough to make the other woman's head snap from side to side. Satisfied with that, Tess walked away without looking back.

 

______

 

Oliver let out a light groan as he felt himself waking up. He shifted against his pillow, his arms automatically tightening around Chloe as he tried to decide if he had to get up or if he could attempt to go back to sleep. He didn't feel like he'd been sleeping for long so he reluctantly opened one eye to look at the clock. It was a little after eight. It took Oliver another few seconds to realize it was eight o'clock at  _night._

 

He smirked to himself, thinking that it wasn't really that surprising since he and Chloe had barely left his bed since they'd fallen into it after she'd made him dinner the night before. They'd had breakfast/lunch sometime around one and then they'd watched a movie on the couch. Technically, there had been a movie playing but it had been hard to pay attention since they'd been distracted.

 

Oliver tried to remember what time it had been when they'd come into the bedroom, but they'd taken advantage of his jacuzzi tub for awhile first and looking at a clock hadn't really been on his agenda. He supposed it didn't matter. Chloe was in his arms and that was all he cared about. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and laid his head back down on the pillow.

 

Chloe scrunched her nose kicking him gently with her foot. “Stop moving,” She mumbled, but a grin pulled at her lips as she kept her eyes shut. She wasn’t sure how long they’d been in bed for and honestly, she didn’t really care. She planned on staying there for as long as he’d let her. Chloe felt his arms tighten around her and her smile widened as she shifted back slightly, but kept her eyes closed and head on her pillow.

 

He shifted again, bringing his mouth close to her ear as he let his hand slide down her hip to her thigh and back again, rubbing her soft skin. "That's not what you were saying a little while ago," Oliver pointed out before he leaned closer and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

 

Chloe let out a soft moan at the feel of his mouth on her ear before she bit her lower lip and then smirked. “Well, that’s because you were making use of your movements,” She said her voice low as she reached behind her and ran her hand up his arm. “Your movements aren’t being nearly as useful now,” She teased while letting her nails slide lightly down his skin.

 

"So let me see if I've got this right," Oliver said as his lips trailed down to her neck, sucking lightly on the skin there. "You only find me useful when I'm making you come again and again?" He continued caressing her thigh, letting his fingers tease her sensitive inner thigh. "I honestly don't know if I should be offended or proud right now," he joked.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at his words even as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck while her heartbeat picked up speed, the fill of his hand running over her inner thigh making her stomach clench. “Correction, I only find you moving the _bed_ I’m trying to sleep in useful when you’re doing something worth waking me up, otherwise you’re just disturbing my beauty sleep.” She said softly though her tone was matter of fact.

 

Oliver laughed. "So noted," he said. "I'd also like to point out for the record that beauty sleep is not necessary for you." He shifted her closer to her and covered her mouth with his. It didn’t take much effort to coax her mouth open and once her lips parted, he stroked her tongue with his, savoring the familiar taste of her. Even though this was pretty much all they'd been doing for the past day, Oliver still didn't feel like he was close enough to her. He'd hated being away from her and he wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't going to let that happen again.

 

"I love you," he told her breathlessly when the kiss broke. Resting his forehead against hers, Oliver smiled at her as he met her gaze. "We should probably get up and eat something," he said. "It's after eight."

 

Chloe grinned and once again rolled her eyes affectionately. “Whatever you say Mr. Queen and I’m not hungry,” She sing-songed as she slid her hand down his chest and back up loving the way his muscles moved beneath her hand. “God I love touching you,” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his chin. She shifted the top half of her body on top of him plastering herself there as she rested her head beneath his chin.

 

“I can’t get up I don’t know where my clothes are. They ran away…I’ve decided I’m going to stay like this forever,” She paused, “Or at least until I need my next fix of coffee.” She teased as she let her hand find his slipping her fingers through his.

 

Oliver grinned as he squeezed her hand and let his other hand drift over her back. "If you want to stay naked in bed with me forever, I'm certainly not going to stop you," he said. "And feel free to touch me however you see fit," he added as he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers. 

 

"As for your clothes, your dress is in the dining room," he reminded her as he kissed her wrist. "The t-shirt of mine that you were wearing earlier is in the living room and there's a towel on the floor over there that I think you were wearing at one point," he said as kissed her shoulder. "I don't think you'll need them anytime soon though."

 

Chloe chuckled and shifted back to she could see his face. “You’re terrible. You’re always taking my clothes off…in every room of the house I have evidence lying all over the place.” She said sternly thought there was amusement in her eyes. “What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Queen?” She asked her tone teasing as she slid her leg over his.

 

"I'd say you're one to talk," Oliver replied as he tapped his finger against her nose. "I believe there are buttons from the shirt I was wearing the other night scattered across the dining room floor along with the shirt itself." He raised an eyebrow at her as he gripped her hips and shifted her so her body was completely draped over his. "Also, I think I was wearing pants at one point...know anything about that?" he asked.

 

Chloe gave him an innocent look as she tilted her head to the side a thoughtful expression crossing her face. “You know, I haven’t the slightest idea what happened to those pants,” She said lightly while watching his face. She shifted her body as she let her hand slip down his stomach to his lower abdomen, before her palm closed around his shaft. Chloe held his gaze as a slow smirk slid onto her lips.

 

“Maybe, whoever got rid of your pants wanted what was in them pretty bad,” She said stressing the words while leaning down and pressing her lips against his ear as she stared moving her hand against him, stroking him slowly.

 

He let out a strangled moan as her warm hand closed around him. "Well if my pants had to be sacrificed for the greater good, I can live with that," Oliver said. His breathing was picking up as she stroked him faster. He fisted his hand in her hair and tugged her head down so that he could claim her lips once again. Oliver deepened the kiss, teasing her tongue with his as he let his hand slide over her thigh again, this time slipping between her legs and cupping her sex in his hand.

 

Oliver groaned into her mouth when he felt just how wet she already was. "I love when you're ready for me." His heart was echoing in his ears as she continued stroking him and he watched the pleasure cross her face as he rubbed her clit lightly with his thumb.

 

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath her eyes closing slightly as his finger moved over her clit. “I’m always ready for you,” She whispered before moaning and dipping her head to nip at his jaw. “Anytime you want me.” Her warm breath hit his skin and she shifted as she sat up and letting him rub her clit one more time before pushing his hand out of her way.

 

She stroked him twice more before lifting herself onto her knees, positioning him at her entrance and pushing down on him slowly. Chloe flattened her hands against his chest as she moaned low in her throat, her eyes slipping shut. “Do you have any idea how good you feel inside of me?” She asked her voice soft as she pushed against his chest, lifted her body off him and slid back down with a groan.

 

Oliver groaned as her inner muscles gripped him, her warm heat surrounding him as she moved her body over his. "I love being inside of you." His hips rocked against hers, creating friction between them as he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. His thumbs stroked her already pebbled nipples, the buds tightening even more beneath his fingers.

 

"You're always so wet and so tight." He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, dropping his hand between them to play with her clit again. His hips were moving faster, rising up to meet her each time she slid over him, drenching his shaft in her wet heat.

 

Chloe’s nails dug into his chest as she rode him, her hips bucking up against his as she felt the pressure building in her lower belly. “Only for you,” She said between heavy breaths. Oliver always knew just how to touch her to make her scream his name. She found herself more often than not at a loss of words as he moved inside of her drowning out everything but them. His teeth against her nipple made her cry out as she moved harder against him, a slight shudder going through her body as she felt her orgasm nearing.

 

“Ollie, harder,” She pleaded as she shifted her hips trying to come down on him at a different angle. “So close,” She whispered as another moan fell from her lips, the feel of his mouth and finger on her while he was inside of her brought her dangerously close to the edge. Chloe knew she wouldn’t need much more to fall over it.

 

His eyes were on her face as his lips traveled across the valley between her breasts before he let his tongue slide over her skin, teasing her nipple and taking it between his lips. He moved his hips faster as he suckled her, watching the extreme pleasure cross her face. "God, I love looking at you. You're so hot," he panted. Oliver sat up quickly, his hand digging into her hip to hold her in place as he thrust into her hard.

 

"Come on, Chloe," Oliver urged, breathing harshly as his thumb found her clit again and he increased the pressure, rubbing the bundle of nerves as he thrust into her again. "I can feel how close you are," he whispered as her inner walls pulsated around him. He sucked on her nipple again, pinching her clit between his thumb and index finger as he thrust into her.

 

Chloe clutched at his body tightly, threw her head back, arched her body, and cried out his name loud as she came hard. Her inner walls gripped his cock as they clenched and pulsated around him. The sensation of him moving inside of her combined with his mouth on her nipple and his fingers on her clit were just to much.   
  
Chloe whimpered lightly as he continued moving inside her drawing out her orgasm. Her body shuddered against him, his name tumbling from her lips over and over again as pleasure filled her.

 

He thrust into her one more time and then let himself go, a shudder going down his spine, his vision blurring as he buried his face in her neck, mumbling incoherently against her skin. Breathing hard, Oliver pressed several kisses to her neck as he fell back against the pillow, pulling Chloe with him. Both of them were breathing hard, a light layer of sweat glistening on their skin. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he kissed her neck and shoulder before shifting and capturing her lips in a long kiss. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Chloe pressed several kisses to his jaw and chin before placing a final one on his chest and resting her head there as she tried to control her breathing. "There's no way you could possibly love me more than I love you." She whispered the words against his skin, not bothering to move off him as she stroked his skin.

She wanted to say something deep, something meaningful, but there were no words that could describe quite how much he meant to her. She cupped his cheek; her head still resting against his chest as her other hand drew shapes on his arm leisurely. "Ollie?" She said softly.

"Hmm...?" Oliver asked lazily as he twirled some of her hair around his fingers. He didn't believe for one second that there was anything in the world better than the feeling he got when he had Chloe in his arms and he knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Nothing else mattered in these moments and he would be perfectly happy to shut out the rest of the world and just stay hidden with her for the rest of his life.

 

Chloe smiled at the feel of him playing with her hair. She snuggled against his body and scrunched her nose. "I'm kind of hungry, any chance you want to feed me now?" She asked lightly as she pressed a kiss on his chest.

 

Oliver laughed. "You're cute," he teased as he brushed his nose against hers. "How does leftover Chinese food sound?" he asked as he trailed his hand lightly up and down her back.

Chloe grinned. "I am cute aren't I?" She teased. "Leftover Chinese sounds delicious. I'm going to eat my fortune cookie first." She said as she shifted and sat up moving off of him. She groaned lightly. "I need to invest in a robe." She said lightly as she tugged the sheet from Oliver with a grin.

Chloe wrapped it around her body and tucked it around herself before turning to Oliver. "I'm thinking about a bath after dinner," She said lightly as her eyes roamed over his body. "Come on, come on. Your girlfriend needs sustenance before she collapses from lack of energy." She said dramatically.

He smirked as he watched her standing there blatantly checking him out. "Well I'd hate to deprive my girlfriend of anything." Oliver pushed himself off the bed and tugged her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips before he moved back and walked to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers. He pulled them on and tossed a t-shirt to Chloe. "Unless you want to just keep the sheet," he teased.

Chloe took the t-shirt and glanced down. "What, you don't like my toga look?" She asked with a grin before untugging the sheet and letting it fall to the floor as she arched an eyebrow at him and pulled the shirt over her head.

She reached out and took his hand dragging him to the bedroom door. "Come on Hero, I should check in with work while you heat me up some dinner." She said with a smile.

"I love it when you're bossy," Oliver teased as he let her drag him toward the kitchen, a smile on his face. In the back of his mind, Oliver knew they were going to have to go back to the real world eventually but for now, he was more than happy to just enjoy his time with his girlfriend and forget the rest of the world existed.

______

Hal rubbed his hand over the condensation on the mirror. It had been a long day and instead of stopping at the bar he'd come straight home. He glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and made his way out of the bathroom and to his bedroom.

It had been a day or so since he'd seen Tess and he missed her, but Hal knew if they hung out before Saturday she'd just want to know what it was that he wanted to tell her and it wasn't the right time yet. He wanted everything to be perfect or as perfect as it could be.

Hal shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to his dresser. He pulled it open and grabbed a pair of boxers, tossed his towel on the bed and pulled them on. He tugged on a pair of sweats and moved out of his room and out towards the kitchen when he heard a sharp knock on his door.

Hal paused a slight frown forming on his face. He wasn't expecting anyone. He changed directions heading to the apartment door and pulled it open. His face brightened slightly when he saw Tess standing there. Despite his previous thought process, he was glad she’d showed up on his door step."Hey Red, I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I wasn't planning on it," Tess said. She moved past Hal and into the apartment without waiting for an invitation. She'd left the bar nearly an hour ago and had considered driving back to Star City but Tess knew she'd regret it. She set her purse down on the chair and turned to face Hal as she watched him close the door. "So I'm curious about something, Hal. Which model do you get to sleep with after you prove to Oliver that you can be friends with a woman without having sex with her?" she asked curiously.

Hal had been in the process of turning around and about to ask her if she was hungry when he froze in his tracks the color draining from his face as he watched her. He should have seen it when he first opened the door, but he was too busy being happy to see her. He pursed his lips and stayed quiet for a minute before taking a hesitant step towards her. “Who told you that?” He asked, his tone soft.

 

Her heart broke a little more when he didn’t even attempt to deny it. Even though Tess had already been convinced that Jenna’s allegations were true, there had been a tiny part of her that hoped there was a simple explanation. She couldn’t come up with one, but she’d hoped Hal would have one for her. She’d hoped to see outrage on his face as he told her how ridiculous that was. But instead he was asking her who had told her which meant that it was true. Tess squared her shoulders, her jaw clenching as she stared at him, not about to give him the satisfaction of watching her break.  
    

“Does it matter who told me?” she asked. “The point is that I know. The jig is up; the game is over. So, come on, Hal, who was it? Who were you looking forward to sleeping with once you got rid of me?” Tess demanded.

 

Hal shook his head as he stepped between her and the door just to make sure if she decided to storm out he was in her way. He held his hands up in a calming gesture. “You don’t have all the facts.” He said quietly. “I can explain. There’s no jig okay? Can you just let me explain?” He asked as he took another step towards her, fear clenching in his gut.

 

Tess shook her head. “I’m the one doing the talking now, Hal and all I want is a name. Actually, no, I have another question. What was your time frame?” she asked. “How long were we supposed to do this friend thing before you let me down gently so I didn’t get too attached? I bet Oliver and Chloe falling in love really screwed up your perfect plan. Can you imagine how awkward their wedding is going to be for us? I’m sure you’ll be done with your model by then,” she said snidely.

 

Hal glared at her as guilt filled his chest, but he pushed it aside. “How can you say that?” He snapped. “Can you honestly look at me and tell me you think I’ve been faking everything? All the time we spend together. I took you to meet my family, but one person says something to you and al of a sudden I’m a terrible person?” He asked his voice louder than he’d intended.

 

He was upset and couldn’t believe that after everything he had shared with Tess she would think so little of him and not even give him a chance to explain what had happened that night with Oliver.

 

“Are you seriously yelling at me right now?” Tess asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to try and turn this around on her when he was the one who had been lying to her from the start. “Fine, Hal. If you want to be the good guy in this situation, by all means, be the good guy. Tell me it’s not true,” she said. “Tell me that when you met me that night at the bar, you didn’t have a bet going with Oliver. Tell me that you’re not the type to just sleep with random women and never think twice about them. Tell me,” she said. Her eyes never left his as she waited for him to explain himself.

 

Hal swallowed hard. “I didn’t say that. Yes, before you I slept around, but it wasn’t what you think. I did it for reason’s you don’t understand.” He told her as he moved closer and reached out to her. “It wasn’t a bet…Not really. I just,” He paused wracking his brain to try and come up with words that didn’t sound so offensive.

 

“Oliver is my best friend and he knew how much I was hurting and that sleeping with random women was just a way to fill the void.” He said before letting out a long breath and meeting her eyes again. “He said the next women I have the urge to sleep with don’t. Get to know her before I let anything serious happen…And so I did. I saw you that night and I was attracted to you, but instead of coming on to you, taking you home with me and never talking to you again, I got to know you.” He told her softly as he cupped her cheek. “And I’m so glad I did. How can that be a bad thing?” He asked her trying to make her see that this whole thing wasn’t what it seemed.

 

She shoved his hand away from her face and took a step back from him. “Reasons I don’t understand?” Tess replied. “Do you think I’m incapable of understanding that you had a bad breakup? I had one too, Hal. We do stupid things when we’re hurting. I get that,” she told him. “What I don’t get is how you can conveniently leave out the part where you were using me so you could hook up with someone else,” she snapped.

 

“Unless you’re going to tell me that part was an exaggeration.” Tess couldn’t help the tiny piece of hope that sparked in her chest. Maybe she could get past the rest of it; maybe Hal did have an explanation.

 

Hal saw the hint of hope in her eyes and his chest tightened. He never meant for her to find out like this or really at all. He had forgotten about the stupid model practically after the first night he’d spent talking to her in the bar. “It’s not an exaggeration,” He said quietly and when he saw her mouth open he shook his head. “No, look my relationship with Carol was bad. Worse than what you’re probably imagining Tess because you still don’t know my secret.” He told her quickly.

 

“I was broken okay? Worse than inconsolable and I swore I’d never have another relationship again. Oliver needed some kind of leverage he needed to offer me something I was willing to work for so yes, initially when I decided in the bar to talk to you it was because of that, but  after dinner, Tess I honestly forgot all about it.” He explained while taking another hesitant step towards her.

 

“It hasn’t been about the stupid model’s number since that first night I swear.” He told her, his eyes pleading with her to believe him. “You can even ask Oliver. I never mentioned the model ever…I don’t need her when I have you.” He said as he tried to make her see that he couldn’t be more honest than he was being at the moment.

 

Tess wanted to believe him and she hated herself for it. She hated that all she wanted was to throw herself into his arms and tell him that everything was fine. But it wasn’t fine. She’d thought they had something special and she was just a means to an end for him. She knew how stubborn and determined Hal was and how much he’d probably wanted to prove Oliver wrong.

 

Maybe he wanted to prove him wrong enough to make himself believe there was something between them. The thought sounded irrational inside her own head, but Tess didn’t care. The man that she’d thought she was falling in love with was only with her because he wanted to fuck a model and win a bet with Oliver.  
    

“How many secrets do you have, Hal?” she asked. He kept telling her that his breakup had to do with his secret and she assumed that he was talking about the one he’d planned on telling her Saturday night. But for all she knew, he had tons of secrets. Tess really felt like she didn’t know him at all.

 

Hal could see the mistrust in her eyes and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and beg her to believe him, but he was pretty sure she’d just slap him away. He was grasping at straws, but he didn’t know what to say to fix this. He was pretty sure he was in love with Tess. That was the only explanation for how he felt like he couldn’t breathe when she looked at him like that.

 

He took a deep breath and met her eyes. “I’m Green Lantern.” He said not sure if it was the right thing to say at the moment, but knowing that this insecurity had been building inside of her since Saturday and she needed to know why he left her instead of coming home. “That’s why I left you on Saturday Tess,” He said quietly keeping eye contact with her. “The glow you saw in the car was my ring,” He held up his hand showing it to her.

 

“There was an emergency in another galaxy and before you say anything yes I know how that sounds, but I swear it’s true.” He said, his heart picking up speed as he searched for anything else he could say to take that look off her face. The pain in her eyes was killing him. “If it hadn’t of gone off I would have come back here with you and I wouldn’t have let you leave this apartment for the entire weekend. This has never been about not wanting you.” He told her his voice matter-of-fact.

 

“You were never a means to an end. You are the end Tess, you’re the only thing I want. Not models, not random women…I was just too afraid to admit it because as much as I hate saying it, I’m scared of getting hurt again.” He told her as he reached out to her again, “And I know you are too and I know this whole thing doesn’t paint me in a good light, but what we have is real…I swear it.” He whispered as his heart clenched while he waited for her to say something, anything.

 

“Green Lantern,” Tess repeated, completely baffled. He was right; it did sound completely crazy, but it wasn’t really the kind of thing a person would make up in the middle of an argument. “I think I need to sit down.” She sat down on the couch before he had a chance to respond as she tried to recall everything she’d heard about Green Lantern over the years.

 

Chloe had mentioned him in a few of her vigilante articles and Tess remembered hearing about how he’d saved Coast City from some kind of space rock or something. She held out her hand for his, wanting to take a closer look at the ring. She’d noticed it before, but she’d just assumed it was a family heirloom of some sort.  
    

“What does this have to do with your ex-girlfriend?” she asked, glancing up from the ring to meet his gaze. She couldn’t seem to reconcile that in her mind; not that any of this was making sense. Her boyfriend was a superhero. How was that possible?

 

He sat down across from her on the coffee table and let her take his hand to study his ring. “Carol,” He said lightly. “She’s the daughter of my boss at Ferris Aircraft. Before my Father died, he worked at Ferris too and Carol and I grew up together.” He told her softly as he swallowed hard. “A little over a year ago, Coast City was attacked and I tried to stop to the people who attacked and I did, eventually. But not before Carol was hurt.” He told her, his chest tight with guilt.

 

He hadn’t spoken about what happened since he told Oliver right afterwards and that was a long time ago, but he loved Tess and if this could help he’d do anything to fix it. He held Tess’s gaze. “She was infected with some kind of biological poison,” He said his brows still furrowed, “I still don’t completely understand it, but whatever they did to her, it turned her into one of them. Gave her powers.” He said as he looked down.

 

“She couldn’t handle it. The need for power overtook her and she became the thing that was trying to destroy coast city.” He looked back up. “I had to stop her. I couldn’t let my city be destroyed just because the woman I loved was the one trying to destroy it.” Hal let out a long breath as he shook his head.

 

“I carry that guilt with me everywhere I go,” He whispered. “It’s why I am the way I am. Why I never take the time to get to know women. Why I pretend the one night is enough.” He took her hand in his and squeezed it. “Oliver is my best friend. He knew he needed some kind of excuse to get me to get out there again with my heart.” He said softly.

 

“And yeah he promised me some models phone number, but I’m pretty sure he and I both new that if I took a chance, I wouldn’t actually want it, but I needed the excuse I need to pretend I was doing it for that or I wouldn’t have had the courage to do it Tess.” He paused and cocked his head to the side.

 

“And you know what, while I’m so sorry you’re hurting right now, I’m not sorry that Oliver made that bet with me, because if he hadn’t I’d be missing out on you Tess and god, I didn’t realize how empty I was until I met  you,” He whispered lifting his hand to her cheek again. “You have no idea what these last few weeks have meant to me, what you mean to me.”

 

Tess didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t imagine what kind of pain Hal had been in after having to make a choice like that. She’d been ready to swear off dating just because her boyfriend had cheated on her. His girlfriend, his friend, had literally become the villain and he’d had to make what had to have been an agonizing decision. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she said genuinely. She leaned into his touch, reaching up to cover his hand with hers.   
    

Her head was spinning as she tried to process everything. Hal was basically laying himself bare for her to make up for what he’d done and she wasn’t sure she could just walk away from him. But there was a part of her that was still scared; a part of her that wondered if she would ever be enough for anyone. “You have quite the higher calling,” she commented as she brushed her finger over his ring. “I think it’s amazing that you’re a hero, Hal and that you protect the city and different galaxies,” she added, amazement in her voice.

 

Hal watched her for a minute and gave her half a smile. “I appreciate that, but it’s also lonely.” He said quietly. “I love being Green Lantern, I love helping people, but I come home to this empty apartment every night, alone and sometimes I wonder if it’s worth the sacrifices.” He swallowed hard. “I’ve never been able to share this part of me with anyone since then, but you made me want to do that. I wanted to make you dinner and explain and show you what it was all about I wanted it to be perfect.” He said before shaking his head.

 

“It was stupid, nothing’s ever perfect and I should have realized that. I wanted to tell you on Saturday, but I didn’t just want to drop that kind of a bomb on you and then take off for four days…it wouldn’t have been right.” He explained before letting out a breath and bringing her hand to his mouth pressing a kiss there.

 

“I get it if you’re mad at me, I understand and I’ll do whatever you need me to in order to make it up to you, but please don’t leave me.” He whispered. “Because I’m pretty sure I’d be lost without you at this point. You don’t realize how much of my day is consumed by thoughts of you.” He told her, honesty in his eyes. “You mean everything to me,” He brushed his thumb beneath her eye as his hand cupped her cheek again. “There isn’t anything more important.”

 

Tess shook her head, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I was so angry when I came over here,” she said quietly. “Anger is always easier than hurt,” she said. “I wanted to believe that Jenna was lying and that she was just being spiteful and jealous but then you confirmed it.” Her lip trembled and Tess blew out a shaky breath, determined to get through what she had to say without bursting into tears.

 

“I was ready to walk away because walking away is easier. It’s easier than taking a risk that you’re going to hurt me again.” She wrapped her hand around his wrist, but she didn’t pull his hand away from her face.  
    

“And then you tell me all of this and you share your secret with me and you say all the right things and I have no idea when I fell in love with you, but I know I can’t take it back. I don’t want to take it back,” she added. “So if I so much as see you looking at a catalog for too long, God help you, Hal Jordan.” Tess grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him toward her, pressing her lips firmly against his.

 

Hal chuckled against her lips as he leaned forward and wound an arm around her waist and tugged her towards him slightly. He threaded his other hand into her hair and deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. He kissed her until his lungs burned and then finally broke it. He rested his forehead against hers and a smile slid onto his lips. “I love you too,” He said softly.

 

He pulled back enough to look at her, his face turning slightly serious. “Are we okay?” He asked her as he kept his arm around her waist and the other one resting on her knee.

 

She couldn’t help smiling at his admission that he loved her too. He was the first man who had ever said it to her and actually meant it. “We’re okay,” Tess said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “But you should probably know that before I left the bar tonight, I slapped the hell out of Jenna. I hope that doesn’t make things awkward for you,” she added, her tone making it clear that she really didn’t give a damn whether it did or not. Tess’s only regret was that she hadn’t hit the smug bitch with a closed fist.

 

Hal’s eyes glazed over slightly as he took a minute to picture that in his head. “Damn, I really wish I’d gone to the bar tonight,” He said wistfully. “My girlfriend is so damn hot.” He said as his grip tightened on her. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. “Maybe the next time we go in there you might wanna have a little reenactment?” He asked innocently.

 

“Do not tempt me and get that look off your face,” Tess warned as she lightly shoved his chest. “This isn’t pay per view, Hal. I was really mad,” she added. Tess wasn’t mad at Hal anymore but she was angry that Jenna had tried to destroy their relationship and she had almost let her. “I should have Chloe hack into her life and see what skeletons are in her closet,” she said. Tess chewed on her bottom lip as she considered the possibilities. She was definitely going to mention it to Chloe. Payback was a bitch and she really wanted to see Jenna suffer.  
    

“Speaking of Chloe, I’m surprised she didn’t figure out your secret. She’s like a vigilante magnet. It’s probably because she’s always getting herself in trouble,” Tess added. “Green Arrow saved her the other day. She…” Tess cut herself off and her eyes widened. Chloe had been awfully nonchalant about that and she hadn’t mentioned anything about trying to track down Green Arrow’s identity which was usually Chloe’s go-to method when it came to vigilantes. However, Chloe hadn’t said a word and Tess had been too concerned about her friend to think about it at the time but there was only one explanation. “Oliver,” she said, arching an eyebrow at Hal.

Hal hesitated as he leaned back cocked his head to the side. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He said a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched Tess. “Though I hear Green Lantern and Green Arrow are friendly,” He teased as he placed a hand on her leg. “During all the yelling and slapping, have you had a chance to eat?” He asked lightly.

 

“I had a long day at work and I was just about to make myself something before you stopped by. It won’t be the nice big meal I had planned for tomorrow,” He joked, “But I can make something small for us. What do you say?” He asked happy that she didn’t seem mad at him anymore. Hal wasn’t sure what he would have done if she left.

 

Tess rolled her eyes. She didn’t need him to confirm what she already knew even as her mind reeled at the idea of knowing two superheroes personally. When did her life get so weird? She shook her head, decided it didn’t matter. “No, I haven’t eaten and I guess I can stay for dinner.” Tess leaned back against the couch, folding her arms over her chest. “But first, be honest. Is there anything else I need to know before I hear it from another waitress?” she asked.

 

Hal opened his mouth and then closed it giving her a thoughtful look. “When we go to Oliver and Chloe’s wedding I’m planning on having slutty wedding sex with you...” He let his voice trail off at the look on her face. “Not what you meant?” He asked before his face turned serious even as humor filled his gaze.

 

“Hm, I don’t like peas or beats, oh I’ve got this really hot completely amazing girlfriend,” He said as he stood up and the tugged her out of the chair. “You should definitely know about her because not only will she kick your ass,” He teased, “But she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He told her his voice soft as her leaned forward, cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss against her lips.

 

She wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss, letting her fingers tease the ends of his hair. Tess pulled back a minute later and smiled at him. “Cheesy and not at all what I meant, but that was a nice save at the end so I forgive you.” She pressed another light kiss to his lips. “Thank you for being honest with me. I’m glad you’re not the asshole I never really believed you were despite what Jenna said.”

 

Tess had been hurt and angry and she’d wanted to hate him, but more than that, she’d wanted him to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding and everything was going to be okay. That might not have been quite what happened, but things had worked out and that was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe smiled at the barista as she took both Styrofoam cups, said _‘thank you’_ and made her way towards the back of the coffee house grabbing a small table by the plate glass windows. She hung her purse on the back of the chair and slid into the seat as she waited for Tess. It was Monday morning and she and Tess had decided to meet up before heading into work since Chloe was pretty sure she was going to be there all night to make up for all the days she’d taken off last week.

 

She shifted slightly moving around in the seat until she got comfortable. She hadn’t heard much from her friend over the weekend and she had been starting to wonder if everything was okay when she got a text from her last night. So Chloe had woken up extra early practically having to pry herself away from Oliver with the promise that she’d be back later that night. She glanced around as she brought her mug to her lips and took a long sip.

 

Chloe let out a content sigh enjoying the feel of the hot beverage cascading down her throat. She reached behind her and into her purse pulling out her cell phone so she could check on a few emails while she waited for her friend.

 

Tess glanced down at her cell phone as she made her way into the coffeehouse. She was normally already at work by this time, but she knew she’d put in enough overtime that it wasn’t a big deal if she started a few hours later than she normally did. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Chloe since her friend had made up with Oliver and she also hadn’t had time to fill her in on what had been going on with her and Hal. Tess couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she thought about how much better things were now that everything was out in the open.  
    

She was so glad that he’d been honest with her about everything he’d gone through with his ex. Tess had planned on walking away from him and she knew she would have regretted it forever if she had. Or at least until they’d ended up hooking up at Chloe and Oliver’s wedding because Tess didn’t doubt that probably would have happened if they’d broken up now. Of course if Hal got his way, it still would. She shook her head at the thought, amused smile on her face as she slid into the chair across from Chloe. “Hey stranger,” she greeted her.

 

Chloe glanced up and her face brightened. “Hey,” She said a smile pulling at her lips as she put her phone back in her purse. She asked as she motioned to the coffee near Tess. “I got you your favorite.” She said lightly as she gave her friend a once over. Something seemed different about her, but Chloe wasn’t quite sure what it was. She shook herself from her thoughts and spoke. “How are you?”

 

"Thanks for the coffee," Tess said as she settled into her seat and reached for the cup. She hadn't exactly gotten a lot of sleep over the weekend. "I'm good," she said. "Really good, actually." A smile played across her lips as she took a sip of her coffee. Tess was pretty sure 'ecstatic' was the word she was actually looking for. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been this happy before and she was still upset with herself for almost blowing the whole thing because of something stupid. "How are you?" she asked. "Still shacking up with the billionaire?" she teased as she took another sip of her coffee.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and snorted. “No, he released me this morning as long as I promised to come back after work,” She joked though that wasn’t far from the truth. She shrugged. “He’s worried about the whole Atkins thing now that he probably knows it was me who was at his warehouse.” She said casually, not all that worried.

 

She watched her friend for a minute taking in the glowing expression on her face and the smile that wouldn’t seem to leave her lips. Chloe tilted her head to the side. “So, you’re really good huh? Tell me where have _you_ been all weekend Miss?” She asked her tone stern, but there was humor in her eyes.

 

Tess raised an eyebrow, not appreciating the knowing look in Chloe's eyes. "Stop looking so smug. Yes, I was with Hal." Her smile seemed to get impossibly wider and Tess resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her ridiculous behavior. "It was a good weekend but it didn't start out that way. Remember that waitress I told you about? The one who has a thing for Hal and has been rude to me since day one?"

 

When Chloe nodded, Tess continued. "The other day she told me that my entire relationship with Hal was actually the result of a bet that Oliver had made with him." She held up her hand when Chloe's mouth opened. "Let me finish." She quickly filled Chloe in on what Jenna had told her and how she'd accosted the other waitress and asked her if she'd slept with Hal.   
  
"So needless to say I was furious and stormed out of there, pausing to slap that bitch Jenna first and then I went to see Hal and I had every intention of ending things with him once he confirmed that it was true. He offered to explain but I didn't want to hear it at first but then he opened up to me and I actually listened."

 

She gave Chloe the bare basics about how Hal had been really hurt by an ex and how there was a good explanation for his disappearing act. Tess wasn't going to give away his secret, but she had a feeling Chloe would find out sooner or later considering her boyfriend had his own secret. "After he told me everything, I forgave him in about ten seconds," she said.

 

Chloe’s mouth was wide open as she stared at Tess unable to comprehend how so much could happen in one weekend. She was completely compelled by her friend’s story and she shook her head. “Oh my god,” She said, “That’s...I don’t even know what that is. I can’t believe they did that, but oh wow that’s so sweet,” She said referring to what Tess had told her about Hal. She reached out and squeezed her friend’s hand. “I’m so happy for you,” She said brightly before adding, “And Oliver is in so much trouble.” She joked.

 

Tess laughed. "Actually, if you weren't already sleeping with Oliver, you would be soon because I feel like I owe him one so you'd have to take one for the team so to speak," she teased. "Hal said he never would have attempted a relationship if Oliver hadn't pushed him into this. And thank you, I'm sort of ridiculously happy too. Now, back to you. I know you don't give a damn about your life being in danger, but your friends do," she told her sternly. "Have you had any luck finding something to bring this guy down before he comes after you?" she asked.

 

Chloe smirked, “Well then already taken one for the team…or more like I’ve taken a weekend for the team.” She said as her face flushing slightly. “I’m going to need to start working out to keep up with my boyfriend’s stamina,” She joked. It didn’t help that once he got going she was more than eager. She cleared her throat.

 

“No, I haven’t found anything…I was too busy mopey in your guest room and then I was too busy letting my billionaire, as you like to  call him, have his way with me for the past few days.” She said as she took a sip of her coffee. “I haven’t been productive in the slightest for the past five days. My editor thought I died.” She joked.

 

"Good," Tess said. "Not that he thought you died," she clarified, "just that you're finally taking some time for yourself. You need that whether you think so or not. I'm also happy that you and Oliver worked things out and that he's kept you busy," she teased as she reached for her coffee again. Not that she was one to talk. Tess hadn't wanted to go from fighting straight to sleeping together for the first time, but they'd barely made it through dinner before they'd ended up naked; not that she was complaining.

 

Chloe watched her friend closely as she leaned back in her seat and took another sip of coffee. “What about you?” She asked with a coy smile, “How was _your_ weekend?” She asked as she arched an eyebrow in Tess’s direction. She knew her friend wasn’t really the gossiping kind, but a little girl talk every now and then was healthy.

 

Tess smirked. "Satisfying," she replied, fairly certain that was a huge understatement. "Let's just say that Hal made up for all that lost time and then some." She took another sip of coffee as various moments from the weekend flashed through her mind. Suddenly, she wished Chloe had ordered an iced coffee for her instead. The last thing she needed was more heat.

 

"Anyway, I have no complaints." She glanced at her watch and rolled her eyes. "I do need to get to work soon. We should hang out one night this week, assuming you can tear yourself away from Oliver's bed long enough to grab dinner.”

 

Chloe grinned, “You should negotiate terms with him. You can have me at the beginning of the week and he can take the end…” Her voice trailed off as she teased her friend. “Before you run off on me can we just take a minute to bask in the fact that the men in our lives are not only ridiculously good looking, but just all around awesome _and_ they’re best friends.” She said with a sigh.

 

“We’re kinda lucky.” She told her softly a grin spreading on her face. Chloe shook her head and let out a short breath. “Okay I guess it’s time to get back to reality huh?” She said lightly before the rest of Tess’s words registered in her head. “Dinner sounds good, how about tomorrow night? You free?”

 

"We are lucky," Tess agreed. She wasn't quite sure how things had managed to work out so well for both of them, but she wasn't going to question it. For once, she was happy and she was just going to go with it.

 

"Tomorrow works for me, I think. I'll know for sure once I check in at work and make sure there are no fundraisers or anything on the schedule that's going to put me behind. I'll text you once I get there. Thanks again for the coffee," she added as she reached for her purse. She knew the silly smile was back on her face and Tess was hoping she'd be able to get rid of that once she got to work. The last thing she needed was for her coworkers to start gossiping about her.

 

Chloe watched her go and she smiled at the happiness that radiated from her friend. As Tess disappeared through the door she let out a short sigh and glanced at her watch. She needed to get going too. Chloe grabbed her things from the chair and got up making her way to the door as she idly wondered if her boyfriend would be free for lunch later.

 

______

 

Oliver glanced at his watch as he hurried into the diner. He was supposed to have met Hal twenty minutes earlier and he'd gotten caught up on a long conference call. Oliver smiled at the hostess. "Hey Beth. Is Hal here already?" he asked. Since the diner was halfway between their respective jobs, the two of them had had lunch there a lot over the years and they knew everyone on staff. Beth shook her head as she motioned for Oliver to follow her toward one of the corner booths that she knew they preferred. "Can I get you something while you're waiting?" she asked.  
  
"Just water today," Oliver replied as he slid into the booth and reached for one of the menus, more out of habit than anything. He knew everything that was on it. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, sighing when he saw it was a message from his assistant. Things had been crazier than usual at the office and he didn't like it. Oliver was working with the team to find something on Atkins and he really didn't need any distractions. He quickly answered Mary's message and slipped his phone back in his pocket, turning his attention back to the menu.

 

Hal had just seen Oliver making his way into the diner as he jogged across the street. He’d gotten stuck in traffic on his way to meet his friend for lunch. His mind drifted back to Tess and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he made his way into the diner and waved at Beth as she started to make her way around the counter. Hal shook his head. “It’s fine, I know where he is.” He said with a smile as he walked towards the back of the room.

 

He caught sight of Oliver glancing over the menu and he grinned. “I thought you had the menu memorized,” He teased as he slid into the booth across from his friend. There was an easy smile on his face as he got comfortable in his seat. “Sorry I’m late man, traffic, how’s it goin?”

 

"Hey man," Oliver replied. He closed the menu and slid it back into its holder as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. For someone who was late because of traffic, Hal seemed like he was in an awfully good mood. "It's not a big deal. I was on a conference call so I just got here too." He paused to thank Beth as she brought them each a glass of water and asked if they were ready to order.

 

Oliver nodded and motioned for Hal to go first, knowing his friend didn't need to look at the menu anymore than he did. Once she'd taken their orders, Beth promised they'd be up soon and walked back toward the kitchen.  
  
"All right, spill," Oliver said. The diner wasn't too crowded, but he leaned forward and lowered his voice anyway. "Did you and a certain redhead finally get past the hand holding stage of the relationship?" he asked, smirking. Oliver didn't really need Hal to answer his question. It was written all over his face. He was like one of those cartoon characters that walked around with dancing hearts over his head.

 

Hal chuckled. “We did, but not before she almost broke up with me,” He said pointedly before telling Oliver about how Tess stopped at the bar and Jenna told her about their little bet. He then went into how she came to his place yelled at him, nearly broke up with him and how he laid everything out in the open. Hal leaned forward and shook his head. “Friday was intense,” He said quietly, “But I love her and I couldn’t lose her. So there are no more secrets between us.” He said with a shrug as he brought his water to his lips.

 

He put the glass back on the table and smiled. “We spent the weekend together and things are good now...really good, amazing, astronomical and a bunch of other out there adjectives. Oh and you are one of her favorite people since the whole thing was your idea.” He said with a grin. “I think it’s safe to say Tess and I are floating nicely in the cloud nine area,” He told his friend lightly.

 

"That's great, man," Oliver said, genuinely happy for his best friend. He knew how much he cared about Tess and Oliver was really glad that Jenna hadn't screwed everything up. "I didn't even realize she'd overheard us. You should be grateful you never made the mistake of actually hooking up with her. That would have been ugly," he commented as he reached for his water. "I take it that means she handled the news of your big secret well," he added, knowing that Hal had been nervous about telling her. He couldn't really blame him considering the situation and his history but it sounded like everything had worked out.

 

He nodded. “Yeah, better than I expected. I’m pretty sure she knows about you too,” He said quietly while sending his friend an apologetic look. “I didn’t tell her, but it wasn’t entirely difficult to figure out once she knew about me.” He told his friend as he shifted in his seat. “And yeah I’ve never been that crazy. Jenna’s just a lose canon she’s one of those women you sleep with and then she’s picking out wedding dresses and naming your kids.” He made a face.

 

“Crazy,” He said matter-of-factly before smiling at Oliver. “And thanks, I appreciate that. So how are things with you and Chloe going?” He asked knowing the last time he’d actually spoken to his friend things had been on the outs and he had decided they should take a break for a while.

 

Oliver nodded. He figured Chloe had told Tess about Green Arrow rescuing her and then Tess had put the pieces together when she'd learned Hal's secret. "It's okay," he said. "If you and Chloe trust her, that's good enough for me." He wasn't too worried about Tess knowing his secret considering how important she was to the two people who mattered the most to him.

 

"I had every intention of following your advice the other day when we went out for drinks. But as soon as I got home, Chloe was there waiting for me. I couldn't do it," he said. "I love her and I wasn't willing to push her away because of one mistake. She's been staying with me ever since and she makes me incredibly happy."  
  
He had a feeling Hal would understand considering the story he'd just told him. Oliver really couldn't describe the way Chloe made him feel. Being around her was everything to him and he wasn't going to give that or her up. Oliver knew that he could trust her with everything in his life and he believed her when she said she'd never lie to him again.

 

Hal nodded and gave his friend a one armed shrug, the hint of a smile on his face. “I get it. I’m glad you guys were able to work things out. We should all get the chance to be happy,” He said lightly and he meant it. He knew how much his friend had focused on work and being Green Arrow over the years and how lonely he had been even though he wouldn’t have admitted it them.

 

Hal was glad that was no longer the case though. He had just opened his mouth when Beth came back to the table with their food, placing it down in front of them and making sure they didn’t want anything else before heading back towards the front of the diner. Hal breathed in deep and smiled. “God I love these burgers,” He said while lifting the bun off his burger and adding some ketchup. “So what else is new? Anything brewing on the Atkins front?” He asked while putting the top bun back on his burger.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Oliver replied. He glanced around again; more cautious than ever about making sure no one was listening to their conversation. He ignored his food for a moment as he leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper. "This guy has gone out of his way to make sure that no one can see how dirty his hands are and we keep coming up empty. Vic and AC have been rounding up some mob flunkies but none of them are willing to roll over on Atkins. Even if we bring down the higher ups in the mob, there's still no guarantee that they'll give us Atkins."  
  
Oliver was beyond frustrated. He and Chloe had lived in their own little bubble for the past few days, but now that they had no choice but to get back to the real world, he was nervous. He didn't like the idea of Chloe being alone but he knew he couldn't be by her side twenty-four-seven and her job was important to her. "I've had Vic pulling everything he can find on the people who have given Atkins money. Atkins found their secrets so Vic should be able to. But even if we can get him on extortion, that's still a fairly petty crime and a good lawyer will get him off in no time and then he's going to come after Chloe. We need something that's going to stick."

 

Hal pursed his lips, his brows furrowing as he listened to the frustration in Oliver’s voice. He put his burger down on the plate as he cocked his head to the side. “That being said it doesn’t sound like he’s just going to miraculously start being careless,” He paused knowing his friend wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “The only thing we know for sure is that he wants your girlfriend dead.” He told his friend carefully.

 

“I say we use that to our advantage. Have Chloe run an article or something calling him out, isn’t that what she planned on doing anyway?” He asked, “We make it so he had to personally come after her...And then we’ll get him on premeditated murder. With video and photo proof even he won’t be able to get off of that charge,” He said quietly.

 

 "That would only work if he was willing to do the dirty work himself which we know he's not," Oliver replied. His voice was tight with agitation, but he wasn't angry with Hal. Oliver had been doing his best to detach himself from the situation and focus on what they needed to do to bring this guy down. Even though using Chloe as bait was the last thing he wanted to do, Oliver knew it made sense, but the situation had to be completely in their control because they were only going to have one shot.

 

"Atkins wouldn't kill her himself; he'd get one of the mob guys to do it. But if we sent Chloe into his office with some kind of proof, maybe she could make him mad enough to snap and we can get his reaction on the hidden camera we have in there. But until we figure out what he's doing, I'm not sending her in there blind," he said firmly.  
  
Oliver didn't doubt Chloe would piss Atkins off enough to make him crack and then he and Hal could take him down, but they needed the right ammunition. She could go in there and accuse him of moving weapons and working with the mob all she wanted, but they needed something concrete to use against him or he was just going to have his security remove her and then she'd be in more danger than she already was.

 

Hal nodded. “Okay, so we work on finding the proof we need then we send your girlfriend in to stir the pot.” He said his expression serious. “We’ll keep her safe.” He said his tone matter-of-fact. “Between the two of us there’s no way any of his men are going to get their hands on her,” He said trying to reassure his friend. He could see the agitation in Oliver’s body and he hated that his friend had to go through this.

 

"You're right about that," Oliver agreed. He still wanted to try and find another way, but if using Chloe as bait was the only option, he would do everything in his power to protect her and he knew Hal would do the same. "I just wanted to keep you in the loop and make sure you're ready to move at a moment's notice," he added as he finally picked up his burger. Oliver was more than ready for this situation to be over once and for all.

 

Hal nodded as he glanced back down at his burger. “No worries, I’m here and ready when I’m needed.” He said before taking another bite of his burger. He chewed and swallowed before reaching for his water and taking a long sip. He glanced at Oliver a hint of amusement on his face. “You’re girl sure knows how to make enemies, you realize you’ve just signed up to be her personal superhero, right?” He joked lightly trying to ease the tension that had creeped into their lunch.

 

Oliver shook his head. “She can’t help herself but her heart is in the right place. She’s pretty big on the whole justice thing. It’s one of the many, many reasons I love her,” he said. Oliver took a bite of his burger as he tried to force himself to relax. He knew they would bring Atkins down eventually; he was arrogant and that always led to mistakes. Oliver just wanted it to happen sooner, rather than later so he’d know that Chloe was safe.

 

______

 

Chloe sighed as she stood in Oliver’s elevator leaning against the bar in the back. It was after ten at night and she’d spent practically the whole day catching up at the paper and chasing down leads. She was exhausted, her phone had died nearly three and a half hours ago and she’d left her charger at her place. Chloe was just glad she was finally back at Oliver’s. She knew she was going to have to go home eventually and she most likely would tomorrow, but his apartment was closer to the Register than hers and she was glad for the shorter ride.

 

The elevator chimed, the doors sliding open and Chloe stepped out into the apartment. She had her purse over her shoulder, her laptop under her arm and several folders on top of it. She made her way down the hallway and glanced around the apartment frowning slightly at how quiet it was. Chloe walked into the living room and put her things down on the coffee table as she wondered where Oliver was and if he’d maybe gone out on patrol. “Ollie, are you here?” She called out as she contemplated starting a pot of coffee so she could finish what was left of her work.

 

Oliver glanced up from his computer, startled by the sound of Chloe’s voice. “I’m in the office,” he called back, his eyes flickering to the clock in the corner of the screen. “What the…?” Oliver swore under his breath, wondering how the hell it had gotten to be so late.

 

He’d come home from the office nearly three hours ago and he’d planned on doing some quick research and then heading out to patrol but he’d gotten caught up reading the reports Victor had sent him about the potential blackmail information Atkins was using against his biggest donators. Some of the stuff was rather explosive and some of it was downright disgusting. More than half of it involved some kind of criminal activity and Oliver knew Atkins wouldn’t be the only one brought down if this stuff came to light.  
    

He leaned back in his chair, rolling his head from side to side to try and ease the tension in his neck as he waited for Chloe to join him. Oliver had a few new ideas about how to get to Atkins, but he still wasn’t sure it was enough to make him crack. They still needed that smoking gun and he was frustrated that he couldn’t seem to find it.

 

Chloe made her way down the hallway to his office and paused in the doorway, resting her body against the frame as she sent a smile in his direction. “Hey you,” She said softly. “Hard at work?” She asked as she pushed away from the wall and made her way inside his office. “I figured you’d already be out on patrol when I got here.” She said softly as she moved around his desk pushing his chair back slightly so she could sit on his lap. Her eyes drifted towards the screen. “What are we looking at?” She asked while leaning closer to the computer.

 

“I’m looking at my girlfriend who can’t even be bothered to kiss me hello,” Oliver replied, pouting as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I was planning on patrolling, but time got away from me. This is all the research Vic sent over on the people who have been giving Atkins money,” he explained. Oliver had filled Chloe in on his team members – aside from Hal – the other day and he’d been more than a little surprised to learn that she had met all three of them at one time or another when she’d been living in Smallville. It had certainly made things easier for him. “How was your day?” he asked.

 

Chloe reached forward for the mouse and scrolled down the page. “It was long, got yelled at a few times…Hit someone in the head with my laptop.” She said casually. “How was your day?” She asked before pausing and turning her body slightly to look at him. Chloe gave him a sheepish smile. “Hi,” She said before pressing a light kiss to his cheek and starting to turn back towards the computer.

 

“Cute,” Oliver said. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her toward him, covering her mouth with his. Oliver kissed her slowly, deepening the kiss and teasing her tongue with his until his lungs started to burn for air. He eased back, raising an eyebrow at her. “You’ll have to tell me about the laptop thing later and let me know if you’re going to need a lawyer or bail money.” He rubbed his hand lightly over her back. “I had lunch with Hal today and work was one headache after another. But that’s not important. I have to ask you something.” He shifted her again so she was looking at him instead of the computer.  
    

“Hal mentioned that he thinks Tess knows about my extracurricular activities,” he said. Oliver placed his finger on her lips when she started to open her mouth. “I’m not upset, but I need to know if you know about Hal.”

 

Chloe pursed her lips, her hand reaching up and gripping his wrist lightly. “I didn’t tell her,” She said before nipping at his finger and then pulling his hand away from her lips and resting it on her lap. “And yes I know about Hal.” She said lightly as she played with the buttons on his shirt. “You superhero’s sure do like to flock together.” She said with a grin before pausing her brows furrowing. “Is it okay that I know?”

 

“I didn’t think you told her,” Oliver replied. “I assumed she put it together once Hal told her his secret.” He lightly tapped his fingers against her thigh, his other hand still moving over her back. “It’s okay that you know; it actually makes things a lot easier on me when it’s time to put together a plan to bring down Atkins which I’ve been working on for the past few hours.” He shifted Chloe again so he could reach the laptop. “You can read these more thoroughly later, but there are several people here I think we can use against Atkins.” He pulled up one of the files.  
    

“Paul Littleton is a real estate developer and it turns out that he’s been paying some teenagers to burn down houses that are in his way and then he buys the land from the insurance companies once the claims are filed. His wife is on the city council with Atkins and she’s a big advocate for the homeless. I’m guessing she wouldn’t take too kindly to finding out that her husband is personally adding to the homeless population to fund his own pockets.”

 

Chloe leaned forward glancing over the information. “Oh this is good.” She sad as her eyes moved over the screen. “I can use this,” She said as she shifted gripped the desk and tugged the chair forward with both of them on it. “I’ve met his wife, I interviewed her for one of the homeless shelters she put up, she’s a sweet woman,” Her voice trailed off and she grinned.

 

“Maybe if I tell her what he’s doing we can get her to work with us. Maybe wear a wire or plant a video feed to catch her husband meeting with Atkins,” Chloe said a hint of excitement in her voice as she bounced lightly on his lap, her hands moving towards his keyboard. “I don’t even have to mention you or anyone else. This could be really good Ollie, you should give Vic a raise.” She said offhandedly as she scrolled through the rest of the information.

 

“There’s a lot more where this came from, but extortion is not going to be enough,” Oliver pointed out, echoing what he’d said to Hal earlier. “We need something that his fancy lawyer won’t be able to get him out of or blame on someone else. Even if we get all these people to turn on him, it might not be enough. The only thing people love more than a scandal is someone who can overcome a scandal which Nathan Atkins is more than capable of.” He rubbed his hand over Chloe’s back as he watched her scrolling through the information.  
    

“Hal wants to use you as bait and while it’s not my first choice, it’s probably our best option. But I’m not risking your life for nothing, Chloe.” Oliver cupped her face in his hand as he tilted her head toward him again. “I know you’d be fine with taking the chance but _I’m_ not,” he said. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right because I’m not willing to lose you.”

 

Chloe’s expression softened as she pressed a light kiss to his lips before letting her hand fall to his chest. “I hate to say it, but I agree with Hal. I don’t mind the bait thing,” She said with a shrug. “I’ve been bait before, it seems to work pretty well,” She joked trying to get the serious look off his face. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him.

 

“So what should we do? Because I vote that I get to punch him at some point before this whole thing is over, because he deserves it.” She told him matter-of-factly as she rubbed her hand over his chest.

 

“I’ve got the guys running down a few of these leads to see who can be easily swayed. I’ve also got Vic preparing some of this evidence so we can turn it over to the police without even concerning ourselves with the Atkins’ connection.” Oliver’s expression hardened, his stomach churning at some of the things he’d seen in the files. It disgusted him that he’d sat next to some of these people at parties   
    

“But we need something you can bring to Atkins and throw in his face enough to make him snap. Punching him is optional,” Oliver added as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He moved around her and flipped the computer to the feed in Atkins’ office. “Do you recognize this guy? He’s been in with Atkins for almost two hours and I can’t place him.”

 

Chloe squinted as she leaned forward her body freezing as she caught sight of the man in Atkins’s office. She straightened up and pointed to the screen her eyes widening slightly as she glanced over her shoulder at Oliver. “Aw we recording this feed?” She asked softly and when he nodded she looked back at the screen. “I do,” She said before shifting again. “This is Vincent Cabriano’s Brother Anthony. _He_ is the person running the local crime family.” She told Oliver while glancing back at the screen.

 

“Everyone thinks its Vincent; most people don’t even know he has a brother. This guy attends all the big events, political and otherwise. If he looks familiar that’s why. He’s been at every one of Atkins’s events. That’s how I figured out who he was. I took a finger print off a glass of champagne he had at an event and sent it to my contact at the SCPD.” She explained.

 

“After he told me who he was I did a background check and pulled up all the information I could on him. The people who do know that Vincent has a brother have no clue what he looks like,” She said as she glanced back at Oliver. “The only people who know who this guy is are the lieutenants in the crime family, which is why Atkins feels comfortable meeting with him in public. Do you realize what this means?” She asked with a grin.

 

Oliver couldn’t help but grin at her excitement. “I think this means we make one hell of a team,” he said as he pulled her toward him and kissed her hard. “This is exactly what we needed.” He reached for his cell phone and called Victor. “Hey, we’ve got something,” he said as soon as Victor answered the phone.

 

Oliver repeated the information Chloe had given him and told him to monitor the feed. “As soon as Anthony leaves, I want you to put everything on a USB drive and have Bart bring it over here. Call me if there are any issues,” he said. As soon as Victor agreed, Oliver ended the call and tossed the phone back on his desk.   
    

He reached for the computer again and pulled up the feed for Atkins’ BlackBerry that Victor had hacked into. “It doesn’t look like he has any events scheduled for tomorrow night. I’ll call in the morning and make sure he’s ready and we’ll have Vic run point. I’m sure you know what to do,” he said. Oliver was anxious to get this whole thing over with, but he couldn’t help the anxiousness that built in his chest at the idea of Chloe meeting with Atkins purely to antagonize him into confessing.

 

Chloe could see the anxiousness on his face and she cupped his cheek. “Everything is going to be fine and he’s going to be so sorry he questioned not only my intelligence, but my journalistic abilities,” She scoffed as she glared at the computer screen. She shook herself out of her thoughts and glanced back at Oliver. “So, what now?” She asked with a small smile.

 

“I know everything is going to be fine,” Oliver said confidently. There was no other option. “Now we just have to wait until Bart brings the USB drive here and then we’ll have to see what’s on it so you know what to use against him and then we just need to arrange a meeting. Hal and I will be right outside and as soon as you get what we need, we’ll take him down and this will be over. In the meantime, I’m going to make us dinner.” He patted her leg and motioned for her to get up.

 

Chloe grinned as she stood up. “Wow, not only is my boyfriend hot, funny, and a superhero, but he cooks too.” She teased, “Man I’m one lucky girl.” She said lightly as she sent a wink in his direction. “While you do that I think I’ll go shower.” She said lightly as she glanced over her shoulder, reached down and lifted her top over her head tossing it on his office floor. She smirked as she walked towards the hallway reaching for the zipper on her skirt. “Better hurry up Hero, I’m kinda hungry tonight.” She called from the doorway.

 

Oliver was up and out of his chair within a matter of seconds. He caught Chloe in the hallway, slung his arm around her waist and pinned her body between his and the wall. Amused, he caught her gaze as he skimmed his hand down the side of her body. “You do not play fair,” he commented as his hand settled on her hip before he lowered his mouth to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Victor sat behind the desk in Oliver’s equipment room, laptop open in front of him and the video screens surrounding him as he made sure his own system was hooked up to the main feed. Earlier that day, the team had met at Ollie’s to go over the  footage they had gotten from the bug in Atkins’ office and Oliver had carefully mapped out a plan and a backup plan in case the first one went wrong.

 

He’d had Chloe call Atkins and schedule an interview for that night and as Oliver predicted, as soon as Atkins had ended his call with Chloe, he’d called someone else and said he was going to find out once and for all how much the ‘nosy bitch’ knew and he was prepared to make her disappear. Victor and Hal had exchanged nervous glances as Oliver listened to that, but he’d stayed calm and focused even though it had been obvious that he was seething inside.

 

The plan was simple. Victor had created a second bug for Chloe to bring with her and place on Atkins’ desk so that when it came time to reveal that there was a hidden feed in his office, she could show him that one without disrupting the original. Victor had also given her a USB drive with parts of the conversation between him and Anthony so she could use it as leverage to get him talking. Everything they had would be enough to ruin Atkins’ reputation but the footage would be inadmissible in court since it was recorded without either party’s consent which would allow Atkins to remain free and Chloe would be in even more danger.

 

She had to get him talking and get him to admit what he’d done so then they would have the footage along with Chloe’s testimony and it would be enough to put Atkins and his crime buddies away for the rest of their lives since the footage revealed that Atkins had commissioned the crime syndicate to carry out hits on several people he felt had stood in his way over the years. In exchange, he promised to make sure the state looked the other way if and when their people were caught.

 

It was almost seven o’clock; the scheduled time Chloe was going to meet with Atkins in his office. Victor checked the security feed he’d hacked into for the building. Atkins’ assistant was in the outer office and they knew she would stay so Atkins would have a witness who could testify that he’d still been working after Chloe left so no one would be able to connect him with her disappearance. There was a security guard who patrolled the property and he was currently making his rounds toward the back of the building.

 

Victor used his internal feed to check on the team members. Hal was currently waiting for his signal a few blocks away and once Oliver gave it, he would take his position, hovering just out of sight outside the councilman’s window. Bart was on standby and could be there in less than a second if there was a problem and Chloe was sitting in her car on the next block, waiting for her cue. Victor focused on Oliver’s dot as he activated his com device. “You’re up, Arrow.”

 

“Copy that, Cyborg,” Oliver replied through his voice distorter. He stood in the shadows near the back entrance of the building and he knocked an arrow into his bow, getting into position and waiting. He was much calmer than he knew everyone expected him to be, but he was confident in the plan and he knew if anything went wrong, they would be able to get to Chloe in time. Atkins was going down tonight and as soon as he was in custody, Hal, AC and Bart were going to round up the mob boys they had locations for and Chloe was going to turn over the evidence they’d found on all of Atkins’ donors. Oliver figured the state’s attorney could fight with their lawyers to see who wanted to make a deal and roll over on the other one.

 

He heard the sound of footsteps and the second the guard turned the corner, Oliver let the arrow fly, watched it embed itself in the side of the building. Confused, the guard went to inspect it just as the green gas was emitted, knocking him to the ground. Oliver hurried over; relieved him of his weapon and walkie talkie and zip tied his hands behind his back just to be extra cautious. “Cyborg, I’m in position.”

 

“Hold tight, Arrow,” Victor replied. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he erased the footage from the security feed and then put the property cameras on a loop. His internal system was hacking into the alarm and deactivating it while he switched the interior feed to a loop. “You’ve got fifteen seconds, Arrow.”

 

Oliver needed less than ten to pick the lock on the back door and let himself into the building. He kept his back to the wall and his crossbow in front of him as he made his way to the spot that the cameras couldn’t pick up, just to the side of the stairway. He could see the front door of the building and he could also see the door to the outer office where Atkins’ assistant was working. “Lantern, get in position.” He spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Chloe, you’re up.”

 

Chloe shut off the car and, pushed the door open and got out of the car. She dropped everything she needed into her purse, locked the car and made her way towards the building. The guys were already in place and even though Oliver had been completely calm and professional about the entire plan she knew he was worried. Her heels clicked steadily against the pavement as she made her way to the front door and pulled it open.

 

She walked towards the assistant’s office, pulled open the glass door and smiled at her. “Hi there, I have a seven o’ clock appointment with Councilman Atkins, any chance he’s ready for me?” She asked lightly.

 

The assistant smiled back and nodded saying she was the only appointment this late for the day, which didn’t really surprise Chloe. Her heart was beating slightly faster than normal, but she wasn’t scared, it was more the adrenalin than anything else. She wanted to get this guy once and for all. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Atkins’s assistant pushing open the office door and letting him know she was there.

 

Seconds later his assistant smiled at her and motioned for her to go inside. Chloe nodded her thanks and moved into his office closing the door behind her. She grinned brightly at Nathan and she walked towards the chair in front of his desk. “Good evening Councilman Atkins, I’m so glad you agreed to meet with me tonight.” She said her tone pleasant.

 

As soon as Chloe had closed the office door, Oliver had given Bart the signal and he’d run into the office and run out in a matter of seconds, taking Atkins’ assistant and removing her from the building. Oliver had Victor scramble the feeds again and he stood outside Atkins’ door, ready to move if there were any problems. He listened as Chloe greeted Atkins and waited for the councilman to respond.

 

“Frankly, I was surprised to get your call, Ms. Sullivan,” Nathan replied, a polite smile on his face as he lied through his teeth. He’d been expecting her call since the night she’d discovered his gun shipment. He’d been tempted to just get rid of her after that, but her high-profile relationship with Oliver Queen made that difficult. But it wasn’t impossible and once he found out just what she wanted, Nathan planned on doing just that. “Please have a seat and tell me what brings you here tonight,” he said pleasantly, his voice betraying none of the irritation he felt for the petite blonde.

 

Chloe sat down and kept her smile in place as she settled her purse on her lap. “Well I was hoping to discuss a few things with you, but before we get into all of that,” She said with a wave of her hand, “I think you owe me an apology.” She said casually as she leaned back in the seat. “I do believe the last time I was here you said I should get my eyes checked and take a refresher course in ethics?” She asked lightly. “Well, my eyes have certainly been busy.” She said with a small grin.

 

Nathan's smile faltered as he arched an eyebrow at her, annoyed by her smug tone. She obviously thought she had something that she could use against him. She was going to be in for a sorry surprise. "I certainly didn't mean to offend your sensibilities but you should know that it's irresponsible journalism to accuse someone of something without any proof, especially someone such as myself who has such a high prominence in the community. I don't appreciate people wasting my time Ms. Sullivan, so I suggest you just get to the point."

 

Chloe’s smile didn’t falter as she leaned forward, enough so her hands were obstructed by the desk so he couldn’t see her taking out the small camera. “Oh Councilman Atkins, I never accuse someone of something without proof.” She said pointedly. “That comment about Vincent, was just to feel you out, to let you know I’ve seen you when you think no one is watching,” She told him her voice still cheerily pleasant.

 

“How about you stop insulting my intelligence and we just drop the act.” She said her eyebrow arched as she stood and leaned forward. “May I?” She asked and without waiting for an answer she reached to one of the frame photos and dipped her hand behind it. When her hand came out, the camera she’d kept in her palm was sitting on her hand. She showed it to Atkins. “Someone been watching you,” She said as she placed the camera on his desk and sat back in her seat.

 

“Oh, and in case you’re wondering that someone is me.” She said with a grin. “So how about we try this again, I believe you owe me an apology. We’ll start with that and then see what else I want from you.” She said conversationally knowing her words were going to upset him, but the whole point was to get him angry enough to talk.

 

Fury boiled in his chest as Nathan snatched up the small camera. “You have a lot of nerve. Do you have any idea what the penalty is for stalking and illegal surveillance, Ms. Sullivan?” He smashed the camera between his fingers and let the remnants fall on the desk as he glared at her. “Let’s say you do have some kind of evidence, what exactly do you think you’re going to do with it? I’m a smart man and I cover all my bases. There’s a reason you keep coming up empty,” he said.

 

Chloe’s smile widened. “Oh Nathan,” She said a hint of laughter to her voice as she completely dropped the formalities. “Where exactly do you get your information from?” She asked lightly. “Who says I keep coming up empty handed?” She arched an eyebrow as she leaned forward. “You might be a smart man,” She said her tone openly mocking him. “But trust me, I’m smarter. You should have given me more credit.” She shrugged.

 

“I let you think I was coming up empty handed when in fact,” She paused and reached into her purse pulling out the thumb drive, “I have more evidence than you know.” She waved the thumb drive. “Let’s forget for a minute that I have photos of you with Vincent. Let’s also take away that I have a complete list of supporters, their financial records and all the dirty little things they’ve done and are still doing.” She ticked off nonchalantly.

“I’d mentioned the photos and video footage of the guns down by the warehouse, but I don’t think either one of us need to get into that, though I want you to know I’m feeling much better and it’s going to take more than a few strategically placed slaps and a bit of choking to get rid of me.” She smiled brightly. “I’m resilient.” She held his gaze even though his eyes kept darting towards the flash drive in her hand. “Oh I’m sorry, did you want to know what was on this?” She asked sweetly.

 

“There’s more than one way to get rid of a nosy bitch,” Nathan replied as what was left of his self-control snapped. He’d assumed she knew he was behind the guns in the warehouse but he’d also thought she’d had no way to prove it since she hadn’t written any articles about the incident. “As for my supporters, I have no control what they do in their private lives and it doesn’t affect my campaign one way or another. I have no problem speaking out against indecency either so if your allegations are true, it’s unfortunate, but that’s on their consciences, not mine,” he pointed out.

 

Nathan was reeling as he tried to figure out how she had found all that information. It had taken him years and hundreds of thousands of dollars spent on private investigators to collect what he’d needed to get the upper hand and he was not about to let the likes of Chloe Sullivan bring him down for it. He gave her a bored look as his eyes fell on the drive in her hand. “I suppose I can humor you and ask you what is on that,” he said.

 

“You know I don’t think I like your tone and I certainly don’t like the name calling, what are you five?” She asked before rolling her eyes. She held up the flash drive again. “This, oh you know, it’s just a copy of a little conversation you had with Anthony Prisco or rather Anthony Cabriano.” Chloe smirked. “By the surprise on your face I gather you didn’t think anyone knew him.” She said lightly as she shifted in her seat again, leaning forward.

 

“You’re right, most people don’t. I however am not most people. So now, I’m thinking it’s time for you and me to make a deal. You’ve spent most of your time lately blackmailing people, yes I know about that too. Now it’s my turn.” She said as she crossed her legs. “What’s this information on the tiny little drive worth to you?” She asked her eyebrow arched.

 

He laughed. “You know I always thought Oliver Queen was arrogant but you seem to be bringing new levels to the word. Even his billions can’t protect you from Anthony Cabriano.” Nathan shook his head, wondering how someone who claimed to be smart could make such a stupid move.

 

“Blackmailing a city councilman is stupid but blackmailing a mobster is a good way to get yourself killed, Chloe.” He leaned forward, scowling at her. “As you said, the man is practically a ghost. Do you really think your little evidence is going to hold up in court? Actually, do you really think you’re going to make it that far?” he asked.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he listened to Atkins grandstanding. The man had to be in love with the sound of his own voice; it was the only explanation why he kept talking in circles. He still hadn’t admitted anything, but it sounded like he was starting to crack. Oliver knew it wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge. “Chloe, tell him you know about the murder for hire plots. He can’t bluff his way out of that,” he said quietly.

 

Chloe chuckled lightly as she leaned back in the seat, her demeanor the picture of calm as she heard Oliver’s voice in her ear. “Yeah,” She paused, the same smile playing on her lips, though her tone had changed to one of boredom. “As you can tell I’m terrified.” She said lightly. “Okay obviously you need more of an incentive. That’s fine.” She said as she stood up needing to move around, her hands trailing lightly over some of the books on Atkins’s book shelf.

 

“Your little murder for hire plots? I have proof of that.” She said as she turned to face him. “Just think about the chaos that would erupt in Star City if it got out that you, a staple to the community, were outted as nothing but a no good piece of expensive trash.” She said harshly as she glared in his direction.

 

Her casual tone only made Nathan angrier. She obviously had recorded his entire conversation with Anthony. “How much do you want?” he asked. “This can’t be about money unless of course Queen is already done with you.” Nathan hoped he was; that would certainly be one less loose end he needed to worry about.

 

He’d done his research too and Chloe had next to no family aside from some relatives in Kansas. It wouldn’t be hard to make her disappear. “You obviously want something or you’d be at the police station and not standing in my office…unless of course you know that you can’t use what you do have.”

 

Nathan started laughing. This really was too easy. “That’s why you’re here. You know that your little evidence isn’t enough so you’d rather blackmail me. Okay, Chloe. What’s it going to cost me to keep this out of the headlines? What’s the price of journalistic integrity these days?” he asked. Nathan figured he’d make a deal with her and then he’d have Tony’s guys get rid of her before she got back to her apartment for the night.

 

Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Do you think I’m stupid?” She asked lightly before holding up her hand. “Wait you must. Your inept little lackey’s have already tried to kill me. Do you expect me to take a bribe from you and then just walk out of here so what, your men on standby can make my death look like an accident on the way to my car?” She asked. “Or better yet maybe Anthony’s men will do it. No link back to you.” She said as she walked towards his desk, her palms resting flat against it.

 

“You know, that plan might have worked, if I hadn’t already sent some of my information into the police.” She told him with a smile. “Right now, the Star City PD is slowly, but surely picking up all of the men on the list I gave them and you know, something says you’re not really the type to get your hands dirty,” She mocked trying to egg him on so he’d try something.

 

“Your money’s no good to me.” She said with a shrug. “Oh, and Oliver and I are doing quite well thanks for asking,” She told him with a grin. “All I came here for was an apology; my journalist integrity isn’t for sale Nathan. Some of us actually do have a code of ethics, though my guess is you never actually had one.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Did you know Mayor Pierce, Chloe, or was he already out of office when you moved to the city after you were fired from the Daily Planet?” Nathan asked, smirking as he rose from his chair. He didn’t wait for her to answer before he continued. “Pierce was one of those goody-goody types who had all these ideals and values and basically, he was a waste of space. He was constantly shooting down all of my proposals and making my life difficult. Do you know what I did, Chloe? I eliminated the threat,” he said as he moved toward her.

 

“I made a deal with Anthony and Pierce had a tragic accident.” Nathan shook his head. “It was such a shame, but it was also the beginning of a beautiful partnership between myself and Anthony. Since then, there have been countless people who have tried to get in my way; important people, people who matter a hell of a lot more than some nosy reporter. No one looked twice into their deaths. Anthony and I made sure of that. Do you know how easy it’s going to be to get rid of you?” he asked.

 

Chloe smirked. “That was almost too easy," She said lightly. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to be a lot more difficult than you think it’s going to be, but good luck trying. I hope your reach extends all the way from prison because that’s where you’re going.” She told him knowing they had what they needed. His confession should be enough along with all the other information they’d managed to get on him.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve got an article to write. If I were you I’d try I’d work on ‘I’m innocent’ speech because when I’m done with you, you’re going to need it.” She said her tone hard as she turned to head for the office door knowing Oliver was just outside in the outer office.

 

“What makes you think it’s that easy?” Nathan asked as he stepped into her path, blocking her from walking toward the door. “Do you really think that I’m just going to let you walk out of here with that information? I’m always going to win Chloe, which means you’re going to lose.” Blinded by rage, he started to move toward her, already imagining how good it was going to feel to wrap his hands around her throat and watch her gasping for her last breath. Suddenly, an electric charge when down his spine, his body shuddered as he let out a groan, collapsing on the floor.

 

Oliver lowered his crossbow as he watched the last bit of electricity sizzle through the taser arrow he’d planted in Atkins’ back. “Nicely done,” he told Chloe, his voice bouncing through the distorter as he reached up and activated the com device in his ear. “It’s time for that anonymous 911 call, Cyborg.” He heard Victor’s confirmation and turned back to Chloe. “Sorry you didn’t get to slap him,” he said.

 

Chloe swallowed hard the momentary rush of anxiety gone as she glanced at Nathan’s body on the floor. She looked up at the sound of Oliver’s voice and shrugged. “It happens.” She said lightly before stepping over his body and pausing in front of Oliver, her hand falling to his chest out of habit. “Well, while that was more than fun, I really should go write my article now,” She teased, “Do you need me for anything else Arrow? Or can you and the boys handle it from here?” She asked while a small smile pulled at her lips.

 

Hal’s voice came through both coms. “I can’t believe I wasn’t even needed. This was seriously the most boring take down ever.” He whined making Chloe chuckle as she rolled her eyes good naturedly at Oliver.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Hal’s commentary. “Lantern, make yourself useful and go help Impulse and Aquaman round up the rest of Atkins’ accomplices,” he directed before he placed his hand over Chloe’s on his chest, squeezing hers lightly and then gently pushing it away. “Thank you for your help, Ms Sullivan.” He grinned at her. “I think that’ll be all for the night. I look forward to reading your article.” He knew they didn’t have a lot of time to get out of there before the police showed up and Oliver wanted to get out of there.

 

She smirked at hearing him call her Ms. Sullivan; there was something so inappropriately hot about it. “Anytime,” She said, “I’m always around if the heroes of the city need a helping hand,” She said, a hint of mischief in her gaze as she lifted her purse over her shoulder before slipping around him and heading for the inner office so she could make her way back towards her car.

 

He smirked to himself as he watched her go. Oliver walked over to Atkins; quickly zip tied him to the desk just in case he woke up before the police got there and made his way to the window. Oliver climbed out the window, dropping to the ground as he heard sirens approaching. He hurried off toward the back of the property, ignored the guard who was still unconscious and headed for the alley where his bike was parked so he could get back to his place.

 

He knew Victor had already transferred Chloe’s conversation with Atkins to multiple sources at the police department and state’s attorney’s office and Chloe’s article would be on the front page of the Register in the morning. Atkins wasn’t going to be able to lie his way out of this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Tess couldn’t help the sense of déjà vu that washed over her as she walked into the bar, glancing around to see if Hal was there yet. She hadn’t been there since she’d slapped Jenna and stormed out and she was a little embarrassed when she caught some of the staff and regular customers looking in her direction. Ignoring them, Tess kept her head held high and crossed the room to their usual booth.

 

She took a seat and pulled that day’s edition of the Register out of her purse. It had been over a week since Chloe and the team had taken down Atkins and he was still front page news. Several of his blackmail victims, the ones who weren’t criminals themselves, had rolled over on him and the state’s attorney seemed to be adding new charges against the fallen councilman on a daily basis.

 

It served the creep right as far as Tess was concerned. She couldn’t believe he’d managed to get away with his crimes as long as he had. Several local mobsters and their lackeys had been rounded up as well, including the elusive Anthony Cabriano. His brother was still free since they couldn’t pin any of these particular charges on him, but Chloe had said she was confident someone would mention him sooner or later. Tess was just glad her friend was out of immediate danger, at least for the time being. Tess knew it wouldn’t be long before she got embroiled in some other life and death situation.

 

She glanced toward the door again, but there was still no sign of Hal. Tess didn’t see Jenna either and she wondered if the other woman had the night off. That would really be too bad. Tess couldn’t help the petty need she felt to show the bitch that she’d lost. Tess smirked at the thought and reached for her menu, already torn about what she wanted to have for dinner.

 

Hal pulled the door open and made his way into the bar while rolling his shoulders. It had been a long week at work and he was glad it was finally over. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, his hand curling around the small rectangular box as a grin pulled at his lips. He was meeting his girlfriend for dinner and he was pretty sure she was going to come home with him for the weekend, something he was more than happy about.

 

It had been a week since the whole Atkins things went down and he and the guys were still bringing in people who were involved with the scandal, though it was getting less and less every day. Hal glanced around and spotted Tess at their table. He grinned as he closed the distance between them and slid into the booth. “Hey you,” He said softly as he shifted closer to her.

 

Before she could say anything back he was cupping her cheek and capturing her lips with his. He drew out the kiss, coaxing her mouth open and slipping his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. He moved his mouth over hers until his lungs burned as his hand threaded through her hair. A minute later he broke the kiss, his breathing heavy as he rested his forehead against hers. “I missed you.” His voice was quiet as he left his hand in her hair and pressed a light kiss to her jaw.

 

“Mmm, I can tell,” Tess teased. She cupped his cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb lightly against his skin as she mentally reminded herself that they were in public and it was not okay to climb into his lap and beg him to touch her. “I missed you too,” she said as she leaned into him and pressed another light kiss to his lips. He’d been busy with both of his jobs and she’d purposely stayed out of the way so he wouldn’t be distracted. “I’ve been reading about your nightly work in the paper,” she said quietly as she trailed her lips to his ear. “Someone’s been busy.”

 

Hal grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. He nodded. “I most certainly have been, which is why pending world ending drama outside the universe, I have the entire weekend off and plan on spending it with you.” He said softly before leaning in and pressing another kiss against her lips. Hal wasn’t quite sure what his problem was, but he couldn’t seem to be around Tess and not touch her.

 

He placed one last kiss on the corner of her mouth before nodding towards the menu. “You hungry? Has the waitress been by yet?” He asked as he let his hand fall to her lower back, rubbing it lightly. The last thing he wanted was for Jenna to piss Tess off. He was so over her little crush. She had almost destroyed things with him and Tess and that wasn’t something he’d be forgiving anytime soon.

 

“Famished,” Tess admitted. She’d been busy at work too and had skipped lunch in favor of testing some extra samples. “No one has been by yet, although I did get a few strange looks so I assume people have been gossiping about the little incident,” she said lightly, not wanting Hal to think she was upset. She would gladly slap Jenna again if the woman so much as raised an eyebrow in her direction. But Tess didn’t want things to be awkward for Hal. She knew how much he liked coming to this place.

 

She decided what she was going to order and passed the menu his way. “The whole weekend, huh? What will I do with you for all that uninterrupted alone time,” she teased as she rested her hand on his thigh, rubbing it teasingly.

 

Hal arched an eyebrow as he took the menu from her. “You’re playing with fire Red,” He teased as he leaned in, his mouth by her ear. “Oh I’m sure I can think of something that will keep you busy all weekend,” He whispered before taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. The clearing of a throat brought his attention away from his girlfriend and towards the woman in front of them.

 

His brows furrowed when he spotted Jenna. She sent a tight smile in his direction before looking away from the nauseating couple in front of her. “What can I get you two?” She asked her tone bored.

 

Hal glared. “I’d ask for an explanation, but I don’t believe that’s on the menu,” He quipped before tossing the menu towards her. He had known Jenna a long time and he was pissed that she’d gone out of her way to try and sabotage his relationship. “I want my usual,” He said before wrapping his arm tighter around Tess. “What about you Red, what’s it gonna be?” He asked as he smiled warmly at her.

 

“Jenna, hi,” Tess said brightly as she tightened her hand on Hal’s thigh. “Gosh, I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other. How have you been?” she asked, voice dripping with fake sincerity. She could see that the other woman was annoyed by their presence and that only made Tess want to spite her even more. She had a lot of nerve acting like they were imposing on her after the stunt she had pulled. Tess rubbed her hand over Hal’s thigh again.

 

“I just don’t know what to get,” she said with a sigh, like it was the hardest decision in the world. “The burgers are good here and the chicken sandwich but maybe I want something different this time. I just don’t know.” Tess shifted closer to Hal, resting her head on his shoulder as she kept her eyes on Jenna. “What would you recommend, Jenna? I know how you like to give your opinion on things that are none of your business.” She smiled sweetly.

 

Jenna looked up and glared at the red head. She opened her mouth, but shut it quickly remembering what her boss said after what happened last time. Hal’s Father was like a hero in their town and over the years Hal had brought a lot of business to them. Her boss had made it clear in no uncertain terms that if she alienated Hal or anyone he brought into the bar with him she’d be fired.

 

Her hand tightened on the pen as she continued glaring at Tess. “If I were you I’d go with the cobb salad,” She said her voice hard, “It’s good. Sea food is our specialty here,” She said through clenched teeth.

 

Hal smirked as he nuzzled Tess’s neck and placed his hand over her to make her stop squeezing his thigh before he dragged her into the bathroom and had his way with her. “You know I think I did forget to mention that.” He said lightly as he smiled brightly at Jenna. “Thanks for that.” She let out a grumbled response as Hal squeezed Tess’s hand. “Well?” He asked his girlfriend lightly as he waited for her to answer so he could send Jenna away and give Tess her gift.

 

“Cobb salad sounds great,” Tess replied, the smile never leaving her face. “I’d rather save room for dessert anyway,” she added pointedly before she turned and pressed a kiss to Hal’s jaw. His hand was holding hers in place on his thigh so she rubbed her fingers lightly over his, still smiling as she waited for Jenna to walk away. Despite the fact that the woman was glaring at her, she was being civil and Tess assumed she’d gotten in trouble for their altercation. The fact that Jenna obviously couldn’t say what was actually on her mind made the moment that much better for Tess.

 

Hal watched Jenna walk huff before walking away and he smirked at Tess before pressing a light kiss to her lips. “You’re kind of hot when you’re marking your territory, did you know that?” He asked lightly before shifting away from her enough to reach into his jacket pocket. “I was down town the other day and I stopped a robbery at Mr. Hendricks jewelry store.” He said softly as he pulled out the box of earrings nervously.

 

He placed the small velvet box between them and smiled. “And while I was there, I saw this and it made me think of you.” He told her as he cocked his head to the side. “So I thought maybe it was time to show my girlfriend how amazing I think she is in a way that she can show off in public,” He said suggestively with a wink.

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just compare me to a dog,” Tess said, giving him a stern look before she turned her attention to the little box he’d set on the table. “I didn’t know shopping was part of the process when you stopped robberies,” she teased. Tess reached for the velvet box as she gave Hal a small smile. “You really didn’t have to get me anything.” She opened the box and a small gasp left her lips. “Hal…”

 

He smiled. “Technically I went back the day after. The last thing people need to know is   Green Lantern has a girlfriend.” He teased lightly as he watched her looking at the earrings. “They’re different sea gems apparently. Stones that can be found in the ocean,” He said lightly. “I thought you might appreciate that, you know marine biologist and all.” He said lightly. “Do you like them?” He asked softly.

 

They were handmade so they were on the more expensive side, but Hal didn’t care, he just wanted to make sure she liked them. He supposed he could always return them if she didn’t and get her something else, but something about them had struck him as being uniquely Tess like.

 

She wasn’t sure she had the words in her extensive vocabulary to tell him just how much she appreciated the earrings and the thought that had obviously gone into the gift. Tess swallowed hard, ordering herself to get a grip on her emotions. She wasn’t the type to get all _girly_ , for lack of a better word, and she didn’t want to start now. Instead, Tess turned to Hal, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, slowly, drawing it out as her lips moved over his. She pulled back, keeping his face in her hands as she smiled at him.  
    

“I absolutely love them,” Tess said. “It means so much to me that you gave me such a beautiful and thoughtful gift even though you really don’t have to do things like that. I already love you more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone. You don’t have to buy me expensive things but thank you,” she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him again.

 

Hal’s face softened. “I know I don’t have to. I wanted to. I like that every once in a while I get you something nice.” He told her quietly as he pressed another kiss to her lips. Hal pulled back his face turning serious as he cupped her cheek. “I love you too you know,” He said softly as his thumb caressed her cheek. “You mean more to me than anything ever has.” He told her his voice low as he watched her expression.

 

“You mean a lot to me too,” Tess admitted. She caressed his cheek lightly. “Everything, actually,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky to have such an amazing guy love her, but she wasn’t going to question it. She was happier than she’d ever been and she planned to stay that way.

 

______

 

Chloe sat on her couch, legs up on the coffee table, her laptop resting against them as she typed up her latest piece for the paper. After the story on Atkins had broke her life had gotten a lot more hectic, but not necessarily in a bad way. John had been more than pleased and she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to have to worry about him sending her on anymore assignments with Stacy in the near future, which she was grateful for.

 

Her fingers moved across the keyboard as her eyes drifted to the screen saver on her computer. She smiled at the sight of her and Oliver. It was silly and entirely girly to have a picture of the two of them as her desktop background. Chloe knew that, but she liked it. There was just something about the picture that made her smile every time she looked at it. She idly wondered what her boyfriend was up to and made a mental note to call him after she finished typing up the article.

 

With all the press about Atkins and having to talk to the district attorney, states attorney, lawyers trying to prepare her for what was to come in the coming months with the court case, she hadn’t seen Oliver in a few days. Between his work schedule plus patrolling and her schedule they just hadn’t seemed to be able to be in the same place at the same time and she missed him.

 

The sound of the doorbell knocked her from her thoughts and she glanced up from the laptop, her brows drawing together a she wondered who was at the door. She shifted the laptop and put it on the table before getting up and making her way out of the living room into the hallway and towards the door. She hesitated briefly before with her hand on the knob as a hint of anxiety clenched in her stomach. She’d been receiving more than her fair share of threats lately because of everything that had gone down, but the team was rounding up any and all people that were involved or who were looking to cause trouble.

 

Chloe shook the anxiety away and pulled open the door her body relaxing when she saw Oliver standing there. She grinned. “Hey there Hero,” She said while opening the door wider and stepping aside. “I was just thinking about you.”

 

Oliver grinned. “Glad to hear it,” he said as he stepped into the apartment, swept her into his arms and covered her mouth with his. It had been almost three days since she’d been in his arms and Oliver had been missing her like crazy. She’d been busy with work and he’d been busy; the past few nights he hadn’t gotten back from patrol until two or three in the morning and then he’d had to go straight to work. They’d traded phone calls and text messages, but it was nowhere near enough. He’d asked Victor to cover patrol for him so he could spend some time with his girlfriend.  
    

The kiss broke and Oliver rested his forehead against hers, just holding her close for a minute. “Do you have any idea how much I missed you these past few days?” he asked as he tightened his grip around her.

 

Chloe let out a content sigh as she ran her hands over his arms. “I’m hoping it’s as much as I missed you or things might be awkward,” She teased lightly as she leaned up on her toes and pressed another kiss to his lips. When she broke the kiss she gripped his hand and tugged him towards the living room. “How are you?” She said not letting him go as she realized how much she really had missed him these past few days.

 

“I’m a lot better now that I’m looking at you,” Oliver replied truthfully. He sat down on the couch, pulling her into his lap, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. “Work has been a bitch this week and I’ve been patrolling late each night but I’ve still been thinking about you every second,” he admitted as he tugged her closer and kissed her again. Oliver had missed her even more than he’d expected to since they’d gone from seeing each other every day and night to not seeing each other for three days straight. He wanted to make sure that didn’t happen again.  
    

“What about you?” he asked, twirling her hair around his fingers as the kiss broke. “I know you’ve been busy but other than that, how have you been?” Oliver trailed kisses along her neck as he waited for her to answer.

 

Chloe titled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as she let her hand trail down his chest. “I’m doing pretty spectacular at the moment,” She said softly, a grin pulling at her lips. “I’m doing alright. Tired, I haven’t been sleeping well.” She commented, “But I’d imagine you’re tired too.” She said lightly as she shifted in his arms and straddled his lap, wanting to be closer to him. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you constantly too.” She said softly as she pressed a light kiss to his lips before nipping at his jaw and then resting her head against his shoulder. “Works been hectic and the police and lawyers are slightly annoying, but I know their just doing their job.” She said lightly. “Other than that I’m good.” She told him while moving one hand to his arm.

 

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Oliver asked, concerned. He knew Chloe had been getting threats, but that kind of thing was common in a case like this. He had the whole team keeping a close eye on her when he couldn’t and he knew that her editor had beefed up security in the building too. Oliver wasn’t sure if she was worried about that or if something else was bothering her, but he felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to get away to see her sooner.

 

Chloe pulled back at the tone of his voice so she could look at his face and his expression made her face soften. She gripped his cheeks a half a smile pulling at her lips. “I have an overactive brain,” She teased lightly. “There’s so much going on in my head most nights that no matter how tired I am I can never seem to get tired enough.” She explained.

 

“That probably doesn’t happen to you because you burn off all that excess energy jumping from rooftops,” She joked as she brushed a thumb against his cheek. “I know that look,” She said, “I’m fine I promise,” she said lightly.

 

“It happens to me more than you would think,” Oliver admitted. He held her a little tighter as he leaned back against the couch. “Sleep has never really been something I’m good at. Usually, I have to really wear myself out to get a few good hours in; which is what I’ve been doing these past few nights. Otherwise, I’d just be staring at the ceiling thinking about how lonely I am without you around,” he admitted quietly as wound one of her curls around his fingers again. Oliver hadn’t really meant to blurt that out, but it was the truth.  
    

He didn’t like coming home to an empty apartment or going to bed without her by his side. He hated waking up in the morning and not seeing her face or getting to talk to her before he left for work. Oliver was missing her constantly and he couldn’t help but be reminded of the two days they had spent apart after their argument. He knew it was irrational since he was still talking to Chloe as often as their schedules allowed, but it wasn’t the same.

 

Chloe pressed herself against him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and then his jaw before moving to his lips. “Have I told you how incredibly sweet you are and how amazingly important you make me feel?” She asked him lightly as she caressed his cheek. “I get lonely without you too, Ollie” She whispered softly. “I hate that we haven’t seen each other lately.” She told him, her chest tightening as she pressed herself even closer to him.

 

“Our schedules suck lately. I don’t like not getting to see you,” She told him softly as she pressed a kiss to his neck realizing how true that statement was. She didn’t like waking up without his arms around her. “Do you have a free schedule tonight? Or were you just coming to say hi?” She asked as she tightened her arms around him.

 

“I asked Vic to patrol for me so I could spend some time with you,” Oliver said. “But there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” His heart was suddenly beating faster as a rare case of nerves crept up on him. Oliver had never been the type of person who got overly anxious about anything. He came to a decision and he went with it; his instincts were good and he trusted them. But this wasn’t just about him and he knew that if Chloe wasn’t on board with what he wanted, he was going to be really disappointed.

 

Chloe shifted back on his lap and tilted her head to the side as she frowned, her body tensing slightly as she saw the nervous look on Oliver’s face. “Okay…Is every all right?” She asked worried that maybe something was wrong or whatever he needed to talk to her about was bad news. After the past few weeks and everything that had happed she really hoped it wasn’t.

 

“Everything is fine,” Oliver assured her, feeling guilty for making her thing otherwise. He mentally chastised himself for stalling, took a deep breath and met Chloe’s gaze. “I know things have moved fast between us since the beginning and we’ve said all along that it doesn’t matter because we do things our own way.” He realized he was stalling again and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Chloe, I really hated being without you the past few days and I know our busy schedules aren’t going to go anywhere anytime soon but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t make the most of what little spare time we do have. This is my really longwinded way of asking you to move in with me,” he said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
    

Oliver had been tossing the idea around since the night they’d brought Atkins down. Chloe had stayed with him that night and the next night, but after that, things had started to get busy and they’d seen each other less and less. He’d realized how lonely he’d been without her and he’d thought things would be a lot better if she was living with him because at least then they’d see each other at some point during the day or night.

 

But he knew how independent she was and he didn’t want her to think he was trying to take that away from her. “I know you have your own way of doing things,” he continued before she had a chance to say anything. “But I love you and I don’t want to spend another night without you.”

 

Chloe opened and closed her mouth not entirely sure what to say. She bit her lower lip slightly floored that Oliver actually wanted to live with her. That was a big step. She loved him though and he was right it wasn’t like their schedules were going to get any freer in the next few months. She could see he was waiting for an answer and she pressed a hand against his chest. “Sorry, I just can’t believe you actually want to live with me.” She said lightly as a smile pulled at her lips.

 

“I bring my work to bed,” She warned, “And I eat ice cream in bed…I don’t put away my shoes…I tap research to the walls when I’m really involved in a story,” She told him as she cupped his cheeks. “I get into a lot of trouble.” She said knowing he already knew that, but wanting him to know what living with her would consist of. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest as she realized that she wanted to say yes. Chloe didn’t want to spend another night away from him and that both scared and thrilled her.

 

“You’re talking to a guy who wears green leather and jumps from rooftops in his spare time,” Oliver reminded her as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that if you’re trying to scare me away,” he teased as he covered her mouth with his. Oliver kissed her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her warm mouth beneath his before he pulled back just enough to meet her gaze.  
    

“I love you Chloe, and I don’t care how much ice cream you want to eat in bed as long as you’re there with me,” he told her matter-of-factly. “I have great reflexes so I’m sure I can avoid stepping on your shoes and I’m not really concerned about the work you want to hang on the walls.” He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. “As for the trouble, that goes without saying and I promise I will always be there to help you the second you need me. Say yes,” he urged, holding her gaze as he waited for an answer.

 

A smile broke out on her face as she cupped his cheek. “Yes,” She whispered as she leaned in and captured his lips in a long kiss, drawing it out and coaxing his mouth open as her chest filled with happiness. She broke the kiss when air became an issue and rested her forehead against his. “God I love you so much,” She told him as she continued to stroke his cheek.

 

“I love you too,” Oliver replied. A large grin broke out on his face at the realization that she’d said yes, that she was going to move in with him and he’d never have to spend another night missing her. He pulled her toward him again, kissing her deeply until air became an issue once again. Breathing hard, he leaned back against the couch, the smile back on his face as he watched her. “You make me incredibly happy,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

“You make me happy too,” She told him lightly before a bright grin broke out on her face and she let out a small noise while bouncing forward and throwing her arms around his neck. “Ollie we’re moving in together.” She said even though he obviously knew that since it was his idea. Chloe shifted back. “So...when are we making this whole thing official?” She asked curious.

 

“Immediately,” Oliver replied. He didn’t want to waste anymore time. “Although I was thinking we should probably just stay here tonight because I have this feeling neither of us is going to be wearing clothes for very long,” he pointed out as he slid his hand underneath her shirt to caress her lower back. “But we can talk more in the morning. Or the late afternoon,” he suggested as his mouth trailed over her neck.

 

Chloe giggled, genuinely giggled as she threaded her fingers though his hair. “I’m liking this no clothes talk. We should definitely christen this arrangement,” She said while nipping at his jaw. “Well come on then Romeo, take me to bed, you have three days to make up for, I hope you’re well rested.” She whispered as she sucked his ear into her mouth.

 

He smirked as he got to his feet, cradling her in his arms as he walked down the hall to her bedroom. “You know how much I enjoy a challenge,” Oliver teased. He kissed her again, sidestepping the pair of heels that were in the hallway. “See? Excellent reflexes.” Oliver held her closer to his chest, happier than ever now that he knew he was never going to have to let her go.


End file.
